


Hostage (Заложница)

by KarenDeidre



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 116,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: The earth clans are scattered (no coalition), but there are still some of the most powerful among them. The sky people turn to one of these clans for help, promising the benefits of civilization in return. However, as a payment for help, the choice of the head of the Forest clan - Marcus Kane falls on Abby Griffin. And for this choice, he has a number of personal reasons.Marcus Kane and Kyle Wick in this story are residents of earth.____Земные кланы разрознены (никакой коалиции), но среди них все же есть несколько наиболее могущественных. Небесные люди обращаются к одному из этих кланов за помощью, обещая взамен блага цивилизации. Однако в качестве платы за помощь выбор главы Лесного клана - Маркуса Кейна падает на Эбби Гриффин. И для этого выбора у него есть ряд личных причин.Маркус Кейн и Кайл Вик в данной истории жители земли.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1. Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.vk.me/c636723/v636723343/214cc/9tvlTPTUf_E.jpg

Какое странное место для встречи.

Эта мысль то и дело возвращалась к Эбби на протяжении вот уже нескольких часов, пока длились переговоры с предводителем лесного клана. 

Небольшое строение, являвшее собой некогда святилище, посвященное Христу, с течением времени и под воздействием ядерной катастрофы утратило свою помпезность и напускную роскошь. И вместе с куполами из сусального золота из него ушли отчужденность и холодность, свойственные подобным заведениям. С разъеденных влагой стен и остатков свода над головой проступали размытые временем лики святых, смотрящих вниз на горстку людей с тихой печалью и состраданием. 

\- Это священная территория, - с облегчением разъяснил им Линкольн, когда узнал о месте встречи от посланников командующего. - Какая бы ни шла битва и вражда между кланами, в этом месте никто не посмеет пролить кровь. Разве что жнецы, но лишь потому, что сами они уже не люди. 

\- Значит, Маркус Кейн, как и мы, настроен на мир, а не на войну до полного истребления, - предположила Кларк, в тысячный раз просматривая текст нехитрого соглашения, что они подготовили для землян. - Это дает надежду. 

Медикаменты и современные орудия труда, даже оружие, что в небольшом количестве осталось на разбитом Ковчеге, в обмен на продукты питания, защиту от агрессивно настроенных соседних кланов и место, где они спокойно могли бы строить свой новый дом. Не много и не мало, только то, что необходимо небольшой колонии небесных людей, изо всех сил борющихся за выживание на негостеприимной Земле. Ведь их надежды на запасы из горы Везер не оправдались. Время и стихия сделали свое дело, похоронив все, что могло бы помочь им приспособиться к новому миру глубоко в недрах земли при очередном тектоническом сдвиге, заставившем гору осесть чуть ли не вдвое. И теперь вопрос голодной смерти уже не казался отдаленной призрачной перспективой, а вставал перед ними реальной большой проблемой, требующей срочного решения.

Теперь ни у Джахи, ни у новоиспеченного Совета не было повода и дальше игнорировать Кларк и ее друзей, настаивающих на взаимодействии с землянами. Со временем им удалось выяснить, что шаттлу сотни повезло приземлиться на земли одного из самых мирных из 12 племен разрозненных землян, и что агрессия их была вызвана лишь желанием отомстить за деревни, что были дотла сожжены сигнальными ракетами Сотни, запущенными по столь роковой траектории. С тех пор Кларк, Финн и Октавия активно агитировали за уже постоянное, а не временное перемирие с землянами, полученное благодаря прибытию на землю Ковчега с подкреплением. Пытались добиться встречи с главнокомандующим через Аню и ее людей.  
И, наконец, им это удалось. Им это действительно удалось!

Эбби осознала, что под неторопливую беседу Кейна и Кларк на земном наречии, в котором она по-прежнему была не сильна, отвлеклась на непростительно большой отрезок времени. Выступающий ее личным телохранителем и переводчиком по совместительству Беллами замолк, видя, что она глубоко погрузилась в собственные размышления, и теперь Эбби плохо ориентировалась в происходящем. 

Огонь факелов, расставленных в специальных кольцах-держателях по углам помещения, забавным образом смягчал облик присутствующих, подчеркивая, что все они являются частью некогда единого общества. Плясал тенями по лицам, путался багряными отблесками в волосах, вспыхивал искорками в глазах, что на краткое мгновение отрывались от созерцания собеседника. 

Беллами, что напряженно застыл по правую руку от нее, бегло изучал обстановку, стараясь запомнить все и сразу: местоположение Кларк и Октавии, стоящих по струнке перед предводителем землян; слабые места в цепочке охранников, замерших подле его импровизированного трона; вероятные пути отступления. Как всегда готов к худшему исходу и мало верит в эти навязанные ее дочерью переговоры. От легкого, успокаивающего прикосновения ее руки к рукаву форменной куртки хмурится. Но не долго, вскоре уже бегло кивает в ответ, расслабляясь. Что-то было в ее взгляде такое, что помогало усмирять даже самых буйных пациентов и придавать надежду отчаявшимся. 

Словно вторя его соображениям, лидер лесного племени тоже нахмурился, о чем-то споря со своим начальником охраны. Совсем еще молодой девушкой, чьи роскошные каштановые волосы заплетены в такие же причудливые косички что и у Октавии, вероятно не старше Кларк. Рука ее была наспех перевязана обрывком материи, через которые понемногу проступала кровь - черная как нефть. Вероятно - еще одна из особенностей выживших после ядерной катастрофы. Командующий, скользнув взглядом по процессии небесных людей, что-то отрывисто бросил ей на их наречии и девушка нехотя подчинилась. После чего, столкнувшись взглядом с Эбби и недовольно поджав губы, покинула помещение. 

\- Мы приняли решение, - после непродолжительной паузы начал Маркус, и Эбби поразилась тому, как приятно звучит этот легкий акцент, что сопровождает его речь на английском. - И мы готовы заключить союз со Скайкру… 

По их отряду пронеслись возгласы облегчения, однако, судя по напрягшимся фигурам Линкольна и девушек подле него, было еще рано радоваться. 

\- Но на своих условиях, - добавил Кейн и сердце Эбби начало учащенно биться, не предвидя ничего хорошего. 

\- Мы обеспечим защиту вашим людям от остальных кланов, выступив гарантом, обеспечим продуктами на приближающуюся зиму и подходящим местом для постройки лагеря. Но не в обмен на ваше оружие или приборы. 

Командующий вновь сделал небольшую паузу, обводя взглядом людей перед собой. Напряженность усиливалась с обеих сторон, и он не мог этого не понимать. 

\- В залог нашего союза Вы оставите в моем лагере троих своих людей, без права покидать стены Тондиса до моего позволения. 

\- Что?! 

\- С чего вы взяли, что мы пойдем на это?

Возмущенный возглас Беллами был заглушен вопросом Джахи, что, стоя подле Кларк, также вел переговоры с будущими союзниками.

\- И кого же вы выбрали? – Это уже ее дочь, привычно отсекающая лишние эмоции и подбирающаяся сразу к сути проблемы. 

И, судя по прицельному взгляду, что тут же уперся в Октавию, лидер лесных людей предпочел продолжить общение именно с нею. 

\- Октавия Блейк.

Беллами вновь дернулся, но затих под осуждающим взглядом Эбби. Сейчас не время и не место для этого.

\- Рейвен Рейс, - продолжил мужчина, безошибочно отыскивая изумленную девушку взглядом в толпе.

Взгляд командующего вновь вернулся к толпе и до того как он замер на ней, Эбби уже точно знала чье имя он сейчас назовет.

\- Эбигейл Гриффин.

\- Какого черта?!

\- Мы так не договаривались!

Возмущенные возгласы послов раздались в унисон, сливаясь с ропотом толпы. Таким странным решением были возмущены оба клана: и небесных, и лесных жителей. 

А вот Эбби про себя едва ли не аплодирует этому бесстрастному лидеру землян. Очень меткий выбор, продуманный. Тройка избранных - члены семей тех, кто столь активно вел переговоры с землянами. Оставив их в лагере можно не опасаться предательства или нападения со стороны своих новых союзников. Очень умно. Да и к тому же, какой смысл соглашаться на вторичные дары, вроде оружия или медикаментов, если просто можно взять тех, кто поможет и научит местных тому, что знает сам? От скуки, под принуждением или в силу удачно совпавших обстоятельств? Какая, впрочем, разница. 

Эбби невольно усмехнулась и уважительно кивнула Кейну, совершенно не ожидая, что он обратит внимание на ее жест. Однако по губам мужчины скользнула самодовольная усмешка. Неприятная и вызывающая.

\- У вас есть час, чтобы принять решение и огласить его. 

***

\- Этого не будет! Мы справимся сами! - Беллами, нервными шагами мерил помещение, отведенное им для совещания. - Я не оставлю Октавию с этими дикарями!

\- Успокойся! Я сама могу принимать решение.

\- И что, ты с радостью готова остаться у них в заложницах?

\- Нет, Бел! Этого я не говорила. - Сестра возмущенно уставилась на него, ухватывая за рукав, и на время прекращая это нервное выхаживание из стороны в сторону. – Но этими выкриками ты сейчас совсем не помогаешь.

Помимо Блейков в отведенном командующим помещении находились Финн и Рейвен, Эбби и Кларк. А также канцлер Джаха и Линкольн. Все, кого непосредственно касалось это сложное решение.

\- Как он вообще узнал о том, кого удобнее всего будет выбрать? - поинтересовалась Кларк, безошибочно находя взглядом виновного в утечке информации.

Линкольн тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я не думал, что Лекса собирает информацию для этого. Она ответственна за охрану командующего и я полагал, что она просто хочет быть в курсе того насколько опасны те, кого они впускают в свой дом. 

\- Да уж. В таком случае она куда умнее, чем пытается казаться. – Кларк с перекошенным от гнева лицом уперлась руками в стол, силясь справиться с эмоциями. – Наш лучший врач, который к тому же может обращать жнецов. Механик, что взорвала мост, переживший атомную войну и ... 

Тут девушка осеклась, понимая, что только Октавию выбрали исключительно по личным причинам. Если она останется в Тондисе, то и Линкольн будет находиться там же, а не передавать информацию об укладе их жизни небесным людям. 

\- Дьявол, они предусмотрели все! 

Кларк с силой обрушила кулаки на ни в чем не повинную столешницу, отмахиваясь от Финна, старающегося успокоить ее.

\- Мы не можем на это согласиться, - не унимался Беллами. – Плевать на их защиту и подачки. У нас все еще есть ружья и порох, мы сможем изготовить патроны и продолжить обороняться. И зверья в лесах настреляем, не так много мозгов на это и требуется.

\- Я тебе, что, похожа на оборонную фабрику? – Вклинилась Рейвен. – На патронах кустарного изготовления далеко не уедешь.

\- Да и много ты наохотишься, когда за каждым кустом тебя будет поджидать земной лучник, куда лучше знакомый с особенностями местного ландшафта, - поддержал ее Финн. – Мы уже не раз обсуждали этот вопрос. Без помощи со стороны местных нам не пережить первую зиму.

\- И что ты предлагаешь?! 

\- Согласиться на их условия. Да и, боюсь, что от нашего мнения здесь уже ничего не зависит, - наконец нарушил свое гнетущее молчание канцлер, оставаясь невозмутимо спокойным под их возмущенными взглядами. – Они уже все решили.

\- Что?..

Взгляды четверки спорщиков переместились в сторону трех женщин, что как-то незаметно отделились от остальных, собирая свой собственный импровизированный совет. 

\- Мама?!

\- На данный момент это лучшее решение и вы все это понимаете.

Эбби была единственной у кого хватило мужества поднять взгляд на ошарашенных их решением близких. 

\- Нам не причинят вреда и мы, надеюсь, сможем как-то поддерживать с вами связь. И на данный момент мы не незаменимы - Джексон и Синклер остаются в лагере. А вскоре, когда вы отстроите Аркадию и встанете на ноги, можно будет настаивать на изменении условий соглашения. Отбросьте эмоции и подумайте трезво. При данных обстоятельствах это лучшее, что мы можем сделать для наших людей…

Неторопливо и неотвратимо по комнате, до того переполненной препираниями, растеклась вязкая тишина, заполняя помещение от края до края. Прерываемая на время лишь шумным дыханием да стуком сердец. Негодующая, несогласная. Нарастающая до звона в ушах.

Пока, наконец, не взорвалась под натиском уверений, возмущенных возгласов и доводов, рвущих душу. 

***

\- Эбби, ты уверена в том, что делаешь? 

Сжимая ее руку в своих ладонях, Джаха внимательно изучал лицо Эбби, высматривая на нем хоть малейший намек на сомнения. Ему нужен был повод, малейшая зацепка, что позволила бы нащупать слабое место в непробиваемой оболочке ее обороны. И тогда появился бы шанс отговорить ее, пусть даже это и обрекло бы их людей на предстоящие трудности. Почему то казалось, что если эта женщина сейчас покинет их лагерь, то они потеряют ее навсегда. Он потеряет ее.

\- Как никогда.

Эбби мягко улыбнулась, отнимая свою руку. Рейвен и Октавия уже простились со всеми и в компании Линкольна и стражников из клана лесных людей напряженно ожидали ее в отдалении. Лошади, что должны были доставить троицу в их новый дом, нетерпеливо били копытами, взрывая дерн на черной земле. Пора.

\- Пожалуйста, позаботься о Кларк. Она уже не ребенок, но..

\- Но ты никогда не перестанешь о ней беспокоиться. 

\- Да. Ты всегда понимал меня.

\- Я сделаю все, что будет в моих силах. Не беспокойся.

\- Спасибо.

Эбби вздохнула, понимая, что больше нет смысла затягивать этот скупой и оттого только более напряженный разговор. Обняла старого друга на прощание, ощущая, как его пальцы запутываются в ее волосах.

\- Эбби, я … - хрипло выдохнул Джаха, собираясь с силами для признания. Но она не дала ему продолжить.

Еще там, на руинах старой церкви, когда еще толком не угасли отзвуки жаркого спора с детьми, Эбби уловила, что что-то изменилось. По его взглядам, словам, продуманным и взвешенным доводам. Этим отчаянным попыткам удержать ее всеми правдами и неправдами. В них было нечто большее, чем просто беспокойство старого друга. Что-то, чего между ними быть не должно.

\- Береги себя, друг мой. Мне пора.

Она отстранилась, привычным жестом касаясь цепочки на шее, молчаливо останавливая поток его невысказанных признаний. Зная, что он поймет ее без слов и, надеясь, что смирится с этим решением.

\- Надеюсь, что мы встретимся вновь.

\- Мы встретимся. Я знаю.

***

Негромкая беседа их сопровождающих постепенно стихала. И в наступившей тишине слышался лишь треск веток, рассыпающихся под копытами лошадей да их шумное, напряженное дыхание. На каждое животное пришлось взгромоздиться по двое, так как никто из небесных людей не умел не то что ездить на лошади, а даже попросту держаться в седле. 

Минуло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как они покинули импровизированный лагерь, разбитый на останках Ковчега. Сумерки сгущались и различить что-то, что было расположено дальше, чем в паре метров от них, было весьма затруднительно. В то время как земляне и их животные спокойно ориентировались на местности и с легкостью следовали по едва заметной тропе, проложенной средь лесной гущи. 

От продолжительного путешествия и мельтешения деревьев, обступающих их сумрачной стеной, Эбби начало мутить. Все тело затекло, и женщина с трудом представляла, как после всего этого ей удастся сделать хотя бы несколько шагов. Даже тяжесть на душе и саднящая боль от очередной разлуки с дочерью поутихли, притупляемые усталостью. 

\- Мы близко, - раздался голос Линкольна, что следовал вместе с Октавией в середине колонны. – Приготовьтесь.

Эбби вздрогнула и непроизвольно крепче ухватилась руками за седло. Что ждет их дальше? Отчего-то в радужные перспективы спокойной жизни под защитой, что она столь старательно обрисовывала Кларк, верилось все меньше. 

Город, спрятанный за частоколом из заостренных кверху бревен, они заметили издалека, едва лишь кони выбрались на опушку леса. Наполненный приглушенным светом от разбросанных то тут, то там очагов да сигнальных костров на смотровых вышках. Незнакомый. Загадочный. Настороженный.

При их приближении неожиданно раздался звук, отдаленно напоминающий удар в гонг да приглушенный сигнал горна. Их спутники взбодрились, погоняя лошадей, заставляя их перейти с шага на рысь. Могучие створки ворот впереди, надежно утопленных в частоколе, дрогнули и неспешно поползли в разные стороны. 

Тройка крепких войнов, словно хорошо отлаженный механизм, начали вращать импровизированное колесо, что вновь привело в движение створки ворот, захлопывая их за спинами отряда. Внутри частокола, на открытом пятачке земли, являющем собой вход на местную площадь, выстроились немногочисленные зеваки, которые угрюмо наблюдали за происходящим. На их лицах не было и следа радушия, однако и открытую враждебность Эбби смогла прочесть лишь на лице их старой знакомой – Лексы, что встречала их с отрядом охранников у самых ворот. 

\- Сейчас вас проводят в отведенные покои, а уже утром вы встретитесь с командующим. – Отрывисто выплюнуло это миловидное создание, всем своим видом демонстрируя презрение. И после что-то скомандовала их стражам на местном наречии. 

Линкольн ободряюще кивнул своим спутницам, первым направляясь вслед за новым конвоем. 

Что ж, на теплый прием и рассчитывать не следовало, не после того, что сотворили их ракеты и остатки Ковчега.

\- Конечно, именно так гостей дорогих и встречают. Хлеб и соль, позитив и абсолютное радушие, - язвительно прокомментировала Рейвен, спускаясь последней и буквально падая с лошади, но не желая принимать помощь от Линкольна. Многочасовая тряска в седле разбередила рану и сейчас девушка была бледна как полотно от сдерживаемой боли.

\- Не уверена, что затребованные тобой яства стоило бы пробовать, - усмехнулась Эбби, кривясь от боли в пояснице и, с трудом переставляя ноги, приблизилась к Рейвен, подставляя свое плечо для опоры. – Десять к одному за то, что наша старая знакомая подсыпала бы туда львиную долю стрихнина. Чем-то мы ей очень не приглянулись.

\- Утешила!

Стиснув зубы и опершись на врача, Рейс захромала, стараясь не отставать от оглядывающейся на них Октавии. 

Желтоватый свет от масляных светильников, закрепленных в углублениях в каменных стенах здания, смягчал контуры и углы сменяющих друг друга помещений на их пути. Лестницу, что встретилась им за очередным поворотом, они преодолели с большим трудом и на последнем издыхании. Потому с возгласами, исполненными едва ли не радостью, ввалились в отведенную для всей четверки комнату весьма внушительных размеров. 

Однако едва Эбби помогла Рейвен опуститься на кровать, как ее настойчиво потянул вслед за собой один из стражников.

\- Эта комната не для тебя. Идем, живее.

Эбби, вслушиваясь в его ломанный английский, в первое мгновение растерялась и оттого безропотно подчинилась приказу. Очнулась лишь в тот момент, когда по захлопнувшейся за ее спиной двери проскрежетал засов да раздались встревоженные возгласы ее спутников.

\- Эбби! Эбби!!

\- Откройте!

Гриффин судорожно сглотнула, осознавая, что ей никак не разомкнуть стальную хватку охранника на своей руке, но, все же, делая слабую попытку высвободиться.

\- Что здесь происходит? Куда вы меня ведете? 

Мужчина же упрямо игнорировал ее жалкие потуги к освобождению и общению. И, проследовав еще несколько метров по коридору, довольно грубо втолкнул в дверной проем, с грохотом захлопывая двери за ее спиной.

Пролетев еще несколько шагов по инерции, женщина застыла на месте, упираясь взглядом в темную фигуру, шагнувшую в ее сторону от окна.

Взгляд темно-карих глаз изучающе прошелся по фигуре Эбби, словно оценивая ее физическое состояние после изнуряющей поездки.

\- Добро пожаловать, СкайФиса.

Лидер землян вновь усмехнулся той своей кривой усмешкой, полной самодовольства и превосходства, и шагнул к ней, стремительно сокращая расстояние.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.vk.me/c636723/v636723343/214d5/UAdX6GN70VA.jpg

\- И что это значит? - Поинтересовалась Рейвен, когда Линкольн, наконец, оторвался от двери, окончив свою беседу с надзирателем по ту сторону. - Куда они увели Эбби?

Если бы девушка могла, то уже давно бы протерла дыры в полу от беспрестанного шатания от стены к стене. Но Октавия, видевшая ее состояние, едва ли не силой удерживала подругу на кровати, то и дело призывая к молчанию. 

\- Она в порядке, я ведь уже говорил. Мы дикари, а не варвары! Командующий вызвал ее к себе раньше, чем планировалось, и всего лишь.

\- Раньше, чем планировалось? Очень интересно! И зачем вызвал?

\- Ну, не голову же отрубать, - огрызнулся Линкольн раздраженно. 

Его бесило осознание собственно бессилия в сложившейся ситуации и разочарованные взгляды девушек, что взирали ранее на него как на последнюю надежду, только подливали масла в огонь.

\- Гостей мы в своем доме просто так не распинаем и не четвертуем.

\- Линкольн прав, Рейвен. Кейн не причинит ей вреда, ведь это же Эбби. Если с ее головы упадет хоть волос, Джаха и Кларк сотрут весь этот город в пыль, даже если это будет последним, что они успеют в своей жизни.

\- Октавия!

\- Что?! Мы все знаем, что это правда. И Кейн знает это, он же явно не дурак. 

\- Может он просто слишком мстительный и сейчас пытает ее там?

\- О боги! Пытает ради чего, Рейвен? Рецепта зубной пасты?! Ты перегибаешь палку. – Оскорбился Линкольн, после чего неосмотрительно добавил: – Я беспокоился бы только об одном варианте развития событий, будь перед нами кто-то из предыдущих командующих. Но Кейн не похож на них и, значит, никому из вас не грозит участь пополнить его гарем. 

\- Гарем, серьезно? – Девушки не сговариваясь, скривились.

Игнорируя их восклицание, Линкольн закончил свою мысль:

\- Потому они с Эбби, скорее всего, обсуждают что-то скучное, например, единую стратегию племен, или то, зачем он привел вас сюда. Никаких пыток и убийств, поверьте мне!

\- Значит, гарем. И сильно они у вас распространены? Что-то ты не рассказывал мне об этих особенностях вашего быта раньше. – Насторожилась Октавия, с вызовом упирая руки в бока. – И почему этот командующий так отличается? Старые раны?

\- Мужское бессилие, - хмыкнула в тон ей Рейвен.

\- Что?.. Прекращайте. Я не рассказывал, потому что ко мне это не имеет отношения. 

\- Очень интересно! А если поподробнее? 

\- Обо мне? Разве так не ясно?

\- Да черт с тобой, - закатила глаза механик, - сейчас меня больше волнует наш недосултан!

\- Даже не буду спрашивать, что значит это слово! К тому времени как Кейн пришел к власти он уже был женат, на чудесной, к слову, женщине из речного клана. Все прочие его не интересовали. Когда она умерла при вспышке лихорадки, он сам едва выжил и остался с маленькой дочкой на руках. Но ни до смерти Прии, ни после я не видел подле него какой-либо иной претендентки на трон «королевы». И пленниц после победы над другими кланами по старой традиции к нему также не приводили.

\- Не то святой, не то тайный извращенец!

\- Рейвен!

\- Простите, это нервное. Я все равно никак не могу понять, что они там так долго обсуждают, и почему нельзя было дождаться утра.

Девушка тяжело вздохнула и раскинулась на кровати, оттесняя уже начавшую потихоньку клевать носом Октавию к стенке, и прекращая, наконец, возмущаться. Линкольн в такой же позе растянулся на полу, погружаясь в раздумья и исследуя взглядом узор на потолке. 

Сон не шел, но сил подбадривать друг друга препираниями уже не было и на какое-то время комната погрузилась в тишину. Пока не раздался долгожданный треск миниатюрной рации, что механик не преминула прихватить с собой из лагеря скайкру, вслед за ним тишину прорезал усталый голос Эбби.

\- Рейвен? …

***

В полумраке комнаты, освещенной лишь парочкой свечей, в хаотичном порядке расставленных на столике у окна, можно было различить лишь нечеткие силуэты мебели да человека, что приветствовал ее столь странным именем. Однако в целом составить какое-либо мнение об интерьере, и уж тем более разглядеть что-то на лице командующего, пока он подходил к ней, было просто сверхзадачей. 

От его мощной фигуры, непривычно возвышающейся над нею, и того как он приближался своей напористой и одновременно грациозной, словно у хищника, походкой, веяло опасностью. То ли от этого, то ли от порыва прохладного ветра, что ворвался в приоткрытое окно, Эбби пробрала дрожь. 

Темные, практически черные глаза командующего, смотрели на нее изучающе и холодно, словно на подопытного кролика при эксперименте. 

\- Почему меня поселили отдельно? - поинтересовалась Эбби, беря инициативу в свои руки, едва только улеглась паника, что охватила ее сознание в первые секунды. – Что это значит?

Кейн приглушенно хмыкнул, и, не дойдя до отступившей ко входу Гриффин несколько шагов, опустился в большое плетеное кресло.

\- Ты не чувствуешь себя пленницей, раз смеешь вместо приветствия бросаться упреками. Это хорошо.

Эбби смолчала, пропуская его пустой упрек мимо ушей, после чего мужчина продолжил.

\- Ты мать Ванхеды, - пожал плечами Кейн, словно это многое объясняло. - Она оказалась способна сжечь десятки людей заживо, защищая свой дом, а это достойно уважения. Потому отдельная комната - это лишь знак вежливости по отношению к ее матери, что не может быть менее величественной.

В ответ на этот ужасающий довод Эбби разочарованно фыркнула и мотнула головой, опираясь спиной на стену и не решаясь сесть. Кто знает, какие еще тонкости при встрече с правителем здесь следует соблюдать? 

\- Я не убиваю людей и никогда не смогла бы решиться на такой отчаянный шаг.

\- Даже так? Смелое заявление. Не каждый в нашем мире решился бы в этом признаться.

\- Мне нечего скрывать. К тому же, делая выбор, ты уже наверняка заранее знал, кто из нас что из себя представляет. Так что перейдем к самому насущному вопросу - почему мы здесь?

\- Думаю, что часть ответа на этот вопрос тебе уже известна. - Маркус наигранно усмехнулся и перевел на нее холодный взгляд, без какого-либо намека на улыбку. - Но если говорить начистоту, как принято среди союзников, ты – вот основная причина вашего прибытия в Тондис.

\- Что? - Эбби изумленно вскинула брови, пытаясь понять, не шутка ли это. - Но почему я?

\- Об этом ты узнаешь в свое время. А пока я хотел бы прояснить некоторые моменты из прошлого твоего народа.

И вряд ли это приглашение к допросу она могла бы проигнорировать. 

\- Ты врач скайкру, один из лучших, насколько мне известно. Но сейчас я хотел бы узнать о другой стороне твоей работы. Скольких людей ты убила, Эбигейл Гриффин, пользуясь своей властью в момент их слабости?

\- Что?! 

От несправедливого обвинения Эбби захлестнула волна праведного негодования, и женщина даже забыла о сдержанности, которую собиралась проявить в беседе. 

\- Я никогда и никому намеренно не причиняла вреда! Я давала клятву Гиппократа. В любых обстоятельствах, даже за пределами операционной, жизнь человека имеет для меня первостепенное значение!

\- Даже так? А если этот человек твой враг?

\- Не имеет значения. Если в данный момент он напрямую не угрожает моей жизни, то я никогда не сделаю ничего, что могло бы принести ему вред.

\- Рад это слышать. А что на счет вашего прихода? Почему первая сотня приземлилась раньше остальных и именно на наших землях?

\- Нам требовалась помощь. 

Эбби помедлила, прикидывая, стоит ли разглашать всю информацию, но решила быть все-таки максимально откровенной. В конце концов, Ковчега уже нет и вместе с разбросанными по планете останками корабля, они похоронили и все его секреты.

\- Мы умирали. Запасы кислорода на корабле подходили к концу, и в скором времени всех жителей ожидала мучительная смерть. Потому Советом... старейшин было принято решение отправить на землю отряд с разведкой. Чтобы понять, пригодна ли Земля вновь для жизни.

\- То есть, вы не были в этом уверены?

\- Нет.

\- И не знали о нашем поселении?

\- Нет. Место было выбрано наугад. Мы ориентировались высадиться восточнее, ближе к горе Везер, надеясь воспользоваться захороненными в ней ресурсами. О выживших землянах на тот момент мы даже не подозревали.

\- Хорошо. А что на счет детей? Почему именно они, а не специально подготовленные воины?

\- Они... - Эбби вновь сделала паузу, с горечью вспоминая причины, побудившие их направить на землю именно детей. - Они были направлены сюда в наказание за нарушение закона.

\- Дети? Насколько мне известно, среди них были и те, что не достигли даже двенадцати лет.

\- Да. Это так. Это решение было самым сложным для Совета. Но в противном случае их ждала бы не лучшая участь. 

\- Какая?

\- По нашим законам все нарушители, уже достигшие совершеннолетия, но так и не осознавшие своей вины, выбрасывались в открытый космос.

\- Да. Об этом я тоже слышал.

Кейн переменил позу, устраиваясь удобнее в кресле и словно что-то обдумывая несколько мгновений, тем самым давая Эбби возможность перевести дух.

\- А что на счет вашего Совета. Кто входил в него и принимал решения?

\- Избранные представители от народа. Инженеры, врачи, стражи.

\- И ты?

\- Да.

\- Совет подчинялся командующему?

\- Канцлеру? Не в полной мере. У него была возможность отвергнуть или принять решение лидера.

\- Хорошо. Вернемся к детям. Ты знала, что среди них была твоя дочь?

\- Да. Я сама включила ее в списки наравне со всеми.

\- А твой муж. Что он сказал на это?

На этом вопросе Эбби сбилась, отворачиваясь к боковой стене, и непроизвольно сжимая пальцами цепочку на шее. Ее ответ даже не потребовался, что командующий сам понял, что в живых Джейка на тот момент уже не было. 

\- Что случилось с ним?

\- Какое это имеет значение?

\- Что с ним случилось?

\- Он был одним из тех, кто нарушил закон.

\- Решение было принято Советом?

\- Да.

\- Таким образом, - Кейн вдруг поднялся и неспешно вернулся к окну, задумчивым взглядом изучая усыпанный звездами небосвод, далекий, сумрачный и равнодушный, - ты утверждаешь, что никогда осознанно не причинила бы вреда человеку. Что жизнь важнее всего. Но при этом ты своими собственными руками подписала смертный приговор мужу и отправила дочь вместе с сотней подростков на верную смерть? 

Со стороны окна раздалось саркастическое хмыканье, и Эбби догадалась, что Кейн привычно качнул головой.

\- Поверь, далеко не все мои военачальники способны на подобную жестокость, если того не требуется в самый разгар битвы. Теперь я уже не так уверен, что с тобой мои люди будут в безопасности.

Эбби хотелось возмущенно вскричать, настаивая на том, что он извратил все ее слова, интерпретируя их так, как сам того пожелает. Но женщина не смогла проронить ни слова, с горечью сознавая, насколько он прав. Эбби уже давно перестала быть тем хорошим человеком, каковым все ее считали. Сглотнув застывший в горле ком, она сдавленно проронила. 

\- Ты можешь думать обо мне что угодно. Я не стану оправдываться.

На какое-то время в комнате воцарилось молчание, в течение которого Эбби усиленно старалась справиться с эмоциями и нахлынувшими воспоминаниями, максимально очистить разум. На самобичевание и сокрушения у нее еще будет время. Кейн не спешил отрываться от созерцания ночного пейзажа, как, впрочем, и покидать ее комнату или продолжать этот тяжелый разговор. Потому следующая его фраза вновь заставила Эбби вздрогнуть. 

\- Я подумаю, что делать с вами дальше. А пока вы должны приспособиться и стать частью трикру, чтобы соблюсти наш мирный договор. Кто бы вы ни были: безжалостные убийцы или жертвы обстоятельств, дальше нам придет выживать бок о бок. 

\- В моем доме действуют мои правила, - добавил он чуть позже, кивая в сторону стопки одежды, едва различимой на кровати. - С завтрашнего дня вы не должны ничем отличаться от наших людей.

\- Зачем? - Эбби непроизвольно ухватилась пальцами за край форменной куртки с Ковчега. Всего лишь старая тряпка, но на данный момент это была одна из немногих оставшихся у нее вещей, что связывали женщину с прошлой жизнью. 

\- Еще раз повторю, мой дом - мои правила. Но если обязателен разумный довод - так вы будете меньше выделяться из толпы и провоцировать моих людей на глупости. Далеко не все безропотно согласились отринуть один из наших основополагающих принципов жизни «кровь за кровь» и пойти на союз с вами. Достаточно разумно?

Эбби вновь с тоской воззрилась на стопку одежды. У нее в голове до сих пор не укладывалось, как для землян месть может быть настолько важнее жизни, потому женщина лишь невнятно мотнула головой, никак не комментируя свое мнение по данному вопросу.

Их странный разговор длился уже довольно давно, и чтобы хоть как-то отделаться от неприятных воспоминаний и опасений, что он породил в ней, Гриффин решила хоть отчасти взять ситуацию под свой контроль.

\- Кейн, теперь ты знаешь о нас достаточно. Может быть, моя очередь? Пара простых вопросов?

\- Разумно. Я слушаю. Только помни, что о расположении города или укреплении стен нет даже смысла спрашивать. Так что не трать время зря.

\- О господи, я не убийца, я же говорила. И даже не стратег! Начнем с мелочей. Почему командующий? Не король или вождь?

\- Глупо быть королем при несуществующем королевстве, - пожал плечами Кейн. – К счастью, ни я, ни кто-либо из моих предшественников, глупцом не был.

\- Интересная позиция. А королева Азгеды с нею знакома?

В первый раз за их встречу Эбби услышала, как Кейн рассмеялся, опровергая теорию Рейвен о том, что вместо человека они все это время вели переговоры с андроидом. 

\- Конечно. А иначе с чего бы вдруг мы находились с ними в перманентном состоянии войны?

\- Еще вопрос. Ваши татуировки... Что они значат?

И вновь ей удалось повеселить его. Когда мужчина приблизился, на лице его читалось искреннее удивление. 

\- Видимо, теперь ты решила, что провести ночь в моей компании – это хорошая идея, раз задаешь такие вопросы. Это тема для обсуждений не на один день. Но если кратко, то в них закладывается вся информация о человеке. Из какого он племени, крестьянин или воин, с какой женщиной связал свою жизнь. И еще множество ньюансов. Потребуется действительно много времени, чтобы понять, что означает каждый рисунок, символ или их переплетение. 

\- А почему на тебе нет татуировок? - не сдержала банального любопытства Гриффин, окидывая пристальным взглядом черты собеседника. Борода, конечно, скрывала часть его лица, но врядли могла бы скрыть собою всю татуировку. 

\- Если ты их не видишь, это не значит, что их нет, - внезапно сухо отрезал Кейн и сделал шаг к двери, чуть приоткрывая ее, тем самым показывая, что на этом их разговор завершен.

\- Напоминаю, что вы не пленники и можете перемещаться внутри города. Но с охраной и в нашей одежде, - подчеркнул он последнее. – Со временем я подберу вам учителей, которые помогут с изучением нашего языка. А пока соблюдайте эти простые условия. Я слежу за всем в этом городе и поверь, если вы нарушите что-то, я сразу же узнаю, и за этим последует соответствующее наказание.

Едва за предводителем землян захлопнулись двери и уже привычно проскрежетал засов, как Эбби рухнула на кровать словно подкошенная. Все тело ломило, и она не представляла, как после всех безумств этого бесконечного дня ей вообще достало и моральных и физических сил, чтобы выдержать эту беседу.

После минутной передышки женщина потянулась к горловине сапога, вынимая спрятанное за ней миниатюрное устройство. Все вещи, что она взяла из лагеря, пропали вместе с конем, едва они спешились при въезде в город. И Эбби благодарила бога за то, что ей хватило предусмотрительности спрятать передатчик при себе, и нажала на клавишу вызова.

\- Рейвен? ...

И только убедившись, что ее спутники в порядке и попутно заверив их в том, что сама она по-прежнему цела и невредима, Эбби вновь надежно спрятала устройство и прикрыла глаза. Перевернувшись на бок, с легким стоном подтянула колени к животу, в попытке облегчить боль в спине. Отключилась она практически мгновенно, успев лишь мимолетом подумать о том, как там сейчас Кларк и удастся ли ей вновь увидеть свою девочку в ближайшее время.

***

Утро встретило женщину слепящими солнечными лучами, что на правах хозяев ворвались в комнату сквозь незанавешенное окно. С улицы уже раздавался мерный гул, свидетельствующий о том, что город давно проснулся. При первом осмотре комнаты при ярком свете, Эбби обнаружила, что ее дорожный рюкзак небрежно пристроен возле кровати. Что заставило тревожно оглядеться. Тщетно. Кто бы ни был ее ночным посетителем, следов он не оставил.

Кое-как размяв одеревеневшие мышцы и умывшись водой из любезно оставленного на столике кувшина, женщина в раздумье уставилась на рассыпавшийся по кровати ворох одежды, которую она безбожно измяла, ворочаясь во сне. Вчерашние доводы Кейна были разумными, но Эбби не была готова безропотно им подчиниться. Потому, решив, что в качестве компромисса, местного плаща, накинутого поверх ее старого джемпера, будет вполне достаточно, Эбби устремилась к двери.

Та оказалась незапертой и легко поддалась. Сидящий напротив на корточках стражник при виде нее тут же поднялся, сумрачно кивая Эбби в знак приветствия. И не воспротивился, когда женщина двинулась дальше по коридору, припоминая, где расположены покои ее спутников. Землянин бесшумной тенью следовал по ее стопам. Обнаружить искомое помещение оказалось несложно, его выдавали все те же стражи, примостившиеся у дверей. Засова здесь также не наблюдалось, а из-за массивных створок слышались препирания Рейвен и Октавии, обсуждающих планы на день. Отчего Эбби не смогла сдержать улыбки и опустила ладонь на дверную ручку.

\- Что за крики? Вас на весь Тондис слышно.

\- Эбби!!

Девушки бросились к ней с таким энтузиазмом, словно они не виделись вечность. Даже Октавия, которая обычно ото всех держалась отчужденно.

Линкольн же ограничился радушной улыбкой, искренне радуясь приходу еще одного здравомыслящего человека.

\- Что у вас здесь происходит?

\- Ох, Эбби. Я категорически против того, чтобы облачаться в ЭТО. Хотя, смотрю, ты уже примерила на себя образ землянки. Еще пара грязных разводов по щекам, нож за пояс и вообще сойдешь за местную. Да, Оу?

\- Хватит уже, Рейвен. Это их дом и они вправе требовать, чтобы мы носили их одежду. – Октавия возмущенно фыркнула и поправила на себе ремень, завершающий полную земную амуницию девушки. – К тому же, неужели тебе совсем не интересно узнать о землянах получше? Мы теперь будем жить бок о бок и перенимать их опыт выживания на планете, так что хватит возмущаться и враждовать.

\- Она права, Рейвен. К тому же, это необходимо для нашей безопасности.

\- Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Или я отправлюсь на выгул по городу на своих условиях и в своей собственной одежде, что, к слову, перешла при распределении ко мне аж от матери, либо остаюсь здесь. И вы меня не переубедите.

Рейвен уселась на кровать, упрямо скрещивая руки на груди и вперяя взор в Эбби. 

\- Что, серьезно?

\- Да. - Вклинился в разговор и Линкольн, о присутствии которого дамы успели подзабыть. – Они спорят об этом уже битый час. Уму непостижимо. Целый час только и разговоров, что о каких-то жалких вещах…

\- Тебе не понять!

\- Да хватит уже!

И споры возобновились.

***

\- И что мы будем делать дальше? - поинтересовалась Рейвен, когда они замерли посреди главной площади, завершив третью петлю по городским улочкам. В основном на них никто не обращал внимания. Редкие злобные взгляды, брошенные исподлобья в сторону Рейс, так и не перешли ни во что большее вопреки всем опасениям Гриффин. И основную роль в этом играли не стражи, маячившие неподалеку, а указ командующего. Эбби была в этом уверена.

Вскоре решено было разделиться, чтобы исследовать как можно большую площадь. Октавия и Линкольн направились к его старым друзьям, которые сейчас как раз находились в городе, и могли помочь пленникам прояснить ситуацию и настроения, что главенствовали в Тондисе. Рейвен же и Эбби отправились в сторону торгового квартала.

\- Да что же это за хрень такая! Ну же, открывайся.

Возглас, донесшийся до ушей Рейвен на чистом английском, привлек внимание девушки. Его источник, довольно симпатичный парень со встрепанной шевелюрой и очками в стиле Джаспера, взгроможденными на макушку, тряс в руках какой-то прибор, судя по всему силясь понять для чего он мог бы использоваться. Старая торговка, из чьей тележки он и выудил вещицу, во все корки распинала его на местном наречии. Даже не понимая ее слов, Рейвен догадалась, что женщина возмущена поведением парня, что бесцеремонно рыскал в ее вещах и, судя по всему, не спешил расплачиваться за товар.

\- Да слышу я тебя, Кайя, слышу. Сейчас разберусь, что это за штуковина и как она работает и расплачусь. В конце-концов, даже если убегу сверкая пятками, то ты все равно без труда меня отыщешь. В городе нет ни одной собаки, что не знала бы, где обитает гениальный Кайл Вик!

На этом самовосхвалении Рейвен уже не сдержалась и насмешливо фыркнула, оставляя Эбби подле прилавка с морскими безделушками, что они зачарованно разглядывали пару минут назад, и приблизилась к спорщикам.

\- Это телефон, дубина. Раньше его использовали, чтобы переговариваться на больших расстояниях.

\- И мне приятно познакомиться с тобой. Что еще за телефон? И как он должен работать?

\- Серьезно? Ты собираешься разобраться в устройстве сотовой связи за две секунды? Не смеши меня.

Механик выудила из покорно разжавшихся пальцев Вика устройство и придирчиво его осмотрела. Где бы старая торговка его не раздобыла, аппарат находился в очень хорошем состоянии, на удивление. И, возможно, его даже можно было возродить к жизни. 

С тяжелым вздохом и приятным чувством собственного превосходства Рейвен извлекла из небольшой сумки, что крепилась на поясе, миниатюрный источник питания и быстро вскрыв заднюю панель, подсоединила прямо к контактам телефона. Черный экран и не подумал загораться и возвещать о ее маленьком триумфе, но для этого пока и было слишком рано. 

\- И что ты делаешь? 

\- Заряжаю его. Если повезет, то вскоре экран загорится, и ты станешь свидетелем маленького чуда.

\- Очень интересно. Помощь требуется?

\- С этой ерундой? Да ты шутишь!

Достойно ответить ему не позволила все та же торговка, огревшая парня по загривку чем-то напоминающим деревянный половник, и вновь затарахтевшая о деньгах.

\- Да сейчас, сейчас я расплачусь! Ну что за мир, что за адские создания вместо прекрасных женщин меня окружают. Вот твои деньги, держи. Только не кричи больше. Ай! И не дерись! То, что ты моя троюродная бабушка по линии сестры мужа моей горячо любимой тетушки не дает тебе никаких прав на рукоприкладство!

Механик вновь не смогла сдержать ни фырканья, ни усмешки, пока парень отделывался от говорливой родственницы, спроваживая ее вместе с тележкой куда подальше. Когда он вернулся к Рейвен и смог завладеть своим приобретением, смартфон уже ожил и его дисплей переливался яркими красками приветствия. 

\- Удивительно! И ты можешь включить любую штуковину, похожую на эти?

\- Могу. А что, у тебя их немереные запасы?

\- Есть немного. Я увлекаюсь подобными техническими штучками из прошлого и собрал уже неплохую коллекцию. Хочешь посмотреть?

\- Не особо.

\- Да ладно. Судя по всему тебе больше особо нечем заняться, соглашайся…?!

\- Рейвен.

\- Соглашайся, Рейвен. И быть может, эта кислая мина сойдет, наконец, с твоего милого личика.

\- Что-о?!

Не обращая внимания на ее возмущение, Вик зашагал вдоль торгового ряда, с интересом рассматривая телефон на своей ладони. Но уже после пары шагов обернулся, бросая через плечо.

\- «Бог инженерии Кайл Вик и его верный помощник, очаровательная Рейвен, спешат на помощь» -по-моему, звучит как начало интересной истории.

\- Да что ты вообще знаешь об инженерии?! Постой!

Но Вик уже вновь развернулся к ней спиной, делая вид, что полностью погружен в изучении нового предмета коллекции. Потому девушка и не заметила, как на мгновение с его лица сошло выражение дурашливого восторга, уступая место самодовольной ухмылке. 

Рейвен негодующе припустилась вслед за извергающим прочие провокационные слоганы парнем, всем сердцем желая отвесить ему заслуженную затрещину. Эбби, все еще зачарованно разглядывающая изделия из ракушек, оставалась вместе с охранником и потому девушка могла за нее не беспокоиться.

***

Наконец оторвавшись от разглядывания диковинных вещиц, Эбби нахмурилась, сознавая, что Рейвен внезапно куда-то подевалась, но окликнуть почти скрывшуюся из виду подругу не успела. Неудачно отправленный в полет мяч со всей силы впечатался ей в спину, выбивая из легких остатки воздуха.

Его хозяйка, малышка лет семи, испуганно воззрилась на женщину. Отрывисто бросила что-то на местном наречии и немилосердно коверкая букву р при этом. Но по жесту растерявшейся Эбби довольно быстро сообразила, что та ее не понимает. Потому добавила уже на английском, все с той же забавной картавостью.

\- Я не хотела. Прости.

Белая, скорее даже нездорово бледная кожа. Огромные голубые глаза и копна золотистых кудряшек, и, не вяжущееся с этим ангельским обликом, слишком серьезное выражение лица. Эбби непроизвольно улыбнулась, припоминая Кларк в ее возрасте.

\- Я думала, что ты успеешь увернуться.

\- Ничего страшного. Сама виновата. 

Эбби подхватила с земли мячик и протянула его владелице.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- А ты разве не знаешь? - Искренне удивилось юное создание. - Все знают. Я Мора.

\- А я Эбби. И мы здесь не так давно, так что извини мою неосведомленность.

\- Да, я знаю. Ты лекарь из скайкру. – Кивнула девочка и все с тем же серьезным выражением лица продолжила. - Пойдем, я провожу тебя в лазарет. Ты же его ищешь? 

\- Его, - сокрушенно созналась Эбби, одновременно признаваясь в этом и себе. Она совершенно не привыкла сидеть без работы и экскурсия к месту, где, скорее всего, ей и придется в скором будущем проводить дни и ночи, лишней точно не будет. 

Трехэтажное приземистое здание госпиталя, или лазарета, как называли его местные, находилось в стороне от остальных. Одно из немногих, что могло похвастаться практически полным комплектом целых окон; редкие же провалы, на которые не хватило стекла или оно попросту не уцелело, были намертво заложены какими-то стройматериалами, отдаленно напоминающими кирпич. Даже невооруженным взглядом можно было заметить обособленность здания и его укрепленность. И что-то подсказывало Эбби, что жители предприняли эти меры не для того, чтобы не впустить болезнь внутрь здания, а уж скорее, чтобы не выпустить ее из него. 

Первым отличием от медотсека Ковчега, что поразило Эбби уже при входе, было полное отсутствие нормального освещения. Все те же свечи и факелы, закрепленные по стенам, освещали комнаты в темное время суток, тогда как в дневное время местные лекари довольствовались естественным светом, доходившим из окон. В воздухе, помимо знакомого приторного запаха крови, явственно чувствовался аромат обожженной плоти, едва перебиваемый ворохом ароматов разнотравья.

В большинстве помещений никого не было, очевидно, в мирное время это место не пользовалось у жителей особой популярностью. И потому Эбби и ее новый проводник успели преодолеть больше половины первого этажа. Гриффин была весьма удивлена осведомленности девочки о том, для чего предназначена каждая из комнат. Лишь ближе к концу здания стали слышны голоса людей и звон металла. 

Однако добраться до тех комнат они не успели, завершив свою спонтанную экскурсию в небольшой приемной, как нарекла ее Эбби, когда за их спинами отчетливо раздались приближающиеся шаги. 

\- Мора! - строгий голос разнесся по помещению, заставив женщину вздрогнуть. 

Она обернулась и наткнулась взглядом на явно разгневанного Кейна и возмущенную Октавию, замершую за его плечом. Скулу девушки украшала ссадина приличных размеров, нижняя губа была разбита и из нее сочилась кровь. Рейвен, что смущенно пристроилась подле, выглядела на удивление тихой и пристыженной. 

\- Мора, возвращайся к себе. Немедленно.

Девочка не стала вынуждать его повторять дважды и с проворностью мышки скрылась за дверью, бросив Эбби на прощание ободряющий взгляд. 

\- Что произошло?! Где Линкольн?

Эбби моментально оказалась подле Октавии, приподнимая лицо девушки к свету и осматривая раны, что, к счастью, оказались несерьезными.

\- Да я в порядке. - Процедила сквозь зубы Блейк. - Рейвен решила высказаться об уровне технического развития города в целом и его жителей в частности, что весьма не понравилось местным. Мне пришлось вмешаться. 

\- Я же уже извинилась. - Отозвалась виновница потасовки, прекрасно осознавая, почему Октавия не позволила ей самой постоять за себя. 

Однако командующий, что до сего момента безмолвным монументом возвышался над своими пленницами, не позволил им продолжить разговор. Ухватив Эбби за локоть, он довольно бесцеремонно оттащил женщину в противоположный угол помещения. Девушки даже пискнуть что-то возмущенное не успели, однако и после вмешиваться не стали, повинуясь жесту Эбби. 

\- Неужели я недостаточно ясно высказался относительно вашей одежды и необходимости не выделяться?! Что это значит?

\- Это значит, что нам итак тяжело привыкнуть к новой жизни. Неужели не понятно, что совсем недавно наша привычная жизнь рухнула, в буквальном смысле слова рухнула вместе с Ковчегом на Землю, и с тех пор все вокруг меняется слишком быстро? Наша одежда, личные вещи, наш язык – это все, что у нас осталось. 

\- И вы готовы заплатить за них своими жизнями? 

Кейн возвел взгляд к потолку, всем своим видом выражая негодование.

\- В тех деревнях, что разрушили ваши корабли и ракеты, погибло множество невинных людей и каждый раз видя заносчивую девицу в вашей униформе, жители будут вспоминать о своих близких, что не были отомщены. Так стоит ли испытывать судьбу и выдержку моих людей?! Рано или поздно это закончится трагедией. И хорошо, если последствием этого станет всего лишь пара смертей. 

\- Я не…

Жуткий крик, исполненный боли и ярости, разнесся по зданию, прервав пламенную речь, уже заготовленную Эбби в свою защиту. Крик, больше похожий на звериный вой, что стих столь же резко, как и появился. Слишком знакомый, чтобы Эбби смогла его проигнорировать.

Вырвавшись из захвата командующего, женщина устремилась в ту сторону, откуда раздался вопль.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.vk.me/c636723/v636723343/214de/1I5RfOuFUdg.jpg

Линкольн и Найко замерли подле кушетки с раненым, удерживая его на случай внезапного пробуждения, тогда как Октавия с Рейвен судорожно метались от шкафчика к шкафчику, следуя инструкциям последнего и вынимая то, что требовалось Эбби. Атрия затихла и, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в собственные плечи, словно коршун наблюдала за действиями чужаков, суетившихся подле ее брата. Только присутствие командующего и удерживало воительницу от того, чтобы не разорвать Эбби в клочья. 

Маркус же, привалившись к стене, и стараясь занимать собой как можно меньше пространства, с интересом наблюдал за действиями этой странной женщины, что негромко раздавала указания своим помощникам.

Эбби, с наспех собранными в хвост волосами и в вывернутом наизнанку плаще, чтобы создать хоть какое-то подобие стерильности, сосредоточенно зашивала рану на животе мужчины, аккуратно вправляя уже ушитые кишки, разодранные наконечником копья. 

В комнате постепенно скапливалась запах гари от отброшенной в сторону жаровни с тлеющими углями и терпкий аромат травяного настоя, которым Эбби время от времени обрабатывала образующийся шов. 

\- Найко, мне также потребуются антибиотики, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшее заражение. Они были в моем рюкзаке, когда мы прибыли в Тондис.

Упоминать о том, что при утреннем осмотре вещей она их там не обнаружила, Эбби не стала. Сейчас это не имело значения. Все ее внимание было сосредоточено на пациенте, которого ей удалось вытащить буквально с того света.

\- Октавия, они должны быть в свертке на дальнем столе. Но я еще не успел разобрать то, что принесли, было слишком много раненых.

\- Сейчас! – Девушка метнулась в указанном направлении и замерла над свертком, пытаясь определить, которая именно ампула им нужна. – Эбби, которая?

\- С красной маркировкой. И шприц. 

\- Нашла!

\- Рейвен - что угодно, что я могу использовать вместо бинтов, чтобы наложить повязку.

\- Сейчас!

Все с тем же сосредоточенно-отстраненным видом Гриффин сделала инъекцию и начала накладывать повязку, стараясь при этом как можно меньше тревожить раненого.

\- Я сделала все, что было в моих силах. Но рана слишком серьезная, я вообще удивлена, что вы смогли доставить его сюда живым. Теперь нужно время, чтобы понять выкарабкается ли он. А пока нельзя допустить, чтобы он шевелился и тревожил швы. Нежелательно первые сутки даже переносить его отсюда.

\- Хорошо. Я прослежу за этим. 

\- Нет, Найко. Ты нужен мне, чтобы осмотреть других раненых. 

\- Плохая идея. Не думаю, что они подпустят тебя к себе, находясь в сознании.

Если и была сфера жизни, в которой Эбби чувствовала себя словно рыба в воде, и не прощала пререканий и непослушания, так это точно была медицина. Не на правах пленницы, а с полным ощущением того, что именно она здесь главная и только от нее зависят жизни людей, Эбби резко пресекла дальнейшие доводы мужчины. Рейвен и Оу, впервые видящие ее за работой, не могли скрыть восхищенных взглядов. Не зря Эбигейл Гриффин считалась лучшим из врачей за всю историю Ковчега. 

\- Не думаю, что у нас есть время на сомнения и пререкания! Ты хочешь сохранить жизни своих людей, а я единственная, кто может помочь в этом. Так что просто сделай все, что можешь. 

Переглянувшись с командующим, что едва заметно кивнул, отдавая соответствующее распоряжение, Найко тяжело вздохнул.

\- Хорошо. Линкольн, присмотри за ним, пока я не пришлю людей в помощь. А ты иди за мой, только переоденься для начала и делай все, что я скажу.

\- Хорошо.

И лекарь трикру без лишних рассуждений покинул помещение, направляясь вглубь здания. Эбби задержалась лишь на несколько мгновений, подхватывая со стола, оказавшегося на ее пути, драгоценные лекарства, что захватила с собою с Ковчега. 

Когда она поравнялась с командующим, все также возвышающимся хмурым изваянием у двери, он внезапно шагнул вперед и привлек Эбби к себе, положив ладонь ей на запястье свободной руки. 

\- Надеюсь, что мне не придется пожалеть о своем решении. Мои люди уже достаточно настрадались от вас, так что не рушьте все вновь. Теперь вы трикру, так соответствуйте. 

С той же молниеносностью он ослабил свою хватку, отступая назад к двери и давая понять, что она свободна.

Эбби не стала ничего отвечать на этот выпад, одаривая напоследок Кейна лишь взглядом, в котором ярость соседствовала с отвращением, красноречиво отражающим ее отношение к очередному намеку на то, что она может навредить своим пациентам. 

***

Выбраться на свежий воздух ей удалось лишь к полуночи, когда веки стали свинцовыми от усталости, а руки начали предательски подрагивать. Благо сложных операций и прочих манипуляций, требующих ее присутствия, больше не требовалось, и Эбби с благодарностью приняла предложение Найко отдохнуть. За прошедшие дни его отношение к ней заметно переменилось, и Гриффин с удивлением обнаружила, что лекарь прислушивается к ее советам без малейшего намека на сомнение или недоверие.

С тех пор как они прибыли в Тондис минула уже неделя и Эбби, вопреки всем данным самой себе обещаниям, первой попалась на уловку командующего, с головой погружаясь в заботу о людях его клана. И даже Рейвен с ее новым болтливым помощником принудила приступить к наладке оборудования, что помогло бы им самим производить лекарства, а не расходовать и без того скудные запасы медикаментов Ковчега. Ничего невозможного в этом, к счастью, не было. К удивлению Гриффин, Найко уже в первый вечер показал ей ворох лекарственных трав и кореньев, что в изобилии произрастали на землях клана и могли послужить превосходным сырьем для изготовления некоторых медикаментов, не прибегая к помощи химиков из Аркадии. 

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Эбби не заметила ни одного знакомого силуэта и с удивлением поняла, что без помощи охранников совершенно не представляет, в какой стороне находится дом, в котором их поселили. Вечерние сумерки делали все здания похожими словно близнецы. Сил на то, чтобы бесцельно метаться по тускло освещенным факелами улочкам не было, и потому Эбби опустилась на ступени, ведущие к крыльцу госпиталя. Небольшая передышка, чтобы проветрить голову и выдохнуть, и можно будет вернуться назад. В какой-нибудь из комнат ей наверняка удастся отыскать незанятую кушетку и привычно скоротать ночь на ней.

Солнце клонилось к горизонту, пронизывая воздух ядовито-красными лучами. И в его свете руки Эбби, безвольно опущенные вниз, смотрелись так, словно вновь были залиты кровью, которую ей с большим трудом удалось отчистить. Крови детей и стариков, женщин и мужчин. Воинов и простых крестьян. Никогда прежде у нее не было практики взаимодействия с такими ужасными ранениями и, не смотря на все свое внешнее спокойствие, Эбби не была готова к подобному. Небольшая стычка с людьми ледяного клана на северной границе земель Кейна, карательная вылазка, направленная командующим по следам нападавших. И десятки людей стонущих от боли. Десятки людей с целым калейдоскопом фатальных ранений. 

Ледяной клан был действительно опасен и отвратителен в своей жестокости. Уже в который раз за эти дни Эбби вознесла молитву к небесам, благодаря их за то, что детям повезло не приземлиться на земли Азгеды. Искривленные клинки, загибающиеся в разные стороны у окончания; усеянные шипами булавы; пропитанные ядом наконечники преднамеренно плохо изготовленных стрел, что застревали в ранах, нанося урон не только жертвам, но и их неопытным спасителям. Все, что могло причинить как можно больше боли и страданий. 

Еще в детстве Эбби с трудом далось осознание того, что порой для выживания одних видов, приходится истреблять другие. И если она смогла принять необходимость казни на Ковчеге, когда их ресурсы были ограничены и в том числе от этого зависели их шансы на выживание, то, что движет людьми на этой прекрасной и полной доступных ресурсов планете, оставалось для нее мрачной загадкой. Отчего-то земляне, как и сотни лет назад, осознанно стремились причинить друг другу боль ради каких-то мелочных целей. Убивали себе подобных в какой-то бессмысленной злобе. Почему нельзя было просто жить в единении с этим первобытным миром, среди раскинувшихся на многие километры лесов и полей, прорезаемых бурными потоками сверкающих на солнце рек? Эбби этого не понимала и не принимала. А уж о том, что движет теми людьми, которые упиваются чужими страданиями, задумываться и вовсе не хотелось. Ее мутило от одной лишь мысли о существах, что создавали подобные орудия пытки. 

Чувствуя, как вечерняя прохлада ласкает кожу, Эбби прикрыла глаза, оперлась локтями на собственные колени и уткнулась лбом в ладони. Замерла, наслаждаясь мгновением тишины, покоя и одиночества. Пока ощущение, что за ней кто-то наблюдает, не вынудило вскинуть голову и осмотреться по сторонам.

***

Кейн знал, что решение принять в свой клан чужаков не будет встречено радостным одобрением, также как и тот факт, что они будут жить с ним под одной крышей. И все же он посчитал, что это будет наилучшим выходом из ситуации. Его войско было ослаблено непрекращающимися стычками с ледяным кланом и битва с противником, который хоть и был немногочисленен, но явно превосходил в вооружении, при любом исходе обрекала его клан на уничтожение. Азгеда точно не упустит подходящего момента, чтобы разделаться со старым противником. Однако теперь, благодаря союзу с небесными людьми и дружественным взаимоотношениям с речным кланом, у него было необходимое время, чтобы подготовиться к решающей схватке за звание самого могущественного клана. И, если все пойдет так, как он планировал, то со временем их техническое развитие и искусство врачевания поднимутся на новый уровень. 

К тому же, у Маркуса Кейна были на это и свои личные мотивы, о которых, впрочем, догадывались лишь немногие приближенные. Поэтому ему как можно скорее нужно было понять, что представляет собой Эбигейл Гриффин и чего следует от нее ожидать. И именно с этим, к его немалому удивлению, и возникла загвоздка. Непостижимым образом эта женщина менялась от разумного лидера, разделяющего в чем-то его взгляды на всю эту авантюру и воспринимающего все перемены с отрешенным спокойствием, до вздорной особы, целенаправленно игнорирующей его прямые указания, направленные на их же защиту, и безрассудно вступающая в неуважительные прения с ним на виду у его же людей. Единственное, чего он в ней точно не заметил за эти дни, так это жестокости и равнодушия по отношению к кому-либо. 

Кейн невольно сдержал шаг, приближаясь к приземистому зданию лазарета, и вспоминая, как она очертя голову бросилась на крик Атрии в первый же свой день в городе. Когда они ворвались в комнату, Эбигейл уже оттолкнула ошарашенного Найко, прерывая процедуру прощания с павшим, и даже не замечая, как горячие угли усыпают пол у ее ног. Из-за разницы в росте с их действующим целителем, ей пришлось взобраться на край кушетки, буквально нависая над кровавым месивом, что некогда являлось человеком. Никогда прежде ему не доводилось видеть, чтобы в человека в буквальном смысле слова вдыхали жизнь, разделяя с ним собственное дыхание и ритм биения сердца. 

И самое удивительное, что у нее все получилось. До того, чтобы идти на поправку Олану, еще было далеко, но кризис миновал и теперь все зависело от того насколько сильна его воля к жизни. Вечерами, совершая обход раненых, Кейн не раз заставал ее в комнате Олана, сменяющей Линкольна на посту сиделки. Зачастую просто сидящей рядом, с прикрытыми от усталости глазами, изредка - держащей его за руку и что-то тихонько нашептывающей. Это можно было попросту списать на тот факт, что он был близким другом Линкольна. И все же чувствовалось, что Эбби просто не все равно, что станется с молодым человеком, который вынужден бороться за свою жизнь в отсутствии близких людей. Его сестре пришлось вскорости покинуть город, чтобы не оставлять без присмотра родную деревню. И Кейн чувствовал, как в нем с каждым днем растет уважение к этой хрупкой на вид женщине.

Он был не удивлен, когда застал ее в вечерних сумерках в полном одиночестве на пороге лазарета. После случившегося с его женой мало кто рисковал приближаться к этому месту из простого любопытства или желания нарваться на ссору, и потому Эбби была в большей безопасности, нежели ее подруги, слоняющиеся по городу в компании стражников. Поза женщины без слов выдавала ее утомление и тоску и Кейна впервые посетили намеки на угрызения совести. В конце-концов, именно по его прихоти она была заперта в совершенно чуждом ей мире словно пленница. То ли услышав приближающиеся шаги, то ли просто ощутив на себе его изучающий взгляд, Эбби вскинула голову и встретилась с ним взглядом.

\- Я в чем-то провинилась?

\- Нет. Все заняты на подготовке провианта для ваших людей, и я решил, что смогу один вечер выступить в качестве твоего провожающего.

\- То есть я в чем-то смертельно провинилась? – Хмыкнула Эбби, поднимаясь со ступеней и отряхивая свой плащ. 

Под ним при желании все также можно было разглядеть одежду с Ковчега, но Маркус временно оставил эту тему в покое. Достаточно того, что при общении с ранеными ее сложно было отличить от землян. Волосы Гриффин теперь были все время собраны в косу причудливого плетения, а вокруг глаз нанесен раскрас, несущий неизвестный для Эбби посыл. Но без него суровый в этом вопросе Найко даже близко не подпускал ее к пациентам, так что пришлось смириться. 

Кейн рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Не нужно делать из меня большее чудовище, чем я являюсь на самом деле, Эбби. Как прошел день?

\- Интересуешься, не убила ли я кого ненароком? Увы, вновь не оправдала ожиданий. Все живы и идут на поправку.

Кейн замедлил шаг, принуждая остановиться и Эбби, и поднять на него глаза. На удивление взгляд командующего не был суровым и холодным как обычно, в нем сквозило даже что-то человеческое.

\- Думаю, что мне стоит извиниться за свои неоправданные обвинения. Я ошибся на твой счет, но ни капли об этом не сожалею.

\- Какое-то странное извинение! Но, так и быть, я его принимаю.

\- Просто камень с души!

Эбби бросила на него непонятный взгляд, надеясь, что в случае чего Кейн спишет его на усталость. И не смогла сдержать улыбки, которая стала еще шире, стоило командующему улыбнуться ей в ответ.

\- Я слышала, что уже завтра сюда прибудет отряд из Аркадии за первой партией продовольствия. Это правда?

\- Да, по моим данным они уже на подходе к городу и прибудут даже раньше, чем ожидалось.

\- И нам позволено будет увидеться с ними?

\- Конечно. Вы не пленники, Эбби, - задумчиво отозвался Кейн, не замечая, как поглаживает бороду рассеянным движением, - вы..

\- Заложники.

\- Да. Глупо это отрицать. Но мы оба понимаем, что я мог озвучить куда более суровые условия и вы были бы вынуждены на них согласиться.

\- Ответ «без комментариев» будет слишком неуважительным?

В ответ Маркус лишь вновь рассмеялся. 

\- Я не должен бы этого говорить, но мне нравится твоя дерзость.

\- Ничего удивительного, по-моему, ты вообще не любишь тех людей, что не имеют собственного мнения по каждому вопросу. Лекса, Индра, Густус. Те немногие, кого мне удалось узнать за это время, уже говорят о многом. 

\- Как ты там сказала, без комментариев? К слову о старых знакомых. Я говорил с Найко, раненые идут на поправку и твое постоянное присутствие больше не требуется. Потому завтрашнего дня вы приступите к изучению нашего языка и основ самообороны.

От этого неожиданного заявления, да коварной выбоины встретившейся на дороге, Эбби чуть не полетела носом в землю. От падения ее удержала лишь рука Кейна, что очень вовремя обхватила ее талию, удерживая от падения и на какой-то миг крепко прижимая к себе. 

\- Не ожидал, что мое заявление произведет такой сногсшибательный эффект! – Усмехнулся Кейн, выпуская ее из захвата. – Думал, что ты этого ждешь, не дождешься.

\- Угу, с нетерпением! Дай угадаю, вести уроки самообороны будет Лекса? Ох, она точно насладится этими уроками, выбивая дух из каждой из нас! Эта девушка давно точит на нас зуб по неведомой причине.

\- Нет. Воинскому искусству вас будет обучать Линкольн, как я заметил по Октавии, он неплохо подходит на эту роль. К тому же, ему все равно нужно было найти подходящее задание, пока он не восстановит свой авторитет среди соотечественников. – Кейн сделал паузу, какое-то время обдумывая, стоит ли давать ответ на повисший в воздухе вопрос. – Костия, девушка Лексы, погибла при нападении на лагерь Кларк. Была сожжена заживо.

\- О господи… Я не знала.

\- Я не прошу тебя понять ее, как не стану и Лексу просить быть мягче с вами. Со временем вы разрешите этот конфликт, и все станет на свои места.

За неторопливым разговором Эбби и не заметила, как они приблизились к дому, где сумрачный стражник, ее личный телохранитель, смиренно ждал у крыльца с зажженным факелом. 

\- Доброй ночи, Эбигейл. Завтра, как только появится караван из Аркадии, я пошлю за вами людей. А пока отдохни как следует, ты это заслужила.

Командующий коротко кивнул и, не дожидаясь ее ответа, быстрым шагом направился в обратном направлении, оставляя Эбби на попечение охраны. 

***

\- И что это было?

Первым делом поинтересовалась Рейвен, едва Эбби появилась на пороге собственной комнаты. Как только небесные люди более-менее освоились на новом месте обитания, девушки тут же начали слоняться из комнаты в комнату, не особо интересуясь мнением охраны. В конце-концов, кто запретит Рейвен остаться на ночь в комнате подруги, которой и самой-то в этот момент в здании не наблюдается, давая шанс на уединение влюбленным друзьям?

\- Что именно? 

Эбби скинула с себя плащ и, подойдя к туалетному столику, с удовольствием плеснула на лицо прохладной водой, смывая боевой раскрас.

\- Кейн теперь тебя лично провожает? С чего бы это?

\- Сказал, что просто некому было поручить эту ответственную миссию.

\- Конечно-конечно, а ты, наивная, и поверила!

\- Рейвен! Если ты сейчас хочешь донести до меня не проверенную информацию, которая врядли меня порадует, то я советовала бы сначала подумать дважды. Я слишком устала.

\- Прости, Эбс.. Я просто волнуюсь.

\- Знаю, но пока для этого нет весомых причин, давай не будем переходить границы?

\- Хорошо, хорошо! Уговорила и устыдила. Но у меня есть для тебя новости.

\- Да неужели? У меня, на удивление, тоже. Но ты первая, по глазам вижу, что не терпится.

\- Даже спорить не стану. Твоя центрифуга практически готова. 

\- Отличные новости! – Эбби действительно порадовалась, услышав о достижениях подруги. Однако уже несколько дней ей не давала покоя одна и та же мысль. - Но… у тебя не вызывает подозрений то, что у этого Вика припрятано слишком много серьезной техники?

\- Еще как вызывает! Потому я и прикидываюсь славной особой, чтобы выведать, что здесь на самом деле происходит.

\- Славной особой? – Эбби насмешливо возвела глаза к потолку. – Не далее как вчера ты раза три обозвала Вика идиотом, когда он высказал верную теорию раньше тебя. И это только при мне! Это как-то совершенно не славно.

\- Возможно. Просто у Вика слишком раздутое эго и самомнение! А я пока только отрабатываю методы покорности. Но не будем об этом. Какие у тебя новости?

\- На самом деле их несколько. Первая - караван из Аркадии прибудет уже рано утром.

\- Искренняя хвала Кейну!

Эбби шутливо шлепнула ее по воздетой к потолку ладони и присела рядом на кровать.

\- А вторая чуть хуже. С завтрашнего же дня нам придется посещать уроки местного языка и самообороны.

\- Да ты издеваешь…

\- Увы. И именно поэтому я попрошу тебя завтра одеться так, как того требует Кейн.

\- Да черта с два! Ладно, хоть одно радует, скоро я от души смогу накостылять кому-нибудь из местных и хоть отчасти расквитаться за этот бонус!

Рейвен для наглядности даже приподняла ногу с поддерживающим каркасом вверх и с воодушевлением потрясла ею.

\- Прости, дорогая. Вести эти уроки будет Линкольн.

\- Да вашу ж шестеренку…

***

В конце-концов Рейвен, недовольно ворча и проклиная все на свете, отправилась к себе, дабы поделиться новостями с Линкольном и Октавией. У вымотавшейся за день Эбби на это уже просто не было сил. 

Услышав, как за спиной щелкнул засов, привычно воздвигаемый на ночь на свое место, она лишь покачала головой. Для их защиты или все-таки защиты от них нужны эти меры предосторожности? Как ни крути, а по ночам ей все больше казалось, что они не более чем пленники, введенные в заблуждение иллюзией выбора.

Гриффин подошла к окну, распахивая его настежь и с наслаждением вдыхая прохладный воздух. Помимо привычных ароматов города ветер доносил до нее и пряный запах зелени от рощи, виднеющейся за границей города. Хотела бы она совершить туда вылазку в ближайшем будущем, чтобы насладиться прелестью той первозданной природы, о которой она столько грезила на борту Ковчега. Возможно, когда-нибудь это действительно станет возможным.

Эбби подняла взор выше, скользнув взглядом по темному силуэту парящей в преддверии ночной охоты хищной птицы, ярко выделяющейся в багровой дымке заката. Южнее, на горизонте, кучились облака, постепенно собираясь в могучий грозовой фронт. Она знала, что если взглянуть на север, граница леса будет плавно переходить во взгорье, постепенно перерастающее в могучие горные цепи, словно седые от щедро усыпавшего их снега. 

Раскинувшуюся же у ее ног долину окутывала темнота, пронизанная у подножия здания бессчетным количеством мерцающих огоньков костров и факелов, словно россыпи светлячков, которые постепенно угасали, склоняясь перед волей людей, готовящихся ко сну. 

Наслаждая видом, она даже не заметила, как у одного из зданий, раскинувшихся неподалеку, примостилась темная фигура, провожающая жадным взглядом каждое ее движение. Благо силуэт Эбби хорошо выделялся на фоне освещенного оконного проема посреди ночной тьмы. Простояв так какое-то время, наблюдатель скрылся в тени здания, но лишь с тем, чтобы позже вернуться с луком, зажатым в руках. 

В ночной тишине раздался звук натягиваемой тетивы и пронзительный крик пикирующей ночной птицы, вспугивающей свою добычу.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.vk.me/c636723/v636723343/214e7/yNJCnw0VFrs.jpg

\- Эбби, вставай! – Голос Октавии, воодушевленный и звенящий, вторгся в ее сознание, вырывая из приятной утренней дремы. – Вставай же, наши уже приехали!

\- Сейчас… Одну минуточку…

\- Давай!

Рейвен тратить лишних слов не стала, попросту сдергивая с подруги легкое тканое одеяло, и бросая его же в лицо не желающей просыпаться Эбби. 

\- Да вы просто издеваетесь! Я легла спать под утро. – Она недовольно села на постели, отчаянно зевая и потирая воспаленные глаза. И отгоняя от себя мысли о том, как же чудесна была ее жизнь когда-то давным-давно, когда в ней был только один бесцеремонный нарушитель спокойствия с двумя забавными косичками. – Который сейчас час? Они уже въехали в город?

\- Нет, пока только на подступах к нему. 

\- Тогда за какие грехи вы отняли мои драгоценные пять минут сна?!

В хихикающих особ прилетело все тоже несчастное одеяло, и Эбби нехотя потянулась к своим ботинкам, приставленным к кровати. 

\- И вообще, вы обе совсем одичали и распустились за это время. А если бы я спала голой? 

\- Ну, ты же не спишь! Так что хватит ворчать, собирайся скорее, - фыркнула Рейвен, прихватывая с подноса, что каждое утро появлялся на столике, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, свежее яблоко и с наслаждением вонзая в него зубы. 

\- Ты бы хоть для приличия на себя надела что-то местное, Рейвен. Не думаю, что Кейн еще долго будет спускать тебе это с рук.

Девушка, досадливо пожав плечами, опустила глаза вниз, рассматривая свои потертые джинсы и подол яркой оранжевой курточки. 

\- Сегодня и так сойдет, а завтра я всерьез задумаюсь об этом.

Эбби закатила глаза и покачала головой. С каждым днем она все острее ощущала, что ярое неприятие Рейс культуры их новых союзников не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

\- Они миновали ворота. И я вижу Беллами и Монти! – Октавия, что до того восседала на подоконнике, пристально всматриваясь в происходящее за окном, поспешно спрыгнула вниз и рванула в сторону двери. – Скоро уже подъедут к площади. Догоняйте!

Из приоткрытого окна и вправду стали доноситься все более оживленные возгласы и Эбби с сожалением поняла, что завтрак на сегодня отменяется. Успеть бы хоть умыться, пока ураган Рейвен не увлек ее на встречу приближающемуся каравану.

Поднявшись с кровати, она с некоторым сомнением, но все же отложила в сторону местный наряд, к которому уже успела привыкнуть за эти дни. Может быть, Рейвен права и сегодня стоит вспомнить о том, кем они являются на самом деле. К тому же, будет куда проще, если их люди не будут знать обо всех нюансах пребывания в Тондисе.

***

\- Эбби!

\- Синклер!

Мужчина, с усмешкой передав Рейвен в горячие объятия Финна, сам направился к ней, оттесняя прочих.

\- Как же я рад тебя видеть!

Пока она не увидела своего старого друга среди толпы соотечественников, что тот час же окружила их веселое трио, то даже не сознавала, насколько соскучилась по нему. Те же крепкие объятия и сияющая улыбка, что и в день приземления Ковчега, подарили ей надежду на то, что в лагере дела и в правду идут хорошо. 

\- Не больше чем я, поверь. Не думала, что вас приедет так много. А где Кларк?

\- Она не смогла приехать, Эбби, - Синклер ободряюще сжал тонкую руку, понимая разочарование, что отразилось на ее лице. – Джаха здесь, а разом обоим «канцлерам» покидать Аркадию было бы неразумно. К тому же, сегодня прибыли только мужчины, чтобы отвезти в лагерь основные запасы продовольствия. Мы успели подлатать несколько роверов, да и Кейн выделил телеги для нас. Так что теперь остается лишь сгрузить на них все добро и доставить в Аркадию. 

\- Да, я понимаю. - Эбби постаралась скрыть свое разочарование. Она-то надеялась, что эта разлука поможет им с дочерью преодолеть возникший между ними барьер, и она наконец-то сможет поговорить с нею по душам, как собиралась уже много месяцев. Увы! – Вот только... Харпер?

\- Эту особу удержать было просто невозможно! – Синклер рассмеялся и вслед за Гриффин перевел взгляд на веселую группу молодежи, что обступила Октавию, словно приклеившуюся к брату и что-то возбужденно вещающую. – Сказала, что ни за что не упустит такое приключение. С каждым днем, что мы проводим на Земле в мире и покое, они все больше начинают напоминать тех детей, которыми были до всего этого.

\- Это не может не радовать, друг мой. А где Джаха? Ты сказал, что он прибыл в Тондис.

\- Его отвели к командующему, едва мы въехали за ворота. Думаю, что скоро они оба объявятся здесь. А пока расскажи мне, как вы тут устроились? У вас все в порядке?

\- Да, Синклер. Здесь неплохо, хоть еще ко многому придется привыкнуть. Но мне нравится это место и эти люди. И, раз уж ты сам об этом заговорил, мне не помешала бы помощь опытного инженера с парой моих задумок.

\- Узнаю Эбигейл Гриффин! Ни минуты без дела. – Мужчина усмехнулся и опустил руку ей на плечи, привлекая ближе к себе. – Пока наши лидеры где-то совещаются, проведи мне небольшую экскурсию по близлежащим улочкам, и заодно расскажешь о том, что ты придумала.

***

\- Они все время ходят по пятам за вами? – Синклер бросил многозначительный взгляд за плечо, где возвышалась фигура стражника, чаще всего сопровождавшего Эбби в ее перемещениях по городу.

\- Просто постарайся не обращать на это внимания. К тому же, Алан хороший парень.

\- Эбби, охрана может быть необходима только в том случае, если вам угрожает опасность. Я не дурак, как и Кейн. Чего ты мне не договариваешь?

\- Синклер, - она тяжело вздохнула, опуская взгляд на план помещения, который она набросала на досуге. – Не все жители приняли решение командующего с большим воодушевлением, мы по-прежнему для них чужаки, погубившие их близких. Потому как временная мера охрана нам не помешает.

За обсуждением планов на будущее они расположились в небольшом пристрое, что примыкал к госпиталю. Эбби заприметила его едва ли не в первый день своей новой практики и, выспросив разрешения у Найко, довольно быстро привела в божеский вид стараниями Октавии и Рейвен. Пока здесь размещался лишь стол да пара разбитых шкафов, но вскоре Эбби планировала преобразить это место и оборудовать настоящую лабораторию. Наступит день и лекарства, что они смогут здесь производить, помогут сохранить не одну жизнь. 

\- Ясно. Я не буду говорить об этом Кларк. Но пообещай мне одно - если все выйдет из-под контроля и вам будет угрожать реальная опасность, ты подашь сигнал, о котором мы договаривались. 

\- Не нужно, - Гриффин опустила руку на ладонь Синклера, взглядом напоминая о том, что они не одни. – Все будет в порядке, поверь мне. Я прекрасно знаю, что если с нами что-то случится, то и для Тондиса и для Аркадии все обернется крахом, потому сделаю все возможное чтобы этого не допустить. 

\- А теперь лучше расскажи мне о Кларк. Она действительно руководит на пару с Джахой? – На губах Эбби заиграла лукавая усмешка. – Не думаю, что он от этого в восторге.

\- На самом деле он более чем доволен ситуацией. Многие по вине Джахи потеряли своих близких на Ковчеге и, освоившись на Земле, стали выражать свое неудовольствие куда активнее, нежели в космосе. Кларк же стала местной героиней. Боюсь, что когда настанет день перевыборов, она может стать единственным кандидатом на пост нового канцлера.

\- Думаю, что это делает ее счастливой. Ощущение того, что она нужна своему народу и может продолжить дело своего отца, отдавшего жизнь за этих людей.

\- Надеюсь, что скоро ты сама сможешь спросить ее об этом.

Внезапно Эбби вздрогнула и выронила из рук их с Рейвен чертежи и планы. И дело было совсем не в его словах. Да ее слуха донесся куда более страшный звук — приглушенный грохот взрыва. Вслед за ним, словно запоздалое эхо, внутрь помещения проник протяжный сигнал горна, что еще долго не затихал, отдаваясь от стен полуразрушенных зданий Тондиса и путаясь в лабиринтах его извилистых улочек.

Для Эбби с Синклером он прозвучал подобно сигналу к действиям. Не сговариваясь, они рванулись в сторону главной площади, откуда явственнее всего теперь слышались отрывистые крики перепуганных людей, из которых оба с все нарастающим волнением смогли различить лишь имя Джахи. 

***

Один из роверов, на которых они прибыли в Тондис, догорал, поспешно засыпаемый песком под руководством Рейвен, Беллами и Финна. Уворачиваясь от языков пламени, что то и дело пробивались сквозь чернеющий и нещадно чадящий пластик отделки, бывшие жители Ковчега работали четко и слажено, словно команда пожарных после многолетних тренировок и практики. За последние месяцы это был далеко не первый их пожар и люди успели приобрести соответствующий опыт.

Испуганные кони, взвиваясь на дыбы перед стоящими поодаль телегами и, натягивая до предела упряжь, пытались вырваться на свободу. Отказываясь слушаться возниц, которые пытались их успокоить. Кейн был среди тех, кто пытался обуздать разбушевавшихся животных и не позволить им нанести куда более весомый урон людям, что постепенно стягивались к площади. 

Линкольн и Найко оказывали первую помощь тем, кого зацепило осколками, разлетевшимися во все стороны от искореженной машины. Тогда как Октавия и Харпер убеждали прочих отойти как можно дальше на безопасное расстояние, то и дело выкрикивая инструкции на обоих языках. Только каким-то чудом ни среди скайкру, ни среди трикру не оказалось серьезно раненых. Все больше напугались грохота взрыва. Сильнее же всех досталось Джахе, который в момент детонации был ближе всего к технике, и потому Эбби, моментально оценив ситуацию, рванулась прямиком к нему. Но, к счастью, и он отделался лишь поверхностными ранами да сотрясением.

Испачканное в песке лицо канцлера, было изрядно перемазано в крови, что алой струйкой стекала по щеке, срываясь на грудь тяжелыми каплями. Судя по всему, Джаха был в шоке: частично ослепленный, утративший на какое-то время в пространстве, он сидел на земле и ошалело оглядывался по сторонам, смутно сознавая, что происходит. 

\- Джаха, Джаха! – Эбби осторожно коснулась ладонями его лица, приподнимая к свету и всматриваясь в чернеющие зрачки, в попытке определить сильно ли его контузило. - Ты меня слышишь?

\- Да, я в порядке, - вяло попытался было отмахнуться он, пересиливая головокружение и звон в ушах. Хоть ее слова он не расслышал, а фактически прочел по губам, сам канцлер полагал, что сейчас есть дела и поважнее. – Все живы, Эбби? Пострадавшие?

\- Я не знаю, судя по тому, что я вижу – немного. Погибших нет. Посмотри на меня. Посмотри, Джаха! Чем быстрее я осмотрю тебя, тем скорее смогу заняться остальными, ты же знаешь это.

\- Хорошо. 

\- Ты слышишь меня? Видишь? Головокружение?

\- Голова раскалывается и звенит, но я уже могу расслышать тебя. 

\- Хорошо. А что на счет зрения?

\- В норме. Тебе куда больше идут распущенные волосы, чем извечная коса, доктор Гриффин.

\- Ох, Джаха… 

\- Эбби, держи. Беллами вскрыл аптечку из второго ровера, - Октавия, что передала свой пост подоспевшей к месту происшествия Индре, опустилась рядом, протянув ей антисептик, бинт и фляжку с водой.

– Спасибо. Что здесь произошло?

\- Какая-то неполадка с двигателем ровера, наверно. Мы хотели подогнать его ближе, чтобы было проще погрузить мешки, но стоило только Миллеру включить зажигание, как вдруг капот вспыхнул. – Девушка растерянно потерла лоб, размазывая по нему копоть и грязь, осевшие на ладони. – Хорошо, что в этот момент все были в стороне, примеряясь к мешкам. Миллер едва успел убраться из кабины, как раздался взрыв. Эбби, я не сильна в технике, но, по-моему, машины не должны взрываться так быстро?

\- Не должны. Надеюсь, что Рейвен с Синклером смогут объяснить, что здесь произошло.

Все это время она не отвлекалась от своей первоочередной задачи, споро промывая и обрабатывая раны слабо сопротивляющегося друга.

\- Джаха, а почему ты оказался у ровера? Ведь вы с командующим должны были совещаться о чем-то.

\- Мы как раз возвращались из здания советов, когда услышали крик Миллера и увидели полыхнувший ровер. Рядом с ним крутилась какая-то девчушка, я еле успел столкнуть ее на землю и накрыть собой. Кейн должно быть уже увел ее в безопасное место.

\- Господи, - Эбби вздрогнула и перевела взгляд на толпу ропщущих землян, что постепенно стягивались на площадь. Подростки и совсем маленькие дети, словно любопытные обезьянки, то и дело выныривали из-за спин взрослых. Которые, едва заметив очередную перемазанную мордашку, прогоняли их прочь одним резким окриком. Впрочем, помогало это ненадолго. 

От одной мысли о том, что обернись все по-другому и не окажись Джаха рядом, то сейчас она могла бы накрывать тканью чье-то маленькое, изувеченное взрывом тельце, Эбби стало дурно. Не это, совершенно не это было нужно им для объединения народов.

***

Несмотря на пламенную речь в защиту жителей Аркадии, что она выпалила еще там, на площади, Кейн смотрел на них своим привычным тяжелым взглядом, от которого по коже волнами разбегались мурашки. Хоть лидер землян пока и не озвучил ни одного обвинения, они витали в воздухе, делая обстановку более чем напряженной. Индра, замершая подле своего командира, также не лучилась добродушием. Изначально Эбби с Синклером и Джахой были приглашены на совет, а не на допрос, но словно на последнем они себя сейчас и ощущали.

Причем командующему даже не обязательно было задавать вопросы, чтобы получить интересующие его ответы. Она была уверена, что он отлично видел растерянность, все соображения и опасения в их обращенных друг на друга взглядах, читал по малейшим движениям и жестам. 

\- Вы можете гарантировать, что этого больше не повторится? – Наконец нарушил молчание Кейн, обводя взглядом троицу напротив. – Не думаю, что вы устроили это специально. Однако мои люди не станут вдаваться в подробности произошедшего, уже сейчас многие высказываются за то, чтобы стереть ваш отряд с лица земли лишь за то, что вы подвергли наших детей опасности одним только присутствием своих ненадежных приборов на территории Тондиса. 

\- Этого больше не повторится, я лично прослежу за этим. 

Синклер весьма болезненно воспринял произошедшее с техникой, которую он самолично проверял перед выездом. И теперь был готов на что угодно, чтобы доказать всем окружающим и в первую очередь самому себе, что причиной взрыва могла послужить лишь роковая случайность, а не небрежность мастера или что похуже.

\- Хорошо. Однако в следующую нашу встречу вы воспользуетесь только силой лошадей. Так нам всем будет спокойнее. 

Не спросил, а скорее уж поставил их перед фактом Кейн. На что Джаха скрипнул зубами, смиряя гордость и свой нрав, да сухо кивнул в ответ, принимая предложенные правила.

\- А теперь, как и планировалось изначально, я хотел бы обсудить с вами планы доктора Гриффин относительно производства лекарств. Не расскажешь ли об этом более подробно, Эбби? 

Она вздохнула, прекрасно понимая, что это лишь способ перевести тему в иное, более мирное русло. Ведь, судя по взгляду командующего, Кейн не только не отделался от гложущих его подозрений, а почему-то лишь укрепился в них. И это точно не предвещало ничего хорошего. 

***

Жители Аркадии замерли подле телег и уцелевшего ровера, что помогавшие сгрузить оставшийся провиант земляне теперь обходили стороной. Сгрудились тесной группой, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не достать оружие. Просто так, для подстраховки. Слишком уж сильно в воздухе чувствовалась угроза и исходившее от хозяев города недоверие. А ведь еще утром их встретили если не как родных, то как гостей. Желанных гостей. Ведь помимо своих голодных ртов они привезли в Тондис обещанные командующему медикаменты, пусть и в куда более скромном количестве, чем планировалось ранее; оружие и приборы, о которых в последний момент узнали из записки Эбби, присланной с гонцом; да прочие безделушки, что могли бы в будущем использоваться для торговли с местными. 

Когда из медленно опускающихся на город сумерек показались силуэты Джахи и Синклера, в сопровождении Эбби и пары охранников, по толпе пронесся вздох облегчения. Наконец-то можно было убраться отсюда и больше не чувствовать этих нацеленных в спину подозрительных, угрюмых взглядов.

\- Эбби, - Джаха замер у дверцы ровера, в котором ему предстояло покинуть город, и начал что-то активно нашаривать в поясной сумке, что лишь чудом не потерял в суматохе дня. – Я совсем забыл, что Кларк просила передать тебе письмо. 

\- Как она? Как она справляется?

\- У нее все хорошо, Эбби. И справляется твоя девочка куда лучше, чем я мог ожидать, чем мы все могли. Уэллс так бы не смог. Мне жаль лишь, что из-за груза ответственности, что лег на ее плечи, Кларк уже вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет почувствовать себя такой же беззаботной как ее товарищи по Сотне. Этим она напоминает тебя. – Канцлер усмехнулся, припоминая старые времена и чуть пожимая ее ладонь, сжавшую измятый самодельный конверт. – Ты тоже перестала участвовать в наших проказах, после того как отец впервые позволил тебе ассистировать ему на операции.

Ее губы тронула легкая, грустная улыбка.

\- Возможно, сейчас уже и не вспомнить, столько времени прошло. Но если это помогло мне спасти хотя бы на одну жизнь больше, то это того стоило, не так ли? Как твое самочувствие?

\- Уже намного лучше. При приземлении Ковчега нам и не так досталось. 

\- И все же, береги себя, Джаха.

\- И ты, Эбби… Стражники. Если что-то пойдет не так...

\- То мы обязательно подадим сигнал, как и обещали. Не волнуйся. И спасибо, что сохранил письмо, не смотря на все, что стряслось. Это важно для меня.

\- Ради тебя все что угодно, Эбби. До встречи!

***

Луна в этот вечер была на удивление огромной, и в тумане, что окутал город, ее мягкий свет серебрил притихшие улочки Тондиса. Дневная духота постепенно уходила, сменяясь прохладой, что приятно ласкала разгоряченную кожу. Город затихал, скрывая пересуды о дневных событиях за дверями домов и трактиров. А вереница телег, груженных провиантом и шкурами, неспешной змейкой тянулась навстречу линии горизонта, пока последние очертания каравана не скрылись под густым пологом леса. Местные стражи устраивались у едва занявшихся костров, зажигали сигнальные чаши на вышках, и Эбби гадала, удастся ли ей различить в опустившейся на город мерцающей темноте силуэт командующего, что в этот час должен проходить по постам караульных с вечерней проверкой.

Если бы не ночная птица, вновь вышедшая на охоту, что время от времени оглашала округу резкими вскриками, тишина была бы полна спокойствия и умиротворенной усталости, что навалилась на всех после перенасыщенного событиями дня. 

\- Как красиво, - выдохнула Октавия, как и днем расположившись на окошке, провожая взглядом огни последней телеги из обоза, и после переводя его на проклюнувшиеся на небосводе звезды. – И тревожно. Как думаете, после произошедшего Кейн еще позволит им вернуться в город или встречи теперь будут назначаться на нейтральной территории?

\- Это был несчастный случай, Оу. И в нем нет нашей вины, что командующий прекрасно понимает. Так что не думаю, что для наших друзей ограничат вход в Тондис. Разве что въезд роверов, пока Синклер не наладит их как следует.

Эбби постаралась придать своему голосу как можно больше уверенности. Не хотелось, чтобы неясные догадки Синклера и Рейвен, чьи настороженные взгляды она уловила, пока техники изучали остатки ровера, подтвердились. И все же внутренний голос твердил ей, что здесь что-то не так. Но кто мог испортить оборудование на глазах у такой толпы и остаться незамеченным? Как? Когда? Ответов на эти вопросы не было ни у нее, ни у механика, что раскинувшись на кровати, задумчиво жевала травинку и изучала невидящим взглядом потолок. Скорее всего, мысленно все также перебирала двигатель машины, пытаясь понять, что могло спровоцировать взрыв. 

\- Не знаю, из-за этой луны мне почему-то тревожно. Словно должно случиться что-то нехорошее. И еще эта птица снова так противно кричит.

\- Да ладно тебе, Оу. Ты просто наслушалась историй Миллера сегодня. А у него язык без костей, ты же помнишь, вот и наплел всякого, - откликнулась Рейвен, что, оказалось, все же в пол уха прислушивалась к их диалогу. 

\- Наверное. 

Девушка улыбнулась, теребя на шее новый медальон – подарок брата, что он вручил ей перед отъездом. Спрыгнула с подоконника. И вновь взглянула на луну, прикидывая, что она будет смотреться довольно безобидно, если любоваться ею из теплых объятий Линкольна, в которых Октавия совсем скоро надеялась оказаться. Зря она нагнетает. 

Птица вновь вскрикнула и, сложив крылья, метнулась к земле за добычей.

Октавия даже не успела понять, что подтолкнуло ее броситься вперед. Что-то большее, чем просто нехорошее предчувствие, преследовавшее ее после дневного инцидента с ровером. Возможно, уроки Линкольна, без устали твердящего о том, что в этом мире всегда нужно быть начеку, не прошли зря. Как бы то ни было, услышав звон бьющегося стекла, девушка рванулась вперед, резким толчком сбивая с ног ничего не понимающую Эбби. Стрела с противным хрустом вонзилась в дверь, сотрясаясь по инерции и теряя часть своего небогатого оперения. Октавия еще даже успела мельком подивиться, почему только одна, подгибая колени в намерении рухнуть на пол подле Гриффин. Не успела.

Плечо пронзило острой болью, и испуганный вопль Рейвен слился с ее вскриком, прорезавшим ночную тишину.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.vk.me/c626725/v626725343/24a75/6mWTPaljxfY.jpg

\- Черт, как же больно!

Октавия скорчилась на полу, изо всех сил сжимая ладонью предплечье, словно это могло хоть как-то уменьшить боль или кровопотерю. Из ее правого плеча, со стороны спины, торчало древко стрелы, точно такой же, что ранее вонзилась в дверь. 

Едва стих звон стекла и раздался крик Октавии, как в комнату ворвался Алан, сумевший с одного взгляда оценить обстановку. 

\- Не отходите от них и никого не впускайте! Все оставайтесь здесь, пока я не вернусь.

Отдав команду подоспевшим на помощь охранникам, что дежурили возле комнаты Рейвен и Оу, он скрылся в оконном проеме, ловко спускаясь вниз по тросу с крюком, что всегда таскал на поясе среди прочей амуниции. 

\- Сейчас, Оу. Я о тебе позабочусь. 

Эбби, что уже немного пришла в себя, на пару со все еще настороженно озирающейся Рейвен рухнула на колени подле раненой. Темная кровь сочилась из раны, незаметно вытекая из-под древка стрелы и на полу, под ладонью Октавии, уже образовалась небольшая лужица. Медлить было нельзя.

\- Дайте мне нож, быстро, - обратилась она к оставшимся стражникам, что застыли в выжидательных позициях у окна и двери, обнажив мечи. – Ну же!

После нескольких секунд раздумий один из них метнул в сторону Эбби свой нож, отстегнув его от пояса вместе с ножнами.

\- Спасибо.

Она умело рассекла куртку девушки, отбросив в сторону пропитанную кровью ткань, и принялась осматривать рану. 

\- Октавия, легкое, к счастью, не задето, но стрела сидит очень глубоко. Я сделаю только хуже, если попробую вытащить ее. Проще и безопаснее будет протолкнуть, пробив плечо насквозь. 

\- Звучит не очень-то хорошо. – Скривилась брюнетка. – Но давай, делай. Я тебе доверяю. 

\- Будет очень больно, - заранее предупредила Эбби, оглядывая комнату и понимая, что здесь нет ничего, что могло бы ей пригодиться. 

\- Оу, я тут. Держи меня за руку. – Рейвен взяла подругу за руку, крепко сжимая ее. - Это помогает, я знаю.

\- Хорошо, спасибо.

\- Рейвен, держи нож. – Эбби усадила Октавию так, чтобы девушка оказалась между ними, и механик могла помочь ей. - Когда я протолкну стрелу, тебе нужно будет обрубить наконечник, и я смогу быстро извлечь ее. Чем быстрее мы все сделаем, тем меньше боли причиним. Ты сможешь?

\- Да, я справлюсь. 

\- Молодец. Октавия, ты готова?

\- Да. Достаньте ее поскорее.

\- Хорошо. На счет три, договорились?

Рейвен перехватила нож, крепче сжимая его в ладони, и сосредоточенно кивнула. Октавия же прикрыла глаза, стараясь думать о чем-то прекрасном, милом и добром. Например, о котятах. 

\- Да.

\- Да.

\- Раз, два…

Сжав между пальцами древко стрелы, Эбби тыльной стороны ладони изо всех сил ударила по окончанию стрелы, проталкивая ее вперед. Наконечник на мгновение появился под ключицей Октавии и тут же упал на пол, отсеченный точным ударом ножа.

\- А-а-а!

\- Все, готово. 

Девушка тяжело дышала, из-под черных как смоль ресниц, что подрагивали в такт рваным вдохам Октавии, струились слезы. 

\- Эбби, ненавижу, когда вы так делаете! Три значит три!

\- Если ругаешься, значит, жить будешь.

Эбби усмехнулась, но тут ее лицо вновь приняло озабоченное выражение. Приподняв на обрывке ткани наконечник стрелы, она принюхалась его запаху и после слегка коснулась языком, тут же сплевывая на пол. Рейвен не отрываясь следила за ее манипуляциями, все также не выпуская из рук ладонь Октавии. 

\- Что такое? Яд?

\- Нет, к счастью нет. Но я должна была убедиться.

\- Слава богу!

\- Теперь мне нужно будет ее перевязать. Ты сможешь добраться до госпиталя, Оу?

\- Я донесу ее.

\- Линкольн!

Эбби вздрогнула, когда за спиной раздался знакомый голос. Никто из них даже не заметил, когда воин очутился в комнате, замерев у входной двери, чтобы не путаться под рукой у врача. Гриффин быстро наложила первичную повязку, используя в качестве бинтов собственную кофту, которую стащила с себя еще перед началом всех манипуляций.

Когда все было закончено, Линкольн опустился на колени подле них, осторожно просовывая одну руку под коленями Октавии и обхватывая второй ее за спину. Девушка тихо всхлипнула, уткнувшись носом в его плечо, и обмякла. 

\- Что с ней?

\- Просто обморок. Ничего страшного.

\- Алан поймал стрелявшего, - огласила последние наблюдения Рейвен, что переместилась к окну, едва ее место подле Оу занял Линкольн. – Тащит его сюда. О... Кейн тоже там.

***

– Как твое имя? Из какой ты деревни? Кто твой отец? 

Разносились в образовавшейся тишине бесполезные вопросы, задаваемые лишь для соблюдения традиций. И, наконец, прозвучал последний, главный вопрос: 

– Виновна ли ты в нападении на Октавию из Небесных людей? 

В этом показательном суде, устроенном на скорую руку, вообще не было нужды, так как Алан схватил преступника, когда тот еще не успел избавиться от оружия, и все же того требовали древние правила. И потому Кейн, с непроницаемым выражением лица, продолжал допрос. 

Помимо командующего здесь были Рейвен с Эбби, как единственные представители своего клана. Алан и стражники, дежурившие с ним в эту ночь. Да Индра с Лексой, что всегда были при командире, когда он мог нуждаться в их совете или поддержке. Прочих же Эбби не знала, но судя по их вооружению и татуировкам, это были представители деревень, жители которых входили в состав племени Лесных людей. 

Преступница, а это к немалому удивлению Эбби оказалась именно женщина, вскинула голову, едва прозвучал последний вопрос. В глазах ее не было ни страха, ни раскаянья. Только всепоглощающая ненависть. 

\- Они уничтожили всех, кто был дорог мне. Сожгли дотла мой дом, чтобы после жить в столице словно королевы? Считая при этом, что мы лишь грязь у них под ногами? – Женщина сверкнула глазами, в которых блестела соленая влага. Вот только не слезы раскаянья это были, а ярости, что переполняла ее душу. – Стоило им лишь пообещать нам свои игрушки, с которыми мы даже не умеем обращаться, как все тут же решили забыть древние традиции. Отринули священное правило! И к чему это привело? Неужели командующий настолько глуп, что верит, будто пламя на площади не было делом их рук?! Только по счастливой случайности никто не пострадал. Будь моя воля, я не остановила бы битву, пока на нашей земле не осталось бы ни одного небесного захватчика!

При первых словах обвиняемой Рейвен вздрогнула, пристальнее всматриваясь в ее смуглое лицо. 

Маркус же упорно молчал, игнорируя ропот толпы, собравшейся в зале советов, и потоки обвинений и ненависти, что изливались от обвиняемой. Он ждал ответа на свой вопрос. И она знала это. По традиции она должна была признать или же отринуть свою вину. Все остальное не имело никакого значения. 

\- Виновна ли ты в нападении на Октавию из Небесных людей?

Женщина вскинула голову, готовясь дать ответ на решающий ее судьбу вопрос, и, прежде чем хоть звук сорвался с ее губ, Эбби уже знала ответ.

\- Да. Я хотела это сделать и сделала бы снова, если б мне представился шанс.

И хоть до этого она говорила на дикой смеси из обоих языков, отчего Гриффин периодично терялась, последнюю фразу она произнесла на чистейшем английском, глядя Эбби прямо в глаза и игнорируя своего командира.

\- Арья из Лесного клана. За нападение на представителя Скайкру ты приговариваешься к сорока ударам плетьми на главной площади. Приговор будет приведен в исполнение на рассвете. Пока же у тебя есть время, чтобы подумать о своем поступке.

Все также бесстрастно Кейн зачитал приговор и, не обращая внимания на неоднозначную реакцию присутствующих, покинул помещение, кивком велев Индре и Лексе следовать за собой. 

***

Она не собиралась смотреть на эту варварскую показательную «казнь», мотивируя это якобы своей нелюбовью к жестокости. Однако саму себя не обманешь. Зажав уши и скорчившись подобно эмбриону на кровати, непривычно широкой для нее одной, Рейвен все четче сознавала, что Октавия оказалась на больничной койке из-за нее. Если бы не Вик с его раздражающими лозунгами в их первый день пребывания в Тондисе, она ни за что бы не сцепилась с этой угрюмой Арьей, отвесившей нелестный комментарий в ее адрес. Значит - это все его вина…  
Черт! Кого она обманывает?! Это ее вина. И именно из-за ее несдержанности и вспыльчивости эта женщина сейчас подвергнется жестокому и унизительному наказанию.

Рейвен прикрыла глаза, и плотнее заткнула уши руками, чтобы даже отзвуки казни не доносились до нее с площади, что как на зло располагалась прямиком под их окнами. 

И потому совершенно не была готова оказать сопротивление, когда один из стражей весьма нелюбезно сдернул ее с кровати и потащил в неведомом направлении. 

\- Что это значит?! Что происходит?! – Голос у Рейвен прорезался лишь тогда, когда она очутилась на балконе, вперяя в командующего возмущенный взгляд, в котором, впрочем, присутствовала и доля страха. – Зачем я здесь?

\- Чтобы ты поняла, как важно думать, перед тем как делать что-либо.

Кейн мотнул головой, и Рейвен нехотя перевела взгляд на эшафот. Побледнела словно мел, глядя на то, как удерживающие петли крепят на тонких запястьях женщины.

***

Тепло первых солнечных лучей, украдкой проскользнувших за край горизонта, приятно ласкали кожу. Однако Эбби, пристально наблюдавшую за тем как на площади монтируют помост и устанавливают шесты, пробирала дрожь. За ночь она не сомкнула глаз, но ни на минуту не пожалела о своем решении. 

\- Выпей это.

Найко, неслышно возникший за ее спиной подобно тени, заставил Эбби вздрогнуть.

\- Что это? - Она осторожно приоткрыла склянку, что протянул ей лекарь, и принюхалась к терпкому запаху, что показался ей отдаленно знаком.

\- Выпей, - настаивал землянин, не спеша объясняться.

\- Зачем, Найко?

\- Это ослабит боль.

\- Нет. – Эбби закрыла пузырек и покачала головой. - Это не правильно, я не могу.

\- Выпей!

Он грубо сжал ее локоть, поднимая пузырек ко рту Эбби, и она поняла, что это была вовсе не просьба. Задержав дыхание, одним глотком опустошила содержимое склянки, буравя лекаря негодующим взглядом.

\- Ты не должен был этого делать.

\- Я знаю. Но мне жаль, что тебе придется пройти через это, Эбби. И жаль, что это все, чем я могу помочь.

\- Спасибо…

Но он не стал дожидаться ее благодарностей. Все той же неслышной походкой удаляясь из комнаты.

\- Найко!

\- Что?

\- Позаботься, чтобы Октавия ничего не видела и не слышала. Я расскажу ей, когда придет время. 

\- Хорошо. Думаю, что Линкольн и сам понимает, что сегодня девочку стоит держать подальше от окон.

_Когда Эбби, пользуясь временной свободой от стражей, ворвалась в его покои, о расположении которых ей не полагалось даже знать, Кейн ни единым жестом не выдал своего удивления или возмущения. Словно ждал, когда она появится, готовый к уговорам и пререканиям. Они были не одни, Лекса и Индра, что до этого момента о чем-то жарко спорили с командующим, даже не попытались скрыть насколько неприятно им это вторжение. Однако Маркус жестом пригласил ее войти и, судя по вопросительно приподнятым бровям, ждал объяснений._

_\- Я не буду ужесточать наказание, - холодно обронил он, едва Эбби раскрыла рот, чтобы начать свою пламенную тираду. – Арья поплатится за свой поступок согласно нашим законам._

_\- Что? – Она даже растерялась, сбитая с толку на какое-то время. – Я пришла просить не об этом. Пощади ее!_

_\- Пощадить? – Тут уже настал черед Маркуса изумляться. – Ты в своем уме? Она несколько дней выслеживала именно тебя, считая, что как одна из глав небесного клана, ты несешь ответственность за произошедшее. И будет поджидать подходящего шанса, чтобы закончить начатое, как ты сама слышала. А ты все равно просишь меня пощадить ее?_

_\- Да, прошу._

_Он отрицательно покачал головой и развернулся к окну, прерывая зрительный контакт, словно отгораживаясь от ее увещеваний._

_Эбби в волнении закусила губу, стараясь подобрать нужные слова. Те, что прорвутся сквозь это непробиваемое спокойствие и смогут затронуть его душу._

_\- Кейн, послушай, мы должны разорвать этот круг ненависти! Я слишком хорошо понимаю, какая боль сейчас движет этой женщиной. Мы уничтожили всех, кто ей дорог. И кроме ненависти и мести она просто не видит другого пути. Так позволь показать его, прошу!_

_Командующий молчал, задумчиво глядя куда-то поверх ее головы. Зато на лицах присутствующих женщин она заметила намек на удивление. И это придало ей сил, чтобы продолжить._

_\- Рана Октавии не серьезна, она заживет уже через пару недель. Мы все будем вести себя осторожнее. А эта женщина, ее можно просто больше не пускать в город. Только не нужно плетей, она может и не пережить их, ты знаешь это. Разве с этого нам стоит начинать жизнь в новом месте?_

_Эбигейл замерла, вглядываясь в его непроницаемое лицо, и переводя дыхание. Она без утайки вывалила все доводы, что у нее имелись, и очень надеялась, что не ошиблась в нем и этот мужчина действительно хочет лучшего для своих людей. Так же, как и она._

_\- Хорошо. Допустим! Допустим, я отпущу ее, ограничившись изгнанием из Тондиса. Как тогда мне быть уверенным, что завтра другой отчаявшийся селянин не рискнет повторить ее попытку? Или, поняв, что командующий нарушает слишком много древних традиций, не решит, что пора сменить и его? Я не могу пойти на это._

_Движением руки он прервал ее возражения, которые уже готовы были сорваться с губ._

_\- И как бы ты сейчас не злилась, ты меня понимаешь._

_Плечи Эбби поникли под грузом разумных доводов, на которые ей пока нечего было противопоставить. Она сознавала, что по-своему он прав, но не готова была сдаться так легко._

_\- Неужели с этим ничего нельзя сделать?!_

_Ее последний вопрос был просто отчаянной попыткой ухватиться за соломинку, потянуть время, пока в голову не придет достойная идея. И Эбби совершенно не ожидала, что получит на него ответ. До этого момента она совершенно позабыла о присутствии Индры и Лексы в комнате._

_\- Обряд разделения, - хмыкнула Лекса, меряя Эбби непонятным взглядом. - Пострадавшая может разделить с Арьей наказание, чтобы показать, что вам не все равно. Однако плети - это удовольствие не из приятных, в отличие от проживания в доме командующего, так что не думаю, что она согласится._

_\- За всю нашу историю им воспользовались всего лишь несколько раз, можно пересчитать по пальцам. Так что не стоит просить о том, пойти на что вы не готовы, – дополнила Индра, при этом пристально всматриваясь в лицо Эбби, на котором явственно читалась внутренняя борьба._

_\- Нет. Октавия ранена и я не позволю ей участвовать в этом._

_Лекса громко фыркнула, выражая тем самым, что иного от небесных людей она и не ожидала. Однако следующие слова Гриффин заставили ее замолчать и изумленно воззриться на женщину, словно не веря своим ушам._

_\- Могу я заменить ее в этом? Мы знаем, что нападение изначально рассчитано было на меня. И я один из лидеров своего народа. Так могу я разделить наказание с Арьей?_

_Командующий внимательно смотрел на нее, не проронив ни слова. Эбби закусила губу, чтобы не сорваться и не наговорить чего-то лишнего._

_\- Выйдите, - неожиданно бросил Кейн своим помощницам. – Нам нужно решить этот вопрос наедине._

_Женщины повиновались. И в первый раз за все это время в глазах скрывшейся за дверью Лексы Эбби не видела ненависти и отвращения._

_\- Ты не выдержишь, - коротко бросил Кейн, когда они остались одни, и приближаясь к ней на расстояние вытянутой руки._

_\- Выдержу. Так что скажешь?_

_\- Любой из моих людей может рассечь кожу до костей одним ударом. Вам же предстоит выдержать как минимум дюжину, прежде чем я смогу объявить о помиловании._

_\- В этом нет нужды, - Эбби упрямо вскинула голову, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Твои люди должны видеть, что при необходимости мы готовы понести соответствующее наказание за то, что сотворили когда-то, ради мира между нашими народами. Ведь именно для этого мы трое очутились здесь. Не так ли? Так позволь мне сделать то, что будет правильным._

_Командующий странно посмотрел на нее, но все же никак не прокомментировал это заявление, в задумчивости изучая ее изменчивые глаза, ставшие практически черными в ночном мраке. Рука его взметнулась к подбородку, привычным жестом потирая лицо, тем самым выдавая сомнения, что его одолевали. Эбби еле смогла сдержать ликующую улыбку, сознавая, что у нее получилось до него достучаться._

_\- Ты имеешь на это право, как лидер своего клана, но…_

_\- Значит, так и будет._

_\- Ты в этом точно уверена?_

_\- Да._

_\- Хорошо, я согласен. Ты можешь идти. Завтра на рассвете вы разделите наказание с Арьей. Ты должна знать, что отказаться от этого решения в последний момент будет невозможно._

_\- Я понимаю и не передумаю._

_У самых дверей она на мгновение задержалась, чтобы обернуться. Кейн не сдвинулся с места, все также пристально изучая ее взглядом._

_\- Спасибо, Маркус._

_Эбби выскользнула за дверь, мимолетом радуясь тому, что в коридоре никого не оказалось, и тут же обессилено привалилась к ней спиной, шумно переводя дыхание. Сердце колотилось с утроенной силой, словно она только что пробежала марафон. У нее получилось. Получилось! Осталось лишь осознать до конца, на что она себя обрекла, и подготовиться к завтрашнему дню._

Арью вывели на площадь первой и толпа, что собралась здесь, не смотря на раннее время суток, встретила ее невнятным гулом. Теперь, когда с нее сняли привычное одеяние, заменив его на короткий обрез ткани, чем-то отдаленно напоминающий плотный кожаный корсет с широкими бретелями, стали видны ее согнутые плечи, испещренные татуировками. Всю жизнь эта женщина занималась тяжелым трудом, возделывая землю и ухаживая за скотом. Ее руки: жилистые, натруженные, с искривленными ревматизмом пальцами, то сжимались в кулаки, то разжимались, выдавая волнение.

Когда она увидела, что Эбби в таком же одеянии занимает место подле нее на эшафоте, в глазах женщины, пробившись сквозь пелену гнева, промелькнуло что-то отдаленно напоминающее удивление. Однако она так и не спросила зачем, хоть вопрос и повис в воздухе, пока Индра закрепляла петли на их запястьях. Отвернулась, высматривая в толпе знакомые лица. Тех, кого просто не могло быть в этом чуждом ее сердцу городе.

Эбби подняла взгляд над колышущейся толпой, отыскивая среди десятка оконных проемов здания окно комнаты Рейвен и Октавии, как вдруг заметила, что девушка находится на одном из немногочисленных балконов, стоя подле Кейна. 

\- Что происходит? Почему там Эбби?! Какого черта, Кейн?

\- Твоя подруга намного лучше тебя понимает ценность мира и человеческой жизни, Рейвен. Она сама просила о том, чтобы разделить наказание с Арьей, и я не смог отказать.

\- Ты лжешь! Ты просто чертов ублюдок, который решил воспользоваться шансом, - яростно выпалила Рейс, чувствуя, что ей нечего терять. – Эбби…

\- Хватит! 

Напускное спокойствие командующего слетело моментально, едва только раздался первый вскрик от столбов. Арья дернулась, на краткий миг обвисая на удерживающих ремнях, и тут же вновь поднялась, упрямо вскидывая голову.

\- Смотри, что ты наделала! И думай!

Маркус крепко ухватил Рейвен за предплечье, отчего руку девушки пронзило болью, принуждая смотреть за тем, как кнут опускается на спину Эбби и она надрывно вскрикивает, точно также обвисая на ремнях.

\- Ты думаешь, что поступаешь умно, разгуливая по Тондису в своей старой одеждой, кичась тем, что ты одна из небесных людей. Одна из Сотни. Что ты та самая Рейвен, что заставила захлебнуться в огне нападающих из отряда Тристана. Так вот, смотри, смотри на них! Арья за всю жизнь не убила ни одного человека, посвятив себя тяжелому и неблагодарному труду, взращивая хлеб на полях, чтобы ее народ не голодал. Она видела, как ее малолетние дети горят заживо в собственном доме, охваченном огнем от ваших ракет. После омывала слезами тела брата и мужа, что последовали зову Тристана и отправились на битву с небесными людьми. И верила, что ее близкие будут отмщены. Ей было тяжело, очень тяжело смириться с решением командующего о мире с вами, и все же она переступила через себя. И для чего же? Для того, чтобы вздорная девчонка из Сотни на рынке, куда она привезла последнее, что оставалось у нее, вытирала об нее ноги, глумясь над телегой, разбитой долгой дорогой, в отсутствии крепких мужских рук, что могли бы помочь? Это стоило того? 

Очередной удар и вскрик прошили воздух, отчего Рейвен глухо застонала, глотая слезы, которые и не пробовала скрыть.

\- Ты думаешь, что еда и вода, что столь любезно утром и вечером дожидаются вас в комнатах, появляются сами собой? Что за порядком следят духи? Слишком много людей моего клана заботятся о вас. Так задумайся же об этом, прежде чем записывать нас во враги лишь из-за того, что ты сама приняла решение жить среди нас, позволяя этим самым своему народу не погибнуть от голода. Если бы не ты, то Арья никогда не оказалась бы на эшафоте. Как не оказалась бы там и Эбби. И теперь тебе предстоит жить с этим знанием.

Кейн разжал свою хватку и Рейвен, захлебываясь слезами, сползла вниз, прижимаясь к парапету спиной. Как можно крепче зажимая руками уши. И все же подскакивая от каждого удара и следующего за ним вскрика, сотрясаясь, словно в конвульсиях.

***

За их спинами солнце поднималось над горизонтом, приветственно опаляя землю первыми жаркими лучами. Облака поспешно стягивались за линию горизонта, скрываясь, будто боялись помешать смотреть солнцу на безумие людей.

Боль окутывала все тело, не позволяя даже толком вздохнуть. С каждым даже самым малейшим движением ее словно сковывало судорогой, выворачивающей и натягивающей жилы. И Эбби больше не пыталась подняться после каждого удара, без движения повисая на петлях, что туго обхватывали запястья. Изувеченную спину немилосердно жгло. Защиты кожаного одеяния хватило ненадолго, и она чувствовала, как по ногам змеятся тонкие струйки крови. Хлыст в очередной раз взмыл в воздухе, и Эбби подумала, что больше не злится на Найко, что принудил ее выпить лекарство. Господи, сейчас она что угодно готова была выпить, лишь бы уменьшить эту пытку, эту нечеловеческую боль, что, казалось, разрывала каждую клеточку ее существа.

Чтобы сохранить сознание она считала удары, пока еще могла. Ей просто физически необходимо было сконцентрироваться хоть на чем-то.

Один, два, три.… Одиннадцать, тринадцать. 

На большее просто не было сил. И счет сбился, теряясь на задворках сознания, что гасло и ускользало от нее.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.vk.me/c637223/v637223343/1544f/Bfcs1sq0Dsc.jpg

Эбби проснулась от непривычного тянущего ощущения на коже, дивясь тому, какими странными порой бывают сны. Потянулась, чтобы размяться и развеять отголоски кошмара. Точнее сделала попытку потянуться, и тут же протяжно застонала, чувствуя, как спину пронзает болью. Вернувшись в исходное положение - лицом в подушку, она закусила губу, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу вскрик. На пару с солоноватым привкусом крови во рту пришло осознание того, что все произошедшее было вовсе не дурным сном. 

\- Спокойнее, безумная. - Голос Найко ворвался в ее сознание, а тяжелая рука предостерегающе опустилась на плечо. - Если вздумаешь дергаться, то все мои старания пойдут насмарку.

\- Все так плохо? – Хрипло поинтересовалась Эбби, удивляясь тому, как непривычно звучит ее голос, и развернула голову на бок в тщетной попытке разглядеть своего врача и совершаемые им манипуляции.

\- Жить будешь. А если постараешься следовать моим инструкциям, то будешь жить без боли и явных шрамов. Хотя лично я считаю, что этими отметинами стоило бы гордиться. 

\- О нет, спасибо, я предпочла бы забыть о них как можно скорее. Как Арья? Где она?

Эбби сжала зубы, сдавленно чертыхаясь, когда очередная полоска мха, пропитанного какой-то целебной мазью, легла поверх рассеченной кожи. 

\- Лучше скажи мне, как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Не очень хорошо, какая-то слабость и гул в голове. Про боль в спине и упоминать не буду. Но ничего смертельного.

\- Хорошо. – Найко сухо кивнул, и Эбби в который раз подумала, что улыбка могла бы значительно преобразить это вечно хмурое лицо. Вот только зачастую в их работе было слишком мало поводов для веселья. – Так и должно быть.

\- Теперь ответь на мой вопрос, как Арья?

\- Жива. Лежит в соседней комнате под охраной. Но я не стал бы ждать от нее жарких благодарностей.

\- Если уж кто и должен здесь кого благодарить, так это я тебя. Если бы не этот эликсир, что ты влил в меня, не думаю, что смогла бы пережить это утро.

Целитель хмыкнул, оканчивая обработку ран и накидывая поверх ее спины отрез тончайшей мягкой ткани. Отошел к столику в углу, частично заваленному похожими тряпками, перебирая на нем какие-то пузырьки.

\- Лучше поблагодари командующего за то, что позволил дать тебе лекарство.

\- Серьезно?

\- Да. Ты слишком важна, хоть и отказываешься сознавать это. И твое необдуманное решение, едва не стоившее тебе жизни, могло поставить под угрозу и хлипкий мир между нашими кланами. Никогда не понимал, что творится в головах у великомучеников.

\- Я тоже, - Эбби рассмеялась, хоть это и далось с трудом, из-за боли в поврежденной спине и пропуская мимо ушей его не совсем понятный упрек. – Хорошо, что я к ним не отношусь! А как Октавия?

\- Рвет и мечет, что все решили без нее и уже пару часов караулит под дверями, не решаясь врываться с претензиями пока ты спишь. – Найко хмыкнул, собрав в сверток все, что требовалось для следующей перевязки, и направился к выходу. - А теперь отдыхай. И не вздумай вставать! Моя помощница через пару часов снимет примочки и сделает первую перевязку. Я зайду только завтра утром, а пока пойду, займусь твоей соседкой. 

\- Хорошо. Спасибо еще раз, Найко. 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Эбби постаралась прислушаться к своим ощущениям. Странный гул и некоторая дезориентация в пространстве уже практически прошли, оставляя в прошлом и чувствительность к яркому солнечному свету, что заполнял комнату. К ее удивлению, спина уже не горела, хотя это чувство должно было сохраниться не на один день. От приложенного к ранам мха по телу расползалась приятная прохлада.

Комната, в которой она находилась, не была похожа на те аскетичного типа палаты, что ей довелось посетить при осмотре раненых в столкновении с ледяным кланом. Постель под ней была застлана на удивление мягкой, приятной на ощупь тканью, что приятно ласкала обнаженную кожу. Второй отрез такой же ткани накрывал спину и плечи, немного спускаясь на хлопковые штаны, которые явно были выужены из скудных запасов одежды кого-то из ее спутниц. 

Будь у нее силы, Эбби весьма заинтересовалась бы совокупностью сих фактов. Однако от настойчивого пряного аромата, что витал в комнате, непреодолимо хотелось спать. И она недолго смогла бороться с накатывающей сонливостью, покорно прикрывая глаза. 

***

\- Да что ж такое-то! Пусти! Найко сказал, что мне уже можно войти!

Крики из-за двери, сопровождающиеся пыхтением и сопением, привлекли внимание Эбби. С трудом отогнав окутывающую ее дрему, она приподняла голову, с любопытством следя за забавной сценой сквозь щель от приоткрывшейся двери. На ее пороге Октавия с перевязанным плечом усиленно пыталась протиснуться мимо замершего истуканом Алана, преграждающего ей путь. Но ни упорство, ни всевозможные хитрости, ни верткость девушке не помогали. 

\- Найко сказал, что тебе можно будет войти тогда, когда Эбигейл проснется. А пока ты должна приносить пользу, как сама же и настаивала. 

\- Я и приношу, - возмутилась нахальная девица, предпринимая еще одну попытку оттеснить стражника от двери. – Меня прислали сюда... убраться! 

\- Конечно. А ведро с тряпкой выдать забыли?

\- Да что ж ты такой бессердечный-то. Казался же нормальным человеком!

\- Октавия…

Тихий смех Эбби, донесшийся до пары спорщиков, положил конец их перепалке. Блейк, воспользовавшись моментом, словно ртуть просочилась в комнату, моментально устраиваясь на краешке кушетки Гриффин. Тяжело вздохнув, Алан шагнул за ней следом. Выражение его лица не сулило для Октавии ничего хорошего.

\- Все хорошо, Алан. Я уже окончательно проснулась, не нужно ее прогонять.

\- Уверена? Найко сказал, что ты будешь спать еще несколько часов.

\- Видимо, не рассчитал дозу лекарства, - Эбби предприняла попытку пожать плечами и улыбнуться максимально обворожительно. – Все в порядке, я буду рада узнать от Октавии о последних новостях.

\- Ладно. Если почувствуешь, что устала от этой бестии – я буду за дверью.

\- Эй! Я все слышу!

\- Знаю. - Голубоглазый стражник хмыкнул и, оглядевшись, скомандовал, прежде чем скрыться за дверью: Будь полезной - приберись здесь. 

\- Я смотрю, вы с ним успели подружиться, - со смехом заметила Эбби, разглядывая девушку. Бледность уже сошла с ее лица, молодой организм активно залечивал раны, и к Оу вернулись жизнерадостность и неуемная энергия. 

\- Да, он еще один знакомый Линкольна. Вот только слишком уж исполнительный. Как ты?

\- Жить буду, - Эбби невольно повторила слова Найко. И в самом деле, к чему заострять внимание на лишних деталях. – Лучше скажи мне, как твое плечо?

\- Ноет, чешется и активно заживает. Благодаря тебе. И это единственная причина, почему я не стану возмущаться из-за того, что ты устроила. 

\- Только попробовала бы. - Фыркнула Гриффин. - Достаточно того, что ты и так ни за что пострадала во всей этой истории. У тебя просто дар какой-то отыскивать неприятности.

\- Я неприятности не отыскиваю, а предотвращаю. Не нужно наветов, - девушка усмехнулась и, не сдержав любопытства, осторожно приподняла край накидки на спине Эбби. 

Отчего тут же побледнела, представляя себе, какую боль могли причинять подобные отметины человеку, никогда ранее не подвергавшемуся физическому наказанию. Помимо крупных ран, накрытых примочками изо мха, кожа была усеяна ссадинами, образовавшимися на местах, где кожаная накидка смогла выстоять под ударами хлыста. Вся спина Эбби превратилась в один огромный кровоподтек. 

\- Господи!

\- Оу...

\- Нет, все в порядке. Я… Я смотрю, тебя этой же гадостью травят, - заметила Октавия, поспешно отводя намокшие глаза. Отходя от кровати и выдергивая подоткнутую к потушенному факелу лучинку, явно пропитанную чем-то. – От дыма этих палок, что они расставили повсюду, все время хочется спать. Я два дня была как сомнамбула, пока Линкольн не объяснил в чем дело и я не выкинула все к чертям из комнаты.

\- Октавия, это нужно для того, чтобы в первые дни после ранения пациенты меньше двигались и вредили себе. Зачем ты... Погоди! Два дня?! Как? Сколько я спала?!

Эбби даже приподнялась в волнении, прижимая ниспадающий край ткани к груди. 

\- Эй, эй, эй! Тише! Ты что.

\- Октавия!

\- Четверо суток. Всего четверо. Эбби, тише! Найко сказал, что так нужно, чтобы ты не тревожила рубцы на спине и они спокойно подзажили. Ты же не хочешь светить боевыми отметинами как местные? Поверь, зрелище и без того жуткое.

Октавия вновь стрельнула взглядом на спину Гриффин, с опасением замечая, что на ткани накидки проступили темные пятна. 

\- Ложись обратно. Давай!

\- Что я еще пропустила? Рассказывай.

\- Ладно, только обещай, что больше не будешь дергаться. 

\- Октавия!

\- Ну что, попробовать-то стоило. Упрямая как Кларк! 

Девушка подошла ближе, устраиваясь на перевернутом спинкой вперед стуле, принуждая Эбби лечь обратно и уже в таком положении слушать ее краткий отчет. 

\- После того как ты совершила этот их обряд, взяв на себя половину полагающихся Арье ударов, ты сразу стала любимицей местных. Правда открыто они этого не заявляют, но пересуды и косые взгляды, что начались после взрыва ровера, напрочь стихли. И народ пошел в лечебницу, отчего Найко разом возлюбил и не возлюбил тебя, ибо теперь все его ребята вкалывают без устали от зари до зари. Ты, кстати, знала, что прежде этого места старались избегать из-за вспышки лихорадки, что унесла жизни чуть ли не половины населения Тондиса? Тогда и Кейн без жены остался. 

\- Слышала, конечно. Все считали, что это место проклято и Найко весь измучился, выискивая больных и зачастую проводя подобие операций прямо в их домах, а то и вовсе в поле. 

\- Ага. Так вот, с этим покончено. Теперь от желающих явиться на осмотр отбоя нет. При этом все то и дело норовят прошмыгнуть мимо твоей палаты, ибо это, якобы, может послать им благословение свыше и защиту от лихорадки, бла-бла-бла. К счастью мимо Алана никто не проскользнет.

\- Это я заметила, - хмыкнула Эбби, глядя на скривившуюся мордашку Октавии. 

\- Ну вот. В Тондисе наступило затишье и Кейн, воспользовавшись моментом, покинул город. Одни говорят, что он отправился на разборки с королевой Азгеды. Другие, что навещает отдаленные деревни, в которых зреет возмущение. Как бы то ни было, пока ни его, ни Лексы не наблюдается в столице. 

\- А что решили на счет Арьи и ее дальнейшей судьбы?

\- Этого я не знаю. Пока она, как и ты, обитает в госпитале, залечивая раны. Скорее всего, окончательное решение примет Кейн по возвращению из поездки. Индра же при общении с нами ограничивается сухими командами и советами быть полезными, - закатила глаза Блейк, припоминая отнюдь не шутливое распоряжение Алана в свой адрес, и нехотя склонилась, поднимая с пола один из упавших кусочков мха. 

***

Спустя какое-то время Рейвен, непривычно тихая и сосредоточенная, просочилась в палату подобно Октавии, неся в руках поднос с нехитрым обедом. Алан, судя по всему махнувший на них рукой, не стал чинить препятствий и заявлять о нарушении режима. Увидев ее наряд, ничем не отличавшийся от земного облачения Октавии, Эбби вопросительно вскинула брови.

\- Что? Пытаюсь приобщаться к обществу, сами же просили.

\- Мудрое решение, - Эбби улыбнулась. – Пусть и несколько запоздалое.

\- Это уж точно. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Господи, не думала, что этот вопрос опостылеет мне в первый же день. Все в порядке. Лучше расскажи мне как у тебя успехи. После оглашения приговора ты куда-то пропала. У тебя все в порядке, Рейвен?

\- Ну да. Я занялась общественно полезными работами вот, разношу обеды тяжело раненым. Вик все равно пока еще не достал необходимых деталей ни для одного из приборов, и я не могу продолжить работу над ними.

Механик замолчала, вяло сгоняя Октавию, разукрашивающую повязку на плече, с кровати, дабы разместиться там с подносом. Но Эбби молчаливо отказалась от еды, жестом просят отставить поднос в сторону. Поведение Рейвен настораживало. Особенно ее глаза, настойчиво разглядывающие совершенно ничем не примечательный пол.

\- И все? Я думала, ты за дни в отсутствии столь раздражающего тебя Кейна устроишь бунт, а то и чего похуже, - предприняла попытку пошутить Гриффин, и тут же осеклась, увидев в глазах Рейвен, что на короткий миг вскинула на нее взгляд, искорки слез. Октавия внезапно тоже посерьезнела, не забывая при этом наградить подругу предостерегающим взглядом. 

\- Рейвен, Октавия сказала, что я ничего серьезного не пропустила, - Эбби нахмурилась и поочередно смерила переглянувшихся девушек подозрительным взглядом. После чего заявила тоном, не терпящим возражений. – Все, хватит. Рассказывайте правду!

\- Ничего и не случилось страшного, - неуверенно начала Рейвен, смешавшись под гневным взглядом Октавии. – С окружающими…

\- Я сказала - правду!

\- Да мы и говорим, – тяжело вздохнула Оу, присаживаясь на краешек постели Эбби за спиной Рейс и осторожно касаясь ее лодыжки. – Вот только мы боялись, что ты уже не проснешься.

Рейвен перехватила инициативу рассказчицы, прогоняя отчужденность и неловкость, что совершенно некстати возникла между ними.

\- Найко сказал, что у тебя началось заражение. То ли с хлыста, который не подвергался никакой обработке, то ли из воды при обработке ран, в кровь попала инфекция. Местная зараза, которая ударила лишь по тебе.

\- Дайте-ка угадаю. Та самая лихорадка, Оу?

\- Да…

\- В первую же ночь поднялся сильный жар, ты бредила и рвалась поговорить с Джейком. Потом пошли судороги. Спонтанное кровотечение…

Эбби вздрогнула при упоминании покойного мужа и машинально коснулась цепочки с кольцом. 

\- Дальше.

\- Все это время Найко не отходил от тебя, меняя компрессы и поя каким-то варевом. Даже согласился поставить тебе антибиотик, который ты тогда вводила Олану. 

\- Еще бы. – Хмыкнула Октавия. - Я думала, что Рейвен его голыми руками разорвет, если он не вколет тебе этот чертов укол. 

\- … В какой-то момент мы поняли, что он согласился лишь потому, что больше не верил в то, что ты выживешь. Но что-то из всей этой убойной смеси все же помогло, тебе стало легче. Ты перестала бредить, начала узнавать нас, и жар быстро пошел на убыль. Но это все было... страшно. 

Видя, что это далеко не все, что терзает Рейвен и, стараясь не вспоминать о том, что показалось ей лишь секундным бредом, Эбби осторожно коснулась ее сжатой в кулак ладони. Октавия, не особо отличавшаяся тактичностью, но все же не безнадежная в этом вопросе, вновь скользнула в сторону, подхватывая по пути с пола сор и обрывки материи. 

\- Спасибо, что спасла мне жизнь, Рейвен.

\- Спасла, - едко усмехнулась она в ответ, кривя губы. И все же подняла глаза, встречаясь с взволнованным взглядом Эбби, что вопреки всем рекомендациям вновь приподнялась на кровати, опираясь на локоть. И неожиданно выпалила гложущую ее правду, чего ранее делать совершенно не собиралась. – Я чуть было не убила тебя! Это я устроила ссору с Арьей в наш первый день в Тондисе. Это из-за меня все это противостояние между нами и местными пошло по второму кругу…

\- Это ты устроила четвертую мировую войну, - мягко улыбнулась Эбби, - мы поняли. 

\- Не понимаешь ты. Мне так жаль! Когда я увидела тебя на эшафоте, услышала, как ты кричишь. И после эта лихорадка… Я все бы отдала, чтобы это исправить. Чтобы тебе не пришлось проходить через этот кошмар. Не по моей вине!

Оу, не выдержав столь высокопарных, совершенно несвойственных Рейс речей, легонько пнула подругу по больной ноге, отчего механик отчаянно взвыла и вполне в своем стиле взвопила.

\- Черт! Ты совсем спятила что ли?

\- Вот это уже лучше! 

В голос рассмеялись Эбби и Октавия, разряжая обстановку, отчего Рейвен насупилась.

\- Послушай, Рейвен. Ты ничем не поможешь, если будешь сидеть здесь и терзаться. Все мы совершаем ошибки, и, поверь, многие мои промахи будут пострашнее твоих. Нужно просто учиться на них, это единственное, что нам остается. Потому что мы просто люди, Рейвен. Не плохие и не хорошие. Обещай, что подумаешь над этим?

\- ...

\- Рэйвен...

\- Хорошо, - нехотя буркнула девушка под ее выжидающим взглядом. 

\- А теперь, уж не знаю как, но исхитрись и обними меня. И чтобы больше этого выражения убитой покорности я на твоем лице не видела. Тебе оно совершенно не идет.

\- О, обнимашки, - вклинилась Октавия, разрушая момент. – Наконец-то! Устроим кучу малу!

\- Не вздумай!! – Разнесся по помещению вопль возмущения, постепенно перешедший в дружный смех. 

Когда все поуспокоились, утерев с глаз слезы, навернувшиеся от смеха, она задумчиво изрекла:

\- Знаете, я когда-то слышала, что слизь улиток помогает сводить шрамы. Может, проверим?

Эбби представила, как несчастный моллюск ползет по израненной спине и ее передернуло от отвращения.

\- Октавия Блейк, если ты явишься в мою комнату с чем-то, что хоть отдаленно напоминает улитку, я лично приготовлю ее тебе на завтрак.

\- Ммм, объедение!

Эбби вновь усмехнулась, наблюдая за девушками, что устроили шутливую возню и едва не свалились с кровати вместе с нею. Морщясь от тянущей боли в спине, выдохнула, уже не так весело:

\- Ну и компания мы с вами, сборище инвалидов.

\- Зато глаза у нас красивые, - хмыкнула Рейвен, многозначительно косясь на Алана, что в очередной раз заглянул в палату Эбби, делая вид, что следит за процессом приборки.

\- И ведь не поспоришь!

***

Последующие дни Эбби запомнила как бесконечную череду неспешно сменяющих друг друга посетителей, сна и перевязок. Помимо Оу с Рейвен, к ней периодично заглядывал Линкольн и Найко, с которым они каждый разговор заканчивали жарким спором о наилучшем способе лечения ее спины. И целитель вылетал из комнаты, что-то ворча о наихудшем пациенте в своей жизни. При возможности заскакивала ее юная подружка Мора, что оказалась одной из самых юных учениц Найко и его верной помощницей. Девочка без малейших колебаний меняла повязки на ее спине, со сноровкой и ловкостью, которым могли позавидовать Октавия с Рейвен, временами ассистировавшие ей. 

В утренние часы компанию Эбби составлял Алан, начавший понемногу обучать ее основам их языка, чтобы к началу отложенных на неопределенный срок уроков она достигла хотя бы уровня Рейвен и Октавии. Он оказался на удивление приятным собеседником, с живым умом и критическим взглядом на все происходящее. Эбби не могла похвастаться тем, что знакома с большим количеством землян, однако те, кого ей посчастливилось узнать достаточно хорошо, были людьми интересными и разумными, располагающими к себе, не смотря на радикальное порой различие характеров. И совершенно не похожими на тех жестоких чудовищ, что услужливо рисовало ей воображение когда-то. Это были просто люди, мало чем отличающиеся от ее народа, если отбросить в сторону особенности культуры и воспитания. Со своими интересами, слабостями, страстями. И, если хорошо подумать, то при обоюдном желании их народам ничего не мешало стать верными союзниками. 

Проводя дни в вынужденном безделье, изнывая от скуки, она с нетерпением ждала того часа, когда не терпящий возражений Найко позволит ей начать садиться, не рискуя при этом оказаться привязанной к кушетке за самовольство. Счастливый момент наступил лишь на шестой день ее бодрствования, когда молодая соединительная ткань сомкнула края ран, образуя тонкие рубцы. До полного заживления было далеко, но Эбби теперь могла вернуться к работе, пусть и под пристальным контролем заботящихся о ее благополучии людей. Перевязки теперь делались через большие интервалы времени, и чаще всего в последний раз Найко сам навещал ее по вечерам, используя это время на обсуждение очередного лекарства, которое они планировали воссоздать при помощи аппаратуры. Часть ее прибыла с караваном из Аркадии, часть смогла воссоздать по старым чертежам Рейвен.

Когда за спиной привычно ухнула дверь, Эбби даже не стала оборачиваться, погруженная в сортировку трав. 

\- Я думала, ты будешь раньше. Мы практически готовы заняться антисептиками, благо Монти, наш химик-любитель с Ковчега, в первую очередь изучил все возможные способы изготовления спиртосодержащих жидкостей. С антибиотиками задача будет сложнее.

Она слегка поморщилась, чувствуя, как отделяются повязки, местами приставшие к коже. К счастью, у Найко была легкая рука, иначе бы она давно сорвала себе горло, оглашая округу истошными криками. На смену им пришла приятная прохлада и постепенно сменяющее ее тепло, что разливались по коже от мази, пока неизвестного ей состава, что целитель с первого дня наносил на травмированную кожу.

\- Думаю, что антисептики – это уже очень хорошо для начала.

Эбби вздрогнула, отчего пол оказался усыпан разнотравьем, и вцепилась руками в ткань, что до того лишь слегка прижимала локтями к бокам, пытаясь незаметно подтянуть ее к горлу. Если Найко, как и ее прежний напарник Джексон, воспринимались не как мужчины, а как врачи, которые буднично исполняют свою функцию заботы о пациенте, то сказать этого о командующем Эбби точно не могла. 

А Кейн, усмехнувшись ее реакции, спокойно продолжил наносить густую янтарно-коричневую массу на спину, неспешно обрисовывая пальцами узоры подживающих рубцов. 

\- Не нужно резких движений, Эбигейл, если ты хочешь поскорее поправиться. Радует, что даже в таком состоянии все твои мысли лишь о работе.

\- О да. Это помогает не сойти с ума от скуки, - с натянутой улыбкой вымолвила она. - Не думала, что даже командующих у вас обучают искусству врачевания.

Кейн рассмеялся, и Эбби рискнула предположить, что поездка прошла удачно, иначе вряд ли у него нашлось бы время на внезапные визиты и веселье в ее компании.

\- Я не всегда был командующим. А простой воин должен уметь позаботиться о себе, если хочет пережить сражение и вернуться домой живым. Да и я сам когда-то провел немало времени в этих стенах, изнывая от скуки также как и ты.

Его прикосновения были на удивление умелыми, и постепенно Эбби удалось относительно расслабиться, ощущая осторожные поглаживания пальцев на коже. Постепенно поднявшись выше, Кейн собрал ее столь некстати распущенные волосы, сдвигая их на одно плечо. И плавным движением обрисовал контуры покатых плеч ладонями, втирая в кожу остатки целебной мази. Это прикосновение вновь заставило Эбби вздрогнуть и замереть.

\- И все же, что ты здесь делаешь, Кейн?

\- Пришел, наконец, поговорить о том, зачем пригласил тебя в Тондис, а заодно сопроводить на прогулку, если захочешь. Найко сказал, что с сегодняшнего дня тебе можно начинать постепенно возвращаться к активному образу жизни.

Наверное, ее ответ прозвучал слишком поспешно, но до этого момента Эбби даже не подозревала, насколько она устала сидеть взаперти словно пленница. 

\- О да, конечно согласна!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.vk.me/c637223/v637223343/15442/YjdrUPTtcR4.jpg

Эбби задумчиво мерила шагами затихшую улочку, не замечая какой по счету круг они нарезают в повисшем молчании. Сложно было дать моментальный ответ, учитывая известия, что вывалил на нее Кейн. Боже, да она знала как минимум с десяток диагнозов, которые могли подойти под описанные им симптомы, и все же не дать никакого ответа человеку, что затаив дыхание смотрит на тебя как на последнюю надежду… Эбби не думала, что и на Земле ей доведется переживать подобные моменты. Отодвинув в сторону все эмоции, что не позволяли приступить к решению проблемы, она постаралась максимально отрешиться от личной составляющей.

\- Как часто бывают эти приступы? И как долго длятся?

\- По-разному. Когда-то они могут следовать друг за другом в течение одного дня, когда-то стихают, прорываясь с месячным интервалом. 

\- А взаимосвязи с какими-либо внешними факторами ты не замечал? Погода, питание, влияние эмоций?

\- Нет, ничего такого. Разве что в последнее время она все чаще не осознает, где находится и не может сориентироваться даже в собственной комнате. Ты можешь сказать, что это?

В очередной раз они приблизились к краю площади, непроизвольно замедляя шаг вблизи перекликающейся ватаги детворы. Эбби с удивлением подумала, что это место не вызывает у нее дурных ассоциаций после всего, что произошло. Дети, получившие свободу от дневных занятий и помощи взрослым с делами, с веселым гиканьем гоняли мяч. Оторвавшись от созерцания их игры, она повернула голову, встречаясь с внимательным взглядом усталых серых глаз.

\- Я не могу судить лишь со слов, Кейн. Мне нужно будет осмотреть девочку. И, возможно, мне потребуется осмотреть ее с использованием тех приборов, что уцелели в Аркадии.

\- Я тебя услышал. – Командующий невесело усмехнулся и кивнул. – Ты же понимаешь, что пока твои раны не заживут, этого не случится?

\- И это единственная причина, что заставляет меня хоть немного сожалеть о своем решении, - она вернула ему эту грустную усмешку, устремляя взгляд за периметр городской стены, ориентировочно в том направлении, где должен был находиться ее новый дом. – Поэтому она так неразлучна с Найко?

\- Да. Для нее лечебница самое безопасное место. К сожалению.

\- И почему мне кажется, что ты сейчас говоришь не только об опасности, что несут с собой внезапные приступы?

\- Потому что ты умная женщина и прекрасно понимаешь, что люди могут быть зачастую неоправданно жестоки. А дети особенно.

\- Но ведь она твоя дочь!

\- И это не дает ей совершенно никаких преференций.

С этими словами Кейн сделал резкий шаг назад, в какой-то миг становясь позади нее, и Эбби ощутила тяжесть его ладоней на своих плечах. Так, что она оказалась под двойной защитой: за его широкой спиной и в опоясывающем кольце крепких рук. О том, что какая-то неприятность грядет, она поняла по дружным охам, раздавшимся с той стороны площади. Мгновение спустя импровизированный мяч глухим звуком ударил в поясницу Кейна. Не среагируй он так стремительно, и эта невинная детская шалость стоила бы ей еще не одних суток, проведенных на больничной койке с разошедшимися швами на спине. Кейн же, как ни в чем не бывало, отстранился, одарив сорванцов не самым благожелательным взглядом, и метким ударом отправил мяч назад. Эбби прищурилась, наблюдая за ним, задумчиво вертя на пальце обручальное кольцо, что стало ей великовато. И когда он обернулся, поинтересовалась:

\- Я могу осмотреть ее сейчас?

\- Если ты в состоянии.

\- Конечно. Я отдохнула лет на сто вперед и вполне могу осмотреть одного ребенка.

Пока они поднимались по ступеням, освещаемым светом зажженных факелов, Эбби пыталась представить Кейна в роли отца. В ее сознании образ сурового командующего слабо вязался с чем-то простым, мягким, домашним. С образом ласкового и нежного отца, который благодаря примеру Джейка был столь свеж в ее памяти. Мог ли он быть добрым и заботливым, оставляя за порогом свою маску отстраненности? Или вел себя словно отчужденный наставник, связанный с девочкой лишь узами крови и чувством долга? Ей почему то совершенно не хотелось убеждаться в последнем варианте. Пока Кейн рассказывал о болезни дочери, Эбби успела ощутить то волнение, что он тщательно пытался скрыть. И ей очень хотелось верить, что она не ошиблась в своих выводах.

Миновав лестничный пролет, они прошли по уже знакомым коридорам, входя в крыло, всецело принадлежавшее Кейну и его приближенным, минуя комнату, к двери которой она не так давно прижималась, переводя дыхание после своей маленькой победы. Через пару дверных проемов он остановился и потянулся к ручке.

На пороге их встретил радостный девичий визг, посвященный отнюдь не их прибытию. Раскинув руки и ноги в разные стороны, Мора с неподдельным восторгом описывала в воздухе круги. Алан, держащий ее на вытянутых руках, с воодушевлением кружил девочку над собой, вторя ее смеху. Вошедших они заметили не сразу, давая тем самым Эбби возможность полюбоваться лицом командующего, освещенным улыбкой. 

\- Папа!

Девочка, наконец, заприметила силуэт родителя, наблюдающего за их игрой, и дрыгнула ногами, призывая опустить ее на пол. Не прошло их минуты, как она подскочила к Кейну и Гриффин, обвивая отца руками и ногами, подобно маленькой обезьянке, утыкаясь щекой в его плечо и широко улыбаясь. От извечной печали в голубых глазах не осталось и следа, и даже на бледных щеках проступил скромный румянец.

\- Эбби, Найко разрешил тебе вернуться домой?! И ты теперь снова будешь жить рядом с нами? Хочешь-я-покажу-тебе-свою-комнату?!

\- Не стрекочи так, - Кейн мягко рассмеялся, и Эбби пожалела, что в этот момент не могла видеть выражения его лица. - Ничего же не разобрать. 

***

\- Ничего себе апартаменты! – присвистнула Рейвен, вваливаясь на пару с Оу в новую комнату, которую Кейн выделил Эбби после нападения. 

Впрочем, перемены затронули не только жилище Гриффин, всех их перевели на этаж командующего, расселив представителей небесного клана в противоположном крыле. И теперь механик могла похвастаться отдельной большой комнатой, принадлежавшей лишь ей одной – роскошь, которая и не снилась Рейвен на Ковчеге. Октавия и Линкольн заняли помещение напротив, естественно не пожелав разлучаться.

\- Может почаще будем провоцировать конфликты локального масштаба?

\- Нет уж, спасибо! Только новых дырок мне и не хватало, - фыркнула Оу, взбираясь на кровать прямиком в ботинках. 

\- Эй, а ну кыш! – Рейвен потеснила подругу, с размаху падая рядом.

\- Детский сад какой-то, а не две взрослые девицы, - Эбби закатила глаза и бросила свой рюкзак на пол, опускаясь на стул и с удовольствием стягивая тугие ботинки. – Вы еще за одеяло подеритесь.

В ее планы не входило раскрывать им истинную причину, по которой с этого дня Гриффин намеревалась как можно больше времени проводить вблизи Моры, не привлекая к этому ненужного внимания. И потому она всячески поддерживала предположения о том, что переезд был вызван исключительно нападением. 

\- И вообще, вы теперь чем планируете заниматься, продолжите волонтерство в госпитале?

\- Это вряд ли, наплыв раненых, больных и любопытствующих сошел на нет и после того как при уборке я разбила пару-тройку склянок, Найко меня там видеть не желает. Говорит, что в мирные времена я шалею от скуки и становлюсь категорически опасной для его рассудка.

\- И это из-за нескольких разбитых склянок?..

\- Да... Их было всего штучки три… - постаралась обойти тему Октавия. – Металлические чашки, к счастью, не бьются.

\- Ага. Она просто забыла добавить, что сшибла их черенком метлы, когда пыталась станцевать брейк-данс, стоя на голове на свежевымытом полу.

\- Ох, господи. А метла-то зачем при этом понадобилась?

\- Она изображала гитару.

\- …

\- Эбби, не смотри так укоризненно, это кого хочешь заставит нервничать, - заерзала на кровати Октавия, когда смех стих и Гриффин все же решила вспомнить о своей роли старшей наставницы. – К тому же, Линкольн порадовал известием, что Кейн дал отмашку на начало занятий по языку и самообороне с завтрашнего дня. Не думаю, что после этого, а также настройки оборудования и еще невесть чего у Рейвен с Виком и сбора трав да ухода за лошадьми у меня останется время на иную работу…

***

Время шло, благосклонно даруя людям передышку от происшествий и бедствий. И вот уже осень медленно, но верно, вступила в свои права, украшая кроны деревьев редкими багряными вкраплениями. 

Непривычно сухая и теплая. Трава, что долго не увядала, стоя не по сезону зеленой, все гуще устилалась ковром ярко-желтых листьев.  
Холода еще не вторглись на земли лесного клана, но их приближение ощущалось в редкие утренние часы, когда на изумрудном разнотравье седой изморосью оседала роса, а дыхание, срывающееся с губ, виднелось в воздухе подобно белесому облачку.

Обычно именно в такие часы начинались их тренировки, что приобрели перманентный характер, едва Эбби покинула больничную палату. Правда, к огромному облегчению, Линкольн пока не привлекал ее к сложным физическим упражнениям, и Эбби с удовольствием любовалась на Октавию и Рейвен, что отдуваясь и проклиная все на свете, приступали к рукопашному бою, едва успев окончить пробежку. И почему-то именно основы ближнего боя и рукопашных схваток никак не желали даваться уроженкам космоса. 

Рейвен, страдающая от необходимости все время нагружать травмированную ногу, нашла свое призвание в метании ножей, что позволяло ей расправляться с потенциальным врагом без совершения лишних телодвижений. Тогда как быстрая реакция и гибкость, отточенные за годы пряток от патрулей Ковчега, сослужили хорошую службу Октавии. Она делала значительные успехи в обращении с холодным оружием, и меч стал ее излюбленным атрибутом. Блейк даже научилась перебарывать себя и не бросаться к Линкольну с извинениями каждый раз, когда во время спарринга ей доводилось зацепить его лезвием затупленного учебного клинка. Эбби же показала себя способной ученицей в стрельбе из лука. Уверенным движением она натягивала тетиву, сжимая в крепких пальцах оперение стрелы. Острый глаз хирурга ни разу не подвел ее, и раз за разом стрела вонзалась в деревянную мишень, изукрашенную причудливым образом. Впрочем, от обучения чему-либо иному она отказалась категорически, прекрасно понимая, что никогда не сможет применить навыки по убийству людей на практике. Так и зачем тогда тратить усилия зря? Ей вполне было чем заняться в аптеке, которую они с Найко усиленно пытались создать. Да и обучаться стрельбе Эбби согласилась лишь потому, что считала этот навык полезным не только для убийств себе подобных, но и для выживания в девственных лесах Земли. 

Площадка для тренировок молодых воинов оказалась расположена на границе города, вблизи от небольшой рощи, в которой и совершались разминочные пробежки. Очутившись здесь в первый раз, девушки с неудовольствием обнаружили, что являются далеко не единственными ученицами. Индра и Густус, тренирующие разные возрастные группы, располагались со своими учениками неподалеку от них, отрабатывая куда более сложные схватки и проходя испытания на специально наряженных полигонах, оснащенных с точки зрения Эбби какими-то орудиями пыток, не иначе. Возможно, еще и поэтому неудачи со схватками в рукопашную давались им столь тяжело. Одно дело пережить свой провал под ободряющие возгласы друзей, и совсем другое, когда твое фиаско сопровождается язвительным смехом или уничижительными комментариями. Хорошо хоть половину их они пока не понимали, но по одному только насмешливому тону можно было понять, что думают о них эти подростки. 

И только когда Мора, что все чаще выступала на тренировках в качестве команды поддержки, что-то властно бросала им, молодежь утихала, возвращаясь к своим делам. Вот только не ясно, ее резкие слова или угрожающая поза Алана, всегда находящегося подле девочки и Эбби, были тому причиной.

От задумчивого созерцания одного из упражнений землян Эбби отвлекла отчаянно чертыхающаяся Рейвен, в самых изысканных выражениях сообщающая Линкольну о том, куда он мог бы отправиться со своими наставлениями.

Механик, поверженная в очередной схватке, восседала на примятой траве, красуясь сбитыми локтями и рассаженной скулой. 

\- Ты должна была сделать захват, который мы вчера отрабатывали, и попытаться перебросить противника через бедро. Если вы не запомните эти уловки, то в ближнем бою у вас не будет ни единого шанса. Ни тебе, ни Октавии не одолеть землянина силой, только хитрость и умение уворачиваться сохранят вам жизнь. 

\- Ага. Мало того, что я с этой ногой просто эталон грациозности, - фыркнула Рейвен, потирая отбитые ребра. – Так скоро еще и от локтей останутся лишь кости покрытые коростой!

\- Потому что ты не умеешь правильно падать. Не человек, а мешок с костями и требухой! Нельзя расслабляться при падении, нельзя расставлять руки и ноги в разные стороны. Научитесь распределять массу тела на максимально возможную площадь и после сразу же перекатывайтесь. У вас не будет времени на стоны, ахи и охи. И времени, чтобы лелеять боль от ушиба тоже не будет, так что поднимайся.

\- Да Линкольн… Будь человеком!

\- Вставай, живее.

Рейвен скорчила похоронную мину, но, кряхтя и ругаясь, все же поднялась на ноги. Глядя на это, Алан не стал скрывать усмешки, а Мора и вовсе хихикнула. Одна лишь Эбби старалась сохранить невозмутимый вид, что давалось с трудом, очень уж забавно выглядела Рейвен, изображающая из себя вселенскую страдалицу. 

\- На жалость к себе у тебя будет время после, если выживешь. Пока же в крови полно адреналина, и вы вполне способны игнорировать боль и продолжать бой. Твоя нога, Рейвен, может быть твоим преимуществом, если ты сможешь верно разыграть карты. Оборудуй клинком ботинок, пусть он выскакивает от определенного нажатия ступней, и во время схватки акцентируй на ней внимание врага как на главной своей слабости, и когда он расслабится - нанеси удар.

\- Вот знаешь, я лучше возьму пистолет и просто не подпущу к себе никого! – Возвестила Рейвен, ловя согласный кивок Оу.

\- И насколько хватит твоих патронов? – Линкольн усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Выстрелов на двадцать? Я подсчитывал. Как минимум половину из них ты потратишь зазря, не успев толком прицелиться. Еще часть попадет в противника, но не убьет его. А значит, есть риск, что всю обойму ты можешь потратить на одного человека. 

Рейвен и Октавия переглянулись, кривя лица. Почему то такой расклад не приходил им в голову. 

\- Верный способ покончить с собой – вооружиться вашими пистолетами. Когда человек чересчур вооружен, он становится наиболее уязвимым, так как забывает о самосохранении и начинает нападать, будучи совершенно не готовым к этому. А когда имеет при себе лишь нож или собственные зубы, то он наиболее адекватно оценивает свои силы, ставя выживание для себя основной задачей. 

Все это время, читая лекцию, Линкольн не стоял на месте, а медленно кружил по площадке, следя за движениями Октавии, готовящейся к наступлению в очередном спарринге. И, наконец, девушка сделала обманный бросок в сторону, надеясь отвлечь его внимание. Но все также безуспешно. Уже через несколько секунд она с глухим оханьем приземлилась на траву.

С противоположной стороны площадки раздался очередной взрыв смеха. И вот когда только они успевали следить за ними, паршивцы?!

\- Черт! – Октавия с размаху впечатала кулак в землю, давая выход эмоциям. - Да что ж такое-то! 

После чего резво вскочила на ноги, отряхивая с одежды травинки, и игнорируя дальнейшие наставления Линкольна, окончательно перешедшего в режим лектора. Лишь мимоходом одарила его недовольным взглядом. Рейс, замершая сбоку от нее, встретила ее взгляд таким же мрачным взором, в котором, впрочем, уже начали прорезаться первые задорные искорки – свидетельство того, что девушка явно что-то задумала. Оу, успевшей за это время крепко сдружиться с Рейвен, не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что именно. 

\- Еще одним способом отвлечь врага может быть…

\- Удар кирпича по макушке! – встряла Рейвен, отвлекая внимание на себя.

Тогда как Октавия, воспользовавшись моментом, с диким кличем запрыгнула на Линкольна, обвивая ногами его талию. Тут же с победным воплем к ней присоединилась и Рейвен, повисая на спине война. Однако старательно пытающийся не расхохотаться Линкольн падать и не собирался. Потому Рейвен заговорщически подмигнула Море, предлагая и ей присоединиться к забаве. Дважды просить девочку не пришлось. 

\- Только не покалечьте друг друга, сумасшедшие, - напутствовала их Гриффин, вынимая стрелы из мишени и складывая их назад в колчан. Что-то ей подсказывало, что на сегодня занятия были окончены.

\- Слезайте немедленно!

\- Ай, мои косы!

\- Эбби, нам срочно требуется твоя помощь!!

\- Как ты там говорил подножки ставить нужно? ...

\- А-а-а-а!

Последний вопль раздался весьма дружно, когда с подачи Эбби к куче-мале присоединился и Алан, сшибая с ног неустойчивую конструкцию из человеческих тел. 

\- Боже, бегемоты какие-то, вы меня раздавили! – Донесся откуда-то снизу приглушенный стон Октавии. 

А вслед за ним раздался взрыв хохота.

***

Приступов у Моры пока не было, и Эбби сама не знала радоваться этому или огорчаться. С одной стороны страдания девочки никак не могли доставить ей удовольствия, а с другой, чем дольше она не могла поставить точный диагноз, тем больше была вероятность возможного летального исхода при одном из худших вариантов заболеваний.

Как-то постепенно, незаметно для себя, она стала частой гостьей в комнате Моры, коротая с девочкой вечерние часы и постепенно опережая Октавию и Рейвен в изучении тригедасленга. Ведь назначенный им учитель по-прежнему не объявлялся, а Алан никогда не отказывался от их радушного приглашения, позволяющего к тому же не коротать вечер под дверями. А вот с Кейном за эти дни ей практически не удалось пересечься, если не считать коротких приветствий у комнаты Моры, когда он заходил к дочери перед сном.

А в этот вечер его чеканной поступи, всегда хорошо различимой в тиши коридора, все не было слышно и, чтобы отвлечь загрустившую было девочку, Эбби предложила привести в порядок ее шевелюру, чтобы удивить отца новым образом. 

_Она - маленькая фея, малышка, звездочка,  
Она танцует так, как будто у нее есть крылышки  
И поет она, как я,  
С легкой душою_

Тихонько напевая, Эбби аккуратно скользила деревянным гребнем по тонким волосам, порой перебирая светлые прядки пальцами, распутывая едва заметные узелки. И после вновь проводила расческой, делая волосы идеально гладкими, чтобы можно было легко вплести ленточки на ночь. От ее осторожных, неторопливых движений быстрая речь Моры, что поначалу бойко щебетала, рассказывая о своих успехах в лечебнице, стала тише, спокойнее, перемежаясь паузами и тихими зевками. 

Тише, тише, засыпай… День был бурный, полный новых знаний и открытий. Тише, тише…

 _Когда я за ней наблюдаю, вижу сердце, которое  
Уже летит высоко,  
Летит по миру, ища свободу.  
Когда я теряюсь в ее мыслях,  
Я ее спрашиваю, и она мне отвечает  
Своим нежным голубым глубоким взглядом_

Легкий взмах руки и гребень с редкими зубьями плавно опускается, скользя от макушки к затылку, пропуская через себя послушные прядки. Эбби боялась, что после столь долгого перерыва уже и не вспомнит слов ни одной колыбельной, но они сами всплыли в памяти, воскрешая давно забытые образы, рисуя перед глазами подобные тихие вечера, проведенные на Ковчеге.

Вскоре под равномерные движения расчески и тихий голос Эбигейл девочка затихла, смежила веки, легонько наваливаясь щекой на плечо и отдаваясь во власть морфея. 

Эбби улыбнулась и отложила гребень в сторону. Аккуратно, стараясь не потревожить пока еще чуткий сон ребенка, подхватила Мору на руки, осторожно перекладывая на кровать и накрывая накидкой. Но отойти не успела, тонка ручка легонько ухватила Эбби за запястье и, не вырвавшись окончательно из паутины сна, Мора вяло пробормотала:

\- Не переставай петь… Пожалуйста…

Эбби не стала спорить. Присев рядом, заскользила ладонью по ее волосам, убаюкивая и, набрав в легкие воздуха, продолжила напевать старую мелодию, пока дыхание девочки не стало ровным и глубоким.

_Она — маленькая фея, малышка, звездочка  
Ангелок, который  
Появился, когда никто ее не ждал  
И подарок, который таится в ней -  
Это настоящая любовь_

_Когда она засыпает на моих руках,  
Я ощущаю на лице слезы радости  
И широкую улыбку  
Потом, когда она просыпается и бежит мне навстречу,  
Я чувствую, что жизнь — это она._

__Песня давно закончилась, а Эбби все любовалась точеными чертами малышки, такой безмятежной во сне. Такой похожей на другую маленькую девочку, столь же доверчиво рассказывающую ей о своих делах и тайнах перед сном. Где-то за окном прокричала птица, и послышались возгласы людей – дневной караул у ворот сдавал смену. Эбигейл вздрогнула, стряхивая с себя оцепенения, и, прощальным жестом коснувшись рукой макушки Моры, направилась к выходу. И только натолкнувшись взглядом на замершего у двери Алана, вспомнила о присутствии стражника в комнате._ _

__Он как-то странно смотрел на нее, словно этим незначительным поступком она доказала ему что-то гораздо более важное. Эбби собралась было поинтересоваться, что такого случилось, но юноша приложил палец к губам, призывая к тишине. Может быть, он был и прав, и не стоило разрушать момент. Эбби еще раз обернулась к тихо посапывающей во сне Море и осторожно задула свечи, размещенные при входе._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Lara Fabian – Lou


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.vk.me/c637223/v637223343/14eb4/tRKtsSmLif4.jpg

Эбби проснулась словно от толчка, в первые мгновения не совсем понимая что происходит, и рассеянно прислушиваясь к шуму, доносящемуся из коридора. Приглушенные возгласы, топот, бряцанье металла. Очередное нападение? Незваные гости? Лишь когда послышалось знакомое имя, она сообразила, что могло стать основанием для сдержанного переполоха, и резким рывком приподнялась с кровати.

Когда Гриффин ворвалась в комнату Моры, там уже находились Алан и Лекса, растерянно замершие у порога. Кейн же сидел рядом с дочкой, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить ее муки и не сознавая, что этим делает только хуже. Девочка хрипела, давясь пеной. 

\- В сторону! 

В голосе ее прорезались знакомые металлические нотки, и Эбби уверенно оттеснила командующего, перенимая на свои руки начавшего синеть ребенка. Ловко перевернула Мору со спины на бок, крепко удерживая бьющееся в конвульсиях тело, не давая возможности удариться об устланный коврами пол. Брызги пены оседали на нем белесыми клочьями. Не без труда разжала челюсти, сведенные судорогой, втискивая между зубов черенок от захваченной из комнаты ложки и фиксируя язык. Пусть и небольшая, но все же практика работы с пациентами с подобными заболеваниями у нее была. 

Приступ был достаточно долгим, что было лишним поводом для усиливающего беспокойства, и когда девочка, как-то разом обмякнув, затихла, руки Эбби основательно затекли от напряжения. 

\- Мора, ты слышишь меня? Мора?

Она старалась говорить ровно и четко, понимая, что мозг ребенка в очередной раз пережил не малый стресс. И чтобы воззвать к нему в первую очередь потребуется терпение. Имя ее пришлось повторить трижды, прежде чем последовала хоть какая-то реакция.

Белесые ресницы дрогнули, и вскоре девочка приоткрыла глаза, кажущиеся нереально большими на бледном лице. Эбби буквально захлестнуло волной страха, которым они лучили. Мора неловко дернулась, рванулась куда-то в сторону, смутно сознавая происходящее.

\- Все хорошо, малышка. Это папа. – Кейн, что ни на мгновение не отходил от них, сжал маленькую ручку в своей ладони. – Я здесь.

\- Г-где я?

Услышав знакомый голос, она неловко мотнула головой и мелко-мелко задрожала, судорожно прижимаясь к Эбби. 

\- Ты у себя в комнате. И я рядом. Все хорошо.

Однако она еще не раз повторила свой вопрос, пока окончательно не пришла в себя. В первый раз Эбби довелось стать свидетелем того, как человек намеками и указаниями на знакомые вещи, вроде восседающей на столе игрушечной куклы, ориентирует кого-то в до боли знакомом помещении. Но для Кейна эта часть была далеко не в новинку.

Когда Мора, наконец, начала узнавать присутствующих и разжала хватку на запястье Гриффин, отец ловко подхватил ее на руки и отнес в кровать. Когда с противоположного края к ней присела Лекса, Эбби позволила себе проявить хоть какие-то эмоции, удивленно вскинув брови. В первый раз за их недолгое знакомство девушка выглядела не угрюмой и настороженной, наоборот, глаза ее лучились нежностью. А тихий голос что-то ласково выговаривал девочке на их родном языке.

Это позволило Кейну ненадолго отлучиться, выскользнув вслед за Эбби в темноту коридора. 

\- Это что-то прояснило? - Последние события не располагали к хождению вокруг да около, и потому он решил сразу перейти к сути.

\- Да. Приступ сократил список диагнозов, и я уверена, что у твоей дочери эпилепсия. – Эбби закусила губу, не поднимая взгляда на командующего и беря небольшую паузу, прежде чем продолжить. – Вот только по одним лишь симптомам я не могу со стопроцентной уверенностью определить врожденное это заболевание или вызвано опухолью мозга.

\- Все еще требуется поездка в Аркадию?

\- Скорее всего. Я не уверена. Дай мне время, чтобы освежить знания по этому вопросу.

\- Хорошо. – Кейн вскинул руку к лицу, и в полутьме Эбби скорее догадалась, чем разглядела, что он потирает уставшие глаза. – А какой из вариантов хуже?

\- Опухоль. Потому что для того, чтобы разобраться с болезнью, мне придется раскроить голову твоей дочери и вырезать из ее мозга то, чего там не должно было быть.

\- Звучит плохо.

\- Я еще не сказала самого главного – я никогда не делала и не умею делать подобных операций. Потому, если ты веришь в каких-то богов или высших существ, то я бы изо всех сил молилась за первый вариант. С лабораторией, что благодаря стараниям Вика и Рейвен разрастается на глазах, у нас куда больше шансов на создание требующегося лекарства.

\- На создание? Даже не воссоздание?

\- Да. 

На какое-то время Эбби вновь затихла, понимая, что чтобы объяснить все до конца, ей придется потревожить собственных демонов. 

\- Корабль, на котором мы жили, не только не был как следует спроектирован и рассчитан на столь длительное пребывание людей в Космосе. Но, что самое страшное, он не был даже укомплектован самым необходимым. Не знаю почему. Может, мы улетали с планеты в спешке, а может просто не повезло с разработчиками, но так или иначе факт остается фактом – Ковчег был лишь сырой заготовкой огромного амбициозного проекта. И когда в космосе сменилось уже первое поколение обитателей, одной из самых острых проблем стала нехватка медикаментов. Особенно редких, специфических, рассчитанных на лечение заболеваний более сложных, нежели простуда или язва. Таких как эпилепсия, диабет и многие другие. И создавать их мы не могли из-за нехватки исходного сырья, которое просто невозможно было выращивать или добывать в космосе. Почему-то никто не предусмотрел возможность рождения больных детей на орбите. И в итоге люди, подверженные этим заболеваниям, оказались обречены. 

Эбби сделала паузу, шумно переглатывая. Ее мысли кружили в прошлом, вокруг воспоминай из самых первых лет ее медицинской практики.

\- Вот только под воздействием солнечно радиации, которая оказалась куда ближе к нам, процент таких детей возрос. Я помню, как мы отправляли за борт их тела. Взрослых, сумевших протянуть дольше и считавших, что им удалось выйти из схватки с недугом победителями. Совсем крошечных детей, за которыми не смогли уследить измотанные тяжелой работой и нехваткой дневного пайка родители. Их убивала даже не болезнь, а то, что некому было остаться рядом и проследить, чтобы ребенок не задохнулся, подавившись собственным языком, не разбил голову о раковину, когда его настигает внезапный приступ. Мы ничем не могли им помочь и просто позволяли погибать одному за другим… Начали своеобразную зачистку жителей еще задолго до того как резко ограничили деторождение и начали выбрасывать людей за малейшую провинность. 

Спазмом перехватило дыхание, и она была вынуждена замолкнуть, прервав свои откровения. Кейн молчал и на какое-то мгновение Эбби словно ощутила презрительное осуждение, которое он не мог не испытывать по отношению к ней. И почему-то от этого было горько. Однако она все-таки ошиблась в своих скоропалительных выводах. Это стало понятно, когда его шершавая ладонь нащупала ее руку, судорожно сжимающую собственный рукав.

\- Не нам вас судить, Эбби. И не мне. Кто знает, какие решения мне довелось бы принимать, окажись я на этом корабле. И что могла бы сделать ты, если б родилась землянкой. Нужно просто принять то, кем сделали нас эти обстоятельства, и жить с этим дальше. 

Еще раз ободряюще пожав ее пальцы, Кейн отступил на шаг назад и приотворил дверь в комнату дочери. 

\- Сейчас я не могу испытывать к тебе ничего, кроме искренней благодарности. И то, что ты сама бросилась на помощь, когда тебя никто не звал, говорит о многом. Ты хороший человек, Эбигейл, не сомневайся в этом.

И он скрылся с глаз, оставив ее в самых противоречивых чувствах посреди темноты и возродившейся ночной тишины.

***

Последующие пару недель прошли в затишье и настороженном внимании со стороны Рейвен и Октавии. Как-то незаметно Эбби пришлось окончательно отделиться от них, променяв часть уроков по языку и тренировок на работу в лаборатории-аптеке вместе с Найко и Арьей. Оказалось, что обряд разделения распространялся не только на наказание, что женщины перенесли вместе, но и на дальнейшую их судьбу. Эбби не была согласна с терминологией, но после этого Арья стала ей кем-то вроде названной сестры, которой надлежало помочь Гриффин приспособиться к миру землян. Обе восторга от подобного поворота событий не испытывали. Эбби даже опасалась, что вечно хмурая землянка рано или поздно устроит ей какой-нибудь неслучайный несчастный случай, пока Найко не разъяснил, что по их традициям женщина теперь под страхом позора для всего своего рода не может причинить вреда ни Гриффин, ни ее близким. 

За это время Тондис успел посетить еще один караван из Аркадии и Эбби, наконец, удалось повидаться с дочерью. Пусть встреча прошла довольно сумбурно и скомкано, главное, что она смогла убедиться в том, что Кларк в порядке и даже довольна наступившими для нее переменами. Да и смотреть на них с Финном, что все-таки смог вернуть себе не только расположение, но и доверие блондинки, было приятно. Вот только Джексон, что в этот раз оказался в составе каравана, разрушил все ее надежды на обследование Моры. Аппарат, включавший в себя и МРТ, не пережил приземления. Многие приборы Ковчега, не только из их отсека, оказались сильно повреждены - проходя на ускорении через слои атмосферы, они буквально выгорели дотла, не выдержав нагрузки и скачков напряжения. И о восстановлении их на данный момент не могло быть и речи. 

Как-то незаметно за делами и неурядицами в свои права вступило «бабье лето», присущее и этому региону, и местные жители старались по полной использовать солнечные дни для сбора урожая. 

Приступы Моры, словно бы в отместку за месяцы затишья, давали о себе знать с пугающей периодичностью. И о них все-таки стало известно. Вот только куда большее возмущение среди девушек вызвал не факт заботы о каком-то чужом земном ребенке, а то, что она предпочла держать их в неведении. Что на какое-то время сделало отношения троицы довольно прохладными. Впрочем, ненадолго.

\- Рейвен, не дергайся! - Эбби осуждающе воззрилась на механика, что дергалась от каждого прикосновения к вздувшимся волдырям на своей руке. – Если я не нейтрализую весь яд, то будет только хуже. 

\- Да знаю я. Но это не значит, что мне не больно.

\- Я стараюсь быть максимально аккуратной, - Эбби вздохнула. – Как ты вообще умудрилась так обжечься? Анья что на сей раз швырнула в тебя Heracleum*?

\- Нет. Просто несчастный случай, - Рейвен в очередной раз скривилась и зашипела. – В последнее время я с ужасом прихожу к выводу, что она вполне себе сносный человек.

\- Какой прогресс!

Гриффин не смогла сдержать улыбки, припоминая, как вытянулись лица обеих девушек, когда на пороге комнаты, в которой они собрались, появился Линкольн в сопровождении Аньи. Да еще и объявил, что она и есть их столь долгожданный учитель. Начать с чего-то надо было и Рейвен не нашла ничего лучше, чем начать с саркастичного ворчания, едва услышав об особенностях предстоящего обучения.

***

_\- Эх, а я-то думала, что мы усядемся в каком-нибудь классе, старательно зубря склонения и спряжения!_

_\- В этом нет необходимости. – Землянка старалась держаться непринужденно. Но рука, то и дело сжимающаяся в кулак на уровне несуществующих ножен, что ранее висели у нее по правому боку, выдавала истинное отношение к происходящему. - Ваш язык не настолько отличается от нашего. Потому на данный момент основной задачей для вас будет пополнение словарного запаса._

_\- В случае пониженной успеваемости ты повесишь нас на ближайшем кусте, едва Линкольн и Эбби скроются из виду? – насмешливо поинтересовалась Октавия. Вот только улыбки на ее лице не было._

_На что воительница лишь презрительно фыркнула._

_\- Будь моя воля, я бы давно сделала это. Но пока у нас перемирие, и я не стану делать ничего, что нарушит приказ командующего. И раз он решил, что пока мое ранение не зажило - это единственная помощь, которую я могу оказать своему народу, то значит так и будет. Но не думайте, что я хоть немного рада встрече с вами._

_\- А мы-то уж надеялись…_

_\- И все же, в чем будет состоять суть их обучения? - Поспешила вклиниться в назревающую перепалку Эбби, отвлекая на себя внимание новой знакомой._

_\- Все просто. Вы будете повторять и запоминать. Много и быстро._

_\- Чего? – Рейвен все-таки не сдержалась_

_Анья подняла на уровень лица шишку, сжимаемую ранее во второй руке, и озвучила ее название, которое, конечно же, не отразилось в памяти ни у одной из скайкру. Потом проделала то же самое с яблоком со стола и несколькими другими предметами. Когда по прошествии пары минут они не смогли повторить и половины, неугаданные предметы полетели в нерадивых учениц._

***

Каким бы странным ни был выбранный способ обучения, он оказался весьма действенным. К моменту наступления второй фазы, в которой они должны были приобщиться к совместному труду с землянами, их словарный запас, ранее ограниченный парой фраз да слов, использующихся в ежедневном обиходе, значительно расширился. Теперь можно было не приставать каждый раз к Алану или прочим стражникам, когда на просторах города раздавалась местная речь - большинство людей, что не принадлежали к касте воинов или торговцев, с английским знакомы не были.

Не сказать, что Рейвен и Октавия, с раннего утра взгромоздившиеся на лошадей и следующие за Аньей, были в восторге от объявления о предстоящем участии в сборе остатков урожая, но выбора у них не было. К тому же, приятно было для разнообразия покинуть стены города, не мчась при этом на всех парах, чтобы уложиться в отведенное Линкольном время для пробежки, а ехать вот так - не сильно спеша и успевая разглядывать окрестности. Поля каких-то злаковых культур, не особо различаемых девушками, располагались в нескольких километрах от стен Тондиса к юго-востоку. И когда они прибыли на место, десятки смуглых, словно бы прокаленных на солнце людей, уже вовсю трудились, ловко орудуя серпами.

\- И как этим работать? 

Октавия возмущенно уставилась в спину Анье, что в отдалении обсуждала что-то с прочими стражами, обеспечивающими охрану трудящихся крестьян от возможного нападения врагов или хищных зверей. Но воительница не прореагировала на фразу, брошенную по привычке на английском.

\- Все вроде бы легко, просто повторяй их движения - откликнулась Рейвен, что в этот момент пыталась скопировать движения женщины, трудящейся по правую руку от нее. Однако то, что землянке давалось легко и просто, у нее не получалось далеко не столь ловко. И уже после десятого снопа Рейвен почувствовала легкий зуд на ладони, явный признак того, что к вечеру она станет гордой обладательницей кровавых мозолей.

\- Чувствую себя круглой дурой, - вздохнула Оу и, следуя примеру подруги, примерилась к первому снопу. 

О том, почему эта женщина, что казалось и вовсе не замечает их присутствия на поле, бросилась к ней с возмущенными восклицаниями, Октавия поняла далеко не сразу. Лишь сопоставив уже знакомые отрывистые слова да смуглую руку, что уткнулась ей прямо под нос, девушка докопалась до правды. Сосредоточившись не на деле, а на раздражающей ее «учительнице», что упорно игнорировала вопросы Блейк, Октавия чуть было не рассекла ни стебли растений, а свою собственную ладонь. Ошибка свойственная новичкам, как она поняла из льющихся возгласов. Крестьянка, повесившая на пояс свое орудие труда, представила их вниманию мозолистую руку, которую украшал застарелый шрам, тянущийся от мизинца к запястью вдоль ладони. Оу пробрала дрожь и к следующему снопу она подошла с куда большей осторожностью, повторяя неспешные движения доброй самаритянки, что явно специально для них демонстрировала принцип работы, энергично кивая и одобрительно улыбаясь, когда первые злаки оказались срезаны вполне удачно. 

\- Спасибо, - выдохнула Октавия.

Но женщина лишь отмахнулась от ее благодарности, возвращаясь к привычному темпу работы. 

Во второй раз она пришла им на помощь, когда Рейвен недальновидно занесла серп над возвышающимся посреди поля растением с мощным стволом и раскидистым зонтиком соцветия на макушке. Почему-то местные обходили его стороной, оставляя нетронутыми злаки, расположенные в опасной близости от светло-зеленой дудки ствола. Механик же решила изничтожить сорного вредителя на корню.

Крепкой хваткой самаритянка ухватила ее за запястье, отводя в сторону занесенную для удара руку, и выговаривая что-то про яд и опасность. Видя, что Рейвен не особо понимает, что ей втолковывают, поднесла руку девушки к краю широкого листа растения. Однако, разглядев тонкую гладкую кожу, показавшуюся из-под отворота рукава, лишь со вздохом покачала головой и, закатав рукав до локтя, сама коснулась его рукой. На коже тут же вздулись волдыри, болезненные даже на вид, и до Рейвен, наконец, дошла вся опасность ситуации. Врядли она пережила бы, если б сок ядовитого растения попал на ни чем незащищенную кожу лица или роговицу глаз. 

И все же Рейвен не миновала участь ближе познакомиться с сорняком, отчего к концу недели и ее запястье украшали волдыри от фотохимического ожога, а словарь пополнился парой крепких ругательств. Но, не смотря на ноющие спины, мозоли и ожоги, девушки не жалели о приобретенном опыте и новых знакомствах.

К исходу последнего дня жатвы они уже крепко сдружились с Тарой, так звали самаритянку. Была она насмешливая, острая на язык, но при этом не таящая зла ни на кого из Небесных людей. В ее роду никто не пострадал ни от их ракет, ни от пуль и потому быть милосерными и приветливыми было намного проще. На вид ей было не более лет тридцати пяти. Стройная, даже жилистая от тяжелой ежедневной работы, с копной густых пшеничных волос. На этом же поле трудилась и ее семья - муж и двенадцатилетний сын. Вскоре Рейвен и Октавия слушались ее также беспрекословно, как и ее близкие, явно давно смирившиеся с лидерством матери в семье. И к концу недели девушки ощутимо расширили свой словарный запас, пополнив его названиями злаков, орудий труда, разнотравья, что виднелось в стороне от золотящихся под солнцем полей, а также пищи, которой с ними щедро делились их новые знакомые.

Наверное, именно благодаря совместному труду они и почувствовали себя одними из этих людей, с чувством глубокого удовлетворения от проделанной работы, наблюдая за тем, как по старой традиции поджигается последний сноп зерна на поле, прежде чем земля будет взрыхлена плугами для последующего посева урожая.

***

\- А как твой день прошел? Есть успехи?

Рейвен, на руку которой уже была наложена белеющая повязка, не спешила покидать госпиталь, следуя за Эбби пристальным взглядом. Она перебирала пузырьки с мазями, расставляя их на полке, но делала это как-то отрешенно, словно на автопилоте. Еще при входе в помещение Рейс заметила, как Гриффин спешно отирает с рукава кофты, не замеченные ранее, белесо-розоватые разводы. Судя по всему, приступ вновь повторился и в этот раз не обошелся для девочки без последствий. Но на тот момент девушка не стала акцентировать на этом внимание и лезть с ненужными расспросами.

\- И да, и нет.

\- А если конкретнее?

\- Одна из трав, что мы протестировали, может вполне подойти для изготовления лекарства для Моры. Но ее слишком мало, чтобы мы могли запустить процесс создания хотя бы первичного образца.

\- Так в чем проблема? Хоть и осень на дворе, но зелень еще далеко не вся пожухла, что стоит набрать еще пару-тройку корзин, если она действительно может помочь?

Эбби не откликнулась на ее вопрос и лишь более сосредоточенно принялась переставлять склянки на полке.

\- Эбби... Я кожей чувствую, что ты опять что-то скрываешь. И это бесит.

\- Ох, Рейвен. Здесь все несколько сложнее. Эта трава не самое распространенное растение и со слов Найко растет она только в Красном лесу.

\- Погоди-ка, это в том самом лесу, который находится на границе земель Азгеды и Пожирателей, под тотальным контролем последних?

\- Да.

\- Кошмар. А как она вообще к вам попала?

\- Этого я не знаю. Алан просто принес ее вместе с кипой прочих растений. 

\- Да уж, это сильно усложняет дело. Командующий в курсе, что чудо-трава существует и где она существует? И что вообще думает об этом?

\- Что скоро начнется сезон дождей… и вылазку придется отложить, пока не уляжется первый снег.

О своих отвергнутых доводах о том, что это задержка на несколько месяцев, которая может дорого стоить, она добавлять не стала.

Рейвен поерзала на кушетке, рассматривая все возможные варианты развития событий. Почему то ярче всех перед глазами вставала картина того, как небольшой отряд следует по краю земель Азгеды, намереваясь как можно скорее достигнуть кромки Красного леса. И предводителем этого отряда была никто иная как Эбби. Механик скривилась и в упор уставилась на нее.

\- Ты ведь уже что-то задумала, не так ли? Я прекрасно помню твои порывы идти на поиски Кларк и Финна в одиночку. Эбби, ты же понимаешь, что это форменное самоубийство?

\- Если мы пойдем о-очень маленькой группой и будем одеты не как земляне, а как Скайкру, то есть хоть какой-то шанс. Нас могут не убить сразу, а из любопытства доставить к ледяной королеве. Вот только чем это обернется для нашего перемирия, кто знает, - припечатала Октавия, чей силуэт уже давно вырисовывался в дверном проеме за их спинами, и сделала шаг внутрь комнаты. Пояснять, что она все слышала и была в курсе дел, не требовалось. – Но это только в случае, если нам повезет попасться в руки к ледяным войнам, а не к пожирателям. Стоит ли это такого риска? 

\- Стоит. – Эбби вскинула взгляд, полный решимости и упрямства. Как Рейвен и предполагала. - Если в ближайшее время случится еще хотя бы пара таких приступов, Мора может просто не выдержать. А я не могу этого допустить. 

\- Почему?..

\- Потому что она словно шанс на искупление, - невесело усмехнулась Гриффин. – В прошлом я ничем не могла помочь десяткам таких детей. На Ковчеге, из-за правил и установленных ограничений, я могла лишь немного ослабить их муки в самом конце. И всегда думала, что живи мы на Земле, эти болезни не были бы смертельным приговором! Но оказалось, что и здесь от всех моих знаний нет толку. И если теперь у меня есть хотя бы призрачный шанс на спасение жизни этой девочки и десяткам подобных ей в будущем, то я все для этого сделаю.

\- А что об этом думает командующий? – повторилась Октавия.

\- Что он не имеет права так рисковать людьми. 

\- Черт, и он прав в этом. – Оу задумчиво потерла переносицу. – И Линкольн с ним согласится… Черт.

\- Не надо, вот даже не вздумай говорить этого сейчас… 

Рейвен и Октавия, которых система управления жизнями на Ковчеге также затронула не лучшей своей стороной, переглянулись. И после долгого молчания неожиданно кивнули, дружно переводя взгляды на Эбби.

\- Мы в деле. У тебя есть хоть какой-то план? Карта? Направление, в котором нужно идти?

\- С этим я могу помочь, - в очередной раз раздался от двери знакомый голос, заставив Эбби привычно вздрогнуть, и подумать о том, как же им везет, что стражники вернулись к своему исходному посту караула за стенами здания. Иначе бы все планы из-за их же беспечности были бы пресечены еще в зародыше. 

Арья нервно теребила край кофты и, судя по всему, уже раскаивалась в своем необдуманном порыве. Вот только отступать было поздно.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.vk.me/c637223/v637223343/14e82/3dIfaFsG90w.jpg

План был простым, и потому Октавия не теряла надежды на то, что им все-таки удастся претворить его в жизнь. Под предлогом утренней тренировки по верховой езде они с Эбби должны были покинуть стены города с первыми лучами солнца. И у одного из тайников Вика переодеться в свои старые вещи, на случай, если им все-таки не повезет и они сменят статус с заложниц лесного клана на пленниц ледяного. Вещи обеих путниц при этом должны уместиться в один заплечный мешок: минимальный дорожный паек, фляги для воды, контейнеры под саженцы, пистолеты для защиты от диких зверей, да одно на двоих одеяло. В последнюю минуту Арья вручила им плащ из тонких шкур, теплый и прочный, аргументируя его появлением тем, что они могли просто незаметно украсть его у кого-то из местных. В случае усилившихся холодов, он никак не оказался бы лишним. Большее «чудом выжившие» при падении одной из станций позволить себе не могли. 

Дальше, следуя по наброскам карты, им надлежало двинуться к северной границе, откуда, к несчастью, вел самый короткий путь к землям Пожирателей: через Старый город, отвергнутый всеми племенами из-за непригодности для жизни, до переправы на Реке, все время следуя по окраинным землям Азгеды. От нее же всего несколько верст пути и они окажутся у границ Красного леса - конечно пункта назначения. Именно с него начинались полноправные владения жнецов. Распрощаться с лошадьми предполагалось у границы земель лесного клана и потому вторая часть пути должна была стать самой сложной. Рейвен, плохо приспособленная для длительных пеших прогулок, должна была всячески отвлекать внимание Найко и прочих любопытствующих от долгого отсутствия их в городе, а Вик вызвался к ней в помощники. Предполагалось, что минимальная отсрочка, которую всеми правдами и неправдами сможет обеспечить им эта парочка, составит около двадцати четырех часов – ровно половина требующегося времени, чтобы преодолеть путь вперед. При условии, что они не будут жалеть ни лошадей, ни своих ног. 

\- Какое же унылое место, - Октавия поежилась и с осторожностью сделала следующий шаг по выщербленной, изъеденной мхом и сорной растительностью, мостовой. – Не думаю, что нам стоит здесь задерживаться.

\- Ты продержишься до темноты? Мы сможем затаиться и переночевать на деревьях, как показывала Арья. 

\- Насмотревшись на все это, точно смогу. Не удивительно, что люди не захотели здесь оставаться.

До Старого города их путешествие шло строго по плану, и Эбби с Октавией решили, что могут позволить себе сделать небольшой привал, надеясь на то, что в этих руинах шанс встретить кого-то из людей минимален. Однако, едва они ступили на его территорию, это желание испарилось без следа.

Куда ни глянь, виднелись остовы полуразрушенных домов, увитые лианами или раскрошенные корнями растительности, ставшей куда более агрессивной от воздействия радиации. В темных, бесформенных кучах металлолома, присыпанных землей, сором да птичьим пометом, с трудом можно было опознать насквозь проржавевшие автомобили. Как они смогли убедиться, миновав пару кварталов, часть из них избрали для себя в качестве жилища мелкие хищники. 

Некогда широкая дорога извилисто тянулась между домами и чем ближе они были к центру этого небольшого по старым меркам городка, тем больше встречалось зданий без крыш, обезображенных провалами выбитых и выгоревших окон. С тяжелым чувством всматривались они в эти руины.

В одном из таких домов, куда Блейк проследовала за зверем, отдаленно напоминающим койота, она наткнулась на склад старых, почерневших от воздействия времени костей, часть которых явно принадлежавших некогда людям. От смрадного запаха, исходящего от этой кучи, девушку чуть не вывернуло наизнанку, и Октавия как ошпаренная выскочила прочь.

Потому, не смотря на надвигающие сумерки, Город был оставлен позади без сожалений. Уж лучше устроить импровизированный пикник на землях ледяных воинов, чем в этом склепе цивилизации под открытым небом. 

***

\- Я не способна больше ходить, нет. Только ползать, - Октавия со стоном рухнула на истлевший пенек, возвышающийся у края небольшой полянки. – Сколько верст мы преодолели? Сотни тысяч?! Ума не приложу, как буду взбираться на дерево.

\- Используй для этого только руки, кто знает, вдруг в тебе сильны инстинкты наших праотцев обезьян, - хмыкнула Эбби, скидывая рюкзак на землю и обходя дерево, которое они присмотрели в качестве ночлега, кругом.

\- Не иначе как в мази, что втирал в тебя Найко, была живая вода! Неужели, ты совсем не устала?

\- Падаю с ног, поверь. Вот только спина горит адским огнем, и боль в ногах хоть как-то отвлекает от этого чувства.

\- Ты серьезно? Почему раньше-то не сказала?!

\- Какой смысл в жалобах, если помочь моему положение все равно нечем? Давай не будем об этом. - Эбби присмотрела спускающийся к земле сук, с которого вполне реально было начать их "восхождение к вершине". - Лучше иди сюда, я подсажу тебя, а после ты поможешь мне взобраться на ветку. 

Однако это оказалось не так просто, как они думали. Ноющие мышцы протестовали против любого усилия и Эбби едва смогла сдержать вскрик, когда ботинок Октавии вскользь коснулся одного из шрамов на ее плечах. Наконец, после долгого сопения и пыхтения, девушка закрепилась на суку, что располагался в паре метров над землей, плотно обхватив его ногами. И протянула руку подруге. Вскоре, они обе восседали на ней, рассматривая ссаженные ладони и кривясь.

Ветвь, что находилась над ними также выглядела достаточно прочной, как и ее соседка, расположенная еще выше. Было решено, что чем дальше они находятся от земли, тем больше шансов затеряться средь густой зелени от глаз людей и хищных зверей. О том, что многие звери куда лучше их перемещаются по деревьям, ни одна из них в тот момент не задумалась. 

Когда им удалось расположиться на примеченных ветвях, вытянув ноги и прочно првязав себя за талию к стволу веревками, обе выдохнули с облегчением. Задача по сохранению равновесия на достаточно узком суку также была не из легких, но все же высота позволяла почувствовать себя хотя бы в относительной безопасности. На разговоры уже не было сил и желания, ежась от ночного холода, Эбби плотнее укуталась в накидку, и вскоре погрузилась в беспокойный, то и дело прерывающийся сон. 

Окончательно разбудил ее солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь прорехи в пологе листвы, да птичий гомон. Стайка небольших ярко окрашенных пичужек, названия которых Эбби не знала, резвилась на кроне соседнего дерева, время от времени с любопытством косясь в их сторону. Она резко привстала, отчего веревка впилась в тело, и тут же пожалела об этом. Судорога сковала спину нестерпимой болью. Стайка птиц встрепенулась и крикливым облачком унеслась ввысь. Эбби переждала вспышку боли и чуть поменяла свое положение. 

\- Эй, как ты? - послышался голос Октавии, что примостила на верхней ветви. 

\- Могло быть и лучше. Поясница просто отнимается.

\- Ага, у меня тоже. А также ноги, руки, хвост и шея затекла. Что-то эти ночевки на природе мне совершенно не по вкусу, понятия не имею, что древние люди находили в них хорошего!

\- Октавия, - Эбби усмехнулась и принялась за узел веревки, стремясь поскорее спуститься на землю, мечтая растянуться на ней в полный рост. - Они ночевали не на деревьях и вокруг не было тварей, только и мечтающих съесть или просто убить их. 

\- Да? Ну ладно, тогда дам природе еще один шанс. Эбби! - Она вдруг понизила голос до шепота. - Смотри!

Посмотреть и правда было на что. Под аккомпанемент треска ломающихся сучьев на поляну вышла олениха в сопровождении олененка. Их бурые бока украшала россыпь белых пятнышек. На голове малыша красовались едва пробившиеся рожки, что в будущем должны были превратиться в могучие ветвистые рога. Олени на мгновенье остановились, прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам и широко раздувая ноздри, судя по всему, самка почувствовала незнакомый запах, но он не напомнил ей ароматов опасности. И потому грациозные животные неспешно двинулись вперед, пересекая раскинувшуюся у подножия дерева поляну. Казавшееся во тьме скудным на растительность пространство, в солнечных лучах преобразилось, вспыхнув ярким калейдоскопом красок. Желтая и багряная, уже по настоящему осенняя листва перемежалась с темнеющими вкраплениями ягод и шишек, запутавшихся в еще сопротивляющейся увяданию траве. И теперь пятнистая шкурка животных естественным образом, словно одна из потерянных деталек мозаики, вливалась в этот многоцветный водоворот красок. Делая животных менее приметными, нежели в окружении зеленеющих зарослей можжевельника. У Эбби перехватило дыхание от этой красоты и улыбка тронула губы.

\- Это потрясающе.

***

Не сказать, что второй день их путешествия выдался проще. Ноги болели, и первые несколько миль обе ковыляли подобно девностолетним старухам. Однако теперь они уже куда более уверенно следовали по маршруту, узнавая обозначенные Арьей ориентиры и даже успевая замечать тропы животных, пересекающие девственный лес. Перерывы, длительные, тянущиеся около часа после каждого крупного перехода, позволяли восстановить силы и Октавия не раз добрым словом вспомнила уроки Линкольна. 

Окончательно остановились они лишь тогда, когда не привыкшие к подобным нагрузкам ноги уже не были способны сделать еще хоть шаг, а солнце неумолимо скатывалось за горизонт. Если, блуждая по чаще леса под руководством ориентиров и стрелки компаса Рейвен, они все-таки не сбились с пути, то впереди уже скоро должна была показаться река и подвесной мост, по которому им предстояло перебраться на другой берег. Однако эту часть пути единогласно было решено оставить на более светлое время суток, не хватало только сломать себе ногу или шею, поскользнувшись на скользких перекладинах. 

\- Совершенно не верю, что у нас это получилось. - Октавия плюхнулась на повеленное дерево, подле которого они планировали разбить лагерь, чтобы хоть немного посидеть и погреться у костра, прежде чем вновь совершать восхождение к кронам деревьев. - Думала, что нас либо нагонят еще на землях Кейна, либо четвертуют, едва мы окажемся на владениях Азгеды. 

\- Совершенно не оптимистичный настрой. Надеюсь, ты не расстроилась, что он не оправдался?

\- Ну нет уж. Я очень даже рада, что моя голова по прежнему на моих плечах. - Блейк усмехнулась и потерла шею, словно бы в подтверждение своих слов. - Как ты думаешь, Рейвен и Вик в порядке? Судя по всему у них получилось справиться со своей задачей.

\- Уверена, что у них все хорошо. Главное, чтобы Найко они не наплели чего-нибудь уж слишком несусветного, а то он переведет меня на мытье полов по возвращении, сместив тебя с сей почетной должности окончательно. - Хмыкнула Эбби, вытаскивая из рюкзака фляжку. - Ладно, если серьезно, то я доверяю тебе разведение костра. Только не увлекайся с его размерами, помни советы Линкольна. А я пока прогуляюсь до ручья, который мы прошли не так давно. Во фляжках воды осталось на пару глотков, не более.

\- Хорошо, конечно, сейчас я все сделаю, - слушая ее в пол уха, откликнулась Блейк, увлеченно развлекающаяся с маленьким лягушонком, что на свою беду вспрыгнул на бревно рядом с нею. - Какой миленький! 

\- Оу! Не тяни время. Скоро совсем стемнеет и разводить огонь на ощупь будет куда сложнее. Да и я не смогу вернуться назад без ориентира.

\- Вот почему нам нужны были фонарики!

\- Конечно, большие кошки тоже очень любят фонарики. И в особенности разминку перед ужином, что они обеспечивают. Знаешь, такую, когда кошка с удовольствием бегает за их светом по лесной чаще, перед тем как закусить столь невовремя разыгравшимся путником, - донеслось до нее уже из-за завесы кустов, за которыми скрылась Эбби.

Октавия тяжело вздохнула и принялась нашаривать в рюкзаке самодельные спички, торжественно врученные Рейвен перед уходом. Эбби ушла и больше не было возможности подбадривать друг друга, и усталость навалилась на Блейк с утроенной силой. Заготовленный камень, размером с голубиное яйцо, упорно не желал находиться среди их скудных запасов, хотя до этого по ее прикидкам добавлял не менее центнера к тяжести рюкзака.

От этих пространных мыслей и тщетных поисков Октавию отвлекла темная фигура, резко отделившаяся от вечерних сумерек и навалившаяся на нее всем своим весом. Девушка не успела даже пискнуть, как почувствовала на языке противный привкус какой-то механической смазки с тряпицы, что на подобии кляпа заполнила ее рот.

***

Отряд жнецов прошел так близко, что Эбби ощутила смрадный запах, исходящий от их давно не мытых тел и остатков человеческой плоти, служащих украшениями. Скальпы, ожерелья из ушей и зубов, свисающие с пояса - на какое мгновение ей показалось, что на каком-то отрезке пути они свернули не туда и перенеслись в первобытный мир. 

Ручеек звонко журчал, пробивая себе путь через лесную чащу, едва заметный среди высоких трав, что его окружали. С ее стороны к воде спускались корни большого дерева, частично вывалившиеся наружу. Судя по всему, над этим поработал какой-то ураган, расшатавший исполина несколько лет назад. Земля у подножия дерева была плотно усыпала опавшей листвой, противно чавкающий при каждом шаге. Миновав ее, Эбби скользнула по одному из массивных корней ближе к ручью, удерживаясь с его помощью над водой и опуская в холодные струи открытую флягу. 

Если бы не треск ветвей, раздавшийся в опасной близости от ее укрытия, и последовавший за ним стон, привлекший внимание Гриффин, она ни за что не успела бы вовремя уйти прочь от ручья. Метнувшись в укрытие древесного ствола и возвышающихся над землей корней, Эбби затаилась, практически перестав дышать.

Приближаться к воде они не спешили и Эбби лишний раз поблагодарила всех богов за это. Один из воинов, шедший в конце отряда, тащил за собой что-то слабо трепыхающееся и когда он поравнялся с тем местом, где под защитой векового дерева затаила Гриффин, она смогла различить женскую фигурку, с окровавленным обрубком вместо ноги. Ее опрометчивый вскрик, едва не огласивший округу, сдержала огрубелая ладонь, зажавшая ей рот. Чье-то тело навалилось на нее сверху, прижимая к земле, заставляя полностью скрыться под защитой возвышающихся корней. Эбби дернулась, в попытке высвободиться, отчего прелые листья, пропитанные влагой, противно хлюпнули. И человек лишь сильнее прижал Эбби к земле, блокируя движения ее рук локтями. 

\- Эбби, тише. Это я, - едва слышно раздался над ухом знакомый голос.

Не зная, то ли сжаться от очередного приступа ужаса, то ли вздохнуть с облегчением, она послушно замерла, узнав голос Кейна. 

\- Алан сейчас с Октавией. Переждем, пока эти твари не отойдут подальше, и встретимся с ними на вашей поляне. - Продолжил он все тем же шепотом. - Ты успокоилась?

Понимая, что пока она хоть как-то не подтвердит, что узнала его и приняла информацию к сведенью, Кейн не ослабит своей хватки, Эбби отрывисто кивнула.

Вслед за этим его ладонь соскользнула с ее губ и уперлась в землю в нескольких сантиметрах от виска Гриффин. Вес придавливающего ее к земле тела уменьшился, позволяя сделать вдох, и Эбби наконец-то смогла присоединиться к беседе сдавленным шепотом.

\- Ты практически довел меня до сердечного приступа! - Не сдержала она возмущения.

На что командующий только саркастически хмыкнул.

\- Могу сказать ровно то же самое. Я аж дар речи потерял на несколько мгновений, обнаружив, что вы двое сбежали.

\- Кейн, я…

\- Тише. Не здесь. Обсудим это позже.

***

Командующий просто стоял и молчал, меряя их уничижающим взглядом. Поначалу, когда они только приближались к поляне, где ждали Алан с Октавией, не повышая голоса и с подчеркнутой вежливостью, он отхлестал ее словами так, что Эбби захотелось провалиться под землю. А ведь при всем при этом она твердо знала, что поступила правильно. И вот сейчас под этим взглядом вновь Эбби ощутила как полыхают уши, а глаза непроизвольно пристыженно утыкаются взглядом в землю под ногами. 

И в тоже время ее не оставляло какое-то болезненно любопытство, отчего взгляд то и дело возвращался к Кейну. На обоих мужчинах, что сейчас с суровым видом возвышались перед ними, красовалась форма стражников Ковчега, неведомо где и как раздобытая ими. И Эбби покривила бы душой, если бы сказала, что она не была им к лицу. Из вооружения, помимо привычных глазу пистолетов, виднелись земные клинки и арбалет странной конструкции, что перемещал на своей спине Алан. И все же что-то иное притягивало взгляд к командующему. Что-то в нем изменилось, терзая ее память смутными догадками, но она никак не могла понять в чем же дело. И это заметно раздражало. Впрочем, как и повисшее молчание. 

\- Есть хоть что-то, что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание, что ранее я не слышал от Кайла или Рейвен? - Нарушил наконец тягостное молчание командующий, по привычке задумчиво потирая подбородок. 

И тут в голове словно что-то щелкнуло. Вот оно что! Кейн сбрил бороду, явив миру лишенные загара подбородок и щеки, на одной из которых неровным мазком темнел завиток татуировки, стекающей далее вниз по шее и скрывающейся под воротником куртки. И сейчас, без ее привычной защиты, он явно чувствовал себя не особо комфортно. И осознание того, что у каждого из них есть свои маленькие слабости, невольно вызвало у нее улыбку и придало сил.

\- У меня нет других аргументов, прости, - просто откликнулась она, не отводя пристального взгляда от его глаз. - Я хочу вылечить Мору, сделать ее жизнь лучше. Возможно, даже уберечь ее жизнь. И ради этого мы сделали то, что сделали. И я не буду за это оправдываться или просить прощения.

И Кейн, невозмутимый, непробиваемый командующий опустил глаза, ускользая от ее взгляда. Потому что он и сам прекрасно понимал, ради чего и ради кого был устроен этот недо-побег и в силу обстоятельств у него просто не было морального права злиться на нее. Тем более что...

\- Ваша одежда, - продолжила Эбби, сознавая свою небольшую победу, и стремясь закрепиться с этим. - Ваше вооружение. Ваш облик. Все продумано и сделано на совесть, явно не в попыхах, когда вы двинулись по нашим следам. После того, что я рассказала, ты собирался пойти в Красный лес сам? Возможно один. Так ведь?

Кейн промолчал и лишь мимолетная усмешка Алана выдала то, что она угадала.

\- Так какой смысл ругаться на нас теперь, когда нам всем удалось добраться практически до самых границ Леса? Ты можешь наказать нас когда вернемся, или нет, решать тебе. Но сейчас мы не имеем право тратить на это времени и должны завершить начатое.

\- Никто и не думал отправлять вас сейчас обратно.

При этих словах командующего Октавия наградила Алана уничтожающим взглядом, ведь пока Эбби с Кейном не вернулись, он грозил ей именно этим. Ну, и еще розгами. И девушка поспешила сменить тему, пока Эбби не перегнула палку. 

\- А почему пожиратели были здесь? Это же не их территория.

\- Это не имеет значения, - бросил в ответ стражник, вторя движению Кейна и слегка пожимая плечами. - Время охоты.

\- И?..

\- Им требуется пополнить запасы пищи. Человечины. А значит, они начнут рыскать именно по чужим землям.

\- О, господи, - выдохнула Эбби, припоминая истерзанное тело, что волочили за собой эти чудовища. Кто знает, возможно в их логове их уже ждало не одно такое. - Неужели с ними нельзя справиться? Окончательно?

\- Нет. Эти твари не боятся ни боли, ни смерти и потому очень опасны в бою. А племена, меж землями которых они затаились, не могут объединиться, чтобы нанести общий удар и разом избавиться от угрозы.

\- И поэтому они так и ходят где им вздумается, нападая на местных жителей? 

\- К сожалению, да. Потому вблизи границ и нет поселений. А воины могут за себя постоять.

\- Это отвратительно. С вашей стороны равно также как и со стороны Ледяного клана. Уж прости за откровенность.

Эбби поднялась, сократив расстояние между собой и Кейном, явно переходя к прениям, не предназначенным для посторонних ушей. Что позволило Октавии наконец поинтересоваться у Алана:

\- Они в порядке?

\- Кто?

\- Алан...

\- Получили то, что заслужили. Но никаких физических увечий, если ты об этом.

\- И на том спасибо, - Октавия закатила глаза и вздохнула с заметным облегчением. Едва девушка узнала голос того, чей рукав заткнул ей рот, чтобы избежать ненужных криков, как беспокойство об оставшихся в Тондисе друзьях вспыхнуло с утроенной силой.

Алан хмыкнул и отстегнул от пояса вторые ножны, бросая Октавии ее меч, подогнанный кузнецами под параметры девушки. Чем заслужил пламенный благодарный взгляд.

\- Алан, а Линкольн?

\- Вот он в бешенстве, - нахмурился юноша. - Знаешь, ты могла бы больше доверять человеку, бросившему ради тебя все. Доверять во всем. Это так, информация для размышлений.

Теперь настал черед Блейк пристыженно примолкнуть, уткнувшись взглядом в землю, что ковырял носок ее ботинка.

***

После очередного тяжелого дня ноги гудели, и едва зажившая спина отдавалась болью при малейшем движении. Потому при первой же возможности Эбби повалилась на расстеленный плащ рядом с Октавией, что тут же уткнулась носом в ее плечо, забавно посапывая. Алан, растянувшийся подле них, отключился моментально, едва только его голова коснулась расстеленной на дерне материи. Одинокая фигура сидящего у едва тлеющего костерка Кейна, мрачным изваянием вырисовывалась на фоне леса, освещенного скудным лунным светом. 

Какое-то время она просто лежала с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к многообразию звуков, переполнявших лес. И незаметно для себя уснула, краем сознания отмечая, как командующий накрывает их своим одеялом, защищая от ночной прохлады. 

Первым, что бросилось в глаза, когда Эбби проснулась, была туша грациозной большой кошки, красующейся подле их чахлого костерка. На оскаленных клыках животного застыла кровавая пена, потемневшие глаза застекленели. И только это выдавало тот факт, что животное распрощалось с жизнью. Ни единого увечья или раны на великолепной, черной как смоль шкуре, неопытным взглядом различить было нельзя. И Эбби, внезапно припомнив школьные уроки, с дрожью подумала о том, как им повезло, что они с Оу вообще смогли дожить до того момента, когда Кейн и Алан нагнали их на этой лесной опушке. Ведь во сне она даже не слышала звуков борьбы, что положила конец жизни этой черной как ночь красавицы, прекрасно перемещающейся по деревьям. Вероятно, если бы они продолжили свое путешествие в одиночку, то уже этой ночью чьи-то острые зубы сомкнулись бы на их шеях. 

\- Не бойся, она уже никому не причинит вреда, - раздался над ухом голос Алана. 

Повернув голову, Эбби заметила, что он был бодр и свеж, чего явно нельзя было сказать о дрожащей и хмурой Октавии, прислонившейся к ее плечу. Солнце еще даже не начинало вставать, и воздух был наполнен зябкой сыростью, от которой до костей пробирало холодом. Отчаянно хотелось спать. 

\- Мы должны двигаться дальше, - пояснил Алан, с сочувствием глядя на их заспанные, красные глаза. - В эти часы бдительность любого караула притупляется и у нас есть шанс проскользнуть не замеченными как мимо жнецов, так и мимо разведчиков ледяного клана. Я знаю, что вы устали, но вы сами решили продолжать.

\- Да знаем мы, - Октавия широко зевнула, с кряхтением поднимаясь на ноги, и пару раз подпрыгнула через боль, разгоняя по ноющим мышцам молочную кислоту. После чего принялась активно размахивать руками, чтобы заставить кровь двигаться быстрее и хоть немного согреться. - Все бы отдала за чашку горячего кофе.

\- Максимум, что могу предложить - это чистая вода и лепешка. Ну, или сырое мясо, смотря что ты предпочитаешь.

\- Алан, ну фу! Гадость такая и с утра пораньше. Больше ни слова о еде, меня еще час тошнить будет. 

Октавия бодро зашагала вперед, всем своим видом демонстрируя возмущение и отвращение, которых на самом деле не испытывала, и явно не очень-то ориентируясь в правильном направлении.

\- Да погоди ты, шальная, - стражник со смехом нагнал ее, все-таки всовывая в руки флягу с водой и разворачивая на северо-восток. - Нам туда.

\- Да. Я так и думала, Линкольн учил меня ориентироваться на местности. Я просто разминалась!

\- Ну-ну, научил на свою голову.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Говорю, что приличные люди обычно желают спутникам доброго утра.

\- Ну, так то приличные и соответствующим спутникам!

Кейн, заканчивающий ликвидацию следов разводимого ночью костра, усмехался, время от времени поглядывал то на Эбби, то на в меру шумную парочку. 

\- Как твоя спина?

\- Не так прекрасно, как все могло бы быть после ночи на пуховой перине, но я не жалуюсь. 

\- Я уже понял, что ты стойкая женщина. И отчаянная. - Их скудные пожитки были собраны, и командующий скручивал веревку, расстеленную кругом по поляне, что ночью предотвращала проникновение змей на место их ночевки. - Потому не стану возражать, если ты вернешь мне одеяло и не станешь мочить его в росе.

\- М, нет. Без него я совсем околею, - Эбби усмехнулась и плотнее укуталась в предмет обсуждения. Плащ по очередности сегодня перешел к Октавии. – И, кстати, доброе утро.

***

\- И что, на этом все? У нас получилось ? – Октавия с некоторым недоверием воззрилась на Эбби, что сосредоточенно укладывала в их заплечные мешки собранные травы. – А зачем так много?

\- Затем, что никто так и не смог сказать мне, в какой период были собраны исходные образцы, который мы тестировали. Многие растения имеют отличные свойства, порой даже совершенно противоположные, в различные периоды созревания. И, как ты могла заметить, даже на этом пятачке мы можем наблюдать как совсем небольшие ростки, так и вполне сформировавшиеся растения.

\- А это нормально, такая очередность в созревании? – поинтересовался Алан, которому было поручено выкопать несколько разновозрастных образцов и погрузить в контейнеры вместе с почвой. 

\- Прости, но в нынешнем мире вообще нет ничего нормального, - хмыкнула Эбби. – Взять, к примеру, хотя бы этот лес. Меня от одного его вида дрожь пробирает.

И она вновь скользнула взглядом по окружающей их угрюмой растительности. 

Деревья-исполины, растеряв свои густые кроны, щерились голыми ветвями, что с тихими стонами качались при каждом редком дуновении ветра. Их стволы были туго обтянуты бурой корой, местами изъеденной мхами. Лесная просека, густо усеянная алой растительностью, что становилась темнее к концам листьев, была затянута обрывками тумана, что не желал растворяться в промозглом воздухе, уже не прогреваемом солнечными лучами. Да и пробивались они сквозь плотную пелену туч довольно редко. Но когда это случалось, влага, пузырьками оседавшая на уцелевшей листве, травах да нитях паутины, была подобна ярко-красным, кровавым слезам, что омывали тоскующий лес. 

\- И это еще один аргумент в пользу того, чтобы оставаться здесь как можно меньше. Вы закончили? – Поинтересовался Кейн, вырастая за их спинами, словно из-под земли. – Севернее я обнаружил следы ночной стоянки отряда. Из-за утреннего дождя сложно определить в какую сторону они двинулись, но в любом случае мы как можно скорее должны вернуться к переправе. 

\- Думаешь, они выслеживают жнецов? – Нахмурился Алан, спуская с плеча арбалет и забрасывая мешок с образцами на его место. 

\- Все возможно. 

\- Ладно. Тогда следуйте за мной, я знаю более краткий путь к переправе. Только тише.

Эбби также закинула мешок на плечо, протягивая второй Октавии и кивая в знак их готовности. Встречаться ни с ледяными воинами, ни со жнецами не хотелось, потому о том, чтобы спорить с мужчинами, не возникло и мысли. Зарядив оружие, стражник привычно двинулся во главе их отряда, замыкал который Кейн. 

Путь, проложенный Аланом в обратную сторону, и вправду оказался короче. Хоть и пролегал он в большинстве своем через непроходимые дебри, щедро изукрасившие лица девушек царапинами и ссадинами, уже через час они оказались у подвесного моста. Он все так же противно раскачивался из стороны в сторону на прогнивших веревках, зияя провалами недостающих досок. 

\- Октавия, ты как самая ловкая и легкая, пойдешь первой, прихватив с собой все образцы. Командующий будет тебя страховать. Потом переправимся мы с Эбби. Я, как самый тяжелый, в этот раз буду замыкать шествие. Все понятно?

\- Более чем, - вздохнула Оу, принимая мешки. – Всегда подозревала, что ты видишь во мне лишь вьючную лошадь. Ладно, встретимся на той стороне!

И она сделала первый осторожный шаг на скользкие доски, крепко впиваясь пальцами в веревочные перила. Остальные, затаив дыхание, следили за ее перемещением. Когда все прошло успешно, Кейн занял ее место на хлипкой конструкции. 

Когда он достиг середины переправы, Алан резким движением вскинул арбалет. Болт с мерзким хлюпаньем вошел в глотку нападавшего, бросившегося на них с Эбби из-за ближайших кустов. Второй жнец, оказавшийся удачливее приятеля, с надсадным боевым кличем успел преодолеть расстояние до моста, прежде чем второй болт прервал его никчемную жизнь. Вместе со своей занесенной для удара секирой он тяжело рухнул на первые ступени моста, пробивая их своим весом и рассекая лезвием оружия один из канатов. Мост зашатался и просел на левую сторону. Кейн только чудом успел вывернуться и ухватиться за вторую веревку. 

К моменту, когда ему все же удалось завершить переход на другую сторону, мост лишился двух третей досок, составлявших его основу. А у ног землянина и подрагивающей от отвращения Эбби, возвышались тела четверых жнецов. Алан, не теряя времени, вынимал из трупов болты, отирая с них кровь о ткань брюк. О том, чтобы проследовать на тот берег тем же путем, что и их товарищи, не могло быть и речи.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.vk.me/c637223/v637223343/14e67/_4-dKW8PEhE.jpg

Октавия, мрачно разглядывая причудливый лиственный ковер под ногами, шла вслед за командующим, давно оставив надежду на занимательную беседу. Мало того, что он в принципе был человеком немногословным, так еще и на каждый шаг Кейна приходилось по два ее. В связи с чем Оу постоянно плелась где-то позади, стараясь удержаться хотя бы в зоне видимости. А перекрикивания на враждебной территории точно не довели бы до добра. Воспоминания об окровавленных физиономиях жнецов были еще свежи.

Отняв у нее рюкзак Эбби и сумку с саженцами, Кейн с краткими указаниями по правильному обращению передал ей арбалет и двинулся вперед, выискивая ему одному известные ориентиры. Почему-то Алан у реки настоял на том, чтобы переправить его им. Судя по всему не очень верил в умение Октавии владеть мечом. Первым же делом она зарядила оружие, радуясь его приятной тяжести в ладонях.

Встретиться с Эбби и Аланом, что застряли на том берегу реки, было решено в каком-то тайном месте, о котором было известно обоим мужчинам. Вот только о том, как именно им удастся перебраться через реку, никто даже не намекнул. Алан просто заявил, что они не могут оставаться на месте, так как вопли Пожирателей могли привлечь и других нежелательных гостей. И сказал, что к темноте они с Эбби доберутся к месту встречи, Кейну не следует беспокоиться. 

Ну да, Кейну-то можно и не волноваться, его вообще мало чем можно пронять, а вот у нее душа точно не на месте. По началу, когда им удалось миновать земли лесного клана, Октавия воспряла духом. После Старого города - насторожилась. На землях Азгеды до нее окончательно дошло осознание того, что по всем законам логики они просто не могли зайти так далеко. Даже если Рейвен и впрямь удалось обеспечить им фору. Слишком уж все шло легко да гладко, вселенная крайне редко разбрасывается такими подарками. Чаще всего за все приходится платить, рано или поздно. Уж она-то за свою жизнь узнала об этом не по наслышке. 

Со временем Октавии удалось сократить расстояние, приноровившись к темпу Кейна, уверенно движущегося к месту встречи. И она начала вести беседы сама с собой, предназначенные, все же, для совсем иных ушей.

\- Знаешь, я вот тут думала, думала и пришла к выводу, что мы с Эбби просто сказочные везунчики. Преодолели земли двух кланов, добрались до владений пожирателей, провели успешную ночевку в лесу... Не имея при этом совершенно никаких навыков выживания в условиях дикой природы или ориентировании на местности. И все же добрались. Словно бы какие-то добрый духи сопровождали нас всю дорогу, направляя на верный путь тревожным треском кустов да охраняя покой по ночам. Тебе так не кажется?

Командующий и не подумал удостоить ее нормальным ответом, лишь пренебрежительно дернул плечом. Мол она несет какой-то вздор и лучше бы помолчала, чем привлекать внимание к их небольшому отряду. На что Октавия лишь довольно усмехнулась и продолжила.

\- Так вот. Я все думала... Знаешь, одно дело самому оставить свой народ, двинувшись на чужие земли под страхом провокации военных действий, и совсем другое отправиться сюда, чтобы остановить самовольных девиц. Не верю я в такие удачные совпадения. А ты, а?

Командующий не ответил. Вместо этого Кейн резко остановился, высматривая что-то впереди и, не ожидавшая подобного маневра, Октавия со всего маху влетела ему в спину. Отчего спусковой крючок арбалета сработал, выплевывая болт в сторону ближайших кустов.

\- Ой..

\- Кажется, я велел держать арбалет не заряженным?...

\- Ну да. Но как тогда, интересно, я смогу молниеносно среагировать на возникшую угрозу?

\- Моментальная реакция не является твоей задачей. Просто оставайся за моей спиной. Арбалетом ты воспользуешься только в том случае, если мой хладный труп будет лежать у твоих ног. Ты поняла меня?

\- Да более чем. И все же, скажи правду, Кейн, ты ведь просто отпустил нас? Позволил забрести так далеко, чтобы уже не было смысла повернуть назад не закончив миссию. Я же права?

\- Ты заблуждаешься.

\- Да ладно, серьезно? А если Эбби, что, поверь мне, далеко не глупа, задаст тебе эти же вопросы, ответ точно не изменится?

\- ...

\- Как хорошо поговорили, прямо сердце радуется. Как говорится - по душам!

\- Кейн, ну Кейн! Можно было просто проигнорировать меня, зачем же так ускоряться, я девушка, а не торпеда реактивная! 

\- Ну командующий! Не смейте бросать меня на произвол судьбы в этих негостеприимных джунглях. Я уже практически раскаялась и беру свои слова обратно! Да и мыслишки тоже. Ну эй!

***

Они оказались отрезаны от своих товарищей и кроме того застряли во владениях противника, понятия не имея как перебраться на противоположную сторону реки. Река была слишком широкой, чтобы у них получилось соорудить хоть какое-то подобие моста. А вода - слишком холодной, чтобы пытаться перебраться вплавь. И Эбби на какой-то миг показалось, что она видит растерянность на обычно невозмутимом лице стражника. Однако, вскоре он припомнил, что выше по течению когда-то был брод. Отнюдь не тихий или безопасный, но все же дающий призрачную надежду на возможную переправу. Оставалось молиться, чтобы время и весенний разлив реки не оставили о нем лишь воспоминания.

\- Эбби, ты как? Сможешь пройти еще несколько миль?

\- Да, конечно. К тому же, без груза куда легче, - и она демонстративно похлопала себя по бокам. Их рюкзаки со всем скарбом, а также раздобытые растения остались у Кейна, что успел перенести их по мосту. 

\- Тогда идем, в скором времени неподалеку отсюда будет проходить патруль. Мы не должны попасться им на глаза.

\- Патруль, здесь? А.. откуда ты знаешь об этом?

\- Скажем так, сойка на хвосте принесла, - стражник усмехнулся и двинулся вперед, игнорируя ее недовольный вид. 

\- Ну нет, так не пойдет. Алан?! Алан!

Однако, сколько она не допытывалась до него, стражник так и не ответил, откуда у него подобная информация. А после Эбби просто позабыла о расспросах, экономя дыхание и силы. На один шаг юноши приходилось по два ее и если бы их путь не пролегал по узкой прибрежной полосе, отделявшей лес от реки, Эбби недолго выдержала бы подобную гонку. К несчастью, за плеском реки да шумом леса сложно было что-то разобрать, но, судя по мрачнеющему с каждой минутой лицом, Алана что-то было не так.

\- Эбби, с этой минуты больше ни слова, ни звука - юноша отстегнул от пояса ножны с оружием, которое время от времени бряцало о металлическую эмблему, закрепленную на униформе, перехватывая его в левую руку, одновременно сжимая правой ее запястье. - Видимо, они изменили маршрут и теперь совсем рядом. Нужно уходить как можно скорее. 

\- Но я ничего не слышу, Алан. И как же брод?

\- Мы не успеем до него добраться. И, возможно, что теперь их лагерь может располагаться именно там. Придется все же помериться силами с рекой.

\- Что?! Господи, нет! 

Пусть Эбби и не слышала того, что за шелестом крон распознал Алан, но за это время она привыкла всецело доверять своему охраннику и потому с безмерным ужасом воззрилась на простирающуюся впереди бурлящую реку. 

Темная вода с шумом неслась мимо них, пронося на своих волнах захваченный с берегов сор: опавшие листья, хвою, обломанные порывами ветра ветви деревьев. Все то, от чего река пока не успела избавиться на своих извилистых поворотах, стремясь к самоочищению.

\- Нам нужно перебраться на тот берег, Эбби. Другой возможности скрыться нет.

\- Нам придется плыть?! – искренний страх, прозвучавший в ее возгласе, не оставлял места для сомнений - Гриффин не умела плавать. – Я не могу. Нет.

Качая головой как заведенная, Эбби попятилась назад. Ужас перед мощью открывшегося им водного потока пересиливал страх перед людьми, что вот-вот должны были заметить их на своей территории. Как бы там ни было, с людьми, по крайней мере, можно попробовать договориться, тогда как река точно слушать не станет. Ему буквально волоком пришлось оттащить ее назад.

\- Я не могу!

Гриффин замерла у самой кромки воды, впиваясь ногтями в руку Алана, чтобы притормозить его. Река брала свои истоки в горах и оттого даже на равнине течение ее было быстрым, а воды - ледяными, и Эбби понимала, что при таком течении и полном отсутствии навыков пловца, ей не продержаться на поверхности и пары минут.

\- Алан, я не умею плавать!

\- Я понял это, но у нас нет выбора. Послушай, отряд воинов Азгеды уже приближается. Или мы ныряем, или нас просто разорвут в клочья.

\- Не обязательно. Мы можем попробовать договориться, я слышала, как в Тондисе говорили о том, что королева проявляла интерес к нашим людям.

\- Эбби, я не из скайкру, - стражник прищурился, пытаясь определить, на что следует надавить, чтобы она приняла нужное ему решение. – И они знают, что я человек из свиты командующего, уж поверь мне. Ты действительно готова смотреть на то, как они расправляются со мной? Зрелище будет не из приятных.

\- Конечно же, нет! Просто мне... страшно.

Этого и говорить не требовалось - первобытный ужас, плещущийся в расширившихся зрачках, говорил сам за себя. 

\- Эбби, посмотри на меня. – Алан опустил ладони ей на плечи. – Я отличный пловец и я буду держать тебя все время. Не отпущу ни на секунду. Ты слышишь меня? Это наш единственный шанс, Эбби.

\- Слышу. Но я...- Эбби судорожно переглотнула и собрала волю в кулак. Вся ее суть протестовала против принятого решения. - Ладно, я сделаю это. Только я не ручаюсь за свое поведение.

\- Ничего, я справлюсь. Все будет хорошо, - он продолжил мягко уговаривать ее, поглаживая дрожащую ладонь, зажатую в его пальцах, и шаг за шагом отступая к воде. 

Вот она уже стала им по щиколотку, по колено, охватила ледяным кольцом поясницу. Даже если бы Эбби захотела, то не смогла бы закричать. От холода, что пробирал до костей, перехватило дыхание. Когда вода стала ей по грудь, она изо всех сил вцепилась в куртку Алана. Еще пара шагов и его сильные руки стали единственным, что удерживало ее на поверхности. 

\- Успокойся, Эбби. Не цепляйся так за шею, иначе мы оба скроемся под водой, и, кто знает, куда за это время нас отнесет течением. Просто доверься мне.

Не переставая ни на минуту говорить с нею, он сильными гребками, что приходилось делать одной лишь рукой, постепенно подтягивал их к середине реки. Которая за этот довольно короткий промежуток времени успела отнести их далеко вперед, оставляя отряд воинов ледяного клана позади. Но Эбби не было до этого никакого дела. 

Постепенно осознав, что даже с весом амуниции и дополнительным балластом в виде нее, Алан не спешит идти ко дну, а весьма успешно приближается к противоположному берегу, Гриффин постаралась сосредоточиться на реальности, а не ужасах, рисуемых подсознанием. И направила все свои силы на то, чтобы обуздать страх и перестать затруднять его движения попытками подняться как можно выше над поверхностью, отчего стражник периодами скрывался под водой.

Какими бы легкими ни казались его движения, вены на шее Алана заметно вздулись от усилий, что приходилось прикладывать, чтобы побороть течение и приблизиться к противоположному берегу. Он больше не мог говорить с нею, успокаивая и ободряя, но хватка на ее талии не слабела. Откуда у Алана взялись силы, чтобы еще и помочь ей отползти в сторону, скрываясь в зарослях рогоза, Эбби и представить не могла. К счастью, преследования или признаков того, что их все-таки заметили, не наблюдалось. И она обессиленно уткнулась лицом в жесткую траву, усыпанную прелыми листьями. 

\- Эбби, вставай. Мы должны двигаться к месту встречи, где сможем развести огонь и обсушиться. Иначе просто умрем от переохлаждения.

\- Да, сейчас. Дай мне минутку, чтобы прийти в себя.

После, вторя его движениям, она послушно вылила из ботинок воду и отжала куртку и свисающие сосульками волосы. Прочая одежда противно облепила тело, затрудняя и сковывая движения, и Гриффин в очередной раз порадовалась тому, что отправилась в путь в легкой амуниции жителей Ковчега, а не земном облачении. Нервная дрожь по-прежнему сотрясала тело, но холода пока не ощущалось. Она понимала, что это не продлится долго, лишь до поры, пока не схлынет адреналин из крови. Однако пара минут у них все-таки была и Эбби порывисто приблизилась к Алану, обвивая руками его плечи.

\- Спасибо тебе. 

К ее удивлению землянин не отшатнулся от этого жеста и даже скупо ответил на объятия, на несколько мгновений прижимая Эбби к своей груди.

\- Я же обещал, что сделаю это. Со мной ты в безопасности. А теперь идем, нельзя оставаться на месте.

***

Первую часть пути они прошли быстрым шагом, но вскоре, отметив, как посинели ее губы и кожа, Алан погнал их бегом. Каким образом он умудрялся ориентироваться в лесу, где каждое дерево было как две капли воды похоже на собственного собрата, оставалось для нее загадкой. Да что там, без его помощи и неусыпного контроля она бы давно распласталась на сырой земле, споткнувшись об очередную возникшую из ниоткуда корягу, да так и осталась бы лежать на ней, переводя дух. 

Судя по целеустремленности, с которой они шагали через заросли, Алан хорошо знал эти места, и переправа в неожиданном месте не сбила его с толку. При иных обстоятельствах это точно показалось бы ей подозрительным. Но сейчас, у запыхавшейся и с трудом едва дышавшей Эбби не было ни сил, ни желания, интересоваться, что происходит. От продолжительного бега легкие горели огнем, а ноги противно подрагивали. Но хотя бы холод отступил, уступая место проступившей испарине и бешеному сердцебиению.

Когда впереди показалась стена из скал, затянутых зеленоватым мхом, лицо молодого человека стало настороженным. Он замедлил шаг, пристально изучая взглядом травяной покров и ветви кустарника. Судя по всему, ничего не вызвало в нем подозрений, потому что приблизившись к пещере, которую Эбби ни за что бы не различила за плотной паутиной вьюна, Алан подтолкнул ее к отверстию импровизированного входа, отодвигая в сторону зеленую завесу.

Скользнув внутрь, Эбби закрыла глаза, дабы скорее адаптироваться ко тьме после яркого дневного света. И это чуть не стоило ей жизни. С коротким ругательством Алан оттолкнул ее в сторону, сбивая с ног. Послышался цокающий удар.

\- Эбби!

Октавия запоздало ахнула, глядя на то, как болт, выпущенный из арбалета, ударяется о каменную стену в том месте, где только что стояла Гриффин. 

\- Октавия!

\- Я же велел не трогать оружие, - донесся следом недовольный голос Кейна.

\- Я не хотела, палец сорвался. Простите!

\- На наше счастье меткостью тебя бог обделил при рождении, - припечатал Алан, подхватывая с земли болт и помогая Эбби подняться на ноги. 

\- Да я же ведь извинилась, - неуверенно огрызнулась Оу, поспешно опуская оружие, хоть оно и было теперь разряжено. 

\- Мой хладный труп очень оценил бы это, - хмыкнула Эбби, пытаясь скрыть за насмешкой облегчение и радость при виде живой и невредимой девушки.

Согнувшись в три погибели, они миновали узкий коридор, ведущий к пещере, в которой был разбит лагерь Кейна и Октавии. Видимо, этот тайник на враждебной территории время от времени использовался и был хорошо знаком обоим мужчинам, и Эбби решила непременно расспросить командующего об этом поподробнее по возвращении в Тондис.

Когда глаза привыкли ко тьме, царившей вокруг и лишь немного разбавляемой светом чахлого костерка, она смогла различить высокие своды, причудливо изгибающиеся и уходящие вверх на несколько футов. На них густо разрослись белесые лишайники, лишенные окраски из-за нехватки солнечного света. Присмотревшись, Эбби различила, что подле части трещин, через которые поступала влага, лишайники сгрудились особенно плотно, образуя ловушку из переплетенных корней для сочащейся влаги, что питала растение. Массивные соляные наросты, также облепленные растениями у основания, притупленными клыками спускались к низу от самого центра пещеры. Под ногами, поверх холодного камня, также виднелись островки лишайника, который приглушал шум их шагов. Судя по всему, отсюда был еще один выход - у противоположной стены, подле которой и был сложен костер, чернел провал, в который стягивался дым. Возможно, подземная галерея туннелей и гротов уходила все глубже в недра земли, и именно поэтому Кейн не боялся привлечь этим незваных гостей. Наверняка Эбби этого не знала и решила просто довериться его опыту. 

Алан, не теряя времени даром, сбросил с себя лишнюю амуницию и пропитанные влагой и потом куртку со свитером. Накинул на себя рубаху, протянутую Кейном. И после коротко совещания, к участию в котором женщины демонстративно не были приглашены, покинул пещеру, чтобы по возможности запутать и скрыть следы их пребывания на чужой территории. 

Завернув в один из укромных уголков пещеры, Эбби тоже решила в первую очередь заняться сменой одежды, попутно расспрашивая Октавию об их дороге до места встречи. Кейн, до которого несомненно долетали отзвуки их голосов, усиленные эхом, к разговору присоединяться не спешил. 

И все же, не смотря на сухую одежду, энергичные, но неумелые растирания Октавии и тепло от костра, к которому они поспешили вернуться, дрожь не отступала, и вскоре к ней присоединился надсадный кашель. Эбби всерьез начала опасаться грядущих осложнений в виде пневмонии. 

\- Так, - переставший игнорировать их присутствие Кейн, не оставил этот факт без внимания, - хватит. Иди сюда.

Он бесцеремонно отстранил Октавию, занимая ее место позади Эбби, и вынуждая последнюю придвинуться как можно ближе к огню. Так, что при любом неосторожном движении, ей могла светить участь стать подобием жаркого на ужин. 

\- Октавия, подбрось хвороста в костер, пусть он станет мощнее.

\- Да, сейчас!

\- Я так поджарюсь заживо и сама не замечу, - с сомнением высказалась Гриффин, протестующе дергая плечом.

\- Не поджаришься, я прослежу. 

Пальцы Кейна скользнули по ее бокам и забрались под тонкий свитер, пожертвованный Октавией.

\- Ты что делаешь?- Не сговариваясь, возмутились обе женщины. 

Ладони Эбби легли поверх его рук, прерывая начатое движение. В ответ на что Кейн лишь усмехнулся.

\- Собираюсь нормально тебя растереть. Давай, снимай кофту и поживее.

\- Я не...

\- Эбби, это не просьба. Если этого не сделать, ты не вернешься к своей дочери живой. Доверься мне.

Гриффин промолчала и подумала о том, что уже в который раз ее просят просто довериться опыту окружающих. Это было так непривычно – рассчитывать на кого-то, кроме себя самой. После смерти Джейка она совершенно отвыкла от этого. И все же пока жалеть об оказанном землянам доверии ей не приходилось. 

Не сразу, с недовольно сведенными бровями, и выражением лица, отражающим всю гамму обуревающих ее чувств, но она все же подчинилась, оценив этот довод. В конце-концов, как-то он уже имел удовольствие лицезреть ее практически голой, так какой смысл смущаться теперь, когда от этого действительно может зависеть ее жизнь. 

Выдернув пушистую ткань из его ладоней, Эбби самостоятельно стянула свитер, отбрасывая его в сторону Оу, что наблюдала за происходящим с округлившимися глазами и прикушенным языком. К счастью, держать при себе неуместные комментарии Блейк умела лучше, чем Рейвен. 

Вскоре Эбби осталась сидеть на раскинутом поверх растительного ковра одеяла в одном белье, с которым не пожелала расстаться ранее, и что по-прежнему было влажным, моментально покрываясь мурашками и ежась от холода. Но ненадолго. Едва шершавые ладони Кейна отнюдь не ласковым движением прошлись по ее коже, активно растирая и царапая, как Эбби скривилась от боли. Уже через несколько минут кожа на раскрасневшихся плечах и руках, до того весьма поверхностно растираемых Октавией, горела и саднила. И она с долей страха подумала о том, что предстоит ей вытерпеть, когда Кейн закончит с ногами, за которые немедля принялся после растирания рук, и возьмется за ее несчастную спину. Это будет уже не спасение от холода, а форменная пытка!

Тем временем, закончив с одной из лодыжек, ладони мужчины скользнули вверх по ее ноге, начав растирать бедро, и Эбби вскрикнула, когда сорванные длительным походом и перебежками мышцы отозвались резкой болью и судорогой. 

\- О господи!

\- Терпи. Скоро станет легче. 

Когда пришла очередь спины, она прикрыла глаза, малодушно подумывая о том, а не пора ли принять вид умирающего лебедя и умолять о перерыве. Однако, вместо того, чтобы коснуться изувеченной кожи ладонями, Маркус внезапно прильнул к ней, прижимаясь животом и грудью к ее спине, согревая теплом собственного тела. И одновременно принялся растирать грудную клетку. Его согнутые в коленях ноги крепко прижались к ее бедрам, и Эбби плотнее смежила веки, предпринимая попытку выровнять дыхание и думать о чем угодно, но только не о тех ощущениях, что вызывали в ней эти прикосновения. Черт!

Октавия все-таки не удержалась и хмыкнула, чересчур громко извещая их о том, что, пожалуй, сходит проверит вход в пещеру, а то вдруг Алан давно вернулся и просто не может его отыскать.

***

Юноша показался на пороге пещеры минут пятнадцать спустя после того, как закончилась процедура возвращения Эбби в ряды живых и она была закутана в одеяло, что прежде служило подстилкой. Он шумно дышал и был покрыт испариной, явно вновь прибегнув к излюбленному способу согревания - бегу. 

И все же, отчитавшись перед Кейном о проделанной работе, Алан также поспешил избавиться от остатков мокрой одежды, оставшись во втором одеяле, обернутом вокруг бедер на манер банного полотенца. Он уселся рядом с Эбби, вытягивая ноги к огню и демонстрируя окружающим великолепную фигуру без единой татуировки. Сложен он был идеально, лишь кое-где симметрия литых мускулов нарушалась грубыми линиями старых шрамов. 

Октавия, сосланная к сумке с припасами, дабы разделить их для последнего ужина, закатила глаза и оповестила внемлющую ей пустоту о том, что это уже слишком, и жизнь ее к такому не готовила. 

***

Выдвигаться в путь по традиции решено было рано утром. И на сей раз вероятность обнаружения их была выше, так как стычка с пожирателями не могла остаться незамеченной, и опытные стражи границ, не смотря на все старания Алана, все же могли выйти на след чужаков. 

Пока он и Октавия отдыхали, Эбби и Кейн несли вахту. Хоть в ее бодрствовании и не было необходимости, Эбби не могла заснуть, мучимая кашлем, что не желал оставлять ее в покое, и предпочла составить компанию командующему, нежели бесцельно изучать взглядом мрачные своды. Накрыв своим одеялом ежащуюся во сне Октавию, Гриффин села подле командующего.

\- Кейн, можно спросить? 

Сидеть просто так, любуясь пляской теней и языков пламени, ей надоело довольно скоро. А вопросов, что требовали ответа, с каждым днем было все больше, и потому Эбби решила использовать время с толком.

\- Как будто, если я скажу нет, это хоть что-то изменит. - Командующий усмехнулся и бросил в огонь обрывок лишайника, до этого терзаемый в руках. – Что не дает тебе покоя?

\- Почему ты решил отправиться сам? Нет, я понимаю, что Мора твоя дочь и что вряд ли кто-то другой должен был рисковать собой ради призрачного шанса на ее спасение, но ведь ты же лидер своего народа. Что было бы, если б с тобой здесь что-то случилось? Или королева Азгеды просто узнала о твоем присутствии на своих землях? Не слишком ли большой риск…

\- Для этого со мной и отправился Алан. Поверь, если бы что-то пошло не так, он не допустил бы, чтобы это могло послужить поводом для начала открытой войны между кланами. 

\- Я ведь не ошибаюсь, он куда больше, чем простой стражник?

\- Да.

Эбби примолкла, перебирая в уме все варианты того, почему же тогда для их охраны назначили далеко не простого война. И многие ответы ей совершенно не нравились. Между тем Кейн продолжил.

\- А если бы я погиб, это не стало бы невосполнимой потерей для моего народа. Лекса давно готова и при необходимости сможет занять свое место в любой момент.

\- Свое место?!

\- Да.

На этот раз паузу взял Кейн, то ли подбирая слова, то ли решая, стоит ли вообще доверять ей подобную информацию. Вот только сомнений в том, что он все-таки расскажет обо всем, у нее не возникало. Что-то неуловимо изменилось между ними в тот момент, когда Эбби переняла на свои руки Мору, бьющуюся в конвульсиях.

\- Как я уже говорил, я не всегда был командующим, какое-то время я был его правой рукой. – Маркус перевел взгляд с огня на Эбби, пристально наблюдая за ее реакцией. - С давних пор правителями всех кланов избираются дети, в чьих жилах течет черная кровь, так называемые найтблид, чернокровки. Таким был мой брат, отец Лексы, как и сама девочка. Когда Кейн погиб, она должна была занять его место, но, так как ей на тот момент было всего семь лет, я стал регентом и временным правителем, избранным при согласии представителей нашего народа. Решение Лексы отречься от командования и по исполнении пятнадцати лет, принятого у нас совершеннолетия, было неожиданным для всех. Но, наверно, только для меня стало открытием то, что клан безропотно и даже с одобрением подчинился ее приказу и признал меня командующим.

Один из вопросов, роящихся у нее в голове, показался наиболее безопасным и уместным. 

\- Так твое настоящее имя Маркус? Тогда почему добавилось Кейн?

\- Регент единственный, кто должен носить двойное имя, чтобы люди помнили, кого он замещает. Когда я стал законным правителем, то мог забыть о нем, но предпочел не делать этого.

По его взгляду без труда можно было понять, почему Маркус принял это решение. Ощутив тяжесть кольца на цепочке, привычно висящего на ее шее, она поддалась порыву и накрыла ладонью его руку, сжатую в кулак на колене.

\- Ты хороший человек, Маркус. – Вернула она некогда им же оброненную фразу. - И все же, после отречения от… трона, ты оставил девочку рядом с собой. Но ведь дети имеют основание вырастать и менять свое мнение по десять раз на дню. Ты не боишься, что однажды Лекса передумает и предъявит права на свое место?

\- Все дети вырастают. Твоя дочь выросла и даже стала Канцлером. Это же не повод бояться ее? 

\- Конечно же, нет, прости. Я ляпнула не подумав.

\- Да нет, это закономерный вопрос. И если однажды Лекса предъявит свои претензии, я уступлю ей без малейших колебаний. Но не думаю, что она захочет этого. На примере прочих кланов она вдоволь насмотрелась на то, что с людьми делает власть и чем порой приходится расплачиваться за право быть лидером.

После этих откровений уже не хотелось возвращаться к иным темам, и Эбби вновь примолкла, переводя взгляд на их мирно спящих спутников. Тихонько сжав ее ладонь, которую Эбби так и не отняла, Маркус привлек к себе внимание.

\- Тебе нужно тоже попробовать поспать, завтра предстоит долгий и тяжелый переход. Мы должны в один заход преодолеть все расстояние до наших земель.

_Наших._

Эбби не успела ничего возразить, а он уже стянул с себя куртку и набросил ей на плечи.

\- Это поможет тебе согреться. Добрых снов.

\- Спасибо.

И она на удивление спокойно подчинилась, понимая, что просто не в силах противостоять его настойчивой просьбе, и достаточно скоро погрузилась в беспокойный сон. 

В предрассветных сумерках они покинули свою приют, направившись в угрюмую темноту леса. Туман, что расползался беленой пеленой по округе, обеспечивал им надежное прикрытие, и Эбби искренне надеялась, что путь назад им повезет преодолеть без стычек и прочих эксцессов. 

Все и было обманчиво спокойно и тихо, пока, ближе к вечеру, воины Азгеды, все же вышедшие на их след, не настигли вымотанный отряд. 

Напали внезапно и стремительно, воспользовавшись моментом, когда усталые путники ослабили свою бдительность, переводя дух на одной из немногочисленных полян в этом царстве бурелома. Словно тени появились из-за деревьев, не издавая лишних криков и не тратя времени на бессмысленные переговоры. Отчего борьба, завязавшаяся на поляне, стала только страшнее.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.vk.me/c637223/v637223343/14e70/mW6izonD8bA.jpg

Нападавших было пятеро. Крепкие мужчины, с искаженными воодушевлением от предстоящей бойни лицами, вооруженные до зубов. Эбби и сама не поняла, как оказалась под защитой раскидистого дерева, опираясь спиной о его шершавый ствол, с трех сторон заслоняемая спинами соратников, моментально ощерившихся оружием. И хоть Кейну удалось в первые же секунды расправиться с одним из нападавших, это отнюдь не уравняло их шансы. Она в очередной раз за этот недолгий поход ощутила свою уязвимость и бесполезность. 

Никогда прежде ей не доводилось участвовать в настоящей битве, и уже после нескольких минут Октавия с ужасом поняла, что совершенно не готова к настоящему сражению. Навыков, полученных на тренировках с Линкольном, хватало лишь на то, чтобы не подпустить атакующего слишком близко, сдерживая его яростный натиск. От силы ударов, раз за разом приходящихся на меч, крепко стиснутый в ладонях, руки начали слабеть и едва заметно подрагивать. Она сражалась осторожно и осмотрительно, не теряя головы и в точности следуя советам Линкольна, которыми он щедро делился при ее обучении. Не пыталась нападать, лишь исправно сдерживала натиск воина, парируя удары изогнутого меча, но этого явно было недостаточно. Октавия в отчаянье бросила взгляд на своих спутников, сознавая, что просто не справится без их помощи. 

Понимали это и Алан с Кейном. Командующий, оттесненный двумя нападающими к противоположной стороне поляны, расправился с предводителем отряда и прилагал все возможные усилия, чтобы нейтрализовать второго воина. Еще пара мгновений и тот неловко споткнулся, с коротким воплем хватаясь за кровавую култышку вместо правой руки. Вскоре, вслед за обрубком руки, к ногам воина рухнула и его голова. Противник Алана продержался немногим меньше, сгибаясь пополам, зажимая вспоротый живот, прежде чем лишиться головы подобно товарищу. Принадлежавшее ему копье со свистом рассекло воздух, уходя вверх по крутой дуге, и опускаясь прямиком на череп последнего из нападавших. Оу рвано выдохнула, растерянно опуская онемевшие руки. Алан, перехватив встревоженный взгляд Эбби, коротко кивнул ей и улыбнулся, тыльной стороной ладони размазывая по щеке то ли свою, то ли чужую кровь. 

Откуда в опасной близости от них появилась еще пара воинов, никто понять не успел. Оу едва успела вскинуть оружие, закрываясь от удара палицы. С таким противником ее меч был не более чем детской игрушкой, моментально выбитой из рук последующим ударом. Третий удар должен был размозжить ей голову. Но Кейн принял всю его мощь на себя, отражая древком копья, выдернутого из тела павшего. Вот только он при всем желании не успел бы защитить ее от опускающегося меча второго война. Присутствие Эбби, самой легкой добычи, упорно игнорировалось. 

На помощь Октавии пришел Алан. Возможно, были и другие, куда более приемлемые способы отвести от девушки удар, но на их определение не нашлось времени. Стражник просто скользнул между Октавией и прорезающим воздух лезвием. Второй за все это время сдавленный вскрик прорезал воздух, когда острие меча прошло сквозь гортань, и из рассеченной сонной артерии фонтаном хлынула кровь. Одновременно с этим меч стражника пропорол грудь нападавшего, и они осели на землю, переплетая хриплые стоны. 

Эбби и Октавия рванулись к ним, однако, преграждая подступы к распластанным на земле телам, Кейн и воин ледяного клана сошлись в своей последней схватке. И это промедление стоило последних секунд жизни Алану.

Когда они подоспели, отбросив навалившееся сверху тело воина, он уже не хрипел, делая последние отчаянные попытки вдохнуть. Застыл неподвижно, лишь волосы шевелились в точности как у живого под легким дуновением ветерка. Глаза его были открыты и в радужках всегда серьезных серых глазах отражались проплывающие по небосводу облака. 

Эбби и Октавия опустились на колени по обе стороны от неподвижного тела, увязая в земле пропитанной бурой кровью. На лице Алана, резко побледневшем, выступили веснушки, совершенно неприметные ранее. Такие славные, задорные... И это оказалось уже слишком, Октавия, сдавленно всхлипнув, вскочила на ноги, вцепляясь зубами в собственные косы, лишь бы сдержать разрывающие легкие рыдания. Отскочила в сторону, мертвой хваткой обвивая ствол дерева ранее служившего укрытием Эбби.

Она же не двинулась с места, путаными движениями окровавленных рук касаясь его лба, щек, поглаживая по волосам, словно задремавшего ребенка. С момента начала этой бойни не прошло и жалких двадцати минут, а для него все уже успело столь разительно перемениться. Все также шелестели кронами деревья, пригревало последними теплыми лучами солнце, пробивающееся сквозь прорехи в пологе зелени, где-то вдалеке слышались птичьи трели. А его уже не было. Мир продолжал существовать, даже не заметив этого ничтожного во вселенском масштабе инцидента, а он уже никогда не улыбнется своей чуть снисходительной улыбкой, поправляя ее неверное произношение. Не откинет со лба надоедливую прядку и не прокатит на широких плечах Мору, тихонько повизгивающую от восторга. 

Казалось бы, за столько лет в статусе действующего врача, она должна была уже привыкнуть к виду смерти. Но не могла. На мгновение Эбби стало трудно дышать, словно кто-то наотмашь ударил в солнечное сплетение. Сорвавшиеся с ее ресниц соленые капли потекли по его белым как мел щекам, смешиваясь с не успевшей подсохнуть кровью.

\- Прости... 

Лес все также мирно шелестел, теряя разноцветную листву, но она практически не слышала звуком извне. Только шум крови в ушах да стук сердца, гулом отдающийся в груди.

\- Эбби, нам нужно уходить. 

Тяжелая ладонь опустилась ей на плечо, побуждая поднять к хмурящемуся мужчине искаженное болью лицо. Принуждая подняться с колен. Слезы застилали глаза. Не сразу, с трудом, но Эбби все же поняла то, что он пыталась донести до нее - поблизости могли быть и другие отряды и им нельзя оставаться здесь надолго. С трудом сосредоточившись, она кивнула, давая понять, что услышала его. Неуверенно обернулась. 

Прислонившись к дереву лбом, Октавия сдавленно хрипела, и худые плечи время от времени вздрагивали под слишком широкой курточкой, перешедшей к ней еще поутру с плеч Алана. Делая робкие шаги в ее сторону, Эбби совершенно не знала, что сказать. И точно также как Маркус несколько минут назад опустила ладонь на вздрагивающее плечо.

\- Октавия…

Девушка нехотя обернулась. Отведя от нее покрасневшие глаза, уткнулась взглядом во что-то за спиной Гриффин. И стремительно побледнела. Этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Эбби рывком обернулась и тут же вскрикнула, метнувшись к очевидно обезумевшему командующему, закрывая собой тело юноши.

\- Господи, ты в своем уме?! Что ты делаешь?!

\- То, что должен, - Кейн, уже успевший проститься, перевел на нее взгляд, отстраненный и холодный, тот, которым встречал их в первые дни знакомства. И даже не подумал опустить меч, занесенный над телом. Отрубленная голова воина, нанесшего роковой удар Алану, валялась рядом, обагряя траву сгустками крови. - Отойди.

\- Нет! Маркус, это чудовищно! Ты не можешь так поступить.

\- Эбби, он мертв. Просто осознай этот факт.

\- И что? Разве это что-то меняет? Мы же не пожиратели, не чудовища, чтобы отрубать головы мертвым. Своим людям!

\- Я пойду и не на это, чтобы защитить свой народ, - глаза командующего недобро блеснули, и Эбби стало не по себе. 

\- Но зачем? Как это поможет?

\- Эбби! – Он явно хотел просто оттолкнуть ее с дороги, не тратя времени на лишние дебаты. Но сдержался, и, переведя дыхание, продолжил почти спокойным тоном. – Ты знаешь, что Алан не был простым стражником. Никогда. Он был моим лучшим разведчиком и следопытом. И, к сожалению, с этой стороны есть люди, которые могут знать об этом. На его теле нет ни единой татуировки, что помогли бы местным опознать его принадлежность к Лесному клану. Одежда наведет на мысль о выживших с одной из ваших еще не вышедших на связь станции. Но если хоть кто-то узнает его в лицо… Я не могу так рисковать, мой народ сейчас не готов к битве. Поверь, будь Алан на моем месте, он поступил бы точно также. 

Она видела, что очередное откровение далось ему с трудом. Женщина закусила губу, но все-таки она не могла так просто сдать свои позиции. Октавия, незаметно приблизившаяся к телам, внимательно вслушивалась в их перепалку. 

\- Это варварство, Маркус. Есть и другие пути. 

\- Их нет.

\- Есть! Мы можем отнести его тело домой, путь уже не такой далекий. Или… та река, мы можем вернуться. Просто сделать небольшой крюк.

\- Эбби, пожалуйста, услышь меня. У нас нет на это времени.

Она не хотела его слушать, слышать. Просто не могла смириться с тем, что после всего, что сделал для нее этот мальчик, они позволят себе сотворить себе такое с тем, что от него осталось. 

\- Пожалуйста, Маркус. Река совсем недалеко, - упрямо повторила она свою безумную просьбу.

Какое-то время он молчал, не сводя с нее пристального взгляда. И когда заговорил вновь, Эбби поняла, что больше уже ничего не сможет сделать.

\- Он был моим другом достаточно долгое время и мне сейчас не легко. Но у нас нет иного выхода. У нас нет времени, чтобы возвращаться. Скоро патруля хватятся и на поиски чужаков пустятся новые отряды. А я один не смогу одновременно нести его тело, обеспечивать вашу защиту, и маскировать наши следы. И вы не сможете донести его, Эбби, - пресек он заготовленные ею возражения.

Противный хруст и хлюпанье прервало их затянувший спор. Октавия вскинула глаза, ставшие черными из-за расширившихся зрачков, и каким-то чужим, слишком спокойным голосом произнесла:

\- Нужно выдвигаться, и забрать с собой все его вооружение. Я разберусь с последней из голов, и мы избавимся от них где-нибудь в Старом городе, это поможет навести патруль на мысль о пожирателях.

Эбби почувствовала как к горлу, сведенному судорогой, подступает тошнота и скрыла лицо за подрагивающими ладонями.

***

Едва чадящий костерок оставил после себя призрачное подобие тепла и Эбби, окинув взглядом провалившуюся в тревожный сон Октавию, накрыла девушку вторым одеялом. Она то и дело вздрагивала во сне, который явно не был приятным, но Гриффин не стала прерывать эти краткие минуты забытья. Их план не сработал, после потери Алана скорость передвижения была куда ниже, и ближе к ночи Кейн принял решение об еще одном привале. И сейчас командующий, сидя по другую сторону от еле тлеющего огня, приводил в порядок оружие, очищая его от запекшейся крови. Когда Эбби опустилась перед ним на колени, решительно берясь за низ левой штанины, Маркус вскинул на нее безразличный взгляд.

\- Это ерунда, царапина. 

\- И все же я взгляну. 

То, что Маркус начал хромать, она заметила далеко не сразу, выбитая из колеи всем произошедшим. 

Воспользовавшись его же клинком, Эбби до колена рассекла огрубевшую ткань, пропитанную кровью. Судя по всему, не так давно он успел избавиться от жгута, который всю дорогу стягивал ногу, чтобы на траве не оставалось следов крови, синева и опухоль были хорошо заметны. Рана причудливым изгибом проходила через всю икру, и хоть была не опасна, но явно доставляла неудобство и была весьма болезненной. Кровотечения уже не было, но Эбби понимала, что рана успела в достаточной мере ослабить силы Кейна. К счастью, на зацепившем его оружии не было яда, иначе завтра они бы хоронили двоих мертвецов.

\- Я промою рану, воды во флягах достаточно, и приложу целебные листья, которые приметила неподалеку. Это поможет избежать заражения. Но тебе нужно отдохнуть, иначе ты не доберешься до границы.

\- Об этом не может быть и речи. Я доберусь. 

\- Маркус. Я… Ладно, мы с Октавией можем посторожить, хотя бы пару часов. Сколько суток ты уже на ногах? Двое, трое? Ты должен поспать. 

\- Нет. 

Опять этот резкий, не терпящий возражений тон. Эбби тяжело вздохнула и отступилась, понимая по прошлому опыту, что нет смысла настаивать. Сегодня он просто не сможет уснуть. Впрочем, как и она сама. 

Эбби прогулялась до чернеющих в паре метров от них кустов, отыскивая полезные листья, и спиной ощущая его пристальный взгляд. После чего закончила перевязку, пустив на бинты рукава собственной кофты. 

\- Расскажи мне о нем... Пожалуйста.

Она опустилась на край расстеленной им куртки, обвивая руками согнутые колени и утыкаясь в них подбородком. 

Кейн молчал долго, продолжая методично отчищать оружие, словно не расслышав ее просьбы. А Эбби не решилась ее повторить. Потому даже вздрогнула от неожиданности, погрузившись в собственные печальные думы, когда тишину прорезал хриплый голос.

\- Когда мы познакомились с ним, я еще не был командующим, а Алану было лет десять. Этот шустрый негодник срезал у меня с пояса кошель с монетами и рванул прочь с рыночной площади…

***

Оставшийся путь до границы, где их поджидали доверенные люди Кейна и лошади, оставленные Октавией и Эбби, прошел в молчании. Их никто не преследовал и, минуя руины города, Октавия и Кейн смогли беспрепятственно избавиться от тяжкого груза, болтающего в мешках за спиной. Голову Алана, покоящуюся в отдельном мешке, они должны были доставить в Тондис для церемонии прощание. 

Встречающий отряд был на месте. Дикие звери, вопреки всем опасениям, не добрались до привязанных к кольям лошадей, и отряд под командованием Линкольна нашел их в целости и сохранности. Войны уже несколько дней ожидали вблизи границы, скрываясь под защитой деревьев и не акцентируя внимание на своем присутствии.

Едва их троица появилась из лесных зарослей, располагавшихся на стороне Лесного клана, Октавия заметила спешащих к ним людей из разбитого чуть в стороне лагеря. Рвано всхлипнув, она бросилась к Линкольну, что встретил ее на полпути, сгребая в охапку и прижимая к груди. Плечи девушки вздрагивали, и не ясно было, дрожь это или сдавленные рыдания, которые она, наконец, могла себе позволить.  
Анья, подоспевшая к ним на пару с Линкольном, замерла перед Кейном, кратко отчитываясь об обстановке:

\- Ледяной клан не объявлялся, все тихо. Вам удалось пройти незамеченными.

\- Хорошо. Подготовьте лошадей, мы возвращаемся немедля.

\- Да, командующий. Алан?..

Последний вопрос прозвучал тихо, с претензией на бесстрастность, не смотря на искру отчаянной надежды в прикованных к привязанному к поясу окровавленному мешку глазах. 

\- Нет, - кратко обронил Кейн, избегая взгляда Линкольна, ставшего подобным взгляду раненного зверя, и поднял голову к небу, провожая глазами сокола, парящего над расстилающейся внизу долиной. - Его битва окончена.

***

Под глазами Кейна залегли темные круги, а в раскрасневшихся от долгого напряжения глазах, полопались капилляры, и весь вид выдавал смертельную усталость. Маркус выглядел так, словно не спал ни минуты за эти дни, и, скорее всего, так оно и было. Но вместе с тем Эбби не видела в нем слабости. Словно, не смотря ни на что, он был готов вгрызаться в эту жизнь до последнего вздоха.

По возвращении в Тондис их встретила неприятная картина: Рейвен, Вик и Арья, закованные в деревянные колодки, понуро опустив головы, возвышались перед резиденцией командующего. На них уже не обращали внимания как в первый день и, к счастью, в городе не принято было интересоваться мотивами лидера, решившего наказать кого-либо за провинность. Люди верили в беспристрастность и справедливость решений Кейна.

Эбби, первым делом бросившаяся освобождать друзей, отметила, как осунулась механик. Но глаза ее все также ярко горели энтузиазмом, и девушка явно ждала отчета о результатах похода. Кейн этому не препятствовал, жестом отдав приказ стражникам.

\- Ну, вы достали ее?

\- Да, Рейвен, все получилось.

\- Это же просто чудесно! – Рейс улыбнулась, потирая затекшую шею и стараясь не смотреть на свои ссаженные запястья. – А где Алан? Мне казалось, что он пропал вместе с Кейном.

Она окинула взглядом спешивающихся воинов, подмечая их хмурые выражения лиц и бледность Октавии, ни на шаг не отходящей от Линкольна, да отсутствие еще одного знакомого лица.

\- Да. Он…

\- Эбби?

\- Его битва окончена, - скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнес Вик, пристально наблюдавший за ее реакцией. – Жаль. Он был хорошим парнем. Я, пожалуй, пойду, сообщу об этом его женам. Вам не стоит с ними сейчас встречаться…

\- Спасибо, Кайл, - Эбби выдавила из себя подобие вымученной улыбки. - Я сразу пойду в лабораторию. Трава уже порядком подсохла, нельзя допустить, чтобы все это было впустую.

\- Конечно. - И неожиданно добавил. - Рейвен пусть пойдет с тобой.

\- Вик, жен? – Удивленно выдохнула девушка, даже не споря с этим указанием, и вообще с трудом осознавая все услышанное. 

\- Да. Этого парня очень многие любили.

Вик скрылся из виду и Арья, до этого растерянно топтавшаяся в стороне, отправилась вслед за ним.

***

Говорить о том, сработает ли лекарство, которое они создадут из смеси заполученных трав, было еще слишком рано. Но Маркус подобно изваянию возвышался на стуле посреди комнаты для персонала, обустроенной Гриффин, смиренно ожидая ее возвращения. 

Когда Эбби выскользнула из комнаты, отправившись вслед за Найко, он опустил голову, уперевшись локтями в икры и запустив пальцы в свою роскошную шевелюру. И к моменту ее возвращения его поза не изменилась.

\- Мы достали то, что нужно. Часть растений помощницы Найко уже посадили и мы можем рассчитывать на то, что они приживутся. Когда станет известно что-то о лекарстве, я сразу же тебе сообщу.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, - глухо откликнулся он, не меняя своего положения.

Его опущенные, если ли не поникшие, плечи и общая атмосфера апатии, резанули ее. Только сейчас до Эбби дошла вся кощунственность и неуместность озвученных в лесу претензий. Она волновалась о том, как выглядит то, что он собирался совершить ради того, чтобы защитить свой народ. Чтобы облегчить путь им с Октавией. Почему-то она не сомневалась, что если бы ему довелось оказаться в том лесу одному, то Маркус смог бы доставить тело Алана домой, дабы предать его священному огню надлежащим образом. 

Эбби закашлялась, давясь вставшими комком в горле эмоциями, и приблизилась к нему.

Маркус неспешно отнял руки от головы, распрямляясь и поднимая на нее взгляд. Усталый и печальный. Неожиданно мелькнула мысль о том, что вряд ли кому-то кроме Лексы в последние годы доводилось видеть его в подобные моменты слабости. Мора была еще слишком мала, а все остальные не должны были видеть командира таким. Ведь и советники канцлера никогда не были свидетелями того, как тяжело давались Джахе принятые решения. 

А Маркус, словно прочитав ее мысли, вдруг усмехнулся, кривой улыбкой, затронувшей лишь уголок губ. И кроме горечи в этой усмешке не было ничего. 

\- Все в порядке. Ты поступила так, как считала нужным.

\- Я была не права. И мне жаль, - следуя порыву, она протянула руку и осторожно коснулась его плеча. 

\- Ты защищала его даже после смерти, Эбби. Об этом не стоит жалеть. Алан хорошо разбирался в людях и когда-то сказал мне, что тебе можно доверить не только свою жизнь, но и душу. И он не ошибся.

Кейн вновь опустил голову, на его поникших плечах словно лежал свинцовый груз. И Эбби с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не сделать последний шаг, сократив расстояние между ними. Не привлечь его голову к своему животу, не запутаться пальцами в растрепанных волосах, шепча что-то избитое, утешающее, но оттого не менее искреннее. Как делала когда-то с Джейком, когда он уже практически не мог сдерживать себя от признания перед народом. 

Дверь хлопнула и на пороге показалась Индра, пресекая в зародыше ее неуместный порыв.

\- Командующий, все готово.

\- Хорошо, я иду, - быстро приняв свой обычный вид, Маркус поднялся и направился к выходу, огибая Эбби, так и не сдвинувшуюся с места. Но перед тем как выйти, он вновь пришел ей на выручку:

\- Я понимаю, каково тебе, Эбби, и ты не должна быть там. Оставайтесь с девушками у себя. Алан бы понял это.

***

Воины, торговцы, ремесленники - все они столпились у возвышающегося посреди главной площади костра, пока Командующий произносил прощальную речь. Мора, прижавшись к ногам сумрачной Лексы, стояла в первых рядах, и ее бледное личико было залито слезами. Девочка не сводила глаз с факела, который сжимал в руках отец.

-Твоя битва окончена, друг мой, – прошептал Маркус в окончание своей речи и поднес руку к остову костра. – Да встретимся мы вновь.

Пылающий конец факела коснулся веток, и огонь стремительно понесся вверх, охватывая пламенем груду древесины, плотоядно треща и отплевывая искры. От костра полыхнуло жаром, и толпа чуть отступила, оставляя у подножия огнедышащего гиганта только нескольких человек. 

Костер горел долго, яростно треща сучьями, и его багровые отблески встретили первые солнечные лучи зарождающегося дня, словно бы передавая им эстафету.

***

Добравшись, наконец, до своей комнаты, Эбби буквально рухнула на кровать, переворачиваясь на бок и поджимая колени к животу. Вцепляясь в смятую накидку пальцами. Людские голоса уже стихли, и из-за плотно задернутых занавесок доносился лишь гул погребального костра, простирающего языки пламени прямиком к звездному небу.

Она не смогла пересилить себя и присоединиться к этому прощанию, затаилась в лаборатории без нужды перебирая подсыхающие травы. Оставалось только надеяться, что Алан и правда простил бы ее за это. Рейвен просочилась в комнату Эбби подобно тени. Присела на край кровати, силясь подобрать слова, что были бы правильными и не находя их. Эбби даже не пошевелилась, отреагировав на ее присутствие, продолжая сверлить стену безучастным взглядом. 

\- Эбби... - Рейвен опустила руку на плечо подруги, чуть сжимая его в знак поддержки. Просто, чтобы показать, что она не одна. Что ей есть, с кем разделить боль и горечь. И это сработало. Не сразу, но все же ладонь Гриффин, мокрая от слез, накрыла ее холодные пальцы. 

Дверь скрипнула и вновь приотворилась. Робко переглянувшись с Рейс, на пороге возникла Октавия. Бледная, так и не сменившая свой наряд с Ковчега, со щеками перемазанными слезами и пеплом - в знак траура по погибшему. Злящаяся на Эбби и одновременно отчаянно нуждающаяся в поддержке Гриффин. Став для нее наставницей в последние месяцы, Эбби смогла занять важное место в сердце Блейк. 

И Эбби оторвалась от созерцания пустоты, устремляя на нее взгляд раскрасневшихся глаз. Легонько постучала ладонью по покрывалу рядом с собой, раскрывая для Оу свои объятия. Девушки приникли к ней с разных сторон, словно маленькие девочки, пытающиеся укрыться от подступающей к горлу тоски в тепле ее заботливых рук.

\- Эбби, я знаю, как вам сейчас тяжело, и не буду говорить, что это пройдет и все будет хорошо, - прошептала Рейвен, уткнувшись лбом ей в затылок и крепче сжимая переплетенные с Оу пальцы. - Но я искренне надеюсь, что так и будет. Со временем.

Эбби промолчала, глядя на запястья девушки, до крови ссаженные за время пребывания в колодках. И с горечью подумала о том, что с каждым днем, проведенным на этой планете, у нее появляется все больше и больше причин корить себя за неверно принятые решения.


	12. Part 2. Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.userapi.com/c638729/v638729472/63b0b/RBHP5a1xv-0.jpg

Снег крупными хлопьями кружился в воздухе, оседая на непокрытые головы, запутываясь в волосах да собираясь холмиками на плечах. Мора с наслаждением выдохнула облачко пара и высунула язык, ловя на кончик парочку снежинок, что тут же растеклись прохладными капельками. Улыбнулась, хитро подмигнув одной из спутниц. Кларк с самым невозмутимым лицом, на которое только была способна, проделала тот же фокус и в знак одобрения показала девчушке большой палец поднятый вверх. Глядя на то как они дурачатся, Лекса фыркнула и негодующе передернула плечами. И это лидер клана, кто бы мог подумать! 

Гриффин младшая же сделала вид, что не замечает ни этого фырканья, ни осуждающего взгляда. За прошедшие месяцы Кларк искренне полюбила эту планету и предпочитала не воспринимать воинственно ни одно из ее природных явлений. Вполне хватало и противостояния с людьми. В конце-концов, не для того она столько лет мечтала о Земле, чтобы теперь отторгать ее всем своим существом. А ребячество при посторонних... Да пускай смотрит, пусть все смотрят. В конце-концов ей итак слишком часто доводится быть излишне серьезной и настороженной. В это славное утро она имеет полное право хоть немного побыть обычным ребенком, ну или хотя бы подростком. 

\- Тебе здесь нравится? - Поинтересовалась Кларк, окидывая взглядом девчушку, ради которой она отложила свои дела и записалась в гиды на краткой экскурсии по Аркадии. 

Мора зачерпнула белоснежную кашицу варежкой из грубо выделанной кожи и дунула. Снежинки водоворотом закружились вокруг ее лица, оседая на меховой опушке капюшона и кончике носа. Тут даже Лекса не смогла сдержать улыбки, что заиграла на губах при взгляде на просиявшую мордашку племянницу. 

\- Да. Здесь совсем не похоже на Тондис. И люди другие, - несколько помолчав, она неуверенно добавила. - Как Эбби. 

\- Как Эбби? И что это значит? 

\- Я не знаю, просто как Эбби.

\- А она какая? – Кларк не собиралась сдаваться так просто и присела перед Морой на корточки, смахивая снежинки с капюшона и плеч. Любопытно было узнать, как воспринимают ее мать окружающие. – Хорошая?

\- Да. Она добрая. С ней всегда легко. 

\- Вот с этим бы я, пожалуй, не согласилась, - хмыкнула блондинка, припоминая все сложности в общении с матерью. Но акцентировать внимания ребенка на взрослых проблемах не стала. К тому же Мора не примолкла, а развивала свою мысль, пусть уже и в несколько ином направлении.

\- А еще она смешная. То, кажется, что знает очень много и даже Найко не смеет ей перечить, когда речь заходит о лечении. А то ведет себя как пятилетняя, словно и правда не знает что такое снег. Или паук. Или на полном серьезе уверяет, что в жизни нет ничего божественнее, чем горячая ванна с хвойным настоем. 

\- Мора, - Кларк улыбнулась, припоминая собственную реакцию на первый снег. Да что там, кажется, большая часть жителей Аркадии вышла на улицу при первом снегопаде, ловя снежинки ладонями и не обращая внимания на пронизывающий холод. Джексон тогда на неделю сон потерял от избыточного количества жалоб на недомогание от людей с переохлаждением. – Для нас все это действительно в новинку. Мы никогда раньше не видели снега или радуг, не общались столь тесно с пауками и бабочками, а уж о ванне на Ковчеге с его строгими лимитами можно было только мечтать! 

\- Правда? – В огромных голубых глазах застыли недоумение и неверие. Но все же она не стала спорить. – Ну и еще с ней не нужно обдумывать каждое слово, можно обо всем поговорить и не нужно притворяться, почти как с Аланом.

\- Мора! - Лекса нахмурилась, понимая, что разговор зашел не туда и то, как подобная характеристика может отразиться на восприятии их соплеменников. – Ты говоришь так, будто дома ты изгой и тебя никто не поддерживает, а это точно не правда.

\- Да не, я не про это, - улыбка девчушки затухла, она опустила глаза и затеребила край одежки, подбирая правильные слова. - С ней я не чувствую себя другой. Как будто и не болею. И она не сбегает, когда я спрашиваю о смерти или о возможности встретиться с мамой…

Девушки обменялись быстрыми взглядами, но возразить ничего не успели. Голубые, практически прозрачные в ярком солнечно свете, глаза задорно блеснули.

\- И еще Эбби не запрещает мне ничего, даже наоборот, говорит, что можно и нужно быть как все. Можно даже на голове стоять!

\- А ты умеешь?! – Улыбнулась Кларк, неосознанно ласковым движением проводя по ее плечику. 

\- Да! - С искренней гордостью и детской непосредственностью заявила она. И тут же опасливо стрельнула взглядом на Лексу. – Меня Алан учил. Только... не говори папе. 

И в этом беглом взгляде из-под припорошенных снегом ресниц не было опаски из-за возможного наказания или непонимания со стороны отца. Только беспокойство за него, вызванное осознанием того, что все связанное с риском для ее здоровья ни на шутку тревожит Кейна. Да отголоски непроходящей тоски по лучшему другу. Слишком взрослые чувства и переживания для такой малышки. Невольно Лекса вспомнила себя в ее возрасте. Увы, и для нее он ознаменовался началом потерь. 

\- Как будто он и так не знает, глупая, - девушка на мгновение сбросила свою суровую маску, опускаясь на коленки рядом с Кларк и легонько нажала пальцем на кончик носа племянницы. Благо при беглом осмотре из посторонних рядом никого не оказалось. – Но Эбби и правда хорошая, не буду спорить.

У Гриффин от такого заявления на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Вряд ли она была бы более поражена, если б за спиной раздался взрыв или к ногам опустилось окончание радуги с горшочком золота. Еще несколько месяцев назад она первой посмеялась бы над одним только предположением, что Лекса может отозваться о ней иначе, чем в пренебрежительном ключе. 

А юное поколение, так и не заметив ее присутствия, перешло к обсуждению очередной забавы, информацию о которой Кларк выудила из памяти, чтобы развеять повисшую в воздухе печаль. Не прошло и пяти минут как они с Морой, игнорируя возражения Лексы, разлеглись на снегу, вырисовывая руками и ногами силуэты то ли бабочек, то ли ангелов.

\- Эбби, - отвлекая от созерцания этой милой и одновременно крайне забавной картины, ладонь Джексона опустилась на ее плечо. 

Обернувшись, она встретилась взглядом со своим бывшим помощником, компанию которому составлял Синклер. И уже даже не нужно было слышать его вердикта и смотреть на снимки с томографа, что сжимал в руке ее юный протеже. Почувствовав как предательски дрогнули губы, Эбби шумно выдохнула и на мгновение прикрыла рот ладонью.

\- Спасибо, Джексон, - справившись с эмоциями, вымолвила она какое-то время спустя. – И спасибо вам обоим, что отложили все дела, чтобы восстановить аппарат ради меня.

Мужчины, что не торопили ее, смиренно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и потирая озябшие ладони, просияли. 

\- Всегда к твоим услугам, Эбби, - откликнулся Синклер, опуская ладонь ей на плечо. – У тебя есть минутка, чтобы обсудить еще несколько вопросов?

\- Конечно.

\- Только в помещении, умоляю, - Джексон нарочито клацнул зубами, акцентируя внимание на том, что спеша поделиться результатами обследования самоотверженно выскочил на улицу в одном лишь свитере. 

Эбби рассмеялась и сжала в ладонях его руку, старательно отогревая ее, пока они возвращались.

Оказалось, что Джаха и Финн ждали их в новом зале советов, обустроенном по просьбе Кларк. Она, опираясь на опыт прежних поколений, также не стремилась принимать решения в одиночку и перед каждым из оных предпочитала еще раз выслушать и обдумать все возможные варианты. 

\- Что происходит? – Эбби напряглась, едва перешагнув порог, явно предчувствуя неладное. – По вашим лицам вижу, что ничего хорошего. Теллониус? 

\- Это скорее ко мне вопрос, Эбби, - Синклер не дал экс-канцлеру ответить и кивнул Финну, что-то вертящему в руках.

\- И?.. Вы заставляете меня волноваться.

\- Дело во взрыве ровера в Тондисе. Ты ведь не забыла тот случай?

\- И вряд ли когда-нибудь забуду, - она непроизвольно повела плечами - давно зажившие шрамы напомнили о себе легким нервным зудом. – Удалось что-то выяснить о причинах?

\- Да. И итог неутешительный. – Откликнулся Финн, демонстрируя ей какую-то оплавленную деталь. – Кто-то намеренно устроил замыкание в системе автомобиля. 

\- Что? Но кто? Кто-то из Аркадии?

\- Нет. - Синклер покачал головой. – В тот день с нами были только проверенные люди, да и ни один из них не разбирается в достаточной степени ни в механике, ни в электронике. К моему глубочайшему сожалению и облегчению. 

\- Подождите, - Эбби изумленно приподняла брови, переводя взгляд от Финна с Джахой к Синклеру и обратно. Постепенно до нее начало доходить то, что они имели в виду, но пока никак не могли высказать прямо. И это открытие задело ее. – Вы считаете, что это сделал кто-то из местных, так? Но это же смешно. Никто из них точно не разбирается в современных механизмах. 

\- И это единственное, что меня смущает, - признался главный механик. – Работа была явно выполнена тем, кто хорошо разбирается в устройстве роверов, причем конкретно наших роверов. Пусть все и было проделано грубо, но я склонен считать, что это из-за спешки, а не из-за недостатка знаний.

\- Вот видите. Я же говорю, что это не могли быть местные, - Эбби выдохнула и покачала головой, натянуто усмехаясь. Обвела испытующим взглядом мужчин. - Да и зачем это могло быть им нужно?

Они молчали. И это стало вторым открытием, что неприятно поразило ее. Из-за каких-то нескольких месяцев, что они провели вдали друг от друга, ее близкие друзья, знавшие ее не один год, словно бы разом отдалились. Настолько, что теперь сомневались в ее решениях и здравомыслии. Но отчего? Не из-за того же, что она не скрывала своей искренней симпатии к местным, о чем не стеснялась заявлять с первого дня своего краткого пребывания в Аркадии. Но ведь это и было той целью, с которой они трое и отправились в Тондис. Уму непостижимо!

Синклер не выдержал ее взгляда и пристыжено опустил глаза. Джексон, что, как и многие разы прежде, стоял за ее спиной незримой поддержкой, молчал. И на мгновение она замялась, страшась увидеть сомнение и на его лице. Телониус же, наоборот, словно что-то окончательно решил для себя, наблюдая за ее реакцией и не наигранным возмущением.

\- Чтобы спровоцировать конфликт и заполучить повод для продолжения войны. Священная месть, это именно то, на чем они помешаны. – Джаха явно определил для себя мотив, которым могли руководствоваться земляне, и собирался отстаивать свою точку зрения. – Не будь наивной.

\- Нет. Мы ведь уже говорили об этом, Телониус. И мне казалось, что ты услышал меня. – Эбби сложила руки на груди, впиваясь ногтями в собственные локти. Отгораживаясь от них словно от чужаков, вторгшихся в ее личное пространство. – Я живу с этими людьми уже долгие месяцы и, поверь мне, я знаю их. Этого не мог сделать кто-то из землян. Я точно помню, что тогда на площади были женщины и дети - они не пошли бы на такие жертвы, ни при командовании Маркуса.

\- То есть, ты уверяешь, что Кейн не пошел бы на такое, а вот кто-то из нас вполне мог бы?

\- Нет! Я сказала только то, что сказала. Не нужно делать из этого утрированные выводы! 

Глаза старого друга неприятно блеснули, и он непроизвольно повторил ее жест, делая шаг вперед и становясь напротив. 

\- Эбби, остановись. Ты не одна из них! Ты с Ковчега и это мы твоя семья. Приди уже в себя, сбрось пелену с глаз!

\- Что? Ты сейчас в чем-то обвиняешь меня, я не ошиблась? Так будь добр высказать это прямо!

\- Эй, эй! Тише. – Финн примирительно поднял ладони, вклиниваясь в назревающую ссору и становясь между спорщиками. – Мы собрались здесь не для того чтобы обвинять друг друга в чем-либо. Только для того, чтобы обозначить проблему.

Гриффин судорожно выдохнула в попытке успокоиться. Сознавая, что в запале теряет возможность трезво оценивать ситуацию. И благодарно кивнула молодому человеку.

\- Я не говорила, что это непременно сделал кто-то из Аркадии, Джаха. Только о том, что именно у некоторых жителей Ковчега были для этого необходимые знания и возможность. – Отчетливо, чеканя каждое слово, произнесла она в повисшей тишине. – Но также я не позволю тебе бездоказательно оскорблять наших союзников. Синклер, ты на все сто процентов уверен, что это не могло быть сделано кем-то ранее или вообще технической неполадкой, заводским браком?

\- Прости, но нет.

\- Эбби, - вклинился, наконец, в разговор Джексон. – Мы потому и решили поговорить об этом только с тобой, даже Кларк и Беллами не знают. Я уверен, что разбрасываться обвинениями – это самая ужасная затея. И что ты теперь куда лучше нас знаешь землян, чтобы составить о них наиболее верное мнение. Мы просто хотели предупредить тебя, чтобы вы с девушками были начеку. Что-то происходит. Может быть, что-то более масштабное еще только затевается, а может после первого провала все кануло в лету – точно нам не известно. Как неизвестно и то насколько опасен этот скрытый враг. И именно поэтому вы должны быть в курсе.

\- Да, верно. Потому нам и нужно разобраться в этом, - поддержал товарища Финн. - И выяснить все до конца. Самим. 

\- И что вы предлагаете? Шпионить?

\- Нет. Просто усилить бдительность. Чуть более внимательно наблюдать за теми, кто находится рядом с вами. Боюсь, что из-за заметенных дорог и сложностей в сообщении под удар можете попасть именно вы. Расскажи обо всем Рейвен, расскажи Октавии. Пусть и они наблюдают и анализируют. Возможно, в Тондисе обнаружатся люди, что желают вам зла, а возможно, и нет. Но мы хотя бы приложим все усилия, чтобы выяснить это и по возможности предотвратить трагедию.

\- Хорошо. Я вас услышала. И постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах. 

\- Эбби…

Телониус явно хотел добавить что-то еще, но Гриффин прервала его резким взмахом ладони. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось возвращаться к препираниям. Она была еще слишком зла и расстроена для этого. 

***

Дыхание мутным облачком пара вырывалось у нее изо рта. Застывало белесой коркой на выбившихся из косы прядках, что время от времени прилипали к взмокшим щекам. Стук сердца, рвущегося из груди вдогонку за сиплыми выдохами, был одним из немногих звуков, что окружал тренировочную площадку в эти ранние утренние часы. Но это ненадолго. Надрывно вскрикнув, словно отдав самой себе команду, Октавия метнулась вперед, занося меч для удара. 

Клинок рассек воздух в том месте, где еще мгновение назад находился противник. Из-за плохо рассчитанной силы замаха достал до утоптанного снежного наста, утыкаясь кончиком и утягивая владелицу за собой. Блейк неловко сделала еще шаг по инерции и, не удержавшись, полетела вперед, утыкаясь лицом в снег.

\- Дьявол!

\- Вставай, - Кейн, чье дыхание за весь этот тренировочный поединок лишь немного участилось, протянул ей руку, попутно закрепляя меч в ножнах. Явный сигнал о том, что занятия на сегодня окончены. 

Октавия простонала, рывком переворачиваясь и обхватывая рукавицей протянутую ладонь. Из носа и с губ ее, разбитых при падении, алыми градинами скатывались капли крови. 

\- Мы можем продолжить! Я в порядке.

\- Нет, ты вымотана, и твое тело больше не способно запоминать движения. Отдохни, приди в себя, и отработайте сегодняшние навыки с Линкольном. Продолжим через неделю.

\- Нет, Кейн! Я могу продолжить, правда. Я поняла в чем моя ошибка!

\- Октавия. Это был приказ.

\- Но.. – Девушка вскинула на Командующего и прикусила язык, понимая, что спорить бессмысленно. – Я поняла.

\- Отлично. А сейчас приведи себя в порядок, ты хорошо потрудилась.

Одарив Октавию редкой похвалой, Кейн направился в сторону города, больше не обращая на свою ученицу никакого внимания. Завидев Рейвен и Линкольна, что подобно ледяным изваяниям застыли у изгороди, ограждающей тренировочное поле, коротко кивнул и жестом указал на правый бок. 

\- И что это значит? – Поинтересовалась Рейвен, у которой зуб на зуб не попадал после длительного пребывания на морозе. – В отсутствии Эбби он резко разговаривать разучился и перешел на язык жестов?!

Однако бросив беглый взгляд на своего спутника, тут же осеклась, позабыв о возмущении.

\- Что?

\- Она себя ранила, - едва слышно бросил Линкольн, и, стараясь не выдавать своего беспокойства поспешностью, направился к невесте.

\- Ты в порядке?

Блейк, что до того момента не обращала на них внимания, занимаясь лишь своей амуницией, нехотя обернулась и коснулась бока рукой. Присмотревшись, Рейвен приметила у ее ног алые брызги, рассеянные по снегу подобно следам от раздавленных ягод. Лезвие, на которое напоролась Октавия при падении, рассекло не только плотные шкуры, защищавшие от мороза, но и кожу. На ладони, что она бегло продемонстрировала, отчетливо виднелись следы крови. Но Октавия откликнулась спокойно, даже пренебрежительно.

\- Просто царапина. Пройдет.

\- Просто царапина, ты шутишь? Десятая за эту неделю или пятнадцатая? – Рейвен недовольно скривилась, не одобряя подобных отмашек подруги. Но Линкольн призвал ее к молчанию, опустив ладонь на плечо.

– Тебе нужно показаться Найко.

\- Да, я зайду. Потом.

\- Октавия.

\- Да я в порядке! – Она пожала плечами и двинулась в сторону города вслед за Кейном. На пригласительный жест следовать за нею им рассчитывать явно не стоило. - Это просто царапина, пройдет и так.

\- Или ты заработаешь заражение. - Линкольн ухватил ее за локоть, притормаживая и вынуждая взглянуть на него. – Значит так, или ты идешь к Найко или вечером, сразу по возвращении, я отправлю к тебе Эбби. Решай.

\- Ладно, - Поспешно выдавила она, спеша отделаться от них, прекрасно зная, что Линкольн не отстанет и исполнит свою угрозу. – А теперь отпусти.

Но он не спешил ослаблять захват, пристально разглядывая ее. Бледная, осунувшаяся, с каким-то полудиким блеском в глазах и маниакальной потребностью в совершенствовании навыков воина. Он думал, что пройдет пара недель и станет легче. Это или перегорит в ней, или выплеснется наружу. Приемлем был любой исход, ведь тогда у них появилась бы возможность помочь ей. Но время шло, а ничего так и не менялось. Октавия все больше отгораживалась от близких людей, выстраивая стены из грубости и отчужденности. Словно бы подспудно винила их во всем том, что произошло на землях Азгеды. 

Не выдержав этого молчания и пристальных взглядов, обращенных на нее, Октавия дернулась сильнее. Вот только Линкольн хватки не ослабил, наоборот. Пришлось вскинуть глаза и встретиться с ним взглядом, чего она не делала уже не одну неделю. Правда прикрыть их или отвести захотелось практически мгновенно. Лучше бы они не смотрели на нее так, не искали повода и причины, чтобы поговорить по душам. Просто оставили в покое, дав время зализать свои раны. Октавия давно уже выработала для себя стратегию по преодолению боли и прежде она всегда действовала безотказно. Но раньше в претворение ее в жизнь никогда не вмешивались другие люди и потому гнев, которому она не имела права дать выйти наружу, разъедал изнутри. И сейчас, увязая в сочувствии, жалости и понимании, что волнами исходили от Рейвен и Линкольна, она так и не могла решить, отчего же ей было наиболее тошно. 

***

Ей казалось, что зима пришла совершенно внезапно. Отбросив в сторону ненужные прелюдии, за одну ночь вступила в свои права, моментально уровняв их всех перед лицом силы куда более древней и суровой. Укутала деревья и дома пушистыми шапками, припорошила землю белым покрывалом. Снежная, пронизанная ветрами да треском наста под ногами, совершенно не похожая на то, что она представляла себе когда-то на Ковчеге. 

Эбби, которой ранее никогда не доводилось сталкиваться с подобными скачками температур, сейчас самой себе напоминала старуху, чьи кости постоянно ломит от холода. Единственным отличием было то, что шел он снаружи, а не изнутри. Одежда с ковчега, меховые шкуры землян - в ход пошло все без разбора, лишь бы хоть как-то сохранить тепло тела. И все равно временами зубы клацали от холода, потому она старалась держаться как можно ближе к огню, что бодро полыхал в каминах. Именно в первые по-настоящему зимние дни все трое по достоинству оценили жест Командующего, что поселил их в своем доме. 

Огромный старинный особняк, возведенный не одну сотню лет назад и заботливо сохраненный стараниями людей даже во времена третьей мировой и упадка культуры, прекрасно был приспособлен к выживанию в зимних условиях. Условиях, суровых даже по местным меркам прошлого века, особенно в отсутствии благ цивилизации. И все же здесь было намного лучше, чем в домах простых жителей, вынужденных мириться с едким привкусом дыма, пропитавшим все вокруг и ставшим их спутником на долгие месяцы. 

Окна, старательно утепленные, задергивались тяжелыми плотными шторами, что предотвращали малейшее проникновение сквозняка в комнату. Огромный камин, чуть ли не в половину стены, был в каждой из их комнат, и прекрасно прогревал помещение, бодро потрескивая сучьями с ночи до утра. И не доставляя при этом неудобств за счет дыма бодро утягиваемого по дымоходу. 

Светало теперь поздно, а темнело поразительно рано, что заметно сокращало трудовой день. Делая его более насыщенным, так как люди старались успеть переделать все дела за жалкие выделенные на то часы светового дня. По вечерам же город затихал, погруженный во мрак и тихую дрему. Эбби же, закутавшись потеплее, этими долгими вечерами сидела перед гудящим камином, протягивая ладони к огню и наслаждаясь его теплом. Неизменно при этом уткнувшись взглядом в очередную медицинскую книгу, что помогала ей совершенствовать свои навыки и знания. Мора обычно устраивалась рядом, плетя самодельные украшения из многообразных ракушек и бусинок из своей коллекции. Да косила взглядом на испещренные неведомыми значками страницы. 

В Аркадии же тепло живого огня заменялось жаром от искусно восстановленных труб отопления - предмета особой гордости Синклера. Но Эбби, что теперь могла позволить себе разгуливать в одном лишь тонком джемпере да джинсах, скучала по этим посиделкам у камина. Огонь, пляшущий перед лицом, пробуждал какие-то давно позабытые, смутные ощущения, создавал вокруг себя атмосферу уюта и спокойной задумчивости. Погрузившись в воспоминания и словно бы на мгновение ощутив этот жар, ласкающий протянутые ладони, Эбби даже не сразу расслышала обращенный к ней вопрос. 

\- Почему ты так противишься мысли, что это мог быть кто-то из наших? - Алан не сводил с нее пристального изучающего взгляда. 

И Эбби поморщилась, когда вопрос наконец добрался до ее сознания. Думать об этом не хотелось, но, судя по всему, выбора у нее не было. 

\- Потому что я знаю этих людей.

\- Это глупости. На самом деле мы толком не знаем даже самих себя и того, на что мы способны при тех или иных обстоятельствах. Что уж говорить о ком-то другом. Все мы... просто немного знакомы друг с другом.

\- Серьезно? – От удивления она даже приоткрыла глаза шире, всматриваясь в неясный силуэт, расположившийся в полумраке угла. - Ты правда так считаешь? Это довольно цинично. Мне хотелось бы верить, что я все-таки знаю.. знала тебя, например.

\- Не переводи тему, Эбби. Тебе не нужно бояться этого. Ведь даже если негодяем окажется кто-то из Лесного клана, это не перечеркнет всю историю и не замарает нас. - Стражник улыбнулся, слегка подавшись вперед, привычным движением ероша светлые пряди. - Не уподобляйся в суждениях землянам, это точно не самая сильная наша сторона.

\- Алан...

\- Это не перечеркнет всего, что было сделано, Эбби. Поверь мне. Поверь себе. 

\- Я не могу. Да и слишком поздно думать об этом.

Она тяжело выдохнула, и, закусив губу, потянула свитер вверх. Лишь бы спрятаться хоть на мгновение от его пристального взгляда, что смотрит прямо в душу. От этих тяжелых мыслей, что не оставляют ее в покое после встречи с новым Советом. От вины, что камнем легла на грудь и с каждым днем давит все сильнее. 

Сегодня был их последний вечер в Аркадии. Завтра утром, еще до рассвета, они должны будут двинуться в обратный путь. Маркус отпустил ее всего на несколько дней и Эбби не собиралась нарушать соглашения. К тому же Эбби не сомневалась, что задумай она что-то подобное, Лекса со стражниками, что сопровождали их с Морой в поездке, пресекла бы неповиновение в зародыше и доставила ее в Тондис силой. И тогда все стало бы еще сложнее. 

Мягкая ткань легко соскользнула с плеч и Эбби отбросила вещь на кровать, оставаясь в одном белье. Присутствие Алана, что заставляло ее нервничать по началу, Эбби уже научилась игнорировать. В конце концов, уже сам факт присутствия в твоей жизни галлюцинации не нес в себе ничего хорошего, так зачем же было усугублять все еще и полным отождествлением с реальностью.

\- Эбби! - Джаха возник на пороге ее комнаты, настежь распахивая дверь без предварительного стука. Да так и замер не в силах отвести взгляд. Рассеянно бормоча что-то, пока мозг осознавал увиденное. - Прости. Мне показалось, что ты с кем-то разговариваешь.. я не думал..

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Эбби вздрогнула и дотянулась до джемпера, спешно приводя себя в порядок.

\- Я просто хотел закончить наш разговор. – Джаха прикрыл за собой дверь, игнорируя отсутствие приглашения войти, и приблизился к ней. В глазах его на пару с гневом плескалась боль, которая порядком удивила ее. - Эбби, кто это сделал?

Глупо было надеяться, что он не заметит бледных следов на ее спине и все же она лелеяла крохотную надежду.

\- Это не имеет значения, Телониус. И касается только меня.

\- Только тебя, Эбби? Ты шутишь? Ты же обещала подать сигнал, если что-то пойдет не так! Что еще ты скрываешь от нас?

\- Я помню все, что обещала! Но это не то, что ты думаешь. Послушай…

\- Послушать что, Эбби? Как ты вновь защищаешь этих зверей? 

Взгляд Джахи был чужим, совершенно не знакомым ей. В нем читалась адская смесь ярости и чего-то близкого к помешательству. И в какой-то момент ей стало страшно от осознания, что она действительно не знает человека перед собой, хоть и выросла вместе с ним. Эбби с горестным изумлением открывала в старом друге неприятные черты, что ранее никогда не замечала. Неужели так на него повлияла смерть сына, или крушение Ковчега, или эта последующая не совсем добровольная отставка? Что могло превратить ее всегда спокойного и уверенного в светлом будущем утешителя в это балансирующее на грани гневной отповеди существо? Или просто она всегда была столь слепа?

\- Это он сделал, да? Он, Эбби? Я убью его.

\- Что?! Господи, Телониус, успокойся! Причем здесь вообще Маркус?

Но он уже не слушал, и, болезненно сжав ее плечи, изо всех сил встряхнул. Словно бы силой стараясь добиться признания. Вот только признания в чем? 

Сердце предательски заныло, пораженное очередным разочарованием. И Эбби, сама до конца не сознавая что делает, занесла руку для удара. Чтобы звук хлесткой пощечины прервал это безумие, заставил его замолчать и прийти в себя. Но он перехватил ее руку, с силой стискивая запястье. И на какой-то миг Эбби оказалась прижата спиной к стене. Соприкосновения с грубым швом спайки двух металлических листов болью отдалось в одном из шрамов. Эбби передернуло. От боли, страха, отвращения и ярости одновременно. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он пришел в себя. Пошатнувшись, словно пьяный, отступил назад. С глухим стоном рухнул на край кровати, утыкаясь лицом в ладони.

\- Прости меня, Эбби. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. 

Невозможно было просто взять и забыть то, что она только что открыла для себя об этом человеке. И в тоже время Эбби не могла отречься от того, что связывало их в прошлом. Ведь когда-то, после потери Джейка и Кларк, он был единственным, кто не позволял ей натворить глупостей, удерживая перед гранью безумия, что норовило захватить ее рассудок. Также как и она на какое-то время стала для него всем, когда Телониус переживал смерть жены. Эбби до сих пор помнила, как эти могучие плечи сотрясались от рыданий, склонившись над ее коленями. А она изо всех сил сжимала его в объятиях, шепча жаркие заверения о том, что она рядом и поможет пройти через это. 

Эбби тяжело выдохнула. И преодолевая дрожь и слабое внутреннее сопротивление, опустилась рядом с ним. 

\- Что с тобой творится, Телониус?

\- Почему он, Эбби?

Он вновь словно не слышал ее. Вот только ни ярости, ни безумия уже не слышалось в голосе, потому вопрос не вызвал резкого отторжения. Лишь безграничную грусть, словно бы передавшуюся ей от его сгорбившейся повинной фигуры.

\- Что?

\- Почему именно он?

\- Я правда не понимаю о чем ты говоришь.

\- Тогда ты либо обманываешь себя, либо просто ещё не осознала этого.

\- Чего же, господи?!

\- Что больше не можешь судить беспристрастно, Эбби, - он поднял на нее взгляд. 

И от той тоски, что сквозила в нем, перехватило дыхание. Она уже понимала, что он скажет дальше, вот только не хотела этого слышать. Но Джаха удивил ее, вновь становясь тем другом, которого она знала много лет. От его прикосновения к ноющему запястью она непроизвольно вздрогнула, с трудом удержавшись от желания отдернуть руку. 

– Ты, наверное, даже не замечаешь этого, Эбби. Но за эти дни ты ни разу не назвала его иначе, чем Маркус.

\- Что? Нет. Я не... 

Она смешалась, пораженная его наблюдением. После той ночи в пещере она просто не могла звать его иначе. Это шло откуда-то изнутри, зародившись пониманием, что именно так будет правильно. На каком-то инстинктивном уровне. И, кажется, она даже не отдавала себе отчета в том, как может это выглядеть со стороны.

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь, Джаха.

\- Как раз наоборот. Просто ты еще не готова принять это.

\- Я…

\- Не нужно, не говори сейчас ничего. Просто подумай об этом. Обещаешь?

\- Хорошо. 

Она даже заставила себя улыбнуться, равно как и он. Натянутые, пустые усмешки, совершенно не отражающие того, что они чувствовали на самом деле. И в повисшем после неловком молчании это чувствовалось все сильнее. 

Джаха нарушил его первым, не выдержав звона тишины, бьющей по ушам. Отойдя к стене, не глядя перебирая что-то на книжной полке, хрипло поинтересовался:

\- И все же, ты расскажешь мне об этих отметинах? 

Глядя как напряглась его спина в ожидании ее ответа, Эбби поняла, что теперь, наверное, действительно сможет рассказать ему. Рассказать, зная, что он поможет ей разобраться во всем, что происходит в ней и с нею. И при этом будет уверена, что никто и никогда не узнает о том, что сегодня произошло в этой комнате.

***

Кони с трудом взобрались на припорошенную снегом вершину холма. После метели, что разразилась в середине их пути, силы и людей, и животных были на исходе. Однако теперь в их усталом ржании можно было различить нотки радости. Их дарило осознание близости теплого стойла и заслуженной порции корма. Внизу, в долине, в мерцании снежных полей, озаряемых светом неспешно выползающей на небосвод луны, виднелись огни дозорных башен. 

Эбби улыбнулась, натягивая поводья коня, недовольно взрывающего копытом снег. Ему не терпелось продолжить путь, не смотря на усталость. Впрочем, как и ей самой. Это была лишь минутная заминка. Мора, что ехала вместе с ней, тихонько застонала во сне, и Эбби выжидала, пока девочка не сменит положение на более удобное. 

\- Жалеешь, что пришлось вернуться? – Неожиданно раздался вопрос за ее спиной. 

Лекса, что ранее следовала во главе отряда, показалась справа от нее. Ее вороной конь практически по колено утопал в снегу и идея сойти с тропы ему была явно не по душе. 

\- Нет. Я даже рада вернуться, - не стала скрывать Гриффин, с удивлением признавая этот факт и перед собой. 

Аркадия безусловно манила ее к себе, рождая в сердце желание остаться и распробовать на вкус земную жизнь, о которой они так долго мечтали, вместе с близкими людьми. Отстроенная и мирная, она теперь сильно напоминала Ковчег, на котором Эбби многое довелось испытать. Там она встретила и потеряла самого любимого человека на свете. Там родила на свет и обрекла на борьбу за выживание свою единственную дочь. Там же практически попрощалась с жизнью и сама. Именно на Ковчеге ей пришлось научиться принимать сложные решения, что убивали изнутри и дарили надежду одновременно. Там она стала тем, кем является. 

Но вопреки всему этому Эбби ощущала пугающую двойственность чувств, с недавних пор поселившуюся в душе. Этот небольшой городок, затерянный в снежной голубой дали, притягивал ее с той же силой, что и возродившийся из пепла дом. От одного взгляда на знакомые стены в груди разливалось знакомое тепло, наполняя сердце предвкушением встречи. Несомненно, она скучала по Кларк и было мучительно трудно вновь расставаться с ней после столь краткого визита. И все же радость от воссоединения с двумя несносными девчонками, что дожидались ее в Тондисе, была не менее сильной, чем от встречи с дочерью. 

Улыбнувшись и пришпорив коня, только того и дожидавшегося, Эбби уверенно направилась вниз по склону, двигаясь в едином ритме с кавалькадой всадников.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.userapi.com/c638729/v638729479/59058/kOF5WyqnPJ0.jpg

К воротам Тондиса они прибыли, когда луна уже высоко стояла в небе, озаряя спящий город рассеянным, мерцающим светом. Снег поутих и в прозрачном, застывшем воздухе чувствовался нарастающий мороз. Передав крепко спящую Мору Лексе, что без промедления направилась к дому, Эбби тяжело спрыгнула с седла. Переговариваясь с караульными, воины Лексы споро разгружали привезенные из Аркадии тюки. Город спал, мало интересуясь вновь прибывшими, и это вызвало улыбку на губах. Хоть что-то равняло ее с землянами в данную минуту. 

Первым из друзей, кто встретился ей по возвращению в Тондис, был Линкольн. Мужчина спешно приблизился к ней, возвращаясь с обхода постов, как раз тогда, когда она закончила спешиваться и сгружать свои вещи. Он был временно назначен их главным стражем, и сейчас ему предстояло познакомить Эбби с остальным отрядом, что был уже дважды переформирован после произошедшего на землях пожирателей. 

\- Я думала, что с этим уже покончено, Линкольн. В охране уже давно нет необходимости. Неужели командующий все еще считает, что нам угрожает опасность от ваших людей? Или не доверяет?

\- Думаю, что это просто способ перестраховаться, Эбби. У нас не принято нарушать волю командующего и не нести последствий за это. Ваша вылазка, пусть и удачная, была опасным ослушанием. 

\- Ох.

\- Да, прости. Но ты и сама понимаешь, что она лишний раз подчеркнула то, что вы лишь чужеземцы. Потому не будет лишним перестраховаться и обезопасить вас от нападок радикально настроенных жителей столицы, если такие еще остались. К тому же...

\- Что?

\- Он наконец подобрал замену Алану.

\- Даже так? Тогда я готова к новому знакомству, - натянуто улыбнулась Эбби, на деле не чувствуя и толики веселья. 

После длительного перехода между лагерями ей больше всего на свете хотелось прилечь хоть на несколько минут. Дать отдых занемевшим членам и отогреть замерзшие пальцы. Но если она что и усвоила за прошедшие месяцы, так это то, что слабость для местных жителей является одним из самых страшных пороков. Она же еще вполне могла связать воедино несколько слов и не валилась замертво от усталости, а, значит, повода откладывать знакомство с караулом не было.

В полутемном пространстве первого этажа особняка командующего привычно пахло свечным воском и деревом, от сложенного в угловом помещении запаса дров. Через дверь от него располагалась оружейная, где коротали свои краткие часы досуга стражники. Сейчас оттуда доносились глухие отзвуки неспешного разговора, смех да стук металлических чашек о стол. При напоминании о пропущенном ужине, желудок Эбби свело судорогой.

Линкольн распахнул дверь, открывая вид на компанию мужчин, расположившихся поодаль от небольшого камина, за внушительным дубовым столом, что занимал собой едва ли не половину комнаты. 

\- Командир.

Тучный блондин, что несколько раз приходил к Эбби на перевязки в самом начале ее работы в госпитале, поспешно вскочил на ноги. Его товарищи так же стремительно поднимались и поправляли снаряжение.

\- Можете отдыхать, ваша смена на сегодня закончена, - мельком кивнул ему Линкольн и жестом приказал следовать за собой самому крупному войну, что до этого момента единственный оставался сидеть за столом. – Я скоро вернусь, чтобы назначить дозорных на завтра, и сможете разойтись. 

Человек-гора, обладатель литых мускулов, что при каждом движении перекатывались под черной, как смоль, кожей, неспешно проследовал вслед за ними в коридор. Он значительно превосходил Эбби в росте, и ей пришлось задрать голову, чтобы толком рассмотреть его лицо. 

Крупные черты, свойственные коренному населению африканского континента, белоснежные зубы, заточенные в одном направлении подобно пиле. Металлические украшения, свисающие из носа и ушей. Впечатление новый знакомый производил устрашающее, и она против воли почувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

\- Эбби, это Малыш. С сегодняшнего дня он займет место Алана и будет твоей личной охраной. Пока он рядом, можешь не бояться ничего, никто не посмеет даже приблизиться с дурными намерениями.

\- Так у меня все-таки есть повод опасаться? – Прищурилась она, отгоняя сковывающую разум и тело сонливость, безуспешно стараясь подловить Линкольна на слове. – Чего ты не договариваешь?

\- Ничего. Просто рассматриваю все варианты. И также сразу предупреждаю – даже не пробуй ускользнуть от него, каким бы благовидным ни был предлог. Он догонит тебя в считанные мгновения.

\- Ни капли не сомневаюсь. И все же, Малыш? – Она не смогла сдержать усмешки, воззряясь на возвышающегося над ней исполина. – Это шутка такая? 

\- Вовсе нет, - расплылся тот в добродушной широкой улыбке, моментально смягчающей его суровый облик. – Я младший из десяти братьев. Хилый был в детстве, приходилось всем возиться со мной как с младенцем, пока не окреп. Вот с тех пор и повелось, что все зовут Малышом.

\- А как твое настоящее имя?

\- Атти. Но зови меня Малышом, как все. Я привык. 

\- Хорошо, Малыш. Надеюсь, что мы с тобой поладим…

Гигант лишь кивнул, показывая, что разделяет ее надежды. 

Эбби выразительно взглянула на Линкольна, что едва сдерживал смех. Она же не видела в этом ничего забавного. И облик могучего стража, что теперь должен был следовать за нею по пятам, лишь пробуждал в душе подозрения, что ранее удалось зародить Финну и Джахе. Вокруг происходило что-то, что ей пока никак не удавалось распознать, и Маркус знал об этом. 

Следующим, кто задержал ее возвращение в комнату, стал Кайл, что вывалился из апартаментов Рейвен встрепанный и крайне самодовольный. И тут же налетел на Малыша, что с удивительной для подобного телосложения скоростью, встал между ними, защищая Эбби от столкновения.

\- Мать моя, развратница, - не удержался Вик, задрав голову и ошалело взирая на ее спутника. – Вы бы хоть факелов побольше взяли, чтоб людей не пугать. 

\- Тому, у кого совесть чиста, и бояться нечего, - флегматично парировал Малыш, всматриваясь в узор на его щеках. – Что ты здесь забыл? Мастерские расположены в другом направлении.

\- Все в порядке, Малыш! Это наш друг.

\- Слышал? Да и вообще, это не твоя забота, друг. Моя личная жизнь касается только меня. Да и Линкольн дал указание всем постам пропускать меня беспрепятственно. Так что будь добр, громадина, сдвинься в сторону и не мешай мне поприветствовать нашу главную целительницу.

Юноша без малейшего намека на испуг или трепет перед внушительным исполином, оттеснил последнего в сторону, расчищая себе путь к Эбби, устало привалившейся к стене.

\- Кайл, ты не меняешься, - она мягко улыбнулась и с удовольствием пожала протянутую руку юноши. – Я рада тебя видеть.

\- Как и я. Все в порядке? Путешествие прошло успешно?

\- Все хорошо. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Просто банальное любопытство, - усмехнулся парень, оправляя кожаный жакет и оглядываясь на дверь за спиной. – Хорошо, что ты вернулась.

\- Что случилось? 

Эбби мгновенно насторожилась, замечая и этот взгляд, и сквозящее в его словах беспокойство, что Вик и не старался скрыть.

\- Я лучше не буду встревать, расспросишь их сама, - дипломатично ушел он от прямого ответа. – Просто помни о том, что не только тебе тот поход дался тяжело, ладно? 

Вик опустил ладонь на ее плечо, легко пожимая его, и вновь сверкая улыбкой.

\- А сейчас я удаляюсь в указанном ранее направлении, пока наш друг не придал мне ускорения. Попробую немного подремать. Был рад встрече, Эбби! Заходи к нам, чтобы взглянуть на новые достижения в ремонте.

\- Да, конечно, - откликнулась она автоматически, задумчиво закусывая губу. – Загляну на днях. 

Вокруг царила тишина, и сложно было понять, спит ли сейчас Рейвен. Судя по встрепанному Вику можно было предположить обратное, и все-таки Эбби колебалась. 

Протянув руку, она положила ладонь на изогнутую ручку, не спеша, впрочем, отворять дверь. Застыла, прислушиваясь к тишине и размышляя. Голова была тяжелая, и ей никак не удавалось подобрать слова, с которых следовало бы начать разговор с подругой. Наброситься с расспросами о произошедшем в Тондисе за время их отсутствия? С порога рассказать о том, что подозревают в Аркадии? Просто присесть рядом, позволяя болтать на ею же избранные темы, и немного перевести дух? Какой из вариантов предпочесть Эбби не знала, чувствуя себя смятенной, растерянной и усталой.

После нескольких минут раздумья, нарушаемых треском горящего факела, Малыш осторожно поинтересовался:

\- Так мы зайдем к Рейвен?

\- Нет. Думаю, что она уже спит. Да и я хочу отдохнуть и умыться с дороги. – Эбби мотнула головой, убирая ладонь с ручки и отступая от двери. - Отложим все тяжелые разговоры на несколько часов. Идем.

***

\- Эбби. 

Голос, раздавшийся где-то над головой, заставил ее вздрогнуть и очнуться. Кажется, она слишком глубоко ушла в себя, убаюканная пляской огня в камине. Настолько, что даже не расслышала натужного скрипа давно не смазанных петель, на которых была закреплена массивная дубовая дверь.

Маркус, с отросшей щетиной и легким намеком на улыбку, возвышался над нею. Неспешно отирая руки от талька, которым присыпал ладони на время тренировок с оружием, и выжидательно глядя на нее. Словно давая время проснуться. На командующем, что и в зимние холода не изменил привычке, была надета лишь рубашка да куртка из тонкой, искусно выделанной кожи.

\- Кажется, я разбудил тебя.

\- Нет, что ты.

Эбби поспешно вскочила на ноги, вновь ощущая прохладу давно не топленой комнаты, и кутаясь в излюбленную меховую накидку. Мельком глянула на джинсы, торчащие из-под нее. Он не мог этого не заметить. Досадливо поморщившись, она поспешила оправдаться:

\- Прости. Я не успела переодеться. Как долго ты здесь?

\- Пару минут. Ничего страшного, - не дожидаясь разрешения, Маркус сел на край кровати. – В своей комнате ты можешь ходить в чем угодно. Хоть обнаженной.

\- Не самая умная мысль в такой мороз, - фыркнула Эбби и пристальнее вгляделась в его лицо. 

Все тоже сдержанное, отстраненное выражение, что так пугало ее по началу. Насмешливо искривленные губы и чуть прищуренные глаза. И все же в них, завешенных отросшими прядками, и устремленных на нее, светилась улыбка. Точно та же, что и при их расставании несколько дней назад. Словно и не было всех этих тревог, сомнений и подозрений с ее стороны. Эбби улыбнулась и опустилась рядом, касаясь коленом его ноги. 

\- Мы провели обследование, Маркус…

_Темное пространство, распахнувшись ей на встречу, дохнуло в лицо затхлым, влажным воздухом. Эбби, что спускалась в подвальное помещение здания вслед за Маркусом, непроизвольно поежилась, крепче сжимая в руке чадящий факел. Шагнула вперед, стараясь двигаться след в след за более опытным поводырем. Какой-то мусор, спрессованный под воздействием влаги и времени, попался под ногу и она невольно пошатнулась, на краткий миг теряя равновесие. Выровнялась, уцепившись рукою за затянутую тенетами стену._

_\- Ох, мерзость-то какая!_

_\- Все в порядке?_

_\- Да, я просто оступилась. Здесь так мрачно, словно в каком-то древнем подземелье. Или похоронном кургане, - добавила она чуть тише, стараясь не оскорбить его даже ненароком. – Самим бы теперь не сложить здесь головы._

_Следить за своими словами в последнее время ей удавалось все хуже. Словно произошедшее в лесах клана Льда сделало их ближе, дозволив пересечь границы отчуждения. И теперь практически все, что творилось в голове, могло сорваться с губ в самый неподходящий для того момент. И это пугало. Ведь одного лишь ее желания да ощущения душевного родства было совершенно недостаточно для того, чтобы назвать другом человека, что не так давно грозил гибелью их детям, да и ей самой._

_И все же Маркус расслышал ее сдавленный шепот, усиленный эхом пустующего помещения. Вернулся, ловко оставляя за спиной полностью засыпанные сором нижние ступени._

_\- Здесь нет мертвецов, об этом позаботились еще наши предки. – В рассеянном свете факелов она разглядела, что вопреки всем опасениям он улыбался, протягивая ей ладонь. – Бери меня за руку, так будет безопаснее. Я знаю эти ходы вдоль и поперек, не заплутаю даже в полной темноте._

_\- Спасибо._

_Эбби крепко сжала протянутую ладонь, теперь уже куда более уверенно следуя по заброшенным коридорам и отсекам. Комнатам, тут же мысленно поправила она сама себя. На Земле нет и не было отсеков. Дворы, дома и комнаты. Пора было к этому привыкать._

_\- Ты уверен, что мы сможем отыскать здесь что-либо полезное?_

_\- Я видел коробки, полные книг, в одной из дальних комнат подвала. Думаю, что многие пострадали от сырости и перепадов температур, но, возможно, что-то и отыщем. В конце-концов, просто глупо не использовать ресурсы, что находятся у тебя прямо под боком._

_\- Тогда почему вы не разобрали их раньше?_

_\- Не было нужды. Все равно никто из нас не умеет читать или писать на вашем языке. Эти знания давно утратились, и лишь устная речь еще бытует среди кланов, как самый древний общий язык._

_\- Понимаю. Надеюсь, что что-нибудь да уцелело._

_Эбби невольно крепче сжала пальцы, удерживающие ее ладонь в теплом защитном коконе. И Маркус откликнулся ответным рукопожатием._

_Эти книги, пусть и с малой толикой вероятности, могли быть источником знаний о болезни, что изнутри съедала его дочь. И он был благодарен Эбби за то, что она согласилась потратить не малое количество часов своей жизни, разбирая гниющие завалы, в поисках ответов, что не было у нее самой._

Он не поддавался радости столь же легко, как она. И настороженность, крепко въевшаяся в темноту глаз, еще некоторое время не исчезала. Неверие в то, что болезнь, последние годы висящая над его головой дамокловым мечом, столь просто победима, невозможно было преодолеть в мгновение ока. Она прекрасно это сознавала, давая ему время, и молчаливо выжидая.

И лишь когда осознание того, что дочери больше ничего не грозит, укоренилось в его мозгу, Маркус просиял. Выпрямился, расправляя напряженные плечи. Словно сбрасывая с них ношу, свинцом пригибающую к земле. Эбби захлестнуло волной теплоты и щемящих сердце воспоминаний. Когда-то она уже была свидетелем похожего взгляда и облегчения, о котором никто более не должен был прознать. 

Когда-то она озвучила свое решение, противоречащее мнению всеобщего консилиума, относительно самого юного механика в открытом космосе Синклеру. Позволив Рейвен Рейс стать той, кем она являлась теперь. Он лучше всех знал, что эта неугомонная девчонка не отступится от своей мечты выйти в открытый космос. И весть о том, что, проблемы с сердцем не лишат его юную протеже смысла жизни, вознесла ее старого друга на вершину блаженства. 

Схожим образом сейчас преобразилось и лицо командующего. Тревога уступила место едва ли не мальчишескому восторгу, что он и не пытался обуздать. А от искреннего восхищения, что светилось в глазах, растаяло бы самое ледяное сердце. 

Он резко сократил расстояние между ними, привлекая Эбби к себе, неожиданно сильно, до рези под ребрами, сжимая в ее объятиях. 

\- Спасибо.

Одно единственное слово, что он с жаром выдохнул ей в шею, опаляя кожу дыханием, расставило все по своим местам. Усмиряя мурашки, волной прошедшие по телу. Эбби кивнула и сцепила ладони за его плечами. Прижимаясь чуть ближе, улыбаясь чуть шире, утыкаясь лбом в изгиб его плеча. 

Что-то изменилось. Теперь и сама она не могла этого отрицать. Хотелось верить в то, что ей не показалось. Что эти объятия, погружающие ее в чувство абсолютной защищенности, продержались чуть дольше, чем должны были. Что стук сердец под ребрами был сбивчивей и громче, а руки, замершие над шрамами на ее спине, более ласковыми, чем требовалось для простого выражения благодарности. Уже давно она не испытывала подобных чувств. И, к немалому удивлению, в этот момент они не казались ей преступными.

_\- Я не смогла ничего найти, - выдохнула она, порывисто вскрывая один из пузырьков с антисептиком. – Все просто бесполезный хлам!_

_Смочив хлопковую повязку прозрачным раствором, Эбби с грохотом опустила ни в чем не повинный сосуд на столешницу, орошив ее парой капель. Разочарование вкупе с неуверенностью не позволяли ей в необходимой мере сосредоточиться на своих движениях. Уже не первый день, как ее рука перестала быть легкой на операциях и перевязках._

_\- Мне жаль._

_От резкой боли в обрабатываемой ране Маркус поморщился, стараясь не дергаться лишний раз. В его ногу, повторно поврежденную во время одного из посещений окрестных деревень, попала инфекция, пока они блуждали по изъеденным микробами коридорам подвала. И теперь она гноилась, доставляя неудобство и легкое беспокойство. Выждав, пока утихнет жжение, а белоснежная повязка плотно обовьет лодыжку, он взглянул на Эбби. Невольно подмечая, что за это время она стала еще более хрупкой, бестелесной, чем до прихода в его лагерь. А следы усталости и затаенной боли темными кругами залегли вокруг глаз._

_Она же за это время успела истолковать затянувшееся молчание по-своему. И теперь отводила взгляд, притворяясь, будто изучает медикаменты на столе._

_\- Значит, настало самое подходящее время вернуться в Аркадию, - выдохнул он, спускаясь с кушетки, и морщась от боли в тут же сведенной судорогой ноге._

_\- Что?_

_В глазах ее, мятежных и неспокойных, на сей раз расплескалось нескрываемое изумление. И Маркус невольно вспомнил о том, как они темнели, податливо прикрываясь, когда после погребения он коснулся пересохшими губами ее лба. Прощая за Алана, от имени его. Отпуская все грехи и тяжесть с души все в той же комнате, где едко пахло спиртом и раскаленным металлом от жаровни._

_Не верилось, что это было всего несколько недель назад. Казалось, что прошло уже много месяцев, если не лет. И это решение, в которого еще несколько часов назад он и сам от себя не ожидал, далось на удивление легко._

_\- Ты говорила, что твои люди занялись восстановлением нужных аппаратов. И что без обследования ты до последнего момента, что может стать роковым, наверняка не узнаешь, помогло ли Море лекарство. И не был ли напрасен наш опрометчивый поход. Так какой смысл еще многие месяцы терзать себя сомнениями, если верное решение лежит на поверхности? Бери с собой Мору, Лексу, отряд стражников, численностью на свое усмотрение, и отправляйтесь. Я буду ждать ответа и вашего возвращения через неделю, если этого достаточно._

_\- Вполне.- Эбби все еще смотрела недоверчиво, взволнованно теребя в руках остатки материи для перевязки. Не веря в серьезность его слов. И лишь убедившись, что Маркус не шутит, усмехнулась, кривя уголок губ по его подобию. – Почему-то не думала, что когда-либо смогу вернуться…_

_\- Ты больше не заложница, Эбби. Отныне ты гостья в моем доме._

***

С момента ухода Маркуса, направившегося прямиком к дочери, прошло уже немало времени, а сон все не возвращался к ней. Слишком сильно разбередили душу непрошенные воспоминаний и не обличенные в слова эмоции. Отбросив в сторону одеяло, Эбби села, на ощупь отыскивая брошенную на пол накидку.

\- Куда ты?

Малыш, словно и не дремал до этого, моментально оказался на ногах, едва лишь скрипнула дверь. Навис над ней бесформенной грудой, сотканной из теней.

\- Хочу принять ванну. Не могу уснуть.

\- Так вода же уже остыла. – С легким недоумением, но без намека на осуждение, откликнулся стражник, покорно следуя за ней. – Не лучше ли подождать до утра?

\- Не могу. Запах лошади, въевшийся в кожу, сводит меня с ума.

\- Ну, смотри, Скайпэка, тебе виднее…

Эбби легонько пошевелила рукой, отчего по поверхности мутноватой воды пошли крупные круги. Приятное тепло от воды, что все-таки не успела остыть окончательно, разливалось по телу, снимая напряжение с уставших членов. Наверное, кто-то из девушек, памятуя о ее слабости к ваннам, периодически подогревал ее до самой ночи. И сейчас она растворяла в воде все свои тревоги, смывая их вместе с грязью с плеч. 

Завтра все не станет проще или понятнее, и утро не принесет ей всех желаемых ответов. Но, по крайней мере, теперь у нее в копилке есть одна, пусть и маленькая, победа над казавшимся неизлечимым ранее недугом. И искренняя благодарность человека, растревожившего ее застывшее сердце. И для начала новой главы жизни этого не так уж и мало. 

Эбби прикрыла глаза, задумчиво улыбаясь и прислушиваясь к тяжелой поступи за дверь. Малыш исправно нес караул. И пусть, сколько она ни старалась, никак не удавалось припомнить, видела ли она его прежде, опасений этот гигант не вызывал. Было в нем что-то располагающее к себе, обезоруживающее. Что-то, что притянуло ее и к Алану когда-то. И даже точно такая же дурацкая привычка давать прозвища, что она совершенно не понимала. Эбби мысленно закатила глаза и зачерпнула воды в ладони, неспешно выливая ее себе на плечи.

И вдруг резко замерла, прислушиваясь к ставшей враждебной тишине. Словно кто-то выдернул из гранаты чеку, и она дробно застучала по камням, отброшенная в сторону. Дернулась, расплескивая на каменные плиты воду, взволнованно озираясь по сторонам. Так до конца и не осознавая, что же растревожило ее. Словно чей-то взгляд, тяжелый и злобный, скользнул по обнаженным плечам, клеймя кожу своим прикосновением.

Эбби ухватилась за полотно, служащее полотенцем, и, поспешно поднимаясь, обмоталась им. Осмотрелась, вскидывая на вытянутых руках под самый потолок подсвечник, в надежде осветить как можно большее пространство.

Вокруг был все тот же мирный сумрак и тяжелая поступь стражника, размеренно вышагивающего за притворенной дверью, гулким эхом отдавалась от стен. Ей просто почудилось. В комнате не было никого и ничего, что могло бы навредить ей. Богатое воображение и расшатанные нервы сыграли с ней злую шутку, не более того.

Эбби усмехнулась, переводя дыхание, и поставила тяжелый подсвечник на место. Холод уже тянул к ней свой паучьи сети, и она поспешила начать переодевание, потешаясь над собственной пугливостью.

По тускло блестящей, массивной раме, некогда служившей прибежищем большому зеркалу, что возвышалась за ее спиной, скользнула тень. А близстоящий подсвечник, с едва тлеющими огарками, окончательно потух, испуская в воздух белесые струи дыма.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.userapi.com/c638729/v638729125/5205f/TYS2tfw5EEg.jpg

Гроза началась рано утром, часа в четыре озарив первыми всполохами темное низкое небо. Свинцово-серые тучи, чьи силуэты то и дело прорисовывались на фоне ярких вспышек, резко контрастировали со снегом. Он сейчас был повсюду: тяжело оседал на землю, облеплял коркой строение и деревья, и при очередном мощном порыве ветра вновь вздымался ввысь, сужая поле обзора на расстояние вытянутой руки. 

Внизу, пересекая площадь, шел караульный, что возвращался с проверки дозорных пунктов. Шел медленно, утопая в метельных вихрях. Лицо он прикрывал вытянутой рукой, чтобы хоть как-то защитить глаза и различать дорогу, и больше всего был похож на движущийся сугроб, чем на человека. Если бы стражник, приметив знакомый силуэт в окне, сам не махнул рукой, Эбби ни за что не признала бы в нем Олана.

Повторив жест приветствия, она вновь сложила руки на груди и обратила взгляд на юг. Вздрогнула, крепче стискивая пальцы. Молнии одна за другой прорезали небосвод, опаляя его белоснежным свечением. И тотчас послышалась глухая, далекая канонада грома. Уходя от них, буря набирала обороты и Гриффин непроизвольно лишний раз порадовалась тому комфорту, что давали в такую погоду толстые стены, крепкие стекла в окнах да огонь, уютно потрескивающий в камине. Угли в нем, щедро испуская искры, затрещали и рассыпались, дохнув жаром. 

Мора, что притулилась рядом с Эбби, потянула ее за рукав, отвлекая от размышлений.

\- Не бойся грозы, она уже далеко. Правда, говорят, что теперь они вообще такого вреда как раньше не приносят. Так что все точно будет в порядке.

Сама же девочка при каждом раскате вздрагивала так, что клацали зубы. После чего старательно делала вид, что и не думала пугаться. А в гости заявилась лишь с тем, чтобы спросить, не боится ли Эбби грома. Пришлось признаться, что еще как боится, да просить никому не выдавать ее тайну. 

\- Я знаю, малышка, - улыбкой откликнулась Гриффин. - Просто никогда не видела ничего подобного. Даже не знала, что зимние грозы существуют.

\- Папа говорит, что раньше они были редкостью. Даже диковинкой. А обыденным явлением стали лишь спустя несколько лет после Первородного огня. Теперь такие грозы означают, что скоро придет оттепель, а за ней и весна. Я люблю весну.

\- Как и я. А твой папа очень много знает, - Эбби ласково провела ладонью по светлым волосам девочки. – И я верю вам обоим. Потому теперь, когда я полностью просвещена о погодных особенностях, настало самое время кое-кому возвращаться в кровать. Все равно в ближайшие часы, пока не рассветет и не утихнет буря, ничем толком не позанимаешься. Да и я вижу, как ты то и дело зеваешь.

Мора закатила глаза, без слов демонстрируя что она думает по этому поводу, и с хитрой усмешкой запрыгнула на постель Эбби. После чего завозилась там, удобнее устраиваясь под шкурами. Пока ее не прервал укоризненный возглас отца:

\- Мора! 

Кейн, что явился сюда в поисках наследницы, темным силуэтом возвышался в дверном проеме. Как всегда объявившись на ее пороге тихо и незаметно. 

\- Все в порядке, пусть остается, - Эбби украдкой подмигнула девчушке. – Она не помешает мне.

\- Уверена?

\- Абсолютно. 

И, бросив мимолетный взгляд за плечо, добавила:

\- К тому же, она уже спит.

Девочка и правда старательно сопела, натянув накидку да самых ушей. Маркус на обман не повелся, одарив Эбби выразительным взглядом, но возражать не стал. И присоединился к ней, все также возвышающейся перед окном. Окинул внимательным взглядом долину за городом и граничащий с ними лесной массив. Зарницы все еще полыхали на юге, правда, теперь уже реже. И грома, вторящего им с большими перерывами, практически совсем не было слышно. 

\- Когда все успокоится, гонцы отправятся в Аркадию. В худшем случае к завтрашнему утру мы будем знать, требуется ли им помощь. 

В очередной раз благодарить его за то, что предугадал ее просьбу и исполнил без малейших возражений, показалось неловким. Эдак она скоро начнет напоминать попугая. И Эбби в ответ лишь кивнула да легонько коснулась плечом плеча. Прерывать это теплое, уютное молчание не хотелось и какое-то время они еще стояли у окна, наблюдая за затухающим буйством природы. 

\- Она пришла к тебе прятаться от грозы?

\- Вовсе нет, чтобы успокоить меня и убедить не бояться ее. Но это только между нами, по-секрету.

Маркус усмехнулся и взглянул на дочь. Мора заснула теперь уже по-настоящему. Раскинувшись поверх накидки, крепко сжимая в ладони бусы из причудливых морских ракушек и забавно морщась от меха, что щекотал лицо. 

\- Когда была еще совсем маленькой, то каждую грозу пережидала под одеялом у матери. Вся встрепанная, заплаканная. Но всегда упрямо уверяла, что совершенно не боится, просто в нашей комнате теплее. А когда Райны не стало, то ко мне не пришла ни разу. Пришлось изловчаться и каждый год придумывать с дюжину поводов, чтобы проведывать ее в период межсезонья. 

\- Храбрый маленький воробышек, – Эбби непроизвольно заулыбалась, и, поддавшись порыву, опустила ладонь на его руку. – Мне кажется, что самый большой ее страх – это разочаровать тебя. Мора сделает все, чтобы этого не допустить. И я, как ее лучший друг, буду рада помочь в этом.

Говорить о прочих причинах, почему она пришла именно к ней, не хотелось. Не время. Маркус вновь усмехнулся, чуть качнув головой, и неспешно, в отрешенной ласке провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони. 

\- Лучший друг?

\- Самый лучший. Только и это тайна.

\- Постараюсь не забыть. 

А за окном неспешно вставало солнце. И его яркие алые блики заиграли на снегу, уже не таком белоснежном как раньше. Вдалеке, в лесу, приветствуя его, зарождался гомон птиц, что не покидали родные края в зимний сезон. Эбби не могла слышать их, но картина пробуждающегося мира ярко предстала перед глазами. Весна была близко, теперь и она чувствовала ее приближение.

***

Рейвен была счастлива. Впервые за последнее время Рейвен была по-настоящему счастлива. Пусть, реагируя на смену погоды, беспрестанно ныла поврежденная нога, а ковылять по обледеневшим дорогам Тондиса было занятием не из легких. Пусть она больше не могла насладиться легкостью невесомости и ежедневные тренировки с Октавией, единственное указание Эбби, что та исполняла с методичным остервенением, вывернули наизнанку ее натуру. Сотворили из совы, перебирающей механизмы в ночи, жаворонка клюющего носом на закате. Смешливого, сияющего белозубой улыбкой жаворонка. 

Ведь стоило только взглянуть на вечно встрепанного Вика, разметавшегося по кровати, как она сама непроизвольно ползла по губам. А руки тянулись к подушке, чтобы разбудить сладко дремлющего соню не самым типичным для влюбленной девушки способом. 

Вот и сейчас, отодвинув на задворки сознания тупую ноющую боль, Рейвен с упоением впечатала набитый перьями прямоугольник в его темнеющий на белизне шкур затылок. Вик вздрогнул, заворчал, привычно заводя возню на кровати. Шутливый бой за орудие пробуждения, в ходе которого она с легкостью оказалась уложенной на обе лопатки и обездвижена тяжестью его навалившегося сверху тела. Смеясь, Рейвен даже какое-то время делала вид, что уворачивается от его жадных поцелуев. Так же, как и каждое утро до того. И Кайл смеялся вместе с нею, умудряясь между поцелуев и ласк выуживать из разметавшихся по подушке темных волос сизые перышки.

Стараясь не демонстрировать этого, она, тем не менее, гордилась успехами Вика, что быстро схватывал основы механики и физики, что она преподавала ему, щедро сдабривая теоретическую науку практикой. За несколько месяцев Вик смог подняться от любопытного коллекционера непонятных механизмов, выдвигающего умные, но не всегда толковые и уместные решения проблемы, до толкового подмастерья, что порой давал ей крайне дельные и неординарные советы. А ведь до того его познания были хаотичными, не структурированными. В каком-то варварском порядке почерпнутыми из старых книг, что порой попадались в руки любознательного паренька. 

\- Ты решила перейти на режим Ван Гога и спать всего по несколько часов за день? – поинтересовался Кайл, углядев, что не только в комнате, но и за окном все еще царит непроглядная тьма. И, значит, подниматься и отправляться навстречу трудовым подвигам пока еще слишком рано. – Отказываюсь работать по стандартам рабовладельческого строя!

\- Трепло! 

Рейвен шутливо пихнула его, опрокинув на спину. И тут же уселась сверху, целомудренно кутаясь в простыню и порождая тем самым ухмылку на губах.

\- Меня разбудила гроза. Знаешь ли, не смотря на толстые стекла, грохот стоял, словно при снижении шаттла и молнии шарашили на полную мощь. Красота неописуемая. А тут ты, сопишь себе без малейшего представления о происходящем, едва ли слюни на подушку не пускаешь. Создаешь диссонанс. Сначала я, правда, как заботливая душа, решила не мешать (не признаешься же, что просто залюбовалась, улыбаясь как полная дура!), но вскоре… Эй!

Последний возглас был вызван скомканной рубахой, что прилетела ей в левое ухо. Вик сравнения с пускающим слюни младенцем явно не одобрил. И веселая возня возобновилась.

\- Ты хоть когда-нибудь бываешь серьезной? – поинтересовался Кайл, когда она вновь уселась на нем, поправляя импровизированное одеяние, как Цезарь тогу.

\- Нет. Да.Тебе не понравится.

\- Почему это? 

\- Чувство юмора покидает меня лишь тогда, когда у тех, кого я люблю, не остается надежды на спасение…

По лицу ее промелькнула тень мрачных воспоминаний, и он тут же пожалел о том, что завел этот разговор. 

\- Рейвен…

\- Да все в порядке!

Механик улыбнулась, пусть и преувеличенно бодро. И неожиданно решилась на признание, которого сама от себя не ожидала.

\- Спасибо тебе, Кайл.

\- За что это вдруг?

\- Просто за то, что ты есть. У меня…

Наблюдая за переменой, что, она надеялась, была известна лишь ей одной, Рейвен заулыбалась уже не наигранно. Уму непостижимо как за один миг он превращался из юнца-остряка, на все смотрящего через призму циничного юмора, в мужчину, что смотрел на нее серьезными, влюбленными глазами. В каждом жесте которого, каждом прикосновении чувствовалась забота о ней и потаенная сила, которая, казалось, могла уберечь от любых невзгод. И ее совершенно не смущала возможная перспектива когда-нибудь в необозримом будущем пережить ужасы выживания в местных условиях за его крепкой спиной.

И сейчас, глядя на него настоящего, все черные, тревожные мысли, что долгое время занозой сидели в мозгу после разговора с Эбби, просто растворялись. Таяли в глубине его синих глаз. Это не Кайл, не смотря на очевидность кандидатуры. Возможно, с большой-большой натяжкой, и можно допустить, что он мог испортить ровер скайкру. Мог, но не стал бы. Она не сомневалась. 

Оставалось лишь прояснить момент с тем, откуда в его коллекции столько приборов, что не могли просто чудом уцелеть на Земле и оставаться в исправном состоянии спустя такой большой срок. Но и на это отыщется свой ответ, главное не надумывать заранее лишнего. 

Кайл приподнялся, обхватывая рукой ей талию и привлекая к себе. Коснулся губ неспешным, чувственным поцелуем, и все ее мысли растворились в этом прикосновении. Оставив легкость на душе и трепет внутри. Простыня, смятая в ладони, неспешно заскользила с плеч.

***

Октавия лежала на груди Линкольна, вздрагивая всем телом. То ли по случайности, то ли нарочно пряча всхлипы, коих стыдилась, за раскатами грома. Он не торопил ее, лишь обнимал, окутывая теплом, да неспешно пропускал сквозь пальцы тяжелые смоляные пряди. Впервые за долгие недели она приникла к нему, не отгораживаясь за ворохом теплых шкур и не высказанных претензий. И сама начала разговор, на который он уже и не надеялся. 

\- Он был моим другом, Линкольн. Ты понимаешь? Особенным. Единственным.

Сказать лучшим язык не повернулся. Кто она по сравнению с Линкольном, что знал Алана практически всю свою жизнь и делил напополам и беды и радости. И все же, и все же…

Октавия шмыгнула носом, вовсе не ожидая от него ответа, и с трудом, но все же продолжила тираду. Ускоряясь от слова к слову, словно боялась, что если не выдаст всего за раз, то просто уже не сможет вернуться к этому разговору.

\- Алан смеялся надо мной, подкалывая за неловкость, за отсутствие порой самых банальных знаний. И тут же сам показывал, что и к чему, отвечал на вопросы о вашем укладе, что я не решалась задавать тебе. И никогда не сторонился, принимая такой, какая я есть. Он был вторым, с кем я забывала о том, что я всего лишь обуза. Девочка из-под пола, даже не имеющая права на жизнь. И, знаешь, когда я рассказала ему об этом, его взгляд не изменился: ни отвращения, ни жалости, ни недоумения. Алан просто рассмеялся и велел перемыть пол, потому что обитание с обратной его стороны не дает права разводить свинарник в лечебнице. И чтобы я выбросила все эти глупости из головы.

\- Оу.

\- Нет, подожди, - она накрыла ладонями его губы, призывая не прерывать. - Эбби и Рейвен никогда не вели себя так, чтобы подчеркнуть наши различия, но глядя на них, первых в своем деле, я сама никак не могла не думать об этом. Ведь даже в эту тройку меня выбрали не из-за каких-то умений, а лишь для того, чтобы тебя держать в стороне от Небесных. 

\- Чушь!

\- Нет, не надо. Я это понимаю. В лагере, когда мы только приземлились, я почувствовала себя особенной, потому что могла рисковать и делать то, на что у других не хватало духу. Просто потому, что я даже толком не знала, чего стоит бояться. И мне было приятно ощущать их восхищение и даже зависть. Восторженные взгляды, коими они теперь одаривали ту, за чьей спиной шептались и улюлюкали, пока шла подготовка к высадке на Землю… Да вот только продлилось это недолго. Все быстро приспособились, а я поняла, что теперь моя особенность и важность не более чем отклик на приказ Беллами. А потом появился ты и все это стало таким неважным… 

История знакомства их не была радостной и все же Блейк непроизвольно улыбнулась, припоминая ту бурю чувств, что вызвал своим появлением в ней этот землянин, в чьем блокноте красовался ее портрет. Ее самая романтическая мечта, что материализовались на этой проклятой планете. 

\- И все же, попав сюда, я решила, что теперь-то я смогу стать особенной. Великим воином! Как глупо, сейчас-то я это понимаю. Но Алан поддержал меня и даже проводил дополнительные тренировки, пока ты был занят с группами юнцов. И когда мы отправились на земли Азгеды, я обрадовалась. Что вот он - мой час. Показать, на что я способна и заставить командующего обратить и на меня внимание. Думала, что смогу провести и защитить Эбби. Что это будет не сложнее чем поход до Аркадии и обратно.

Девушка всхлипнула и стиснула его плечо, вспоминая, как деревенели руки на рукояти меча. Как неловко подворачивались ноги, пока она силилась поспеть за опытным воином. И как уже прощалась с жизнью, когда Алан подоспел на выручку.

\- Я уже видела смерть до этого, и не раз, ты знаешь. И думала, что уже привыкла к этому. Но смотреть и убивать самой совсем разные вещи. Меня чуть не вывернуло наизнанку, когда кровь первого лично мной поверженного врага потекла по рукам. Такая горячая... обжигающая. Почему то никто никогда не говорит о том, что убить человека не просто, даже если от этого зависит твоя жизнь! И в итоге этим своим бахвальством я всех подвела. Я подвела Алана, что бросился на мою защиту. А ведь его и вовсе не должно было быть там, Линкольн! И это Я должна была пасть тогда. Не он…

\- Тише, - баюкая, словно маленькую девочку, прошептал землянин. - Это высшая честь для воина, Октавия, отдать жизнь за тех, кто ему дорог. Алан точно не считал, что ты не оправдала его надежд - несмотря на неравные силы, ты билась до конца. Просто ничего нельзя было изменить. И тебе лишь нужно принять это и поверить. А потом простить себя. 

\- Это так просто сказать.

\- Просто, я знаю. А вот выполнить будет куда сложнее. Но ты не одна, Оу. И Алан не был твоим единственным другом, оглянись вокруг. И просто позволь нам помочь тебе, хорошо?

Октавия кивнула. Еще не веря в то, что это возможно. Ведь за мать она себя так и не простила, так с чего бы в этот раз ситуация должна меняться? И все же она верила Линкольну, и пока этого было достаточно. 

А перед Рейвен она извинится утром. И скажет Эбигейл спасибо...

***

_По возвращении из Аркадии Эбби отыскала ее в одном из коридоров близ оружейной. Октавия как раз сдала арбалет, с которым ей так и не удалось совладать. Слишком массивный и тяжелый для нее, но на признание этого ушел не один впустую потраченный час. И направлялась на смену повязки к Найко, однако неприятного разговора избежать все-таки не удалось._

_\- Октавия._

_\- Эбби. С возвращением._

_Глянув лишь мельком, она постаралась проскользнуть мимо, но Гриффин перегородила ей путь._

_\- Не так быстро. Нам нужно поговорить._

_Октавия не откликнулась, даже взгляд отвела, и пришлось повысить голос, привлекая внимание._

_\- Октавия! Посмотри на меня. Мы больше не можем игнорировать то, что с тобой творится. Прошло уже достаточно времени, и оно не помогло. И мы просто беспокоимся за тебя и хотим помочь._

_\- Хватит! Помочь, помочь! - Блейк горько рассмеялась. Скривилась, словно что-то ныло внутри от одного лишь упоминания того, что ей нужна помощь. - Мне не нужна твоя терапия, Эбби! И я не просила вас всех лезть ко мне._

_Девушка рванула вперед, врезаясь в Эбби плечом. Буквально сметая с дороги. И если бы не ее тень, Малыш, то даже смогла бы улизнуть. Но не вышло._

_И оказавшись прижатой к стене могучей рукой, она засопела. Громко, свистяще, надсадно. Вдох-выдох. Задыхаясь от жгучей обиды, что разрасталась внутри. На него, на Эбби, на весь мир, в котором она совсем не желала появляться._

_\- Оу, - Эбби сделала жест Малышу, прося оставить их наедине, насколько это возможно. И взяла девушку за руку, не позволяя убежать или окончательно закрыться от нее. - Я не твоя мать и точно не человек, что имеет право раздавать советы. Но я твой друг и я хочу помочь тебе справиться с тем, что гложет тебя. Не важно, каким образом. Я могу просто выслушать тебя. Или мы можем поговорить, пообвинять друг друга в грехах, если тебе это нужно. Или напиться в стиле Монти. Но вот на участие в спарринге я не гожусь, прости. Даже сейчас, здесь, я не согласна отступиться от своей точки зрения. Я не могу сражаться._

_Октавия фыркнула презрительно и попыталась отнять ладонь. Но хватка Эбби оказалась на удивление крепкой. Как ни в чем не бывало Гриффин продолжила:_

_\- И если тебе нужно, чтобы я произнесла вслух то, что засело между нами, пожалуйста. Ты можешь считать меня трусихой, слабой, глупой. Не знаю, какой вариант ты предпочтешь. Но не смотря на все эти тренировки, я не буду сражаться. Я не могу и не буду никого убивать без самой, самой крайней необходимости. Не хочу. Это один из немногих принципов, что еще у меня остались. И это то немногое, что позволяет верить, что я не самый плохой человек._

_\- Ты не плохая, - процедила сдавленно, сквозь зубы. - Что за бред._

_\- Но и не хорошая, это уж точно. Мы все увязли посреди серой зоны, и каждый сам определяет для себя ту границу, которую нельзя пересечь. Но речь сейчас не об этом, речь о тебе. Хватит отталкивать людей, Оу, иначе однажды ты останешься совсем одна. И исправить это будет совсем не просто._

_Эбби отпустила ее и сделала шаг назад, открывая путь к отступлению. Но Блейк не шелохнулась. Закаменела, обдумывала что-то, поджав бледные губы. И Эбби ждала, не сдвигаясь с места._

_Вряд ли она сказала что-то новое, что-то важное. Скорее уж это просто стало последней каплей. Ведь если Эбби теряет терпение и начинает высказывать тебе все без обидняков, значит что-то и правда идет не так. И нужно это что-то менять. В том, что рано или поздно всем надоедает стучать в закрытую дверь, Оу не сомневалась. А остаться вновь одной Октавия боялась еще больше, чем признания правды._

_\- Мне плохо, Эбби. И противно от вида самой себя, кидающейся на вас без причин. И да, я злюсь. На Кейна, что вообще позволил нам влезть в это. На Мору... На тебя. На Алана. А больше всего я злюсь на себя! И это замкнутый круг, что мне никак не удается разорвать. И в этом ни ты, ни кто-то другой мне не поможет._

_\- Здесь ты ошибаешься. Просто подумай и сама поймешь. Рядом с тобой человек, что ради тебя отринул все, что было ему дорого. Все что любил и во что верил. Так неужели ты и правда думаешь, что он не сможет отыскать для тебя верных слов?_

_И то, что вовсе не в словах этих дело, понимали они обе. И все же Октавия не ответила. Оттолкнулась от стены да побрела понуро, шаркая по полу, стирая каблуки ботинок, одолженных у Линкольна._

***

Анья не входила в состав отряда стражников, патрулирующих периметр города, и все же в эту ночь она не раз отмерила шагами расстояние, что отделяло главную площадь от ворот. Туда и обратно. Как заведенная. Не потому что страдала от бессонницы или не могла найти себе места без должного занятия, коим, конечно же, не считалось обучение Небесных. И не потому, что им грозило что-то, и дозорным могла потребоваться ее помощь. Лишь потому, что снежные грозы были не только предвестниками весны, но и иных встреч, не столь приятных. Тех, что ей удавалось избегать так долго. Но не в этот раз и, вспоминая об этом, Анья вновь начинала свой марафон. Туда и обратно, без устали впиваясь взглядом в белесую пелену, что застилала обзор и забивала глаза и ноздри снегом. Пока на небосводе не показалось солнце, и ноги не начали ныть от усталости.

С рассветом снегопад стих, оставив после себя заметенные улицы да деревья с ветвями, обломанными под избыточной тяжестью. Зашевелились, ободрились дозорные, поджидая смену караула. Над домами зазмеился дымок. Засновали первые прохожие - гонцы, спешно собирающиеся в путь до Аркадии.

Однако время шло и ничего не происходило. Не наблюдалось волнения на стенах и за ними. И Анья прервала свой маршрут, резко разворачиваясь на половине пути, с трудом веря, что ей несказанно повезло и теперь под благовидным предлогом удастся убраться из Тондиса на ближайшие пару дней. Развернулась спиной к взбирающемуся ввысь солнцу. Даже это мучительное чувство, что сводило судорогами живот и грудь, практически отступило, когда от дозорных с востока был подан сигнал о приближении гонца. Сердце трепыхнулось и пропустило удар. Прислонившись спиной к одному из складов, разбросанных на пути от площади к воротам, Анья судорожно перевела дыхание. И стерла со щеки одинокую каплю, не успевшую превратиться в лед. То ли растаявший снег, то ли предательскую слезу, о которой никому не полагалось прознать.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.userapi.com/c837334/v837334299/4c4f5/dq4tXhjXNbI.jpg

О том, что сегодня их ждет местный праздник, они узнали по звукам рогов и горнов, что вторично подняли жителей едва задремавшего Тондиса уже на рассвете. 

Мощные звуки, раскатившиеся по долине и отразившиеся от стен домов, заставили Эбби подскочить на кровати и броситься к окну. Мало что понимая со сна, вглядывалась она в улицы города, на которых уже кружили жители, с громкими приветствиями вливаясь в разноцветную толпу, пестрой струйкой просачивающуюся за ворота.

Распахнутые настежь, они впускали на мостовые Тондиса телеги, груженные людьми и скарбом. На каждой из них, подле возницы, сидел горнист, и тревожная мелодия постепенно вплеталась в город, то затихая, то вновь разрастаясь и становясь частью его.

\- ФриКру! - Мора, что еще пять минут назад спала сладким сном, с восторженным возгласом подлетела к окну, утыкаясь носом в стекло. И цветастые стяги, развевающиеся на ветру, не разочаровали ее. 

\- Кто?

\- Непризнанные. 

\- Непризнанные? Кем, Мора? Я ничего не понимаю. 

\- Эбби, давай, собирайся! Я должна тебя кое с кем познакомить!

И более ничего не поясняя, девочка умчалась переодеваться. Оставалось лишь закатить глаза да последовать ее примеру, то и дело поглядывая в окно.

Одежда вновь прибывших сильно отличалась от нарядов Лесного клана, это было первым, что отметила Гриффин. На ком-то можно было разглядеть остатки меховых парок, кого-то венчали ободки из ракушек и сети, накинутые поверх плотных рубах. И на всех без исключения виднелись яркие лоскуты материи, отчего толпа путников казалась осколком радуги и потомками древних цыган разом. На повозках и стягах, что высились впереди и позади колонны, виднелся символ народа, который прежде не попадался ей на глаза. 

Вместо лошадей всех видов и мастей, к которым Эбби уже успела привыкнуть, в телеги были впряжены какие-то их дальние родственники. Коренастые, сплошь темного бурого оттенка, с головы до ног покрытые короткой шерстью. Как ни напрягала память она, так и не смогла припомнить, чтобы до катастрофы Землю населяли подобные создания. Что ж, видимо радиация и впрямь внесла весомые поправки в экосистему планеты, как и предполагали дети из Сотни в первые дни своего пребывания. Но впоследствии, за чередой сражений за собственные жизни, эти мысли отошли на задний план и не тревожили никого из Скайкру. Вплоть до сегодняшнего дня. 

Собралась Эбби, погоняемая любопытством, в рекордные сроки. Однако так скоро, как планировалось, покинуть дом им не удалось. То Рейвен, что должна была составить им компанию сегодня, протестовала против отсутствия завтрака. Линкольн и Октавия, наконец немного оттаявшая, хотели провести этот день наедине. То Кейн о чем-то долго беседовал с пристыжено притихшей наследницей. То, в довершение странностей этого утра, Анья, выступившая временной заменой Малышу, перевооружалась со скоростью улитки. 

Потому к моменту, когда они с Морой и Рейвен показались на краю площади, город уже гудел, непривычно активный и яркий. Словно растревоженный улей, в чью размеренную жизнь внезапно ворвался ураган из разноцветных бабочек.

По всей площади были разбросаны просторные шатры из шкур и цветастых тканей, скрывающие в своих недрах непритязательных жителей. Чуть ниже, на рыночном пятачке, развернулась шумная ярмарка. И привычному гомону торговцев, нахваливающих свой товар, вторили трели самодельных инструментов и протяжных песен пришельцев, что то и дело подхватывали ТриКру. 

Эбби улыбнулась, и, подгоняемая спутницами, поспешила в сторону ярмарки.

\- Ты что-нибудь понимаешь, Рейвен? Кто эти ФриКру? Свободные?..

\- Не совсем, - Рейс, чуть более просвещенная Виком, покосилась на Эбби, не сводящую с нее пристального взгляда. – ФрикКру. Изгнанные.

\- Изгнанные? Почему? 

\- Возможно, потому что земляне не очень любят тех, кто от них отличается…

Рейвен притихла уже где-то к середине фразы, уткнувшись взглядом во что-то справа от нее. И Эбби, ведомая любопытством, развернулась. И не вздрогнула только чудом.

Зрелище, что открывалось взору, стоило им подойти ближе к ярмарке, пугало и завораживало одновременно. Развеселые акробаты, бесстрашно взмывающие над толпой в головокружительном сальто, легко приземлялись на четыре ноги. Передвигаясь с такой легкостью, что можно было усомниться в том, что у них вообще может быть что-то лишнее. Старая торговка, мирно потягивающая трубку в окружении водопадов пестрых бус, прищурившись, снисходительно смерила их взглядом третьего ока. Минуя Эбби, сквозь толпу проскользнула девушка, удерживая на ладони, больше напоминающей крабью клешню, поднос с пышущим жаром неведомым лакомством, щедро политым сверху сладким сиропом.

\- Так это клан мутантов? – изумленно вскинула брови Эбби и непроизвольно крепче сжала ладошку Моры в руке, на сей раз обращаясь за разъяснениями к Анье. 

Судя по выражению лица последней, в просвещении Небесных ей участвовать не особо-то хотелось. Скорее уж послать как можно дальше, да ведь не выйдет. И, поморщившись, она начала свой суховатый рассказ, пока они неспешно входили на площадь. Стараясь держать особняком и от их группы, и от снующих туда-сюда изгнанников. 

\- Они не клан, по крайней мере, не признанный остальными. Просто сборище изгнанников из разных народов. Если присмотришься, то без труда опознаешь, кто здесь из ТриКру, кто пустынник, а кто из проклятой Азгеды. – Анья поморщилась. – У каждого также есть опознавательная метка, чтобы люди с невыраженным уродством, не могли затеряться в толпе местных и остаться, дабы портить кровь иных народов. Им не позволено участвовать в конклавах или принимать чью-то сторону в войне. Но из-за того, что у них есть кровные узы с каждым из кланов, их не трогают, давая свободный проход через все земли. По территории Трикру их путь обычно проходит в конце зимы, во время гроз. 

Землянка примолкла, явно не планируя продолжать, и Эбби перевела взгляд на шумную толпу приезжих, по-особому внимательно вглядываясь в незнакомые лица. Люди, сплоченные и объединенные одной бедой на всех, не чувствовали себя ущербными. Приветливо встреченные большинством бывших соплеменников, они пели и смеялись. Мужчины, испещренные шрамами, сплошь с волосами, пронизанными нитями седины, вольготно ниспадающими на плечи. Женщины, с глазами черными, насмешливыми. В чьих косах, вторя смеху, переливчато бренчали вплетенные монеты и стекляшки. Да дети, снующие туда-сюда юрким зверькам, с кожей смуглой от солнца и продубленной ветрами. И лишь тугие браслеты с алыми бусинами, что мелькали на запястье у каждого без исключения да жирные татуировки, распустившие свои щупальца по лицам, напоминали о том, что не по своей воле окунулись они в тяготы и романтику свободной кочевой жизни.

\- Они не уроды, - негодующе вклинилась в разговор Мора, вызывающе глядя на землянку. Что-то явно связывало ее с кочевниками куда сильнее, чем можно было ожидать, и слова Аньи задели девочку за живое. – Ты дура, если смеешь их так называть.

\- Мора.

\- Нет. У нее нет на это права! 

Анья же лишь пренебрежительно повела плечом, демонстрируя, что ее мало заботит мнение наследницы Командующего. Бессильная что-либо изменить, Мора в сердцах топнула ногой и вырвала ладонь из руки Эбби. И, прежде чем та успела что-либо предпринять, нырнула в шумную толпу. На счастье взрослых неподалеку от них своим излюбленным занятием по выторговыванию механизмов занимался Вик, на которого девочка и налетела с размаху. 

\- Мора!

\- Не нужно, - Рейвен опередила Эбби, делая соответствующие знаки молодому человеку. Что, верно все поняв, придержал беглянку. – Я догоню ее и выясню в чем дело. Тебе.. пока лучше не появляться.

Механик состроила выразительную гримасу и Эбби нехотя кивнула, признавая правоту Рейвен. Ее присутствие с тенью Аньи за плечами, явно не лучший способ выяснить, что происходит между нею и Морой. 

\- Хорошо. Но в случае чего дай мне знать.

\- Незамедлительно! 

Рейвен похлопала себя по карману с рацией и растворилась в толпе. Дальнейший путь им предстояло проделать вдвоем. Но вместо того, чтобы с воодушевлением разглядывать диковинки, что привезли с собой кочевники, Эбби сосредоточилась на спутнице. Она была уверена, что ей не показалось, и в последнее время их отношения с неглупой стражницей стали добрыми приятельскими. И то, как она вела себя сегодня, тревожило.

Однако Анья к разговорам по душам была отнюдь не расположена и за час с небольшим, что они провели в компании друг друга, Эбби окончательно измучилась. Право слово, от бревна можно было ожидать большего отклика, чем от этой упрямой особы, замкнувшейся в себе. Такое чувство, что упрямство было родовой чертой местного населения!

Потому, когда на смену ей пришел Командующий, Эбби не смогла скрыть улыбки. 

\- Подожди, пусть проедет, – Маркус, выросший перед ними, словно из-под земли, ухватил ее за руку, удерживая на месте. Один из запоздавших торговцев со своим многочисленным скарбом как раз миновал этот отрезок площади и с телеги его, груженой доверху, то и дело что-то сыпалось на головы негодующих прохожих. – Теперь можем продолжить экскурсию. Не против, если я заменю Анью?

Она кивнула, понимая, что он и не ждал иного ответа. А стражница, получив соответствующие распоряжения, незамедлительно слилась с толпой, оставив Эбби и далее недоумевать над ее загадочным поведением. 

\- Итак, что бы ты хотела увидеть в первую очередь? 

\- Все - слишком ужасный ответ?

Маркус рассмеялся и потянул ее в сторону наиболее оживленной части ярмарки. Со всех сторон здесь пахло всевозможными блюдами, что поражали своим необычным видом. И торговцы, зазывающие покупателей, то и дело норовили подсунуть кусочек-другой на пробу. Если бы не Маркус, то дойти до конца рядов, не оставив здесь все состояние, которого у нее и не было, ей точно было не суждено. И все же лишь на середине пути Эбби сообразила, что ее улыбка, никак не желающая сходить с губ, связана не только с облегчением от смены компании. Но и с тем теплом, что разливалось в груди от соприкосновения их ладоней. Поудобнее перехватив его пальцы, что тут же отозвались на ее жест, она послушно продолжила пробираться вслед за командующим.

\- Так странно, - Эбби вдруг усмехнулась и сбила шаг, осматривая себя по мере возможного.

\- Что?

\- Они не смотрят на нас. На меня. Неужели нам и впрямь удалось стать похожими на вас и перестать выделяться?

\- В этом вы все определенно делаете успехи. Но когда ты перестанешь делить наш объединенный народ на нас и вас, то можно считать, что с перемирием у нас и правда все получилось.

\- Это только после вас, Командующий.

Она рассмеялась и охнула, когда одна из приезжих, кудрявая девчушка лет девяти, ухватила ее за руку и настойчиво потянула вслед за собой к одной из палаток.

\- Постой!

Ее мать, или, по крайней мере, женщина, что вырастила ее, приветливо кивнула им из-за нитей с копченостями, свисавших с верхней балки. И выудила из кипящего котла что-то не очень съедобное на вид, ловко отсекая часть и предлагая Эбби на пробу.

\- Нет, спасибо!

Отказываться было неловко, но и пробовать нечто напоминающее огромного червя, не хотелось. Эбби выжала из себя улыбку и еще раз отрицательно покачала головой, видя, что женщина продолжает настаивать.

Маркус же усмехался, то ли забавляясь ее неловким отказом, то ли всей ситуацией в целом. Но в итоге все-таки пришел на выручку, оценив по достоинству взгляд, исполненный шутливой мольбы, вежливо переняв протянутое угощение.

\- Я с удовольствием попробую, спасибо. 

Женщина наконец улыбнулась и откинула с лица белесые кудряшки. Отсутствие одного глаза сразу стало заметным, но Эбби это уже не удивляло и не пугало.

\- Ммм, вкусно! – оценил стряпню Командующий, незаметно подмигивая ей, сжавшей его пальцы в жесте благодарности. – А что у вас еще найдет попробовать интересного? Мы с удовольствием возьмем все!

\- Маркус! О, Боже.

Когда им все-таки удалось ускользнуть от приободрившихся торговцев, воодушевленных перспективой выгодной торговли, руки его были сплошь заняты различными кульками да склянками.

\- Ты сумасшедший, знаешь? – констатировала факт она, отсмеявшись всласть. После чего, окинув Маркуса странным задумчивым взглядом, изрекла:

\- Но ты и вправду идеально вписываешься во все это. Лучший лидер, которого мог бы желать народ. Я более чем понимаю Лексу, что не стремится смещать тебя.

\- Возможно я и ношу звучный титул, Эбби, но не заблуждайся, это наше общее дело.

\- Я знаю. Так мы продолжим нашу экскурсию?

\- С превеликим удовольствием. А ты не подержишь минутку этого аппетитного копченого варана?

\- Ни за что на свете!

***

Спустя несколько часов, уставшие и пресытившиеся открытиями этого дня, они неспешно брели по окраине рынка, возвращаясь из харчевни. 

\- Как долго они здесь пробудут?

\- Обычно останавливаются в одном городе на два-три дня, но в этом году они слегка меняют маршрут, чтобы посетить земли нового клана, и потому выдвинутся в путь уже завтра.

\- Нового клана? Они отправляются в Аркадию?

\- Да. Если хочешь, можешь передать что-нибудь друзьям. До следующего обмена между нами пока далеко.

\- Спасибо.

Эбби кивнула, соображая, успеет ли она составить зашифрованное успокоительное послание для Кларк и остальных за столь короткий срок. Впрочем, выяснить ничего толкового им пока не удалось, что, как ей казалось, лишь подтверждало тот факт, что ТриКру не были замешаны в покушении.

\- Я слышал, что ты интересовалась ФрикКру, - меж тем скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно протянул Маркус, как всегда предвосхищая расспросы, скрывая остроту темы за гомоном толпы. - Решение, что позволило изгонять тех детей, что подверглись мутации, было принято не так давно. Срока за три до того как Кейн возглавил ТриКру. 

\- Детей?!

\- Да. Обычно мутация, даже если она и не сильно очевидна, проявляется в младенческом или совсем юном возрасте. Да и родителям так расставаться проще, пока еще есть шанс, что ребенок не будет считать себя брошенным и преданным, и, возможно, даже никогда не узнает об их существовании.

\- Не думаю, что это сильное утешение, - вздохнула она, мысленно вставая на их место и ежась от подобной участи. – Но ты сказал, что это повелось не так давно. А до того?..

Эбби в упор глянула на Маркуса, что обернулся к ней, когда отзвучал вопрос. И промолчала, наблюдая за тем, как он отводит взгляд и тянет ее в сторону одного из ярких прилавков. Старуха, торгующая какими-то яркими, резко пахнущими порошками и снадобьями, приветливо кивнула Командующему. Словно старому знакомому. И, что удивительно, он ответил ей тем же. И пока Эбби, привлеченная одним из порошков, внимательно изучала его структуру, окликнул девчушку, что восседала на повозке, пристроенной позади торгового места. 

\- Уна!

Черноглазая, пулей слетев с козел, поспешила на зов.

\- Руна, - поправила она несколько смущенно, и вместе с тем вызывающе глянув в глаза своему бывшему командиру. Многие, оказавшись в лагере кочевников, меняли имена. Но мало кто перекраивал их столь осознанно. 

На первый взгляд кроме угольно черных глаз в девочке не было ничего необычного. Но острые черты лица и чуть раскосые глаза моментально воскресили в памяти иной образ. Похожий на нее как две капли воды, если отбросить татуировки, шрамы да влияние времени. Маркус подтвердил ее догадку едва заметным кивком. 

\- Удивлен, что Мора еще не у тебя. Помнится, раньше вас было не оторвать друг от друга. 

\- Она уже приходила и обещала вернуться, - девочка расплылась в щербатой улыбке, тут же преобразившей ее до того излишне серьезное личико. – Обещала вернуться, когда избавится от хвоста.

Эбби рассмеялась, предполагая, что хвост этот, проклинающий все на свете, уже наобещал ей все круги ада в наказание, когда догонит.

\- Так вы с Морой подруги? Как удивительно. И давно?

\- Всю жизнь. 

Эбби удивленно окинула взглядом и Маркуса, и Руну. Учитывая нюансы изгнания, поведанные им, что-то явно не складывалось. Но с разъяснениями ни один из них не спешил. Как не торопился Командующий и с объяснениями, зачем привел ее сюда и вообще ввязался в экскурсию лично.

\- Погадать тебе? – Руна, стремясь сгладить неловкий момент, коснулась ладони Эбби, прочерчивая пальчиками извилистые линии судьбы и увлекая вслед за собой под защиту шатра. – Командующий вот всегда отказывается. 

Ну и как тут быть? Не скажешь же, что не веришь в подобные суеверия, да и в само понятие судьбы не особо? И все же, глядя в огромные черные глаза девчушки, она не смогла отказаться. Кивнула отрывисто, избегая взгляда хмыкнувшего Маркуса, не спешащего оставлять их наедине. 

В палатке, куда их затянула Руна, резко пахло красителями и дымом, впитавшимся в ткань. Устроившись на топчане, что заменял ей постель, девочка подожгла лучину, чтобы лучше различать прожилки на коже. 

\- Ты обычная. И в то же время особенная, - протянула землянка, прочерчивая одну из линий ярко-красным красителем. 

\- Звучит лестно, - рассмеялась Эбби. – Что-то еще?

\- Да. Ты развяжешь войну, которую после и остановишь. И все же после этого на Земле останется лишь один клан… Но эту ответственность, - Руна мимоходом глянула на Командующего, - вы уже разделите поровну. Главное держитесь вместе, что бы это ни сулило. 

Очертив краской еще один причудливый поворот на ее ладони, Руна вновь расплылась в щербатой улыбке, напоминая, что она всего лишь ребенок.

\- Вот здорово было бы оказаться в таком клане!

Хоть Эбби и не видела особой разницы между ее словами и прочими лже-прорицаниями, известными ей по фильмам и литературным произведением, все равно не удержалась от дрожи. Да и Маркус, как ей показалось, дернулся и непроизвольно наклонился вперед, стремясь оказаться ближе к ним. Юная же гадалка смутилась, но от слов своих отказываться не спешила. 

\- Ты расскажешь мне о себе? И о вашей жизни? – Вдруг попросила Эбби. Отчасти из любопытства, что разбирало ее, отчасти от неловкости, вдруг заполнившей паузу. 

Девчушка же, обескураженная ее искренней заинтересованностью – реакцией, что не часто встречалась им на пути, растерялась. Глянула на Маркуса, уже совладавшего с собой и старающегося скрыть усмешку. И, повинуясь его одобряющему жесту, начала рассказ, дохнувший на нее призраком еще одного неведомого мира. Ладонь Руны, по-прежнему расположенная на запястье Эбби, расслабилась, теряя хватку, и позволяя ощутить ее девичью хрупкость и беззащитность. 

Окончанием их разговора, в ходе которого в голове у Гриффин разлилось целое море путанной информации, послужило появление Моры, что неожиданно показалась у задней стенки жилища, поднырнув под нее. Или сделала вид, что объявилась только что. Маркус неодобрительно свел брови, но прогонять дочь не стал. 

... Ты ненавидишь ее? 

На самом деле Эбби не ждала ответа на вопрос, который ей и произнести-то было непросто. Но Руну он, казалось, вовсе не смутил. 

\- Вот что ты подумала, впервые увидев меня? 

\- Что ты очень красивая.

Мора рассмеялась, явно одобряя ее ответ. А Руна, стараясь казаться равнодушной и оттого лишь еще больше напоминая мать, пожала плечами. 

\- Это вот вряд ли. Но моя мутация и правда не так очевидна. – И, видя едва скрываемое любопытство Эбби, пояснила, щелчком привлекая внимание к яркому шарфу, что в несколько слоев окутывал шею. – Говорят, я даже могу жить в воде с этими штуками. Но я не пробовала. И если б… она хотела, то могла бы скрыть это. Но желание подняться вверх по службе и стать командующей отрядом пересилило. Как ты думаешь, после этого захочется ненавидеть? 

\- Милая. – Глядя на расстроенное лицо ребенка, подобрать слова было трудно, но все же Эбби, побывавшая в чем-то схожей ситуации, помнила о том, что у медали всегда две стороны. - Но почему ты так уверена, что это правда? Что это вся история? Поверь мне, быть родителем сложно и порой мы вынуждены принимать решения, что разрывают нам сердце. 

\- Возможно, - бросила Руна лишь для того, чтобы уйти от неприятных доводов. Для себя она уже давно все решила. - Вот только я помню, как молила ее не уходить, не оставлять меня здесь, и бежала следом. А она даже не обернулась.

Замершая в карауле снаружи Анья, в чьи обязанности сегодня входила незаметная охрана Командующего и спутницы, стиснула зубы. Но пристального взгляда, перескакивающего с путника на путника, что кружили подле шатра, не перевела. Старуха-торговка, изогнув морщинистые губы, сплюнула и отвернулась, бормоча что-то себе под нос. 

\- Но не будем больше об этом, - заслышав что-то, Руна встрепенулась и заулыбалась, оставляя позади нелегкую тему. Вскочила, ухватив подружку за руку. - Идемте!

\- Куда? 

Эбби глянула в сторону выхода, что уже должен был быть затянут вечерней темнотой. К этой ранней смене дня ночью ей сложно было привыкнуть. Однако треугольник, открывающий вид на жилые дома города, едва заметно светился, озаряя стены шатра слабыми огненными отсветами.

\- Радоваться жизни! – Руна усмехнулась и выскользнула из шатра. – Мы будем танцевать на прощание. 

***

Огромный костер, сложенный за вечер в центре площади, полыхал жарким пламенем. Отчего люди, расположенные вблизи него давно расстались со ставшими чересчур теплыми меховыми куртками и накидками.

Песня их началась с протяжных нот, словно впитавших в себя безмолвную тоску северных земель, что ежедневно испытывала человека на прочность. И гибкие танцоры плавно двинулись ей в такт, кружась подле огня как мотыльки. Склоняясь перед ним, и все убыстряя ход под команды не дремлющих барабанов. Вскидывая, заламывая руки, изукрашенные алыми бликами браслетов. Без слов рассказывая о своей не прошеной судьбе, но не стеная. 

_Мы смирились и просто отдались на волю судьбы. Потому что мы любим жизнь._ Всплыли в памяти слова девочки, что сейчас притихла, доверчиво приткнувшись к ее боку. Как-то незаметно и неожиданно для Эбби Руна прикипела к ней за эти недолгие часы знакомства. А может просто последовала примеру подруги, как знать. 

Вслушиваясь в зов труб, прорывающихся сквозь горловое пение, грохот барабанов да звон инструмента, что не удавалось определить, она почувствовала, как манит за собой эта мелодия, как стремится вслед за ней сердце на поиск не виданных ранее мест. Далеких, труднодоступных, что не открываются человеческому взгляду, пока он не заслужит это право... 

Заплутав на грани грез и яви, Эбби не заметила, когда и как протяжная, пронизанная плачем ветров, мелодия переросла в быструю, подобную течению крови в жилах некогда пылких испанцев и жителей тропических островов. Как зазвучали по-новому невесть откуда пробившиеся ракушки-трубы и сменили ритм барабаны.

С гортанным пением на языке, что вряд ли до конца понимали даже ТриКру, закружились танцоры из жарких пустынных и прибрежных племен, ставших частью отверженных, вокруг исполинского столпа пламени. Причудливо сгибаясь, то касаясь руками земли, то словно в молитве воздевая их к небу. Крутили головами, вторя движениям бедер. Склонялись резко, надламываясь, подобно срубленным деревцам, едва не касаясь кончиками распущенных волос жадного пламени. Их низкие голоса, вторящие ритму барабанов, то понижались, то поднимались до верхних нот, провожая в темнеющее небо каскады искр.

О том, что кардинальное отличие танцев идет от различия обычаев и уклада жизни народов Эбби догадалась сама. Но откуда им, изгнанным еще в младенчестве, было знать об этом? И откуда тогда старики? Она покосилась на Маркуса, сидящего чуть в отдалении. Кажется, Руна была далеко не единственной «тайной» в кланах. Эбби тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой, напоминая себе, что уж у скайкру точно нет права на осуждение. Да и глупо было осуждать за подобное решение, ведь до того иных просто убивали. То как Маркус отвел глаза, когда она спросила об этом напрямую, было красноречивее слов. И все же, глядя на маленькую девочку, затаившую боль и гнев глубоко внутри, и с ненавистью взирающую на свою мать, Эбби чувствовала, что выход этот был далеко не лучшим. Изгои, пусть и неприкосновенные, все равно оставались изгоями. Людьми лишними и нежеланными.

Маркус, словно почувствовав ее взгляд, оторвался от созерцания огня, на танец он не смотрел, и взглянул на нее. И Эбби поспешила ускользнуть от его немого вопроса.

Пляска между тем продолжалась, набирая обороты. Цветная одежда танцоров, со все убыстряющимся ритмом танца, все чаще опускалась наземь, устилая древнюю брусчатку разноцветным ковром. Оставшись в набедренных повязках поверх густо смазанных жиром и краской тел, они все изящнее извивались в невообразимых пируэтах. Растворяясь в жаре танца и пламени, не чувствуя колючих поцелуев мороза и не думающего уступать свои права. 

Постепенно теряли свою устрашающую силу их изувеченные болезнью тела, подчеркнутые чернотой татуировок, и в пылу экстаза быстрого танца вновь засверкали белозубые улыбки. Лишние конечности, недостающие глаза, изувеченные, искореженные с рождения тела уже ни у кого не вызывали тянущего чувства неприязни.

Маркус сидел и украдкой любовался ею, завороженной действом. Отблески пламени играли в широко раскрытых карих глазах, придавая им магический дурманящий оттенок. И румянец, вызванный теплом костра, украсил обычно бледные скулы. Сегодня он никого не проверял и не расставлял ловушек, позволяющих больше узнать о характерах людей. Просто жил, вспоминая, каково это было до возложения на плечи обязанностей командующего целым народом. Иногда Эбби задумчиво улыбалась, ероша волосы приткнувшихся по бокам детей. Склонялась к ним, что-то шепча. Мора и Руна улыбались ей в ответ. И он понимал, что мог бы наблюдать за этой картиной вечно. Слабость простительная, если не признаваться в ней никому, кроме себя самого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение имени: Руна – тайна; Уна – рождённая быть счастливой.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.userapi.com/c638729/v638729336/55610/XcTmXFl9HSI.jpg

\- Мора, а Руна и правда умеет предсказывать будущее?

\- Нет, но ей нравится так думать.

\- Очень мило, - хмыкнула Эбби, что уже полчаса к ряду пыталась смыть с ладони краску. – То есть я зря отдалась на растерзание юному художнику-самоучке?

\- Вовсе нет, ты же видела, что она порадовалась. Разве это того не стоило?

Девочку состроила хитрую мордашку, заведомо прекрасно зная ответ на свой коварный вопрос. Потому оглашать его Эбби не стала. Но припозднившуюся гостью, которой давно уже полагалось отправиться в кровать, восвояси отправила.

\- Знаешь, а ведь именно ты собиралась познакомить меня с нею, не Маркус. Или это был такой хитроумный многоэтажный план по знакомству – убежать в дальние дали, поддавшись эмоциональному порыву; заставить всех вокруг волноваться, а после объявиться именно в том месте, где ты с большей вероятностью и могла очутиться?

\- Эээ… Нееет.

\- Как-то маловато уверенности в твоем голосе, барышня. Объясниться не хочешь?

\- Нет, - Мора хихикнула и дрыгнула ногами, уворачиваясь от Эбби, щекочущей ей пятки. – Хва-атит!

\- Тогда спать. Все, без лишних комментариев. Тайны раскрывать мы не хотим, друзей в жертву скучающим художникам приносим – так ведут себя только девочки, у которых явно жар, и им давно полагается быть в кровати.

\- Ну Эбби!

\- Нет, никаких Эбби, я не шучу.

\- Ладно. А завтра ты расскажешь, что тебе нагадала Руна?

\- Как будто ты сама не слышала.

\- Неа. Ткань заглушала, – Мора еще раз хихикнула, довольная собой и этим днем в целом, и поспешно ретировалась к выходу, уже на бегу желая Эбби доброй ночи. 

А вот самой ей, судя по всему, до сна было пока еще далеко. Краситель намертво въелся в кожу, и спирт оттирать его не помогал. Возможно все же стоило согласиться на растворитель, заботливо предложенный Рейвен. Однако, припомнив его аромат, Эбби решила, что уж не в таком она отчаянье из-за пары ярких узоров на ладони. Как-нибудь переживет, по крайней мере до утра. 

За окном, разбавляя привычные звуки ночи, слышался скрип повозок и тихой возни людей, собирающихся в путь. Личных вещей, привезенных не на продажу, у клана изгнанных было немного, кочевой образ жизни невольно прививал любовь к аскетизму. Потому затянуться сборы не должны были. 

С Руной они тепло попрощались вечером, когда покидали площадь. Костер, разведенный для праздника, еще полыхал, но люди уже начали расходиться. Потому не стали затягивать с тяжелым моментом и они. 

Уже после, когда девочка и ее приемная бабушка скрылись за отворотом шатра, Гриффин различила приблизившуюся к нему знакомую фигуру. Она не шевелилась, но Эбби искренне надеялась, что Анья сможет преодолеть себя и войти внутрь, пока еще не было слишком поздно. 

Мысленно пожелав ей удачи, она отправилась вслед за Маркусом с дочерью, да Рейвен с Виком, что соизволили, наконец, обнаружить свое присутствие. Оставив ее, окутанную полночной темнотой, на перепутье. В смутной надежде на то, что восход солнца принесет с собой не только новый день, но и что-то хорошее.

Однако, вышло все не так, как она того ожидала.

Рано утром, когда темнота еще не пошла на убыль, в очередной раз лишая ее заслуженного отдыха в комнату ворвалась Октавия. Бледная, всклокоченная, дышащая так, будто до того преодолела расстояние в несколько километров.

\- Эбби, вставай, у нас беда.

Для того, чтобы сдернуть ее с кровати и заставить одеваться со скоростью пожарного, этого оказалось предостаточно.

Лазарет встретил ее непривычно ярким, тревожным светом. Пока пациентов было немного они предпочитали не тратить ресурсы понапрасну, разжигая огонь лишь в помещениях, где находились люди да в смотровой. Теперь же лампы, заполненные маслом, возвышались на каждом окне. Стоило лишь распахнуть дверь, как в нос ударил резкий кислый запах рвоты. Не сбивая с ног, но заставляя морщиться с непривычки. Однако от того, чтобы по примеру Октавии закрыть лицо рукавом, Эбби воздержалась.

Люди, болезненно съежившиеся на кушетках, были в каждой комнате. Пока по одному - двое, но что-то подсказывало, что это ненадолго. 

Миновав коридор и лишь мельком поприветствовав тех, что обратили внимание на ее появление, Эбби двинулась на поиски целителя. Он, как и ожидалось, обнаружился в комнате, что была отведена ими для самых тяжелых: в паре шагов от смотровой, где они обычно коротали часы досуга. Найко замер у одной из коек, осматривая пациента. Рядом возвышалось небольшое ведерко на четверть заполненное мутной жидкостью. 

\- Что случилось? Как давно они здесь?

\- Первые заболевшие начали поступать ночью. Но их были единицы и я не стал тревожиться, решив, что они или перебрали настойки или просто отравились на празднике.

\- Но это не так?

\- Нет. Сейчас их уже около десятка и если так пойдет, то как бы к рассвету и это количество не удвоилось.

Эбби не вздрогнула лишь потому, что заподозрила нечто похожее уже на подходе к зданию. Не позволяя себе отвлекаться и думать о том жалком запасе серьезных лекарств, что у них имелся, она опустилась на койку подле молодого воина. Он был чрезвычайно бледен, дышал неровно, хоть и не мог пожаловаться ни на что кроме сильной слабости и усталости. Кожа воспалилась, и даже на расстоянии ощущалось, насколько высоко поднялась у него температура. Картина смутно знакомая и все же Эбби должна была уточнить.

\- Какие симптомы? 

\- Жар, рвота, слабость. Частое самопроизвольное опорожнение кишечника. - Чем дольше они с Найко работали вместе, тем больше он перенимал ее манеру общения. - У двоих также наблюдается сыпь, они в бессознательном состоянии.

\- Кровотечения?

\- Пока нет…

\- Что это, Эбби? Это оно, да? 

Пока не прозвучал этот вопрос, она даже не вспоминала о том, что Октавия и Малыш до сих пор следовали за ней безмолвной тенью. Но этот нерешительный, едва ли не шепотом озвученный вопрос встряхнул ее, напоминая о том, что в том хаосе, что им предстоит пережить, она главная. Оставив Найко наедине с пациентом, она вывела девушку в коридор. Мягко опустила ладони ей на плечи.

\- Послушай, Оу, я знаю, что тебе страшно. И я знаю, что вы уже были свидетелями одной земной эпидемии, но мы пока точно не знаем, она ли это. У…

\- Иллиан. Его зовут Иллиан, - подсказал стражник, до того хранивший молчание. 

\- Да. Так вот у Иллиана пока нет ни кровотечения, ни кровоизлияний. Возможно, первоначальный диагноз Найко верен и это лишь отравление, просто чрезвычайно сильное. Сейчас главное не поддаваться панике и как можно скорее выявить всех заболевших. И потому сейчас мне понадобится вся возможная помощь. Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

\- Да. Конечно да.

\- Отлично. Скажи, Командующего уже оповестили?

\- Я.. я не знаю. Найко отправил меня к тебе, когда я шла на утреннюю перевязку перед тренировкой. Возможно, что еще не знает. Мне привести его?

\- Нет, не нужно. – Эбби покачала головой. – Приведи Линкольна и Рейвен с Виком. Боюсь, что без их помощи нам не обойтись.

\- Хорошо!

Не дожидаясь окончания фразы, что долетела уже ей в спину, Блейк сорвалась с места. 

Пляшущий свет ламп на бледных лицах, ступени, заметенные снегом улицы и бесконечные коридоры. Все слилось в единую мутную полосу, которой она следовала машинально. А перед глазами все стояло лицо Мерфи, изувеченное, сведенное судорогой. И кровь, что бесконечно сочилась из ран, напитывая простыни и землю, пока он отчаянно вгрызался в жизнь. Утопающая в царстве собственных демонов и самобичевании, она и забыла, что порой жизнь может быть страшнее любых кошмаров. 

***

\- Маркус, мы должны закрыть город.

\- Как скоро?

Эбби отыскала его там, где меньше всего могла бы ожидать. И когда Найко кивнул на лестницу, ведущую на верхние этажи, встретила этот жест с недоумением. И все же Командующий, подобно простому стражнику, а вернее в паре с одним из них, методично раскладывал соломенные тюфяки, освобождая кладовые. На кушетки, на составленные вдоль стен табуреты, просто на пол. Десятками. 

Он не удивился ни ее появлению, ни требованию. Но и одобрения оно у него не вызвало. Отослав на замену себе Малыша, увлек Эбби к окну, чтобы продолжить разговор. Пока она поднималась сюда, то не планировала ничего скрывать от своих помощников. По опыту знала, люди, если рассказать им правду и дать право выбора, могут приятно удивить. И все же, вторя ему, непроизвольно понизила голос, рассказывая о положении дел.

\- Как можно скорее. Болезнь, что поразила людей, определенно инфекционная. И если за несколько часов у нас уже столько пострадавших, то, скорее всего, она распространяется каким-то самым простым путем: через воздух, воду или прикосновения. А, значит, никто не должен войти или выйти из Тондиса. 

Маркус задумался, отводя взгляд в пустоту, явно что-то просчитывая в уме. 

\- Сколько их уже на данный момент?

\- Дюжина. И Найко говорит, что люди по-прежнему прибывают.

\- Кровотечения?

\- Еще не начались, но, вероятно, это лишь вопрос времени. 

\- Проклятье. Индра!

Советница, что выполняла ту же работу, что и ее командир, но этажом выше, поспешно спустилась к ним.

\- Закройте ворота, поднимите флаги. Никого не впускать и не выпускать из города, пока не будет снят запрет. 

\- Да, командир.

Без лишних вопросов, по-военному четко, Индра раскланялась и скрылась на лестничном пролете. 

\- Что-то еще нужно? Люди, емкости, ткани?

\- Маркус. – Помня о присутствии посторонних, она не рискнула коснуться его руки. Лишь подняла глаза, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. - Ты ведь уже видел это, не так ли?

\- В подобной эпидемии умерла моя жена. Это было четыре года назад.

\- И в той вспышке никто не выжил?

\- Нет.

\- Мне жаль. 

Она помолчала, подбирая верные слова, и все же не решилась начать с того, что волновало ее в первую очередь.

\- Пока я не выясню точно с чем мы столкнулись, помочь людям будет сложно. И все-таки все, что ты перечислил, будет на вес золота, и чем больше мы заготовим с самого начала, тем лучше. Но сейчас главное выявить всех заболевших. Найко говорит, что по городу уже могли потянуться слухи и так люди скоро вновь начнут сторониться лазарета. А этого ни в коем случае нельзя допустить. Все заболевшие должны быть найдены и доставлены к нам - это единственный способ локализовать болезнь.

\- Хорошо, мои люди обойдут все дома. Лишь разъясни, на что им следует обращать внимание. Что-то еще? 

Вопрос был тяжелым, возможно, она даже не желала знать на него ответа, и все-таки должна была спросить. Маркус ждал. 

\- В тот раз… как вам удалось остановить болезнь?

Как удалось? Он все-таки перевел на нее взгляд, и на мгновение Эбби показалось, что она смотрит в огненную бездну - радужка полностью скрылась за чернотой зрачков, и в них отражался свет пламени от лампы. 

\- Мы сожгли их. Всех до единого.

***

Они сгрудились в резко ставшей маленькой для такого количества народа смотровой. Встревоженные, едва ли не бледнее пациентов, и все-таки решительно настроенные до конца выполнять свою работу. Сегодня на смену вышли все, кто что-либо понимал во врачевании и помощи больным. Около двух дюжин девочек и девушек, которым в ближайшие часы надлежало стать опорой и поддержкой для женщин и мужчин, что были раза в три крупнее, а зачастую и старше их. Стражники, выделенные Маркусом, пока оставались снаружи и лишь изредка помогали при распределении.

\- Сегодня вы все будете медсестрами и санитарками в одном лице. Меняйте простыни сразу же, как увидите, что они были испачканы. После чего в обязательном порядке промывайте и дезинфицируйте руки. Все, у кого есть даже малейшие ранки, отправляются на помощь к Рейвен. Ее приказ будет равносилен моему. – Кивнув в сторону механика, что и сама терпеливо ожидала ее разъяснений, Эбби обвела взглядом свой боевой отряд.- Обтирайте больных, не слушая возражений, заставляйте пить как можно больше. Со рвотой и мочой из организма уходит слишком много жидкости. И успокаивайте так, как только сможете. Чем слабее будет становиться человек, тем сильнее он будет напоминать испуганного ребенка, потому избегайте опасных тем. Но только не лгите, люди почувствуют это моментально и паника лишь усилится. Мы с Найко будем здесь постоянно. Если откроется кровотечение - зовите нас. Начнется паника - зовите нас. Если что-то покажется подозрительным или просто пройдет не так - также немедленно разыщите одного из нас. А сейчас вперед по своим участкам, нам предстоит сложный день. 

В том, что это не пустые опасения и предосторожности, она не сомневалась. За прошедший с момента ее появления час на пороге лазарета объявилось еще несколько пациентов, и Эбби с ужасом ожидала подтверждения догадки Найко относительно часов, когда за окном окончательно рассветет. Город, разбуженный непривычными действиями стражи, уже начал пробуждаться ото сна. 

Следующей на очереди за инструктажем была Рейвен и именно с ней, не готовой бездумно следовать любым приказам, возникли сложности. 

\- В смысле я должна сделать больше капельниц, Эбби? Как ты себе это представляешь? Из чего?! Я же не волшебница.

\- Рейвен, потише. Прошу. Я понимаю, что просьба из ряда вон, но это наша единственная надежда. Не мне тебе напоминать о том, что последняя инвентаризация показала, что у нас не более двух десятков пригодных капельниц. А именно от них будут зависеть жизни. 

\- Вот и об этом тоже не нужно мне напоминать! - Рейвен прошлась по комнате, перебирая в уме все возможные варианты. После чего глянула на нее виновато, беспомощно. – У меня нет решения, Эбби. Из чего я их сооружу? Желудок бизона и его же кишечник? Да здравствует заражение крови и истребление вида! Из пластиковых бутылок и оплетки старых проводов? Так их у нас просто нет. Я могу многое, очень многое, но не творить чудеса. Ты просишь о невозможном.

Эбби не ответила. Отвернулась, пытаясь скрыть, как непросто далось ей крушение этой надежды.

\- Ладно, Рейвен, ты права, мы придумаем что-то другое. Тогда пока займитесь с Кайлом перенастройкой оборудования. Образцы материалов у первых заболевших уже собраны. Позже я приду в лабораторию, чтобы взяться за их анализ.

\- Да, конечно. Это уже выполнимая задача. – Рейвен опустила ладонь на плечо подруги и слегка сжала его, подбадривая. - Ты хороший врач, Эбби. Даже лучший. Ты найдешь выход.

И все-таки Рейвен ошибалась. По крайней мере, именно так считала она сама, когда простыня опустилась на лицо Иллиана. Реанимировать его не удалось. 

Он и его товарищ - первые заразившиеся, умерли спустя двенадцать часов от начала лечения. Если брать в расчет предположение Найко о том, что заражение произошло вечером прошлого дня, то убивала инфекция за двадцать четыре часа. Проклятый стандартный интервал! За двадцать четыре часа двое крепких, красивых парней, пышущих жизнью, превратились в бледные создания с пергаментной кожей, источающими жидкости. Не способные уже даже пить самостоятельно. Умерли от последствия судорог - закусив язык в припадке, захлебнулись собственной кровью, пока их сиделки отлучились за сменой белья и воды. Иллиану повезло меньше, своевременное возвращение сиделки лишь продлило его агонию – еще около часа на губах его, обметанных коркой, то и дело выступала кровавая пена, вздуваясь пузырями при судорожных вздохах.

Капельницы, через которые больным вливался физ. раствор, были использованы все. Многие, пропущенные через стерилизацию, повторно. Пока пластиковые пакеты, не предназначенные для многократного переливания жидкости, не начали лопаться в руках. 

Уже к полудню больных стало около тридцати. Они заполнили первый этаж, и расселение стихийно перекинулось на второй. А человеческая волна, состоящая из зараженных, близких, что беспокоились о них, и просто испуганных происходящим людей все возрастала. И вскоре страже Командующего пришлось оцепить периметр лазарета, чтобы избежать ненужной сутолоки и хаоса.

\- Это не твоя вина.

Он рассуждал так легко, давая, казалось бы, беспристрастную оценку ее действиям, и Эбби это неимоверно злило.

\- Хватит!

\- Ладно, тогда выскажусь о другом насущном вопросе, что ты упорно игнорируешь. Сколько ты уже на ногах? Сутки? Без еды, питья и малейшего перерыва. И сколько проспала до того, часа четыре? Если ты выгоришь от усталости, то толку от тебя не будет. 

\- Как-будто сейчас он есть! 

Эбби в сердцах бросила скомканное полотенце в надоедливого посетителя и оно неловко приземлилось на пол, и без того усыпанный всяким хламом. Поморщилась, когда взгляд упал на ладонь - въевшиеся алые узоры при плохом освещении казались подсохшими кровавыми разводами. 

Тяжело опустилась на табурет. Опершись локтями о столешницу, обхватила ладонями затылок. 

\- Я разговариваю с галлюцинацией, чтобы справиться с ПТСР! Какие еще доказательства профнепригодности тебе нужны?

Алан хмыкнул и не стал отвечать, однако на полотенце покосился все-таки неодобрительно. После чего уселся рядом с нею, едва не касаясь плечом плеча.

\- Говорят, если побить посуду, то становится легче. Если я правильно помню, то в угловом шкафу хранились какие-то обитые плошки – вполне себе сгодятся для вымещения досады и беспокойства. 

\- Они эмалированные, глупый. Выйдет один грохот и ничего более. 

Вспомнила. Фыркнула, представив себе сию картину воочию. И вдруг поняла, что ей хочется смеяться. Хохотать над этим его глупым предложением; над собой, ведущей в темноте дебаты с тенью; над смертью, перед которой были бессильны ее познания. Смеяться надсадно, до слез. Используя этот единственный способ унять боль, что разрасталась внутри. 

Час назад умер Мальчик. Светловолосый, улыбчивый, так и оставшийся неизвестным за той суетой, что поглотила лазарет. Умер так же спокойно и стойко, как до того сносил лечение, ничем не облегчившее его участь. 

Когда в процессе обхода она подошла к его кушетке, он уже не казался живым. Дышал сипло, прерывисто, едва заметно. Лишь подрагивающие веки да синяя жилка на шее, что билась в неистовом ритме, свидетельствовала о том, что он еще не сменил сторону. Как и у десятка других, тех, что заразились первыми, у него резко заострились черты лица. Натянулась, будто у столетнего старца, кожа. Когда начинались приступы судорог, из обметанного белесым налетом рта, вываливался язык. Белый, сухой, распухший до невозможности. Огромных трудов девочкам, наученным горьким опытом, стоило уберечь его от той же случайной травмы, что и Иллиана. Они все еще верили в Эбби и ее безграничные познания. Все еще надеялись, что жидкость, без конца вливаемая через вены и растрескавшиеся губы, сохранит жизни тех, кому они шептали слова поддержки и утешения на протяжении долгих часов. 

Она же не обманывалась. Обтирая его лицо, взбивая сплюснутую в блин подушку, видела, что жизнь уходит, вытекая по капельке. Ему было хуже многих - инфекция вывела из строя внутренние органы быстрее, чем у остальных. И хоть он и пил больше прочих, покорно следуя ее инструкциям, это лишь ухудшало состояние. Еще не прошло и двадцати часов с предполагаемого момента заражения, но уже было понятно, что до утра ему не дожить. И Эбби, как могла, старалась облегчить его уход. И ничего более.

И ничего более. 

***

Повторно с Маркусом они увиделись лишь на исходе первого дня эпидемии. Когда он пришел проведать заболевших, встала на пути, собой перекрывая вход в лазарет.

\- Нет. Тебе сюда нельзя. 

Не спросив объяснения столь странному поведению, он сделал шаг вперед. И Эбби с нажимом уперлась в грудь ладонями в самодельных защитных рукавицах, удерживая его на пороге. Да так и застыла, подрагивая на пронизывающем ветру, пока он не отступил. Убирать ее с дороги силой, когда вокруг колышется и так недовольная толпа, было не лучшим решением.

\- Эбби. 

\- Ты не можешь заразиться, Маркус. Ты сейчас нужен нашим людям как никогда. А из тех, кто попал сюда, пока еще никто не вышел сам. Ты знаешь. Потому я просто не могу тебя впустить. Это неоправданный риск.

\- Мне знакомы все предосторожности, что необходимо соблюдать, я не заражусь. Ты ведь в порядке. И Найко, и прочие. 

\- Мы не можем быть в этом уверены, потому не покидаем здания за редким исключением. 

Маркус глянул на нее, что вышла на мороз в одном лишь тонком джемпере – в более теплой одежде внутри здания было находиться невозможно, хоть они и периодично распахивали окна, проветривая этажи. Серьезная, неестественно прямая, будто клинок. Непоколебимо уверенная в своей правоте. 

\- Сколько?

\- Девять.

На скулах заходили жевалки, но он удержался от проклятий. 

\- Если я не появлюсь, люди надумают много чего, и вновь начнут избегать лазарета. Или еще хуже. 

\- Значит, ты должен сделать все, чтобы не допустить этого. И этим также проще заниматься снаружи.

\- Эбби.

\- Нет. Ты сам сделал меня здесь главной, и я приняла решение.

За этот безумный день, что пролег между ними вечностью, Маркус, оказалось, уже и позабыл, что когда Эбби надевает свою «форму» врача, то повлиять на нее уже не может никто. И он отступил. В конце-концов, не с его ли подачи у Лесного клана столь сильна была вера в способности чудо-целителя? 

\- Хорошо. Но информируй меня обо всем.

\- Малыш уже получил это распоряжение утром, помнишь?

\- Да. Но на рассвете я буду ждать с докладом тебя.

Бесполезная трата времени. Сил. Бесполезный, неоправданный риск. И все-таки она кивнула, подчиняясь. 

\- Хорошо, Командующий.

В ответ на вымученную колкость он усмехнулся без малейшего намека на веселье. И сжал ее локоть. 

\- Берегите себя, Советник.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.userapi.com/c638729/v638729125/52024/rQvTEcG5BQA.jpg

Не хватало рук, не хватало сил. По-прежнему остро ощущалась нехватка капельниц, что были единственной надеждой пострадавших. Но, самое главное, Эбби банально не хватало знаний. Ее специализация, избранная под влиянием особенностей жизни на Ковчеге, сочетала в себе навыки первоклассного хирурга, врача общей практики и в малой степени генетика. Но никак не бактериолога или инфекциониста. Да и откуда могла на корабле, изолированном от всех внешних бед смертоносным вакуумом космоса, взяться инфекция? За сотню лет что они провели на орбите, бичом жителей Ковчега были простудные заболевания, полученные в следствии переохлаждения; генетические отклонения, вызванные влиянием солнечной радиации да прочие, обыденные для их вида, болезни. Лечение коих, впрочем, также далеко не всегда заканчивалось успешно, с учетом вечного дефицита лекарств и ресурсов. 

У тех, кто пострадал от этой вспышки заболевания, кровотечений не наблюдалось, хоть ряд симптомов и имел определенную схожесть. А, значит, у нее не было и проверенного способа лечения. Надежда была лишь на то, что в скором времени удастся опознать бактерии под микроскопом. Но дело продвигалось медленно. Еще бы, ведь приходилось сравнивать изображение с микроскопа с пожелтелыми, выцветшими страницами справочников. И главным опасением, что она высказала лишь Найко в особо горькую минуту, была вероятность мутации вируса, из-за которой его банально не удастся опознать. 

И все же симптомы, сложенные в единую картину, что-то смутно напоминали ей. Вот только что именно никак не удавалось сообразить.

Оторвавшись от созерцания стены, Эбби склонилась над столом, вновь утыкаясь взглядом в свои записи. Рвота, диарея, тахикардия, общая слабость и затрудненное дыхание. Сильнейшее обезвоживание. Все это должно что-то значить!

Лишь спустя время она убедилась в том, что от воды заболевшим становится только хуже. Поддержанию жизни и водного баланса помогал лишь физ. раствор и это помогло выявить источник заражения, пусть и дорогой из-за несвоевременности ценой. Эбби до сих пор помнила, как смотрели на нее Маркус с советниками после безапелляционного заявления о закрытии всех колодцев в городе. 

_Казалось, что даже гул свечей, густо расставленных в помещении притих, когда она озвучила свое предложение. Даже не предложение - приказание. Карта Тондиса, расчерченная более столетия назад, была раскинута на столе в зале совещаний. И жирными точками на ней алели пять небольших колодцев и один центральный, от которого вода и расходилась на пятерку ответвленных. Одна скважина, один источник заражения, скорость распространения да плюс смертоносный эффект, что живительная, казалось бы, влага оказывала на ее пациентов. Сомнений не было._

_\- Это безумие! – Лекса смотрела на нее словно на умалишенную и была единственной, кто осмелился высказать недовольство таким приказом._

_\- Нет. Безумие оставлять все как есть. Мы не знаем как в воду попала зараза и как скоро она станет пригодной для питья, да и станет ли вообще. Зато уже точно знаем, что она убивает. И чем дольше мы будем тянуть, тем больше вероятность, что рано или поздно заразятся все жители._

_\- Ты в этом уверена? – Индра, что более остальных была заинтересована в том, чтобы остановить болезнь, давно перестала спорить. Иной надежды, кроме знаний Фисы, у ее дочери не было. С момента заражения прошло уже двое суток. – Закрытие всех источников питьевой воды вызовет бунт. Ты говорила, что кипячение позволяет использовать ее._

_\- Да, но это выход на крайний случай. Пока мы не узнаем что это за бактерия, лучше избегать употребления ее из этих источников._

_\- А из каких же тогда?_

_Лекса кривилась и ждала конкретного ответа. Что и последовал незамедлительно._

_\- Снег, - Маркус и Джексон, что до того хранили молчание, откликнулись в унисон. После чего помощник Эбби, смущенный всеобщим вниманием, продолжил уже один. – В нем нет болезни и после кипячения талая вода вполне пригодна для питья. Конечно его придется доставлять в город в огромном количестве, что доставит определенный дискомфорт, как и сам факт лимитированной выдачи воды жителям, но это все равно лучший вариант по сравнению с употреблением зараженной._

_\- Командующий?_

_Эбби, что знала уже все доводы за и против, спешила с принятием решения. От того зависели их дальнейшие действия, да и ей, по правде говоря, не терпелось вернуться в лазарет. Казалось, что если она оставит своих пациентов надолго, то по возвращении просто никого не застанет в живых._

_За прошедшие дни помимо обычных жителей, теперь уже доставляемых к ней силой, заболела и большая часть персонала. Слег Найко. И Эбби, что уже которые сутки держалась на ногах лишь благодаря кофе, ему лишь и была обязана своим «иммунитетом»._

_И все же эта волна, уже третья по счету, отличалась от первых интенсивностью протекания болезни. На вечер третьих суток после заражения часть заболевших, которым уже давали кипяченую талую воду в дополнение к соляному раствору внутривенно, все еще оставалась в живых, продолжая упорную борьбу. Из первой волны выживших не было._

_Маркус молчал._

_Люди теперь не умирали в таком ужасающем темпе как ранее, и что-то подсказывало ему, что Эбби уже пустила в ход свой план по использованию снега. А вот пополнение рядов заразившихся все возрастало. И вскоре, если они ничего не предпримут, их будет просто негде размещать._

_Из прочих же поселений клана приходили радостные вести - каждая бумажка, привязанная к ноге сокола, гласила об отсутствии заразы и ее появления на протяжении всего времени. В Аркадии, куда был в первую очередь направлено предупреждение об опасности, тоже все было в порядке. Заживо сгорал лишь один город, и они были заперты в нем, словно в ловушке._

***

\- Держи, - Вик, что был прислан Рейвен с отчетом для Эбби, протянул Октавии кружку с водой. 

Было видно, что, перетаскивая снег с отрядом Индры, она порядком вымоталась. И хоть промокшая от пота одежда липла к телу и ныли руки, успанные мозолями, Оу старалась не обращать на это внимания. Больше всего донимало иное - неотступное, навязчиво желание лечь и хоть какое-то время не чувствовать вообще ничего. Ни страха, ни усталости, ни беспокойства за Линкольна. Однако это было непозволительной роскошью, особенно с учетом ее приоритетной задачи. И, одним большим глотком опустошив содержимое, она вернула кружку Вику. 

\- Спасибо. Смотрю, вы быстро натопили воду, гиганты. А как успехи с размножением физ. раствора и лабораторными тестами?

\- Не знаю, я же просто на подхвате. Но подвал наш сейчас как никогда напоминает фармацевтический завод. Даже благоухает соответственно.

Оу усмехнулась. Рейвен и здесь нашла решение. Она еще ни разу не терпела поражения, ее девочка.

\- А как Эбби? Она у себя?

\- Нет. Пытается заставить Найко хоть немного отдохнуть. Пока безуспешно.

\- Кто бы сомневался. Ладно, спасибо. Пойду предложу свою помощь.

И с трудом поднявшись, девушка зашагала к лестнице. Вик кивнул и, тяжело вздохнув, сам отправился прочь из здания, возвращаясь в лабораторию. А потом его оповестили о том, что Октавия заболела и слегла. 

Оу заболела.

Это известие, пришедшее тогда, когда все только-только начало налаживаться, буквально выбило ее колеи. И хоть на людях Эбби еще старалась сохранить спокойствие, оставшись в одиночестве глухо застонала, гася эмоции, стремящиеся перерасти в крик. В сердцах смахнула со стола полупустые, бесполезные пузырьки. На руках, стертых докрасна, уже не виднелись узоры.

Заслышав неодобрительное покашливание за спиной, зло глянула на вездесущего Алана.

\- Только посмей сейчас заявить, что это не моя вина или что-то в этом роде! 

\- Не стану. Потому что, возможно, косвенно она и твоя.

Судя по выражению лица, оснований для такого заявления Эбби не видела, и он нехотя пояснил:

\- Она не просто так заявилась в лазарет после нескольких часов изнурительного труда с Индрой. Не просто так задавала тебе какие-то нелепые вопросы, не удосужившись перед тем навестить Линкольна. Ты и сама это знаешь. Ведь не одному мне показалось, что предлог, под которым вы собрались в лаборатории Рейвен, был странным?

Не одному. Не показалось. Вот только прежде она старалась не акцентировать на этом внимания. И теперь хмурилась, вспоминая. Он был прав, ее внутренний голос, обличенный в столь знакомые черты. И это лишь добавляло проблем, ведь Эбби не привыкла мириться с незнанием и действиями за своей спиной. 

И все же вырваться навестить Октавию и все разъяснить сразу она не смогла - слишком много было иных больных, что требовали ее внимания. Хоть основная опасность уже и миновала, смертные случаи еще не сошли на нет. Порой виной тому был недосмотр измотанного персонала, порой слабость иммунитета самого человека. Но Эбби, вопреки доводам разума, чувствовала себя ответственной за каждый инцидент. В отношении же Оу совесть несколько успокаивал тот факт, что устроили ее в той же палате, что и Найко. А после, с учетом резко выбившегося из общей картины состояния Блейк, ей стало просто не до побочных загадок. На это будет время после, когда все они выживут. 

А вот Рейвен, едва заслышав о случившемся, рванула к подруге, позабыв о пробирках, расчетах и платах. И после того, вопреки увещеваниям и даже запретам Эбби, стала частым гостем в стенах здания. 

Состояние Октавии ухудшалось быстро, намного быстрее, чем у прочих больных. И течение болезни больше напоминало первые случаи заражения, что не могло не вызывать опасения. 

Бледная, с впалыми щеками и воспаленным глазами в пол-лица. А ведь все туда же - рвалась в помощницы хотя бы на начальном, как ей думалось, этапе болезни. Пока Линкольн силой не уложил на кушетку, да не остался в сиделках лично. Хотя еще вопрос, кто из них двоих на тот момент чувствовал себя лучше. 

Вскоре ее мелкие раны, не опасные для жизни в обычное время, начали кровоточить. Губы обметало коркой и больше всего они опасались, что как и двое с третьего этажа Оу впадет в бессознательное состояние, граничащее с комой. 

Линкольн не отходил от нее ни на шаг, хоть это было и сложно. Слабость делала его бессильным, но оттого не менее упрямым. Он предпочитал все надлежащие процедуры проделывать самостоятельно, подпуская близко лишь Найко да Эбби. Словно не доверяя никому более. Глядя на него, сплевывающего кровь от закушенной губы при очередной смене постели, Рейвен вспоминала возвращение Мерфи в лагерь Сотни. Едва живой, истерзанный, насквозь больной. И все же отчаянно сопротивляющийся смерти, отказывающийся признавать ее неминуемость. Так и Линкольн отказывался принимать поражение в битве за жизнь Октавии. 

Визит Эбби, давно запретившей себе отвлекаться на эмоции, пришелся на время до кризиса и начался с расспросов.

\- Как это получилось?! Она соблюдала все меры предосторожности?

\- Как и все, - откликнулся Найко. - Не знаю в чем дело. Возможно, зараза уже была в ней, и когда организм ослаб из-за перегрузок, она взяла верх.

Но Оу пока еще могла говорить сама.

\- Я все делала как ты говоришь.... Пила только кипяченую воду, обрабатывала руки после походов к вам. Не знаю в чем причина, но, возможно, это и не плохо... На один повод для беспокойства меньше.

\- О чем ты?

Эбби и Рейвен искренне недоумевали, подтверждая, что задуманное все-таки удалось. И сейчас было оттого сложнее, что ей приходилось фильтровать неприятную информацию. 

\- Местные разделились в предположениях о происхождении заразы. Кто-то винит Фриккру, кто-то считает это природным, а кто-то...

\- Очень удобно повесил мишень на спину небесным, - откликнулся эхом Джексон, что как раз заявился с новой партией капельниц. - И это было самой правдоподобной версией, пока кто-то из нас не заболел. 

Это не укладывалось в уме. Это было настолько дико, что просто не могло не быть правдой. И Эбби, уже привыкшую даже к кошмарам лазарета, затошнило от ужаса, что навевали на нее люди. Пусть испуганные, пусть не понимающие ничего, но вместе с тем и неблагодарные настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. И если сейчас, спасая их жизни, она все равно становилась врагом номер один по умолчанию, то какой вообще смысл в их перемирии?

Пережить, даже просто переварить это известие оказалось не просто. И все же врач в ней взял верх над человеком. Пусть неблагодарные, пусть враждебные, но они все же оставались ее пациентами: и действующими, и потенциальными, и ее первоочередной задачей была помощь им и облегчение страданий. 

***

От воспоминаний и размышлений, что по-прежнему вели в никуда, ее оторвало появление Рейвен с Джексоном. 

\- Это холера, Эбби. Несколько мутировавший штамм, и все-таки я узнаю ее. Зараза, столь давно не появлявшаяся на Земле, и потому позабытая. Теперь понятно, почему мы сразу не смогли ее распознать!

Холера? 

Инфекция, с которой она была знакома лишь в общих чертах, да и то в рамках краткого экскурса в историю заболеваний планеты, некогда проведенного при обучении. И только одно она помнила о ней четко – болезнь эта чаще всего приходит с водой, и значит они не ошиблись. И все же она должна была спросить.

\- Вы не могли ошибиться?

\- Нет. Я дважды все проверил, сравнив данные и с книгами, и с электронным хранилищем Аркадии. Синклер с Рейвен как раз закончили синхронизацию. 

Молодые люди, возвышаясь над нею, смотрящейся непривычно растерянной, улыбались. А Эбби, мысли которой от усталости и эмоциональной измотанности уже давно перестали быть ясными, не спешила проявлять признаков восторга, постепенно переваривая новую информацию. 

Теперь можно было смело продолжать лечение, что прежде они считали лишь экспериментальным, временным. Его видимый эффект подтвердился и документально. Можно было сменить солевой раствор на раствор Рингера - верное название как-то само всплыло в памяти. Подобрать подходящие антибиотики для самых тяжелых случаев. Затушить эпидемию, не позволив ей больше отнять ни одной жизни. И наконец вернуться к нормальной... жизни.

Эбби шумно выдохнула и опустила ладони на руки Джексона и Рейвен, крепко пожимая их. Не иначе какой-то высший разум привил этому мальчишке при рождении интерес к медицине и бактериологии в частности. А за Рейвен, сообразительную не по годам, она давно уже неустанно возносила хвалу всем богам. 

_Совершить невозможного Рейс не удалось и на исходе третьего дня они остались с катетерами, торчащими из рук исхудавших пациентов и без единой капельницы. Люди стали умирать один за другим. Света в конце тоннеля не виднелось и оставалось лишь смириться с неизбежным, сложив руки и поддавшись гнетущей тоске. Однако помощь пришла оттуда, откуда ее не ждали._

_И, когда на пороге города, переживающего агонию, появился ровер, под завязку забитый медицинским скарбом и высокотехнологичным оборудованием, для него все-таки сделали исключение, широко распахнув ворота. Хватаясь за вспыхнувшую надежду, будто утопающий за соломинку._

_Эбби стиснула в объятиях старого друга, напрочь позабыв о том, что может нести в себе опасность. Почему-то казалось, что его появление обязательно должно все изменить._

_\- Синклер! Но что ты вообще здесь делаешь?_

_\- Вслед за вашим предупреждением о потенциально опасном приходе нового клана Рейвен послала запрос помощи. И вот, несколько дней экстренных сборов и пути, всего пара перепутанных ориентиров, и мы здесь._

_\- Мы?!_

_Как оказалось, на одном лишь его появлении сюрпризы не закончились. Рейвен, что не очень жаждала первой попадаться под горячую руку недовольных подобным самоуправством Маркуса или Эбби, вывалилась из ровера. Вывалилась в буквальном смысле, потому что выходить или нормально идти, когда тебя еле держат ноги, и одновременно лихорадочно обнимать донельзя смущенного Джексона, было задачей крайне затруднительной. О том как и когда она вообще покинула город думать не хотелось._

_\- Кларк сказала, что тебе потребуется вся возможная помощь, Эбби. И вот мы здесь. – Ее бывший помощник никогда не тратил слов зря. – Чем мы можем помочь?_

_Так у них появились капельницы и катетеры, запас медикаментов, новое мощное оборудование, и те, чьи знания сложно было переоценить._

_Медицинские припасы жители Аркадии вынесли из старого, но, к счастью, не разгерметизировавшегося за столь долгий срок хранилища горцев. Им все-таки удалось отыскать и пробиться на базу в горе Везер. И помимо истлевших костей там обнаружились целые залежи того, что в первобытном мире ценилось куда больше золота - оружие, медикаменты, одежда. Продукты были пригодны к употреблению лишь частично, но и это было весомым вкладом в их небогатую кладовую. И когда к ним пришел зов о помощи Канцлер Аркадии не сомневалась в том, что будет верным решением. А вслед, словно подтверждая необходимость его и правильность, прилетело известие о том, что не миновала угроза гибели и тройку их соплеменников._

***

С того момента как они убедились в том, что это действительно холера, и скорректировали лечение, прошло несколько дней, и эффект был на лицо. Даже Октавия, напугавшая их еще и тем, что вирус мог мутировать, приспосабливаясь к новым условиям, теперь была стабильна и более не напоминала живого мертвеца. 

Когда Эбби зашла к ней с очередным плановым обходом, девушка даже смеялась над чем-то. Пускай пока слабо и тихо. 

\- Хей, Эбби! Ну как я тебе, жутковатое зрелище?

\- Напротив, давно не видела ничего прекраснее.

Усмехнулась, глядя на то как скривилось лицо Оу, любовавшейся собой в крохотное зеркальце. Кожа серая, сухая, плотно облепившая выступающие ребра. Губы, растрескавшиеся до крови. Чернеющие под глазами синяки. Но самое главное, что делало ее воистину неотразимой, - жажда жизни в глазах, что уже привычно смотрели на нее с озорством. 

\- Вот вроде не умеешь ты врать, Эбби. И все же, все прекрасно понимая, веришь тебе. Прямо магическое свойство. И все же я возьму этот видок на заметку для образа на Хэллоуин. Никогда, знаешь ли, не праздновала Хэллоуин! 

А после, посерьезнев, уточнила:

\- Как у нас дела?

\- Все в порядке и люди идут на поправку, не беспокойся. Мы с вами хорошо поработали. Я вообще зашла лишь с тем, чтобы сказать тебе спасибо, Оу, за то что ты так отчаянно боролась и не подвела меня. А больше я ничего не скажу, как и Линкольн, даже не старайся его разговорить. Тебе нужно отдыхать и восстанавливаться, а я еще раз зайду вечером. 

И, прежде чем оставить их, Эбби неожиданно наклонилась и поцеловала Оу в макушку. Видеть того, как задрожали от этого жеста ее губы и слезы навернулись на глаза, Эбби уже не могла - спешила к остальным, поблагодарить и их за стойкость, проявленную в борьбе за собственные жизни. 

Как и Октавия, все заболевшие теперь медленно, но верно шли на поправку. А с переходом на талую воду сошли на нет и новые поступления зараженных. Успешно шло и обеззараживание воды в колодцах. И Эбби, вспоминая об этом, время от времени замирала прямо посреди коридора, рассеянно улыбаясь.

Сама она сейчас мало чем отличалась от пациентов. Исхудавшая, бледная, буквально почерневшая от усталости и недосыпа. Совсем невыносимо стало, когда слег Найко и более чем на сотню пациентов осталась она одна. В короткий миг отдыха, что был просто жизненно необходим, Эбби буквально падала на жесткую кушетку в кабинете и моментально проваливалась в черную бездну без сновидений. А минут через двадцать, крайне редко час - со скандалом почему ее не разбудили раньше, поднималась и нетвердой походкой, борясь с головокружением, вновь брела по бесконечным коридорам, заставленным лежанками.

От постоянных нагрузок и неудобной постели ныла спина, напоминая о шрамах, что так до конца и не сгладились. Мутило от запаха, по-прежнему царившего в лечебнице. Казалось, что он намертво въелся в стены и мебель; пропитал собой ткани и волосы. Лишь благодаря холоду распространению заразы не помогали паразиты, что плодились бы на отбросах и телах, которые просто невозможно было сжигать моментально из-за их обилия.

Впрочем, даже заболев, Найко оставался для нее бесценным помощником. Переползая от человека к человеку, вцепляясь пальцами в стену, еле сдерживая стоны, он по мере возможного проверял своих соседей. Перекрывал капельницы, закрепленные над пациентами как только было возможно, менял компрессы. Срывая и без того сиплый голос звал кого-то из оставшихся сестер или Малыша, если понимал, что тюфяк стал пригодным. 

Гигант, что, казалось, был не подвержен ни хворям, ни тоске, стал их спасением. Он с легкостью поднимал исхудавшие тела, попутно сдергивая с кушеток простыни и тонкие набитые соломой подстилки. Перетаскивал кушетки, отмывал пол, стараясь максимально эффективно расходовать обеззараживающее средство. Да и вообще не чурался любой работы, что ему велели выполнять. И, самое главное, удивительно благотворно действовал на больных, успокаивая их одним лишь своим видом.

И все же самое лучшее влияние на самочувствие пациентов, теперь уже не умирающих за самым редким исключением, оказывало появление Эбби. Стоило лишь ей показаться на пороге, как затихали стоны и сетования. Как и долгие дни до того, исхудалые, похожие на мумии люди, опутанные щупальцами капельниц, протягивали к ней дрожащие руки. Те, у кого не было сил, старались повернуть хотя бы голову, перевести взгляд. Ее спокойный, всегда ровный голос успокаивал. Мягкие прикосновения приносили мимолетное облегчение. А сам факт того, что вопреки логике после всего того, что творилось за стенами лазарета, она по-прежнему остается здесь, сражаясь за их жизни, дарил надежду. 

Потому, наплевав на увещевания друзей и доводы разума, она продолжала свою работу в том же ритме, пока в этом был смысл и нужда. 

С Маркусом же, тоже по горло занятым важными делами, они за это время виделись всего несколько раз. На совещаниях, что он не позволял ей пропускать. При их с Лексой визитах в лазарет, что после прибытия подмоги из Аркадии она уже не могла пресекать. Да и в эти краткие минуты вели себя максимально отстраненно, по-деловому. Потому однажды вечером, укрывшись подальше от любопытных глаз после проводов друзей, направившихся домой, она совершенно не ожидала его увидеть.

И все же именно Маркус после длительных поисков отыскал ее на заднем дворе. Эбби сидела на полуразрушенных ступенях у заднего выхода. Понуро опустив плечи и обхватив ладонями затылок, словно оживший памятник неимоверной усталости.

\- Эбби, - осторожно позвал Малыш, что и привел командира к ее укрытию. 

Но она не среагировала, словно не услышала ни их приближения, ни его слов. И Маркус жестом отослал охранника, понимая, что она вряд ли хотела бы иметь свидетелей своего срыва. В том, что это именно он, сомнений не возникало. 

Медленно опустился рядом, игнорируя желание поднять ее и встряхнуть хорошенько. Самый быстрый способ привести в себя кого угодно и самый неэффективный. Опасный.

\- Все закончилось, Эбби.

Сказал тихо, уверенно. Не утешая, лишь констатируя факт. И принялся ждать. 

Какое-то время она не реагировала. Ни на заверение, ни на его компанию. И лишь потом, словно заторможенная, отняла руки от головы и бросила на Маркуса долгий, ничего не выражающий взгляд. Точнее выражающий лишь одно - безграничную, всепоглощающую усталость.

\- Нет. 

Мотнула головой, вновь устремляя взгляд на грязно белую дорогу перед собой. Сцепила ладони в замок, стиснув побелевшие пальцы. 

\- Ничего никогда не заканчивается. И это не больше, чем временная передышка перед какой-либо очередной катастрофой…

Не было ни крика о помощи в ее словах, ни срыва, ни истерики. Только усталость и безысходность. Глобальная, затопляющая. Из которой уже не выбраться без посторонней помощи. И Маркуса тряхнуло как от удара молнией. В этом похоронном тоне он узнал отголоски прощания иного некогда дорогого ему человека. И то, что стало с ним после, вспоминать было мучительно больно.

Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, он аккуратно опустился перед ней на колени.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.userapi.com/c638729/v638729282/51d90/LEGdYwUgqDw.jpg

_Живой скелет, туго обтянутый кожей, приоткрыл глаза. Медленно, с трудом справляясь с тяжестью свинцовых век, сфокусировал взгляд, силясь понять явь это или продолжение кошмара. Разбавляя тяжелый, въевшийся запах крови и сырости, в воздухе пахло гарью и чем-то тошнотворно сладким. Впереди, там, где заканчивались тела, сваленные, будто груда старого хлама, устремлялся в небо черный дым. Он раздражал слизистую, и скелет сомкнул веки._

_Кажется, на сей раз это была явь._

_\- Эрих, помоги поднять его. Тяжелый, как бык._

_\- Погоди._

_\- Да что ты там волынишься, скорее! Совсем дышать невозможно._

_\- Здесь сын Аарона. Не могу отцепить, словно сросся с матерью…_

_\- Погоди, не трогай. Я сейчас. Отнесем их вместе._

_Какофония стонов, ставшая привычной за эти дни, стихла. На смену ей пришли треск сучьев, кашель да проклятья мужчин, что загружали топливо в костры. Работали они отстраненно, механически. Хмурясь и стараясь как можно меньше внимания уделять чему-либо еще кроме приказа Командующего. Но скелет этого не знал, он думал лишь о том, как приятно чувствовать иссохшей кожей тепло солнечных лучей. Запах дыма, родной и привычный, ласкал обоняние. И больше ничего не имело значения._

_Где-то сбоку раздались шаги. Где-то совсем близко. Бок опалило холодом – тело, что согревало его теплом вытертой шкуры, исчезло. Лишь пальцы, изведенные артритом, мазнули по земле, оставляя в ней остатки ногтей._

_Скелет вновь приоткрыл глаза, игнорируя резь. Кровавая дымка, застилавшая взор, уже давно мешала видеть четко, но он успел разглядеть эти впивающиеся в землю пальцы - он еще был жив, его сосед. С пересохших губ, скованных ссохшейся кровавой коркой, сорвался стон, что не под силу было уловить даже самому острому слуху. Его не услышали. К нему приближались. Это было последним, что он смог различить за предательской тяжестью век. Когда чьи-то крепкие руки ухватили его за лодыжки и потянули в сторону костра, маска, некогда бывшая лицом, вытянулась. Скелет затрясся в беззвучном, судорожном смехе._

_Боль, последний плевок жизни, пришла уже в самом конце, заслоняя собою жар и невозможность вдохнуть. Все тело вздыбилось, изгибаясь под невозможными углами. В последнем диком рывке скелет выпростал руку из пламени, стремясь вырваться наружу. Покрытые волдырями пальцы судорожно ухватились за воздух и замерли. Обмякли._

_Это был все-таки кошмар…_

***

Они брели по улицам города, и Эбби казалось, что она не выходила на них не несколько недель – месяцев, столь сильны были перемены. Плотно закрытые двери алели символами, клеймящими дома обреченных. И люди, что спешно отступали с их пути, отводили взгляды, утыкая их в наст, бурый от смеси золы из непрерывно чадящих костров и ржавчины. Виновато? Стыдливо?.. За краткие секунды зрительного контакта определить не удавалось. 

Куда-то подевались вечно ворчливо брешущие псы. Валявшиеся прежде хламом разнокалиберные сосуды: люди приспособились хранить в них чистый снег, что впоследствии давал живительную влагу. На месте их вольготно раскинулись, черня пространство, массивные костровища. И она непроизвольно начала приглядываться все внимательнее, пытаясь осознать и состыковать в уме увиденное. 

\- Маркус...

\- Это не то, с чего стоило бы начинать, но ты должна видеть всю картину целиком.

Маркус шел впереди, привычно сжимая в ладони ее руку. И не мог не ощутить, как подрагивает она при подсчете меток – такого количества больных в лазарет не доставляли. Но он не спешил с объяснениями, предоставляя ей шанс делать свои выводы. 

Улица, по которой они брели, вела к дому Командующего, минуя подъем на городскую стену. Дозорные, привычно вышагивая взад-вперед, маячили на стене, выделяясь темными силуэтами на фоне заходящего солнца. Его отсветы красными всполохами танцевали на уцелевших стеклах оконных проемов. И казалось, что внутри дома, заволоченного вечерней тишиной, бушует пламя.

И все же даже гнетущее недоумение от увиденного не смогло пересилить апатию, что навалилась на нее свинцовым покрывалом. Потому до момента, пока они не оказались посреди покоев Маркуса, Эбби не проронила ни слова. Лишь взгляд на площадь, простиравшуюся под окнами, сбил с нее равнодушное оцепенение. Она хорошо помнила для чего порой используют ее земляне, и все же когда тихий, протяжный скрип, все нараставший по мере их продвижения, обрел форму, Эбби не сдержала тихого восклицания. 

Вдоль стены, обвиснув на столбах, качались тела повешенных, подсвеченные светом факелов.

Маркус тяжело опустил руку на плечо, привлекая ее внимание. Эбби поймала взгляд карих глаз: в них, затмевая привычную настороженность, отражались скорбь и усталость. И лишь это удержало ее от неосознанного порыва - сбросить его руку и убраться прочь. Из комнаты. Из дома. Проклятого города. Как можно дальше от его бесполезных оправданий да той жестокости и безысходности, на которых зиждился земной мир. Разочарование жгло похлеще каленого железа. Какой вообще смысл в спасении жизней, если назавтра их могут столь легко отнять, руководствуясь не то прихотью, не то нелепыми законами?

\- Это время было тяжелым для города. Мы все слишком дорого заплатили за эту эпидемию, Эбби. - Маркус перевел потемневший взгляд на тела, покачивающиеся за окнами. - И никто не даст гарантий, что завтра она не начнется вновь. Что не развяжется война между кланами. Что не переменится мир, за жизнь в котором мы столь отчаянно боремся. 

Внизу, спешно минуя площадь, еще не отвыкнув до конца от ограничений комендантского часа, проскочила ватага ребятни, спешащая по домам. Заиндевевшие тела не привлекли их внимания. 

\- Я знаю лишь то, что без тебя цена этой отвоеванной жизни будет куда выше. Потому прошу быть сильной, и не только ради самой себя. Эгоистично, самую малость, ради меня: будет куда легче бороться, зная, что ты стоишь за спиной. Но в первую очередь я прошу ради них. Простых людей, бессильных и перед стихией, и перед решениями своих командиров, что теперь могут вздохнуть спокойно. Потому что знают: рядом человек, что будет бороться за них, не разбирая ни чинов, ни кланов. Просто потому что считает каждую жизнь священной. Ты даришь людям надежду даже в самые темные времена, Эбби. И сейчас нет этого ценнее. 

_Она важна. Она ценна. Она нужна…_

Пустые слова. Пустые восхваления и восхищения, что слышала она когда-то и на Ковчеге. Те, что тут же забылись, стоило лишь ей оступиться. Что не стоили ровным счетом ничего, когда на чаше весов оказалась жизнь Джейка. 

Эбби молчала, уворачиваясь от его пристального взгляда. Слишком сильным было вновь всколыхнувшееся недоверие. В конце концов – все это чужой мир, чужие правила, чужие люди. Очередной абсолютно чужой ей человек, что всего лишь не оправдал глупых ожиданий....

Вот только никак не удавалось выкинуть из памяти образ этого гордого, властного человека, стоящего на коленях на усыпанном пеплом снеге, в попытке добиться ее внимания. Тепла его рук, обвивающих плечи. Выражения глаз, с тревогой всматривающихся в ее бледное лицо. Губ, успокаивающе касавшихся вздрагивающих пальцев. 

Эбби промолчала. И Маркус, отстранившись, сделал шаг вперед, опуская ладонь на холодное стекло. 

Внизу, на заиндевевших веревках, закованные в причудливые железные оковы, болтались трупы. Неровный свет факелов искажал их бескровные одеревеневшие лица: изведенные мукой черты, выклеванные глаза, обрубки языков в темных провалах ртов. В назидание тем, кто осмелился бы вновь оспорить решение Командующего. Наказание за бунт было одно, и Маркус знал это, равно как и сами смутьяны. Еще тогда, когда он увещевал их покинуть подступы к лазарету…

\- Расскажи мне все.

***

_В треске беснующегося пламени невозможно было расслышать хоть что-либо. Да их и не тянуло на разговоры: все работали молча, автоматически, передавая из рук в руки крошечные тела. Подтаскивая, словно неразделанные туши животных, взрослых._

_С надсадным кряхтеньем в костровище, подпитаное свежим топливом, было сброшено очередное тело. Взметнулись языки пламени, жадно вгрызаясь в добычу. Задымилась одежда, пропитанная смрадом и потом. Потекла грязными разводами, издавая противное шипение._

_Зашевелилась, задергалась голова, непроизвольно развернувшись в его сторону. Тараща на палача пустеющие глазницы. Жалкие остатки крови вперемешку с прочими жидкостями быстро перестали сочиться. И на него, как две черные бездны, смотрели пустые скорбные глазницы._

\- Командующий!

Индра показалась на пороге комнаты, и по ее озабоченному лицу было видно, что обращается советница к нему уже не в первый раз. Маркус тряхнул головой, прогоняя из памяти настойчивые образы, и отошел от окна.

\- Плохие вести? 

\- К сожалению. Люди слишком испуганы, они готовятся выступить ночью.

Маркус невольно сжал руку на рукояти ножа за поясом. Этого и следовало ожидать. Все повторялось, вот только на сей раз у него не было верного решения. У него пока вообще не было решения.

\- Выставьте второе кольцо оцепления, преимущество отдавать родственникам. Воинов, что сейчас на отдыхе, поднять и направить на стены и крыши. 

\- Да, командир, – советница привычно кивнула, но уходить не спешила. – Так значит, мы будем биться?.. Со своими же людьми?

Маркус не нашел ответа, молчание затянулось. Индре не оставалось ничего иного, как покинуть помещение. То ли приказ, то ли просьба привести Октавию прилетела ей уже во след. 

Алые стяги, за милю кричащие об опасности, были вывешены за стены Тондиса и тревожно полоскали по ветру. И все же поначалу город воспринял известие о карантине мирно, хоть и насторожено. Еще свежи были воспоминания о том, что Фиса однажды уже победила болезнь, ранее лишь убивавшую. Да сильна вера в командира, что всегда находил выход из сложных ситуаций. Потому люди шли к дверям лазарета добровольно, выстраиваясь гулкими рядами на утреннем морозе. Послушно сносили алые метки, оставляемые на дверях домов. И сами выделяли из личных запасов часть провизии, что направлялась в Алый дом, закрытый для контактов с внешним миром, вместе с водой и вещами. Это название со времен прошлой эпидемии как-то само всплыло в памяти и пошло по устам. 

Оправдывая ожидания народа, он укрывался за прочными стенами дома лишь с тем, чтобы сомкнуть глаза на несколько часов. Все остальное время Маркус старался проводить, помогая в борьбе с распространением болезни. Участвовал в обходе домов, что скоро перестали радушно распахивать свои двери на стук стражников, хороня внутри зараженных в обнимку с мертвецами. Помогал сжигать тела, что выносили из лазарета в вечерних сумерках каждого дня. Лично запечатал и проверил все колодцы, подле которых бурлила недовольная толпа. 

Из-за угрозы распространения болезни выходить за городские стены было позволено лишь малому количеству жителей. Часть из них входила в отряд охотников, дни и ночи, снующих за стенами в поисках свежей дичи, способной прокормить сотни людей. Замурованный за стенами город, обессиленный болезнью и страхом, должен был есть, чтобы продолжать жить. И скудным запасом солонины да зерновыми, заготовленным осенью, здесь было не обойтись. Второй отряд - сборщики снега. Третий – хвороста. Запасы дров таяли на глазах. 

В составе каждого отряда люди, лично отобранные Индрой, верные и преданные командиру. Риска распространения болезни с каким-нибудь малодушным малым они не могли себе позволить. Большая часть караульных вошла в состав этих отрядов, да групп, стоявших в оцеплении у стен лазарета. Потому порой и в темнеющем на вышке силуэте дозорного можно было опознать статную фигуру Кейна. 

Возвращаясь в дом, непривычно тихий и темный, он чаще всего коротал часы досуга в зале совещаний, перечитывая донесения из внешнего мира и данные о погибших. Остальные поселения их клана и Аркадию беда миновала, а вот число последних росло, хоть Эбби и удалось сдержать ярость вспышки, отказавшись от воды. Стенания Моры, запертой и изолированной от любого внешнего влияния, что разносились по этажам, он научился игнорировать уже на третьи сутки. Сложнее стало лишь тогда, когда к ним присоединились проклятия Лексы, чьей жизнью он также не имел права рисковать. С момента закрытия колодцев прошло несколько суток. Город, испещренный кострищами, будто бы горел заживо, пуская яростные искры по ветру. 

Но время шло, и хоть ситуация и стала меняться к лучшему, люди, слишком долго запертые в умирающем городе, будто в ловушке, начали роптать. Живые хотели жить, по-звериному вгрызаясь в каждый отвоеванный у болезни день, все чаще используя силу как аргумент. И Маркус сознавал, что неотвратимо приближается время, когда их терпение и благоразумие иссякнут. 

Командующий с самого начала присматривался к людям, в особенности к тем, по кому сильно ударила предыдущая эпидемия. Тем, что не чувствовали себя потерянными или беззащитными – они знали путь к спасению. Однажды им уже удалось выжечь в себе все человеческое, чтобы следовать ему, и Маркус сознавал, что для того, чтобы вновь решиться на подобное, им нужен лишь подходящий повод, толчок. И чем больше не увенчавшихся успехом попыток лечения было на пути к исцелению, тем крепче становился в них дух сопротивления. Люди хотели жить. Люди хотели, чтобы жили их дети. Одного уже этого было достаточно для того, что подняться против безмолвствующей власти. 

За окном, нарушая тишину комендантского часа, послышался дробный топот десятка ног. Тихое бряцанье. Маркус слышал, как поспешно сменяют друг друга караульные. Он отошел от окна, плотно задернув шторы. Поправил амуницию, которая всегда была в полном порядке. И перевел задумчивый взгляд на дверь, за которой слышались отзвуки приближающихся шагов.

С виду решение, что он должен был принять, было простым - пожертвовать лишь сотней жизней, чтобы спасти тысячи. Проверенный способ, лежащий на поверхности. Единственно верный. И все же не для того, кто однажды уже брал на себя подобное бремя. Маркус медлил, сам толком не зная, каких вестей ждет из лазарета. Будут ли заболевшие жить или умрут уже не имело значения. В споре с толпой, что вскинула головы и расправила плечи, сила была лишь у его слова. И от окончательного принятия их стороны сегодня его удерживали только обстоятельства, кардинально отличавшиеся от прошлого раза: Эбби боролась, даже не думая о том, чтобы сдаться. И каждый раз, натыкаясь на тупик, вновь начинала искать выход. Словно действительно видела надежду в смыкающем кольцо мраке. 

Мысль о том, что выбор первого пути также повлечет за собой и потерю расположения Эбби, Маркус еще в самом начале схоронил на задворках сознания. Личному в эти дни не было места, этот урок он усвоил в тот день, когда на костер было возложено тело его жены. Но внутренний голос, взвешивая в уме все доводы, подражая знакомым интонациям, настырно твердил о том, что если сейчас они просто сожгут заразившихся, то, вероятно, не смогут подготовиться к новой вспышке, так и не научившись лечить болезнь. А не опознав бактерию, не смогут и узнать ее при первых симптомах в следующий раз. И тогда сотня станет лишь каплей в море. 

Вот только были ли правдивы ее слова, которые никто не мог ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть? И была ли настолько сильна его вера в Эбби, чтобы выступить лишь с ней одной против своего народа? Маркус не знал. Он тоже раз за разом утыкался в тупик и вновь начинал искать верный выход.

\- Командующий.

Октавия, вырванная из строившегося по улицам оцепления, следуя приказу Индры, показалась на пороге комнаты. Смозоленые руки, перемотанные бинтами, нервно мялись на рукояти клинков за поясом. Облаченная в доспехи своего отряда, при полном вооружении и с боевым раскрасом на лице, вторящим татуировке Линкольна, она совершенно не походила на Небесную. Даже отвечать на приказы, противореча вздорному нраву, научилась быстро и четко. 

Бесполезная в лазарете и лаборатории, она в первые же дни эпидемии попала в отряд, стоящий в оцеплении. Из которого после, повинуясь какой-то странной минутной прихоти Индры, уже попала в ряды добытчиков. По крайней мере, сама она считала именно так. Мысль о том, что своим упорством и быстрой обучаемостью она сумела завоевать расположение землян и одобрение их военачальников, не приходила Блейк в голову. И хоть ей, значительно уступающей по физической силе землянам, было вдвойне сложнее, Октавия не роптала, покорно взваливая на плечи тюки с хворостом или снегом. Потому что в этих вязанках и бадьях, оттягивающих плечи, была надежда для Линкольна. Для Найко и Иллиана. Для Рейвен и Эбби, не смыкающих глаз за исследованием проклятой болезни. А значит не было и причин для стонов и жалоб. 

\- Проходи, - Маркус окинул девушку взглядом. Уставшая. Хмурая. Явно сознающая, что все пошло не так. – Ты видела что-то необычно на пути сюда?

\- Нет. Пока нет.

\- Пока нет… Значит, ты понимаешь к чему все идет? 

\- Да, командир. 

\- Хорошо, меньше времени на объяснения. Возвращайся в лазарет пока еще тихо, тебя пропустят беспрепятственно. Сделай вид, что вернулась с забора снега. После чего уведи Эбби и Рейвен в лабораторию - она отделена от основного здания коридором, который Рейс с помощником укрепила и изолировала, чтобы перемещаться между лабораторией и больничным отделением. Но еще лучше, если сможешь увести их в подвал под нею. Придумай что-то, но ни в коем случае не объясняй происходящего. Они не должны видеть того, что может случиться.

Вопросы, вопросы. Десятки и тысячи их зароились в голове по мере того, как Маркус говорил. Но Октавия осмелилась озвучить лишь самый насущный:

\- Но как же больные? Если что-то пойдет не так, Эбби не оставит их. Никогда.

\- Ей придется. И тем проще это будет сделать, чем дальше она будет находиться от эпицентра. Ты понимаешь?

\- Да, - Оу глянула затравлено, но понимающе. – Это неправильно.

\- А вот думать об этом сейчас последнее дело. Иди и помни лишь о том, что только от тебя зависят их жизни. Не ошибись, второго шанса может не быть. 

\- А Синклер и Джексон?

\- На твое усмотрение. Думаю, меньше вопросов вызовет, если они тоже уйдут. 

\- А если… если все же все обойдется? Что мне им сказать потом?

\- Ничего. Если мы сдержим восстание, то Эбигейл не должна о нем узнать прежде, чем я решу, что для этого настал подходящий момент. Все ясно? 

\- Да...

\- Тогда иди.

За окнами раздался грохот цепей, монтируемых на столбы. Маркус повернулся на шум, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Октавия тенью выскользнула за дверь. 

Момент настал, он чувствовал это кожей. Ощущал по напряженности, витающей в воздухе и неестественной, замершей тишине. Словно затишье перед бурей, что не заставила себя долго ждать.

Ослепляющий страх перед неизвестным недугом победил разум, и под покровом ночи на улицы Тондиса, игнорируя запреты комендантского часа, хлынула толпа. Темными потоками разлилась по городу. И потоки эти нестройно, вяло, но упрямо текли в одном направлении – к зданию, багровеющему в ночи за счет негасимых огней внутри и за стенами. 

Поначалу люди шли медленно, вслушиваясь в шорохи и подвывания ветра в подворотнях. Всматриваясь в темноту, спешно отступающую с их пути. Глубоко проникнув в поры, в них сидел страх, управляющий каждый возгласом и шагом, каждым неловким движением. Они воровато оглядывались по сторонам, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от первых рядов. Но чем дальше заходили, затопляя гулким шепотом улицы, тем ярче блестели глаза, взгляд которых старался как можно меньше задерживаться на попутчиках. Разговоры постепенно набирали силу. И вскоре гомон, перекрывающий гул факелов, стал глашатаем, мчавшимся на десяток шагов впереди. 

На пути к Алому дому они задержались лишь дважды: минуя одну из площадей и когда на пути встала ощерившаяся щитами и копьями преграда. Живое заграждение, кольцом опоясавшее несколько кварталов. 

То ли от холода, то ли от осознания происходящего, люди за баррикадами были бледны. И рассеянный свет факелов лишь сильнее подчеркивал эту бледность. Сурово сжатые в тонкую полосу губы, прищуренные глаза. Наспех заученные стойки – плечом к плечу. И дышащие решимостью лица. Потому что отступить они не могли физически - там, за плечами, плотно прижатыми друг к другу, был не только приказ и командир, что ранее вывел их живыми не из одной битвы; за ними были самые близкие люди, что день за днем мужественно сражались за собственные жизни. И они просто не могли их подвести. 

Нахлынув на этот безмолвный кордон, толпа захлебнулась собственными выкриками. Смешалась. Люди запереглядывались, узнавая знакомые лица напротив. И во время этой краткой заминки, пока стороны оценивали и узнавали друг друга, кто-то поспешно отошел в сторону, а кто-то поудобнее перехватил инвентарь, крепко стиснутый в ладонях. Напряжение нарастало. И потому, когда цепь надтреснула, выпуская за свои пределы кого-то, многие выдохнули с облегчением. Длившимся, впрочем, недолго.

За пределы кольца размашисто вышел Командующий. Встал между двумя колышущимися, дышащими злобой валами человеческих тел, обводя тяжелым взглядом ряды бунтовщиков. И они, смешавшись, понурили головы, уткнувшись взглядом под ноги. В первых рядах, вооруженные наиболее сносно, как и ожидалось, виднелись знакомые лица. Те, что помогали выносить тела и загружать их в огонь. Те, что расчищали залежи золы и костных обломков после. Аарон, Эрих, Ноа. С дюжину знакомых лиц, не сразу отводивших взгляды.

Так же как и Маркус они помнил те костры, что полыхали несколько дней за стенами города. Помнили серый пепел - единственное, что осталось от пораженной недугом плоти. Тела горели долго, смрадно. Недолго раздавались лишь крики тех, кто горел заживо. Понимая, что заражены и им остается лишь доживать оставшиеся часы, многие добровольно шагали в огонь. Многие, но не все… Рука молодой женщины, практически еще девочки, царапающей воздух в последней конвульсии, не шла из памяти многие годы. Маркус не слышал ее крика, но дикой муки в невидящих глазах, обращенных на него, забыть было невозможно.

***

Толпа приближалась, она слышала это по нарастающему гулу. Если у Кейна ничего не выйдет, то еще несколько кварталов - и свет факелов уже невозможно будет не заметить из окон. Вот только сил совершить задуманное не было. Октавия вскинула на Линкольна, больше напоминавшего живой скелет, мокрые глаза.

\- Линкольн, я не могу...

\- Тебе придется, Оу. Это верное решение. 

\- Но ты здесь! И Найко. И остальные.

\- И мы, возможно, уже не поднимемся с этих кроватей. Мы приняли это. – Скривив растрескавшиеся губы, он выдавил из себя нечто, отдаленно напоминающее усмешку. - Пойми, каждый, кто попал сюда, понимает это. И сейчас время думать о тех, кто еще не болен и может спасти больше жизней. Но уже в другой битве.

\- Но я не могу!

\- Ты должна. Ради всех тех, кого еще можно спасти.

Он накрыл ладонью ее дрожащие руки, не имея сил даже сжать их. Собрал последние силы, чтобы продолжить говорить. 

\- Октавия, послушай. Ты сильная, ты очень сильная девочка. И Алан знал это, и Кейн знает – иначе не послал бы сюда. И я знаю, что ты справишься.

\- Но как же…

\- Нет. Не думай больше не о чем. Только о тех жизнях, что зависят лично от тебя. И у тебя все получится. Мое участие в этом бое практически окончено и дальше тебе вести его. 

Губы девушки дрогнули, изведенные спазмом. Но спорить она больше не собиралась. Ведь для того и пришла, чтобы он подтвердил правоту действий, что казались столь же преступными, сколь и необходимыми. Что только сделал с ними Ковчег, если подобные меры она воспринимала как что-то действительно разумное, хоть и бесконечно гадкое! 

\- Мне не обмануть их, Линкольн. Я просто не смогу.

\- Сможешь. Это проще, чем кажется. Пробегись вверх-вниз по лестнице, пусть дыхание будет прерывистым и уставшим, это поможет скрыть сомнение в голосе. Смотри на свои повязки, три ладони, словно раны зудят, это поможет отвлечь внимание от их дрожи...

***

_Его жена умерла, пока его не было рядом. Маркус даже не успел проститься. И тело ее, без надлежащих речей и почестей, было предано огню первым. Он тогда старался так думать – тело. Мысль о том, что где-то в глубине еще теплилась жизнь, пока ее иссохшее естество корежили языки пламени, была невыносима. Первыми вспыхнули волосы, на миг озарив сияющим ореолом лицо. После вздулась волдырями кожа. Засвистел, словно последний вздох, воздух, выходивший из тела._

_Маркус дернулся и с трудом заставил себя не отводить взгляд._

_Чтобы решиться, людям нужен был пример, которому они могли бы следовать. И потому он стоял, чувствуя, как от жара пламени тлеют кончики волос и дымится одежда. Чуть в стороне возвышалась груда тел, от которых вскоре должен был остаться лишь прах, разносимый ветром. Они уже не дергались, имитируя бьющуюся в последней агонии жизнь. Опали животы, побелели глаза, сочащиеся мутной жидкостью, побуревшей от запекшейся крови._

_Когда тело на кострище стало обугленным, мало похожим на человеческое, в огонь отправилось еще несколько трупов, внесенных руками родственников._

_После он много часов простоял в этой комнате, уткнувшись лбом в запотевшее стекло. Ничего не замечая вокруг и не чувствуя. Все было внутри него. Безнадежность. Черная тоска, затопляющая клетку за клеткой. Звериный вой, не приносивший облегчения._

Свечи, расставленные по периметру комнаты, практически прогорели. Могли бы не гореть и вовсе, все равно люди, замершие, словно истуканы у темного оконного проема, не замечали их угасающего тления. Оба были далеко отсюда, блуждая во мраке прошлых лет. Вспоминали, примеряя старые решения к новым реалиям. 

Он не пересказывал ей того, что бросил толпе, остановив ее на самых подступах к их убежищу. Не уверял в том, что вынужден был так поступить, защищая ее и сотни пациентов. Нет, Маркус даже и не думал об этом. Все, что случилось той ночью, было лишь его выбором, и с того момента как он принял решение, какая бы то ни была причастность к нему Эбби была позабыта. Он просто обрисовал картину событий целиком и дал ей время переварить это.

И сейчас Эбби смотрела на него, не сводящего взгляда с последствий этого решения. И видела, как непросто оно далось ему. По резкости взгляда, по горькой складке у губ. С большой властью приходит и большая ответственность. Она познала эту истину еще на Ковчеге, и как никто знала цену сложных решений. Власть странная штука, в одно мгновение ты упиваешься ею, наивно полагая, что можешь безнаказанно вершить судьбы миллионов, а в следующий миг она берет тебя за горло, вынуждая следовать против собственных убеждений и желаний. 

Еще несколько часов назад в ее душе не было ничего кроме пустоты и усталости. Не было желания сражаться за эту жизнь. Как не было его и после, когда ее захлестнуло волной отвращения ко всему земному. Однако сейчас, глядя на него, несущего на плечах свою ношу, она понимала, что Маркус прав – она не может сдаться. Не имеет права. Их жизни давно им не принадлежат, пора просто принять это как данность. И единственным чувством, что гнездилось внутри нее в данный момент, было сострадание. 

Сократив разделявшее их расстояние, Эбби коснулась ладонью его руки и прижалась щекой к рукаву.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.userapi.com/c638416/v638416510/5f1e4/SjMPNnyanew.jpg

Эбби разбудил солнечный лучик. Не резкий, раздражающий глаза – шторы были задернуты, но резвый и настойчивый, щекотящий кожу теплом. Прорываясь сквозь прорехи меж половинами тяжелой ткани, он силился размножиться, отражаясь от блестящих поверхностей. Не размыкая век, она попыталась ускользнуть от него, продляя томное мгновение утренней неги, уткнувшись лицом в теплую ткань подушки. Однако уже через несколько минут солнечный лучик сместился, отразившись от края зеркала, и вновь защекотал кожу. Эбби сморщилась и застонала, признавая поражение и выторговывая себе еще лишь несколько секунд. 

Наверное, со стороны это смотрелось забавно. По крайней мере, именно такая промелькнула мысль, когда над ухом зазвучал тихий смех, отдавшийся вибрацией в руке, располагавшейся у нее под головой. С недовольной миной она приоткрыла глаза и встретилась с Маркусом взглядом. Он улыбался. Причем не привычно задумчиво и отрешенно, а лучисто, по-мальчишески. Так, словно не было за плечами изматывающих дней и не скрипели под окнами веревки с изувеченным грузом. Словно здесь и сейчас были только они, и для подобной улыбки этого было вполне достаточно. И Эбби вновь сомкнула веки, чувствуя, как краснеет под его изучающим взглядом. Натянула на лицо ворот кофты. Проснулось в ней что-то неискоренимое, чисто женское, вынуждая смутиться от того, что стал он свидетелем ее растрепанного утреннего вида и бледности, словно въевшейся в кожу.

\- Хватит...

\- Хватит чего?

\- Смотреть так на меня. 

Маркус же лишь хмыкнул в ответ и переместил ладонь с ее плеча на талию. Потянул за край кофты, возвращая ее в исходное положение. Пришлось экстренно предпринять еще одну попытку отвлечь его внимание от изучения своей персоны.

\- Который сейчас час?

\- Около полудня, - тут он снова рассмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как она подскочила. – Тише… Не волнуйся, у Найко в лазарете все под контролем, мне уже доложили. И я не смотрю, я любуюсь.

Всего одного слово, и уголки губ невольно дрогнули в полуулыбке. Чуть снисходительной и бесконечно нежной. Эбби наконец окончательно открыла глаза и заерзала, чуть отстранившись в попытке поудобнее улечься набок. У него это вышло скорее, и Маркус, не тая усмешки, наблюдал за ее попытками, подложив руку под голову. Будто она и так недостаточно затекла в течение ночи! Эбби фыркнула и непроизвольно закатила глаза, после чего скользнула взглядом по комнате, стараясь запомнить мельчайшую деталь этого утра. Солнечные лучи, подсвечивающие шторы да рассыпающие солнечных зайчиков, мерный гул бодрствующего города за окнами. Маркус, замерший напротив. С непривычно растрепанной шевелюрой, в измятой за ночь одежде, хранящей запахи дыма и смолы. Тепло шероховатой ладони, обосновавшейся на ее талии. Его переворачивающий что-то внутри взгляд, от которого больше не хотелось прятаться. 

Эбби протянула руку, в зародыше задушив сомнения, и пригладила непослушные вихры, с редким вкраплением седых волосков, что топорщились на виске.

\- Нужно было разбудить меня.

\- Как раз это и не входило в мои планы. Ты должна хоть иногда высыпаться по-человечески. И если сейчас начнешь спорить, то я приду к выводу, что надлежит лично контролировать, чтобы ты не нарушала установленный сегодня режим.

Он шутил и не шутил одновременно, и Эбби рассмеялась, уткнувшись губами в ткань кофты, чтобы заглушить смех. В отличие от Маркуса, ей он все еще казался преступным. 

\- Какой коварный план.

\- Зато действенный: сегодня впервые за долгое время ты проспала более восьми часов подряд. Доброе утро.

\- Доброе...

Восемь часов, удивительно. А ей казалось, что с момента, когда она заснула на середине какой-то фразы, не прошло и нескольких минут. Перед глазами встала картина прошлого вечера, когда они, раздавленные усталостью и душевными терзаниями, в негласном соглашении шагнули к кровати, и устроились друг напротив друга, изучая черты лиц в звенящей темноте. Уже после были и уточняющие вопросы, надолго повисавшие в тиши без ответа. И ответы, в которые не хотелось верить. И мрачные картины прошлого, разверзшиеся в рассказах настоящего. И вновь мгновенья тишины, когда они лежали и просто смотрели, не тратя сил на лишние сейчас слова и признания, пока сон не пересилил. 

И теперь, когда магия пробуждения постепенно развеивалась, ей казалось, что все это лишь нереальный хрупкий сон и окончательное возвращение в реальность без сожаления разорвет те нити, что протянулись между ними. Отчасти потому Эбби без возмущения и приняла тот факт, что сегодня у нее практически выходной. К тому же Маркус уверил ее, что в лазарете все было в порядке...

И все же мысли о работе и пациентах вперемешку с думами о нем, забавно жмурившимся от проделок очередного солнечного зайчика, напомнили еще об одном различии между их мирами. И Эбби вдруг подумалось, что сейчас не самый худший момент, чтобы обсуждать подобные темы, далекие от проблем насущных и важных. Ведь, судя по позе Маркуса, удобно устроившегося напротив, он также никуда не спешил, с упоением вернувшись к прерванному занятию по перебиранию волос, разметавшихся у нее по плечам. 

\- Можно задать несколько неуместный вопрос? 

\- Конечно, если он, как и прежде, не касается военных тайн.

\- О, нет. О подобных секретах, как и прежде, я знать ничего не желаю. Я вспомнила об Аише, одной из жен Алана.

\- А что с нею? Мне казалось, она одна из тех, кто идет на поправку семимильными шагами?

\- Да, это так. Просто вспомнился сам факт многоженства, присущего вашей культуре. И банально стало интересно сильно ли оно распространено? 

\- Точно странный вопрос, - хмыкнул несколько озадаченный Маркус, за что и был награжден недовольной миной. - Сейчас уже нет. Я бы даже сказал, что практически совсем не встречается. Алан просто очень сильно любил жизнь и радости, что она дарила. 

Эбби, передразнивая, хмыкнула в ответ на его ремарку и выразительно повела бровями.

\- А вот в первые годы после первородного огня это был практически единственный способ выжить. Мужчины, что тогда еще были намного сильнее женщин, выступали их защитниками и перед прочими выжившими, и перед выходками природы. И чем сильнее и крепче был мужчина, тем больше женщин жаждало продолжить его род. Фактически на этом и основывались многие первые родовые племена. 

\- Что ж, это вполне разумно. Простейший закон природы. 

Скрыть неуместное удовлетворение от услышанного у Эбби не получилось, и Маркус спас положение, решив подключиться к затеянному развлечению с вопросами. 

\- Моя очередь?

\- Почему нет, давай.

\- Как я понял в качестве наказания за любое преступление вы выбрасывали людей в космос. Почему? Ты как никто другой должна понимать, что их можно было использовать на благо прочих жителей.

По его взгляду, ставшему серьезным, Эбби догадалась, что этот вопрос простым не будет. Но все же, не ожидая подобного, она вздрогнула и прикрыла глаза, припоминая, вероятно, один из самых страшных советов. Один из первых. Она тогда была еще совсем девчонкой, подающим большие надежды врачом - не более. И действующий Канцлер пригласил ее на пару с отцом для профессиональной консультации. 

Помолчала, подбирая верные слова. Пальцы, через которые до того неспешно скользили пушистые прядки, замерли и опустились на ее плечо. 

\- Можно и, к сожалению, весьма эффективно. Потому мы и приняли решение выбрасывать людей, позволяя им оставаться людьми, а не ресурсом. Мы боялись, что использование человеческих материалов повлечет за собой непредсказуемые последствия. Это был мой первый совет, и я, как могла, старалась донести до Совета ужасы оборотной стороны такого использования - страшно было представить себе количество случаев, когда в сфабрикованных преступлениях был бы обвинен невиновный. Только лишь потому, что у него редкая группа крови, срочно требующаяся кому-то из высших чинов. Дисциплина на Ковчеге год от года все сильнее хромала, и мы с отцом тогда сделали все, чтобы избежать подобного будущего. И, к счастью, учтя все факторы, Канцлер также счел этот путь слишком опасным и наложил вечное вето на его использование.

Написанную на лице горечь от того, что второй способ наказания преступников по итогу оказался также не безгрешным и, возможно, даже более мучительным, Эбби и не пыталась скрыть. Взгляд Маркуса скользнул по цепочке, скрывающейся под воротником. Он подцепил ее пальцем и потянул, выуживая из-под кофты кольцо и внимательно разглядывая его.

\- Оно принадлежало твоему мужу? 

\- Да. Символ брака и семьи. И все, что у нас осталось после него: как память и напоминание.

\- Не думаю, что в этом была необходимость. Сложно забыть и без символов.

Ни спорить, ни развивать эту тему не хотелось. Слишком явственно при одном лишь упоминании вставали перед глазами образы Джейка и жены Маркуса, о которой он многое поведал ей вчера. Впрочем, об остальном, что должно было остаться во вчерашнем дне, но все же не осталось, не позволяя его отпустить, думать также не хотелось. И Эбби поспешила увести разговор в сторону. 

\- А чем у вас подтверждаются браки?

\- Татуировками, я же говорил: для знающих людей они кладезь информации. 

\- Видимо, изучение их будет следующей стадией нашего обучения, - протянула она, борясь с желанием очертить по памяти узор татуировки на его лице. - А во сколько лет их набивают?

\- Около пяти-семи. Когда ребенок начинает обучаться воинскому искусству и грамоте. Тогда же и определяется род его занятий на будущее.

\- В пять лет?!

\- Да. Но на самом деле это лишь формальность, для большинства уже с рождения предречено продолжать дело семьи. Резко все изменить удается лишь тем, кто уходит в воины.

\- Хоть что-то у нас общее, - усмехнулась дочь врача. 

Маркус ответил ей тем же и ласково коснулся непослушной прядки волос, заправив ее за ухо. Прочертил линию скулы до уголка губ. Которые дрогнули от этой невинной ласки. Полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, Эбби потянулась к нему.

В этот момент в дверь постучали.

***

Эбби совершенно ничего не знала о том, как правильно утешать ревущих взахлеб детей. Кларк, ее маленький борец за справедливость, никогда не устраивала истерик. Предпочитая с упорством танка все проблемы решать самостоятельно и без лишних слез. Потому она не знала, что и предпринять, когда из широко распахнутых глаз Моры, что за секунду до того лучились возмущением и даже злостью, вдруг брызнули горькие слезы. Наплевав на все непознанные ею принципы воспитания, Эбби шагнула вперед и крепко прижала девочку к себе. Мору колотило. Позабыв про все обиды, она прижалась к ней всем телом, и вскоре слезы полились уже потоком. 

Объяснения с Морой, что сердилась на нее вовсе не за неуместную ночевку в покоях отца – факту их совместного пробуждения она, казалось, вовсе не придала значения, были самыми неловкими в жизни Гриффин. Отсутствие лишних вопросов значительно облегчило жизнь Эбби, не готовой пока обсуждать то, что и сама еще не прочувствовала до конца. Однако ситуация с обидой девочки, которую не допустили к лечению больных во время эпидемии, в то время как ее подруги трудились с риском для жизни много дней подряд, оказалась не менее щекотливой. 

Она прижимала к себе вздрагивающую белокурую головку, а в ушах все звенели горькие упреки:

\- Я могу быть полезной! Могу! Почему вы в это не верите!

Эбби помнила, как зло смотрели в тот момент голубые глаза да кривились искусанные губы.

\- Я знаю, милая. Но там было слишком опасно, чтобы мы могли пустить...

\- Меня, да? Наследницу?

\- Нет. Чтобы мы могли пустить туда маленьких детей. Для меня все вы равны, уж прости, что приходится говорить тебе это. 

Но Мора не верила ей, Эбби видела это по глазам. И казалось, что было что-то еще, чего она никак не могла выплеснуть в своем взрыве негодования.

\- Я бы не испугалась!

\- Я знаю. Ты очень храбрая и толковая девочка. Но ведь тебя не только это гложет, да?

Тогда-то ее и прорвало, словно неподдельное участие и волнение Эбби сломили плотину, сдерживавшую слезы. 

Мора приникла к ней, уткнувшись лицом в живот. И заплакала, захлебываясь собственными признаниями.

\- Вот и неправда. Неправда!! Я так испугалась, что не могла заставить себя войти туда, пока еще была возможность. И потому все сильнее возмущалась, когда вспоминала, что сама упустила шанс. Добровольно. Я такая трусиха! 

\- Мора, ну что ты. 

\- Мерзкая трусиха! - Девочка всхлипнула еще горше и изо всех сил вцепилась в Эбби. - Я же думала, что ты уже не вернешься, как не вернулась мама. Но ничего не сделала, чтобы это изменить. 

И что тут скажешь утешающе? Да и как? Ведь и у самой горло свело предательским спазмом. Не возразить ведь запальчиво, что это глупости, что ничего бы с ней не случилось - Эбби еще в самом начале эпидемии приготовилась к тому, что может уже не покинуть стен здания на своих ногах. И тот факт, что болезнь обошла ее стороной, был не более чем проблеском удачи. К тому же она понимала, что повторись подобная ситуация, все сложилось бы точно также: не оглядываясь, она ушла бы в первых рядах на борьбу со смертельной заразой, а ее пропросила бы держать как можно дальше от этого кошмара. 

Нет, Мора заслуживала правды. Пусть и озвученной лишь частично. В конце-концов главным сейчас было донести до нее то, что Эбби не видела ничего преступного в том, что ребенок не нашел в себе сил пойти на смерть, безобразное лицо которой столь часто видел прежде.

\- Нет ничего ужасного в том, что ты так испугалась, милая. Это бывает с каждым. К тому же, пусть и небольшим, но все же утешением тебе послужит тот факт, что ты совершенно ничем не могла нам помочь - не под силу ребенку ворочать здоровенных мужиков. Скажи мне лучше, это ведь было с тобой в первый раз? Когда страх пересилил?

\- Да, - протянула Мора неуверенно, с дрожью в голосе.

\- Значит не трусость это, просто растерянность. Ситуация-то была не из простых. И в следующий раз, когда нам действительно будет необходима твоя помощь, ты уже сможешь преодолеть страх, каким бы огромным он ни был.

\- Да... Да!

\- Вот и хорошо. А все остальное не важно. 

Эбби ласково провела ладонью по волосам девочки, вслушиваясь в то, как постепенно затихают ее всхлипы.

\- Но и в другом я тебе врать не буду - не могу я пообещать, что ничего со мной не случится. Как бы ни хотела этого. Потому этот страх тебе остается лишь пересилить, милая. Научиться жить с его подлыми нашептываниями, запрятанными глубоко внутри. И просто верить в меня - я ведь знаю, что делаю. И... ни за что не буду рисковать понапрасну.

На этих словах Мора не удержалась и фыркнула. Замычала, вновь приникая к ней, и энергично мотая головой.

\- Что?

\- Еще как будешь. Не обманывайся. И этим вы похожи...

Уточнять с кем похожа нужды не было. Тяжело вздохнув Эбби, что и сама не верила своим последним словам, лишь крепче прижала девочку к себе. 

***

Не считая позднего пробуждения да компании, в остальном этот день мало чем отличался от предыдущих. Покинув дом Маркуса, Эбби отправилась на обход, который показал, что в это утро ей и правда не было смысла волноваться за своих пациентов - Найко уже полностью оправился и вновь взял бразды правления в свои руки. Потому по приходу она занялась делами, что давно висели у нее в планах: инвентаризацией, подготовкой к вакцинации против холеры тех, кто не подвергся заражению да забором крови для анализа у определенного перечня жителей Тондиса. 

В первую очередь Эбби принялась за инвентаризацию, так как учет расхода их скудного запаса медикаментов да поступлений из Аркадии более не терпел отлагательств. Она решила составить список того, что могло бы потребоваться им в подобной экстренной ситуации, и для того не плохо было бы знать, чем они вообще располагают. 

И все же все услышанное в течение этой ночи не оставляло ее на протяжении многих часов. Словно наяву виделись разлагающиеся трупы, заполонившие город. Маркус сказал, что тел было так много, что в какой-то момент у них совсем не осталось ткани, пригодной для оборачивания быстро разлагавшихся на жаре тел, и вторая волна болезни пришла уже с насекомыми. Мерещились люди с суровыми, неулыбчивыми лицами, что добровольно шагали в огонь, отдав предпочтение быстрой смерти, а не тлению в медленной агонии болезни. С содроганием вспоминались проклятые традиции, о которых ей теперь стало известно чуть больше. Первобытный кодекс чести перед мертвецами! Тот, что не позволял поступить гуманно, принося умиравшим успокоение быстрым ударом клинка в висок. Тот, из-за которого, теряя самообладание многие сдирали в кровь кожу вокруг ушей, в тщетной попытке заглушить душераздирающие крики близких, что оказывались преданы огню живьем.

\- Эбби!

Рейвен ворвалась в ее пристанище привычным маленьким ураганом, с ходу разрушая атмосферу задумчивости. Эбби сидела в кладовой, раскладывая шприцы с уже набранными медикаментами по герметичным боксам с ярлыками. И только чудом не ухнула один из них об пол, вздрогнув от вторжения механика. После чего поспешно сунула его в карман, отмечая взволнованный вид Рейс.

\- Что стряслось? – поинтересовалась Гриффин без лишних предисловий. 

\- Ничего. Точнее ничего нового, не волнуйся. 

\- Тогда почему на тебе лица нет?

\- Мы только что вернулись с финального обследования колодцев – заразы больше нет.

Новость была радостной и долгожданной, однако по виду Рейвен этого было не сказать. 

\- Но?..

\- Но это-то и показалось мне странным, слишком быстро ее удалось уничтожить Джексону. И я решила взять несколько образцов со стенок. Лишь в центральном и самом дальнем я обнаружила присутствие бактерий на них.

Объяснений этому факту могло быть много, и Эбби вопросительно подняла брови.

\- Не знаю почему, но образцы я решила собрать не по стандартному протоколу, а с совсем небольшими промежутками вкруговую по всей поверхности стенок. Очаги заражения распространены не повсеместно, вкраплениями от плещущейся воды, а практически плотным покровом с определенной стороны. Как будто…

\- Как будто кто-то специально влил патоген в воду и при этом брызги осели на подветренную стену?

\- Именно. Ты знала?

\- Догадывалась. Признаки распространения все больше указывали на намеренное заражение. Значит, Джаха был прав, - Эбби нахмурилась и поднялась, захлопнув журнал учета. Все как она и боялась: до момента, когда «все будет хорошо» было еще далеко. 

\- И что мы будем делать с этим дальше?

\- Для начала сообщим обо всем Маркусу. Больше нельзя с этим тянуть: взрыв, эпидемия. Эти люди явно не в своем уме и невозможно предсказать, что они сотворят дальше.

\- Так, стоп-стоп! – предвосхищая действия подруги, Рейвен встала у нее на пути, вскинув ладони на уровень груди. – Ты уверена? Ты точно в нем уверена?

\- Более чем. 

\- Хм. Ладно. - Механик, собственно, и не ждала иного ответа. - А это…

\- Что, Рейвен? - весь вид Эбби выражал нетерпение.

\- А это никак не связано с тем, что ты сегодня ночевала не в своей комнате? – как можно невиннее поинтересовалась Рейвен, с трудом пряча ухмылку. 

За что и получила журналом по плечу.

\- Не веди себя как ребенок. Лучше постарайся выяснить, кто бы это мог быть. Исследуй еще раз свои записи да обломки ровера, я знаю, что часть из них сохранилась у вас с Виком. Возможно, повторный осмотр что-то даст. Не могу отделаться от чувства, что именно в них кроется разгадка. 

\- Ладно, так и быть сделаю вид, что вопросы о личной жизни мне временно не интересны, и пойду тормошить Вика. – Состроила гримасу Рейс. – Но помни, мы вовсе не закончили этот разговор!

***

Всю дорогу от лазарета Эбби пыталась понять, что же в этой спровоцированной эпидемии тревожит ее больше всего. И по итогу размышлений пришла к выводу, что никак не может сообразить каким образом на планете, застрявшей на первобытном уровне, мог сохраниться жизнеспособный патоген. И уж тем более у кого хватило бы познаний о том как верно его применить? Все, как бы она не сопротивлялась этому, указывало на Скайкру. Вот только на сей раз Эбби точно знала, что никто кроме нее и Джексона не обладал подобными познаниями. И уж тем более на Ковчеге никогда не было столь опасной инфекции. Для предполагаемого возрождения жизни на Земле, что их предки мнили своей основной целью в необозримом будущем, холера уж точно не была нужна. 

\- Маркус!

Эбби, чьи мысли сейчас занимала одна лишь проблема, толкнула дверь в покои командующего, проигнорировав не только неожиданное и потому подозрительное отсутствие охраны, но и необходимость постучать прежде. И, как оказалось, зря. 

Командующий был не один. И его гость, судя по всему обладавший не только отменной реакцией, но и нежеланием быть узнанным, при ее появлении молниеносно накинул на голову массивный капюшон с меховой отделкой. Лекса, что в роли обычного стражника находилась по эту сторону дверей, резко ухватила Гриффин за плечи. Словно предвосхищая приказ командира, чьи глаза блеснули недобро и пугающе:

\- Вышвырни ее прочь!

Много времени на исполнение приказа не потребовалось, ведь помимо прочего он доставил Лексе мрачное удовольствие, сменив ненадолго гримасу презрительности на красивом лице. Не меньше них девушка была недовольна тем, что им с Морой довелось стать свидетельницами красноречивой сцены поутру. И уже через пару секунд Эбби с тяжело бьющимся сердцем оказалась с обратной стороны двери. Уперевшись в нее спиной и затылком. Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы она могла понять, что это вообще было. 

На приказ Маркуса она не обиделась, скорее уж оторопела. Слишком неожиданной была такая реакция да разительной перемена. Казалось, что Командующий, который сейчас вел какие-то таинственные переговоры за этой самой дверью, и Маркус, мягко перебиравший ее волосы по утру, это два совершенно разных человека. И о существовании первого, как оказалось, она умудрилась позабыть, что было неприятным открытием.

В свете последних событий и вестей от Рейвен на миг все это показалось ей слишком подозрительным, рисуя инцидент в самых мрачных тонах. Чего она не должна была слышать? Чему помешала? Кто этот незнакомец? И что он несет с собой? Угрозу для ее клана? И который из них теперь подразумевается под «ее»?... Какое-то форменное безумие. 

Коему Эбби, впрочем, поддалась лишь на мгновение. После чего изо всех сил тряхнула головой, отгоняя нелепые подозрения. Она не обманывала Рейвен и действительно верила Маркусу, хоть и не могла пока объяснить ни себе, ни окружающим на чем зиждится эта вера. Слишком разнородной была смесь из его слов, поступков и ее собственных наблюдений. Но Эбби знала, что для случившегося сейчас будет разумное объяснение, пусть и не самое очевидное. Нужно лишь взять тайм-аут и дождаться его, не погружаясь в пучину подозрений и самых мрачных теорий. И только лишь это удержало ее от опрометчивых поступков, продиктованных уязвленной гордостью. 

Впрочем, думать об этом слишком долго ей все-таки не пришлось. Захватили в привычный круговорот дела и заботы более насущные. Первая часть людей, участвоваших в зачистке старой эпидемии, что не являлись зачинщиками бунта и не пали жертвой холеры, явились на сдачу крови. А Кайл сообщил о том, что производство сыворотки для вакцинации отлажено, и она даже прошла первые испытания. Да и больные, заприметив ее возвращение, потребовали к себе внимания и участия. Потому, когда они вновь увиделись с Маркусом, у нее уже банально не было сил негодовать и требовать объяснений. Оказалось, что даже восьми часов после дюжины бессонных ночей не достаточно для бодрости на целый день. Впрочем, в этом-то ничего необычного как раз и не было. 

Эбби, с трудом подавив зевок, надавила на пластиковый наконечник. Игла, проткнув кожу, погрузилась в синеющую вену, и Маркус, до того пытавшийся начать разговор, спешно отвернулся. Сделал вид, что заинтересовался перестановкой в кабинете, которую успел приметил еще от входа. Впрочем, кроме перемены мест расположения стола и тумбы, ничего и не изменилось. Даже двери по-прежнему были распахнуты настежь. Привычка эта осталась со времени эпидемии, когда зов умирающего мог быть слишком тихим, чтобы расслышать его, и Эбби даже сквозь беспокойный сон напряженно вслушивалась в шелестящее дыхание вокруг.

Распустив жгут, Эбби открыла клапан и темная кровь послушно побежала по трубке, наполняя пластиковый пакет. Для анализа этого явно было слишком много, но в этом мире все могло пойти не так, и Эбби предпочла перестраховаться. В конце-концов, если ее догадка верна, то Маркус один из немногих, у кого есть устойчивость ко многим заболеваниям: не зря же он в полном здравии преодолел и кровавую эпидемию, и холеру. И если были какие-то факторы влияющие на иммунитет, усиляя его, то она могла обнаружить это в его крови. И, как знать, возможно, в дальнейшем это поможет спасти многие жизни. 

За сегодняшний день через ее кабинет прошло уже много испытуемых, чью кровь собирали на анализ. Но приход Маркуса вызвал у нее больше всего эмоций. И самым неожиданным в этом коктейле был смех, что она всеми силами скрывала. Оказалось, что отважный командир побаивается иголок, хоть и мужественно скрывает это за напускной суровостью. 

\- Эбби, нам нужно поговорить.

\- Знаю. Но не сейчас, – не отрывая глаз от иглы, она мотнула головой в сторону, обращая его внимание на распахнутые двери. Улучшение слышимости работало в обоих направлениях. – И не здесь. 

Ей тоже многое нужно было ему рассказать. Как минимум о том, что они узнали с Рейвен и о своих догадках, коими она ни с кем еще не делилась. Однако из-за смешинок, что плясали в глазах, Эбби не решилась поднять на него взгляд. А Маркус, судя по всему, истолковал это превратно. Но возражать не стал. И только то, как он выискивал шанс встретиться с ней взглядом при уходе, после натолкнуло ее на мысли о двусмысленности ситуации. Отчего резко стало не до смеха. 

Однако все же это могло подождать, и Эбби продолжила маркировку пакетов с образцами, что собрала. Сначала обязанности, личное после. Это они выяснили еще вчера. 

Это же правило распространялось и на Рейвен, записку от которой одна из помощниц Найко всунула ей в руки вскоре после разговора с Маркусом. Рейс никогда не отличалась четким почерком, а когда начинала волноваться, то разобрать ее каракули и вовсе становилось непосильной задачей. И, судя по скомканной записке, волнение это сейчас зашкаливало - Эбби с трудом удалось распознать лишь отдельные слова: дом, Вик, встретиться. Неужели им удалось что-то выяснить? Эбби снедало любопытство и беспокойство. Однако переложить свои обязанности по завершению дел в лазарете ей было решительно не на кого, и потому и эту встречу она отложила до вечера, намереваясь переговорить с Рейвен перед походом к Маркусу. К тому же, как здраво рассудила Эбби, будь их открытие настолько сенсационным, что не могло подождать и минуты, Рейс отыскала бы ее самолично хоть в чертогах Дьявола. 

Собственно так она и поступила, нарисовавшись посреди коридора в обнимку с Виком, когда Эбби как раз спешила к себе, чтобы переодеться перед встречей с Командующим. И она невольно закатила глаза, глядя, как они, дурачась, идут к ней на встречу, будто приклеенные друг к другу. 

\- А вот и вы сами, отлично. Удалось что-то выяснить по старым записям о ровере? Я ничего не поняла из твоей записки!

\- Не совсем, но ты угадала, они были ключевыми в этом деле, - скривилась Рейс. - Вик сможет объяснить лучше. 

\- И?..

\- Не здесь. – Кайл заметно нервничал. – Идем к тебе.

И парочка, не дожидаясь ее согласия, буквально ввалилась в комнату Гриффин. Пришлось следовать за ними, хоть какой-то противный голосок на задворках сознания и твердил о том, что что-то снова идет не так. Неправильно. Однако, отогнав сомнения, что приняла за отголоски начальной стадии мании преследования, Эбби шагнула за дверь.

Рейвен, наконец отлепившись от своего спутника, сделала неуверенный шаг вперед, и вскинула на нее глаза. Огромные. Черные. 

***

Она не помнила, сколько стояла так, скрытая потемками. Упершись ладонями в ребра узорчатых дверец шкафа, перескакивая взглядом с вещи на вещь. Выбитая из колеи и потерянная. И потому, когда за спиной раздался знакомый голос, Эбби вздрогнула от неожиданности. 

\- Ты долго еще намерена бегать от меня? 

Маркус вошел неслышно, и, из-за отсутствия охранников с обеих сторон, занятых на время ликвидации последствий эпидемии иными делами, она до последнего не подозревала о его приходе. 

\- Я не избегаю тебя, если ты это хотел сказать. Просто странный день. Странный занятой день, не более.

Он шагнул из темноты, сокращая разделяющее их расстояние, и Эбби резко хлопнула дверцами. Обернулась, спешно отводя взгляд и думая совершенно не о том, о чем следовало бы. Ей снова стало неудержимо смешно и Эбби с трудом сдерживалась, кривя губы. Эта сцена, что вот-вот должна была развернуться, слишком уж напоминала ей отрывок из дешевых дамских романов древности. Она даже повела себя подобно их героиням, глотая воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, когда раздались его последующие слова: 

\- Это было сказано намеренно, Эбби. И я не жалею.

Маркус никогда не отличался красноречием и стремлением пораспинаться, оправдывая себя. И все же после случившегося это было явно не лучшим вступлением даже для него. После такого ей и впрямь оставалось разве что разрыдаться да влепить ему звонкую пощечину - все по законам жанра. Но поступила Эбби все-таки иначе, вдруг выдав то, чего совершенно не собиралась касаться в этом разговоре. 

\- Остановись. Все это не имеет значения…

***

День ото дня в здании лазарета становилось все тише. Больные, что на момент смены лечения уже были стабильны, восстанавливались быстро. И, едва могли вновь встать на ноги, спешили покинуть место, что отнюдь не вызывало приятных воспоминаний. Персонал этому не противился, так как возвращение домой ни для кого из них опасности не представляло. К тому же, если выздоровление их подопечных и дальше продолжится в подобном темпе, то вскоре все они смогут вернутся в обычный режим работы. 

\- Не очень-то хочется пить, - пробормотала Октавия, подозрительно косясь на кружку в руках Линкольна. 

Девушка была еще слаба, и потому пока находилась в лазарете под неусыпным контролем, но на щеках уже начал проступать румянец. Она даже начала скучать, часами пялясь в окно на однообразный белый пейзаж. 

\- Это не вода, а бульон. Не капризничай. Эбби сказала, что ты должна постепенно начинать есть больше, а то из-за истощения сляжешь с чем-нибудь еще. 

\- Вот уж умеет убеждать, этого не отнимешь, - скривилась Блейк, протянув руку за чашкой. И замерла на секунду, словно припоминая что-то.

Это не укрылось от взгляда Линкольна, ставшего слишком цепким в последнее время.

\- Что?

\- А, ерунда. Просто вспомнилось, как Вик также вот давал мне напиться до всего этого кошмара. 

\- Вик? 

Линкольн нахмурился и, прежде чем продолжить расспросы, прикрыл дверь в палату, где теперь они были полновластными хозяевами. Чем заставил помрачнеть и Октавию, мало что понимающую. Если задуматься, то Линкольн всегда морщился, когда упоминалось имя парня Рейвен. Но сегодня Оу впервые обратила на это пристальное внимание. 

\- Он тебе чем-то не нравится?

\- Слишком подозрительный.

\- Вик? – Оу аж подавилась бульоном, что успела нехотя отхлебнуть, удивленная подобным заявлением. – Да он же самый простецкий парень из всех, что я знаю!

\- Вик может быть и был простецким, или, по крайней мере предсказуемым, а вот Кайл нет. 

И, видя, что она не понимает, о чем он говорит, Линкольн пояснил:

\- У нас нет двойных имен как у твоего народа. Линкольн из ТриКру, Найко, Индра. Только имя и клан, этого вполне достаточно. И лишь Маркус, что является временным правителем, носит второе имя, извещая о том, кого он замещает. А вот зачем это нужно было Кайлу не понятно, ведь он взял себе его еще в юношестве. Практически сразу после того, как умер его отец – Вик. 

\- Да уж, и правда странно, - протянула Оу. - Но у всех же свои тараканы. Этот мне по-крайней мере кажется мирным. К тому же, мне казалось, что ты и Алан были с ним в нормальных отношениях. Даже дружили...

\- Нет. Алан присматривался к нему по каким-то своим причинам, а может просто жалел убогого, он был склонен к этому. Мы не особо обсуждали такие темы. 

\- Понятно, мужчины! - подвела итог Блейк, вновь возвращаясь к бульону.

Только понятно-то ничего и не было. И Октавии вдруг показалось, что это не просто человеческая блажь. Что это почему-то важно. Словно она каким-то чудом наткнулась на недостающий кусочек головоломки, просто пока еще не определилась с местом, куда его стоило бы разместить... 

Вот только почему?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.userapi.com/c837234/v837234373/54e0e/PSr9iG3QLj8.jpg

_\- Вставай. Вставай! Вставай!!_

_Настойчивые детские крики звенели в ушах, вырывая из пут наваливающейся темноты, не позволяя окончательно потерять сознание от боли. Особенно пронзительно взвизгивал младший - он, схваченный в охапку уже во дворе, ничего толком не понимал: ни того, почему они так бежали; ни того, куда. И уж тем более того, почему у нее вдруг подкосились ноги и уже несколько минут не выходит подняться. Животный, неконтролируемый ужас, порожденный самим этим бегом, завладел маленьким сердечком и гнал вперед, пока ноги еще могли нести. И сейчас, нервно переминаясь на месте, кривя широко распахнутые рты, они могли лишь кричать и дергать ее за руки, силясь приподнять._

_Вот только это не помогало – огнем горела вывихнутая нога, теплой влагой струилась кровь, напитывая одежду. Воздух рваными клоками миновал легкие. Женщина застонала, опустив ладонь на округлившийся живот. Давя на него как можно сильнее, чтобы унять все разраставшуюся боль, завыла по-звериному._

_\- Вставай! – старший, выдергивая собственные руки из суставов, ухватил ее за локоть, и дернул изо всех. Оторвал от пропитанного влагой снега. – Он близко. Вставай!_

_И она, практически ничего не видя из-за роя мушек перед глазами, сделала шаг. Другой. Преодолевая тошноту и боль, сводящую спазмами тело, вновь побежала, впиваясь ногтями в тонкие детские запястья._

_В этом году весна пришла поздно, отгремев яростными грозами и подморозив ставший было подтаивать снег. Ветра, что в это время обычно уже смиряли свой норов, еще долгое время беспрепятственно разгуливали по заснеженным просторам, бросая ледяную крупу в лица путников. Однако, спустя чуть ли не половину месяца, кое-где все же стали появляться появились первые проталины. Зачернел разметавшийся по снежному покрову сор, осыпавшийся с деревьев. Отяжелевший воздух запах землей и прелой хвоей. Пропитался влагой снег, предательски проваливаясь под ногами._

_Именно в одну из таких ловушек, сокрытых под сором, она и угодила, подвихнув ступню. И потому сейчас уже не могла бежать в полную силу, останавливаясь все чаще. Дыша все прерывистее. Пот, струившийся градом по лицу, размывал сочившуюся из разбитых губ кровь. Кажущийся ледяным воздух обжигал легкие._

_Не преодолев и мили она вновь повалилась на снег, уже не чувствуя в себе сил подняться. Сгребла в охапку перепуганных мальчишек, прижимая к себе, скрывая их, словно птенцов, под полами изношенного плаща. Надежды на то, что он, опытный охотник, не заметит на снегу их окровавленных следов, не было. Им оставалось совсем немного времени, которого могло хватить разве что на прощание._

_Вскоре за спиной послышался треск валежника, и сердце, и без того рвущееся из груди, резануло болью._

_Захныкал младший сынишка, узнав преследователя. Закричал, когда тяжелый удар опрокинул мать на бок. Откатился в сторону, отброшенный вторым пинком. Да так и замер, обагряя снег кровью из виска, пробитого скрытым под снегом камнем._

_Тогда она впервые глухо закричала. Заголосила. Разрывая что-то внутри, поднялась, вставая живым заслоном между сыном и мужем, вновь замахнувшимся для удара. Лицо его, искаженное гримасой, дышало безумием…_

***

Окликнув Эбби, что-то перебиравшую в шкафу, Маркус вошел в комнату. Притворил за собой дверь, ожидая ответа, что подсказал бы в каком она настроении и чего стоит ожидать. 

Но она так и стояла впотьмах, словно статуя, ничего не отвечая и не спеша оборачиваться. Устремив взгляд куда-то в недра этого огромного, старинного шкафа, в котором хранилось все ее нехитрое имущество. И он был вынужден продолжить разговор с пустотой, не сводя взгляда с нервно передернувшихся плеч.

\- Это было сказано намеренно, Эбби. И я не жалею.

Не лучшее объяснение, не самая удачная формулировка, да и вряд ли начинать нужно было именно с этого, но Маркус давно перестал верить в необходимость ходить вокруг да около в серьезных вопросах. Однако Эбби так и не откликнулась, лишь резко захлопнула дверцу шкафа, когда Кейн двинулся в ее сторону. Заговорила уже после, когда Маркус, стоя практически вплотную, попытался коснуться ее резко отдернувшейся руки: 

\- Все это не имеет значения. Остановись. Нам лучше вообще оставить эту тему, пока ситуация не стала неприятно неловкой, – она сделала шаг назад, отыгрывая несколько сантиметров между ними. – То, что ты меня одернул, напомнив о моем месте, было правильно. Думаю, мы оба за всеми этими событиями просто запутались в тех эмоциях, что нас окружали. И стоит благодарить судьбу за то, что ты отрезвил меня столь вовремя. 

Маркус, категорически не согласный с подобной трактовкой событий, попытался было прервать ее, пока не наговорила лишнего. Но Эбби жестом остановила его, пряча взгляд за опущенными ресницами. 

\- Что бы мы сейчас ни чувствовали, как бы сильно ни влияла эта эйфория от победы над болезнью, важно помнить о том, что после это пройдет. Как, впрочем, и о иных реалиях жизни. Смешно сказать, но Лекса права - важно не забывать, что мы трое лишь заложницы, и именно это политически правильно сейчас.

\- Эбби...

\- Нет, остановись. Я знаю, что ты меня услышал, и прошу подумать над этим. А теперь уходи, пожалуйста. 

Она почему-то не сомневалась, что он исполнит ее просьбу без лишних пререканий. Однако Маркус поступил иначе. Протянул руку и коснулся щеки – знакомым жестом заправляя за ухо непослушную прядку, что упрямо падала на глаза. И Эбби вздрогнула, вскинув на мгновение широко распахнутые глаза, в которых плескалась мука. Попятилась, отстраняясь еще дальше, и от этого касания и от его последующих слов:

\- Я всегда уверен: и в том, что говорю, и в том, что чувствую. И сегодняшний инцидент - это не более чем показатель того, что есть люди, которым не нужно знать о том, как я к тебе отношусь, Эбби. Слишком опасно. Просто подумай об этом.

Более ничего не поясняя, он отстранился и вышел из комнаты, следуя ее просьбе. 

Лишь когда хлопнула, закрываясь, дверь, Эбби рвано выдохнула и выпростала руку из-под складок одежды. Ладонь алела подсохшей кровью.

А после что-то обрушилось на нее, отозвавшись тупой болью в затылке, и мир погрузился во тьму. 

***

_Он долго сидел на снегу, глядя на то, как коченеет ее тело, смотрящее в небо широко распахнутыми, невидящими глазами. Кровь багровой каймой очертила контуры неестественно вывернутых ног. Коснулась скрюченных пальцев братишки, взрыхливших снег._

_Лихорадочное состояние, в котором он мотался между окровавленными телами, схлынуло вместе с силами, враз покинувшими щуплое тело. Когда он осознал, что все это не кошмар, что частенько снился ему. Что их действительно больше нет._

_Вместе с осознанием пришла и волна боли, тошноты. Его несколько раз вывернуло наизнанку, и какое-то время мальчик просто лежал на краю зловонной лужицы, сотрясаясь в рыданиях._

_А отревевшись, встал. Замер, заоглядывался по сторонам, шаткий, будто тополек на ветру. Сидя чуть в стороне, тихо выл отец, впившись перемазанными пальцами во всклокоченные, слипшиеся от крови, волосы. Оружие, разбросанное по снегу, было оставлено без присмотра. Но мальчика оно не заинтересовало. Шатаясь на занемевших ногах, он преодолел разделяющие их метры и опустил ладонь на плечо стенающего безумца._

_Как и тот несколько часов назад, он уже ничего не чувствовал: ни боли, ни страха, ни отвращения. Не было в нем ничего кроме разраставшейся ненависти, глухой и лютой._

_\- Пойдем домой, папа. Давай. Вставай…_

***

Когда Эбби очнулась, то не сразу смогла вспомнить, что произошло. Темнота, сырость вокруг, спертый воздух. Глухой звук капель, разбивающихся об пол где-то вдалеке. Спиной, даже сквозь плотную материю, она ощущала неровность стены, на которую опиралась. Удушливо пахло плесенью и сырыми камнями. Все это мало соответствовало дому Командующего и больше походило на кошмарный сон, воплотившийся в реальность. И лишь когда Эбби повернула голову, силясь лучше рассмотреть помещение, в котором находилась, а затылок засаднило, все встало на свои места. Образ испуганной Рейвен, выжимающей из себя улыбку, ударил по глазам. 

\- Рейвен!

Поначалу ответом ей была лишь тишина, и только после Эбби расслышала тихое кряхтение недалеко от себя. Дернулась, и тут же пожалела об этом, со стоном опускаясь на грязный пол. Кандалы, что стискивали запястья, от резкого движения глубоко врезались в кожу.

\- Потише, я рядом, - Рейс, скрытая темнотой подвала, глухо закашлялась и зазвенела кандалами. – Сначала расшатай скобы, которыми перехвачены цепи внизу, у стены. А потом понемногу вытяни их из ниши, но на многое не рассчитывай - они в длину не больше метра. И пары шагов толком не сделаешь.

Теперь она слышала ее неровное дыхание. Где-то совсем близко, казалось, протяни руку и дотронешься до теплой ладони. До ладони, обагренной кровью. Это Эбби тоже вспомнила. И потому неуместный вопрос «ты в порядке?» задавила в зародыше, приступив к выполнению указаний подруги. Туго, со скрипом, но скобы все-таки поддались ее скромным усилиям: видимо, были вбиты наспех. 

\- Рана серьезная? 

\- Кто ж ее знает, - механик вновь позвенела кандалами, зашуршала чем-то. – Сейчас ты мне и скажешь.

На мгновение огонек зажигалки, жадно накинувшийся на скомканную оранжевую куртку, ослепил ее. Но вскоре глаза приспособились к этому мечущемуся освещению, и, стараясь по максимуму использовать время, отведенное сгорающей тканью, Эбби сократила разделявшее их расстояние и приступила к осмотру. 

Бок Рейвен, что распласталась вдоль стены, был залит кровью. И при каждом неосторожном движении она продолжала выступать, вырываясь из ножевой раны толчками, пропитывая ткань майки. Губы девушки посинели, ее заметно бил озноб. 

Чтобы остановить кровь, Эбби надавила на рану ладонью, отчего Рейвен глухо застонала, бормоча проклятья. А она заоглядывалась по сторонам, в поисках чего-то, что можно было приспособить на замену бинтам. Пусто. Ничего кроме голых камней, изъеденных мхом и плесенью, да мусора. 

Пришлось извернуться и изо всех сил другой рукой потянуть за ворот собственного джемпера, спрятанного под накидкой местных. Ткань затрещала, но не поддалась с первого раза. И к моменту, когда ее старания увенчались успехом, запястья оказались в кровь содраны проржавевшими кандалами. Свет становился все более тусклым – быстро прогорала легкая синтетическая ткань. И Эбби поспешила с перевязкой, пока еще хоть что-то можно было различить. Ведь сейчас единственным, что она могла сделать, являлась остановка кровотечения. Определить насколько глубоким было ранние и задело ли лезвие внутренние органы возможности не было. 

\- Так лучше? 

\- Ни фига, болит адски, – откликнулась Рейвен, и Эбби представила, как та морщится, касаясь раны. – Уж прости.

\- Это нормально. Как давно мы здесь? Как долго я была без сознания?

\- Несколько часов. А может дней, веков… не знаю, я тоже отключалась. Да и в этой темноте время словно растворяется…

Механик вновь зашлась кашлем и Эбби сообразила, что Рейвен так и лежит на холодных камнях в одном тонком топе, заляпанном кровью. В том, что сгодился бы разве что для разгуливания по отсекам Ковчега, да и то в лучшие его времена. Сознание, постепенно справляясь с отвлекающим фактором головной боли, прояснялось. Вставало по своим местам то, что показалось ей странным прежде. То, как они с Виком шли по коридору: Рейвен была в своем прежнем виде, к которому не возвращалась со времен наказания Арьи, и огненный цвет куртки буквально кричал об опасности. Да и не дурачились они вовсе. Ее, уже потерявшую немало крови, просто штормило из стороны в сторону.

Эбби мысленно прокляла себя за отсутствие умения быстро анализировать ситуацию и попыталась выпутаться из меховой накидки. С первой попытки этого также сделать не удалось, по ссаженным запястьям лишь потекли теплые кровавые капли. 

\- Ты чего делаешь? 

\- Пытаюсь спасти тебе жизнь, - извернувшись, Эбби уперлась в край накидки каблуком ботинка, и изо всех сил подалась вверх. Но суровые нити даже не затрещали, и она сорвалась, сетуя на собственное бессилие. – Дьявол! Если ты не умрешь от кровопотери, то при таком длительном переохлаждении точно сляжешь с пневмонией! 

Рейвен же в ответ лишь хрипло рассмеялась, давясь кашлем.

\- Ты что, действительно думаешь, что мы протянем так долго? В планы Вика наше долгое пребывание на этом свете явно не входит. Уж поверь. Так что умрем тихо-мирно, проткнутые десятком лезвий через пару часов.

\- Рейвен.

\- Да ладно, чего тешить себя иллюзиями. Вляпались мы по самое не могу, Эбби. Дура я, – в голосе зазвенели злые слезинки, но механик быстро взяла себя в руки. – А если боишься, что замерзну, так можешь поделиться чем-то из своей одежды. Я видела, как Вик бросил ее где-то в том углу. 

Дважды повторять Эбби не пришлось. И после тщательного ощупывания ближайших валунов она наткнулась на свою старую куртку и джинсы. Не бог весть что, но для того, чтобы хоть как-то укутать Рейвен, сойдет. 

***

_Он повалился на топчан, устланный шкурами, и уже через несколько минут провалился в сон, глухо постанывая время от времени. За весь путь он не удостоил сына ни словом, ни взглядом. Словно и не шагал тот рядом, прогибаясь под тяжестью его же амуниции._

_Мальчик же, не в силах заставить себя сделать и шага, замер у порога. Уткнулся взглядом в колыбельку, что так и не успел до конца выстрогать для сестрички._

_По всему пространству темной комнаты, тускло освещенной светом чадящей лампы, были разбросаны вещи: женские, детские. Осколки простой глиняной посуды. Между ними, словно причудливые силуэты медуз, темнели подсохшие кровавые пятна._

_В углу, запутавшись в тенях, притулилась котомка с небольшим запасом продовольствия - их привычный паек на время, когда на отца накатывало безумие, и мать отправляла их отсиживаться в тихой гавани хижины тетки. Туда они спешили и в этот раз, да только вот не добрались..._

_От воспоминаний о грязно-бардовых разводах на снегу мальчика передернуло. Он пошатнулся, со все нарастающей ненавистью глядя на творение рук своих. На грубо вытесанном боку люльки виднелась на черновую расчерченная разметка карты Солнечной системы, опутанной звездами. Той, о существовании которой когда-то рассказал отец. Той, что и спровоцировала приступ агрессии на этот раз._

_Из глаз вновь брызнули слезы, но он резко вытер их рукавом парки. Изо всех сил пнул ни в чем не повинную деревяшку, сбивая пальцы. И снова. И снова. И снова. Пока тяжелый удар сапога не свалил с ног его самого._

***

В этом мраке и безмолвии, давящем со всех сторон, время и правда будто замерло. И Эбби никак не удавалось понять, сколько уже прошло с момента ее пробуждения. Час? Два? Трое суток? Даже самой смешно от таких вариантов, до слез... 

И все же, закончилась ли ночь? Заметил ли хоть кто-то их отсутствие? Маркус, почуявший неладное? Мора, обеспокоенная тем, что Эбби не заглянула к ней вечером? Малыш... Причин для его прихода придумать не удавалось, но ей была просто необходима надежда на то, что хоть кто-то всполошился, не обнаружив ее в комнате. Приметил капли крови рассеянные по полу. И поиски, их самый лучший шанс на спасение, уже во всю развернулись на просторах Тондиса. 

Все сильнее саднило затылок, по которому пришел оглушающий удар. И Эбби не удивилась, когда обнаружила на волосах запекшуюся кровь. Во рту поселился неприятный металлический привкус, а в горло словно засыпали песка, и она время от времени, морщась, переглатывала.

\- Воды бы сейчас, - протянула Рейвен, обличая в слова ее собственные терзания, и облизнула пересохшие губы. 

От тугой повязки, стягивающей живот, кровотечение замедлилось. А после и вовсе сошло нет, позволяя им выдохнуть с минутным облегчением. Постепенно они адаптировались к темноте, и она перестала угнетать. Но холод, из-за сырости казавшийся сильнее чем был на самом деле, пробирал до костей. Да донимал редкий отзвук капель, разбивающихся об пол где-то в стороне. Со временем все чаще накатывала волнами противная, вязкая сонливость. Потому Эбби, чьи мысли теперь занимали всевозможные способы побега, неустанно вела беседы с Рейвен, что порой едва могла ворочать языком, борясь со сном – одним из симптомов кровопотери и переохлаждения. 

Механик была укрыта вещами Гриффин да краем меховой накидки, что, к счастью, та не успела снять с себя по возвращении в дом. Ее голова и плечи расположились на животе и коленях Эбби, неестественно вывернувшей ради того, чтобы максимально приблизиться самой, руки в оковах. Время от времени Рейс неловко дергалась, возясь с растиранием затекших запястий, туго стянутых кандалами. 

\- Ты можешь сообразить, где мы находимся?

\- В нашем тайном ходе, - откликнулась Рейвен и поморщилась. Слово нашем больно резануло, напоминая о печальной действительности. - Так я покинула город, чтобы встретить заплутавших Синклера и Джексона. Никогда бы не догадалась, что у них у обоих топографический кретинизм… 

Она рассмеялась, надсадно и горько, лишь бы сдержать слезы, подступившие к горлу. 

\- Не только под домом Кейна, под всем центром города протянулась сеть старых туннелей и убежищ, имеющих несколько десятков входов и выходов. В паре мест они соединяются со старой канализацией, что выходит за пределы городских стен. Здесь, конечно, проведешь не самые лучшие часы своей жизни, но когда обстоятельства вынуждают, то пойдешь на что угодно. 

Эбби молчала, обдумывая услышанное. Несмотря на более насущные проблемы, в голове неотступно крутилась мысль о том, что инстинкты ее все-таки не обманули. За ней действительно кто-то следил по возвращению из Аркадии, приходя из этих самых тайных лазов. Теперь она в этом не сомневалась. И если б только она больше доверяла себе раньше, то, возможно, все обернулось бы иначе! Эбби в сердцах приложилась головой о стену и тут же сморщилась от вспышки боли. Для самобичевания и самоистязания момент был явно не подходящий, и она вновь постаралась сосредоточиться на мыслях о вероятности побега. 

\- А откуда они вообще здесь взялись? И как ты узнала об этом?

\- Кайл показал, когда мы планировали поход за лекарством для Моры. Насколько я поняла, некогда все здесь принадлежало чокнутому миллиардеру, совсем в стародавние времена. А потом это место стало каким-то музеем-усадьбой, окруженным провинциальным городком. И уже после падения цивилизации люди обосновались здесь из-за близости полуразрушенной ракетами военной базы, расположившей в городке один из своих лазаретов. 

Кайл. Его имя Рейс выплеснула с такой горечью, что Эбби тряхнуло ознобом, словно по их темнице прошлось дыхание ледяного ветра. И от того, что она не знала чем утешить подругу, было только хуже. 

Рейвен же, прекратив свою очередную разминку, вдруг уткнулась носом в живот. Мелко затряслась, позвякивая металлом. Прошептала едва слышно:

\- Я не хочу умирать, Эбби.

***

_Он никогда не верил, что они решат когда-нибудь спуститься с небес. С далеких, проклятых небес, где прожигали свои жизни в вечном празднестве. И все-таки это случилось: полетели, вспыхивая на полпути к Земле, десятки светящихся объектов. Отразились искрами в глазах, чей блеск становился все лихорадочней по мере того, как все большее количество станций удачно стыковалось с поверхностью планеты._

_Его даже затрясло от предвкушения. Вот только предвкушения чего понять было не просто. Как, впрочем, сложно было объяснить и то, на чем основывалась его лютая ненависть к Скайкру, ведь увидеть космос и пережить изгнание из него лично Кайлу не довелось._

_Быть может, тому способствовали рассказы отца да богатое воображение, в красках рисующее приступ удушья в тесной капсуле, мчащейся к Земле на огромной скорости. Порой даже казалось, что он чувствует, как горят, разрываясь от напряжения, легкие в тщетной попытке отвоевать еще немного кислорода. Еще один вдох, еще одну секунду жизни. Видит засохшие кровавые следы от сбитых пальцев, лишившихся ногтей в попытке пробить металлические стенки. Вспоминает силуэт женщины, тянущей его обгоревшее тело из покореженной груды металла._

_А может быть, масла в огонь подливали шрамы, что поселились на его коже еще в раннем детстве, и после все разрастались, плетя свою паутину. Болезненные метки от отца, не переносившего громких криков расшалившихся детей. От друзей, что не особо ценили прилипчивость тощего, угловатого умника, мало стремящегося к славе воина. От болезней, с которыми в их деревне даже и не пытались бороться, позволяя природе вершить отбраковку по своим стандартам. А после и от врагов, что при очередной попытке захвата территорий не особо разбирались воин ты, пахарь или гений инженерной мысли, как Кайл величал сам себя._

_Или же он просто перенес на них вину за безумие отца? Жгучую свою ненависть, что день ото дня лишь разрасталась внутри, корежа и извращая все хорошее, что некогда было в нем?_

_Кайл ненавидел его лицо с извечной презрительной миной. Мелкий, дробный смех и бесшумную поступь. Тяжелые удары его сапог, что легко крошили кости. И в тоже время болезненно, ненормально был привязан к этому безумцу, к единственной семье, что у него еще оставалась._

_Вытирал за ним рвоту, когда Вик в очередной раз являлся из трактира в невменяемом состоянии. Кормил, обстирывал, оправдывал безумные выходки перед соседями, заменив на сим поприще погибшую мать. Раз за разом выслушивал одни и те же рассказы о том, как проклятые жители Ковчега поломали его судьбу, наказав за преступление, в котором он не был повинен. Дав, словно в насмешку, лишь ничтожный шанс на выживание да последнюю жалкую капсулу исхода, что из-за воздействия немилосердного времени была причислена к лишнему хламу._

_И когда настало время, и обездвиженный инсультом Вик слег, не в силах приподнять даже руку, он же и убил его, с нескрываемым наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как раз за разом синеют изведенные судорогой губы, сдавленные подушкой._

***

Темная фигура, легко сошедшая бы и за тень, отделившись от дальней стены, проскользнула внутрь их темницы. Неслышной поступью приблизилась к женщинам, распростертым на полу. И замерла, пристраиваясь неподалеку никем не замеченным наблюдателем. 

Я всегда уверен: и в том, что говорю, и в том, что чувствую. И сегодняшний инцидент - это не более чем показатель того, что есть люди, которым не нужно знать о том, как я к тебе отношусь, Эбби. Как я к тебе отношусь… Как.

Головная боль, буквально разъедающая мозг, усилилась до невозможности, и на какое-то время она выпала из реальности, цепляясь сознанием за обрывки недавних событий. Припоминая, как скользнула ладонь по щеке, Эбби казалось, что она даже сейчас ощущает тепло руки кожей. И она вновь и вновь проматывала в памяти этот момент. Понял ли Маркус хоть что-то в ее путаных объяснениях? Уловил ли подсказки? Панику в голосе? Сложно было на это надеяться. Ведь главным, что заботило ее тогда, была все же необходимость выставить его прочь как можно скорее. Рейвен, запертая в шкафу с Виком, не отводящим клинка от ее горла, с каждой минутой все больше истекала кровью. И это было единственным, что тогда имело значение.

Зато теперь сомнения в своем умении передавать зашифрованные сообщения терзали душу не хуже его прикосновений и слов, что Эбби вовсе не думала услышать в тот момент.

\- А ведь Кейн фактически признался тебе в любви, - каким-то невероятным образов отгадав, о чем она думает, протянула Рейвен. – Если мы вдруг выберемся отсюда - наплюй на все, что тебя останавливает. И даже если Кларк вдруг взбеленится - наплюй. Вы ж не дети, что должны перед всеми отчитываться. И не боги, в конце концов, от которых зависят судьбы всего человечества. Лишь люди, заслужившие второго шанса на счастье. Так идите и пользуйтесь им. Можно даже несколько раз подряд.

\- Рейвен! – Понимая, что все это ерничество напускное, Эбби все же не удержалась от усмешки. - То есть это фактически было благословение?

\- Ага, оно самое. Беру назад все свои нелестные эпитеты в его адрес - мужик что надо.

\- Ох, Рейвен, Рейвен...

\- Да чего? Должен же хоть кто-то на этой проклятой планете быть счастлив. Ну хоть кто-то!

Но Эбби, позабыв, что Рейвен не увидит этого во мраке, лишь печально мотнула головой. Обмякла, привалившись боком к холодной стене. 

Выносить боль, шаром распиравшую голову и разрывающую мышцы рук, вывернутых назад, становилось все сложнее. Но она, как могла, старалась отвлечься от этого, понимая, что любое неосторожное движение лишь разбередит рану Рейвен. Ни один из планов побега, мысленно прожитых ею уже не по разу, им было не реализовать. Да что там, даже от цепей не избавиться - она уже пробовала и не раз, когда Рейвен опасно затихала. Оставалось лишь затаиться, экономя силы, подобно потерпевшим кораблекрушение, да ждать, что помощь все-таки подоспеет извне... 

Эбби и сама уже практически сдалась на милость сонливости, как вдруг, словно почувствовав что-то, резко дернулась, ссадив лоб о камень. Заоглядывалась по сторонам, впиваясь взглядом в темноту, и жалея, что не может дотянуться до зажигалки.

\- Что случилось?

\- Не знаю. Показалось, что здесь кто-то есть.

Рейвен, что от этого дерганья вынырнула из очередного приступа забытья, напряглась, больше полагаясь на слух, нежели на зрение. 

\- Я ничего не слышу. 

Эбби тоже не удалось уловить ни малейшего шороха, и все же, переборов себя, она бросила в пустоту:

\- Кайл?

Позвала неуверенно, искренне надеясь, что он не отзовется. И выдохнула с нескрываемым облегчением, когда так и получилось. Вот только темнота, окружавшая их, от этого стала лишь более зловещей. 

Выждав еще какое-то время, тень отделилась от обломков разрушенных перегородок и также неслышно, как появилась до того, выскользнула прочь. 

***

От холода, намертво сковавшего члены, уже зуб не попадал на зуб. И все же она еще несколько раз принималась разговаривать с темнотой, когда начинало казаться, что за кашлем провалившейся в забытье Рейвен слышится чье-то тихое, свистящее дыхание. Но никто ей так и не ответил, и вскоре Эбби начала понимать, почему узники на Ковчеге порой сходили с ума в одиночных боксах. 

С каждым утекающим сквозь пальцы часом (или всего лишь минутой?!) все слабее была ее надежда на спасение. Разговоры с Рейвен больше не подбадривали. Да и говорить механик уже практически не могла, как, прочем, и двигаться. В последний раз сознание она потеряла прямо посреди разминки окоченевших рук. О том, что девушка все еще была жива, свидетельствовал лишь неровный, прерывистый стук сердца, что Эбби чувствовала бедром.

С мерзким плеском разбилась об пол очередная капля. Справа вновь послышался тихий шорох. И Эбби с силой ударилась головой о стену, отгоняя наваждение. От бессилия и собственной бесполезности хотелось выть в голос. 

\- Ты чего? – Алан глянул обеспокоенно и опустился у ее ног, прервав свое набившее оскомину хождение из стороны в сторону.

\- Времени почти не осталось. 

\- Времени для чего?

\- Чтобы найти выход, - Эбби скривилась. - Чем дольше мы тут сидим, тем меньше шансов на удачное спасение. И кто знает, с чем вернется Кайл. Если бы хоть одна из нас могла снять кандалы!

\- И что бы это дало? – стражник вопросительно вскинул брови. – Рейвен едва дышит, да и ты не могла не заметить, что повязка все сильнее пропитывается кровью. Побежишь сама?  
Так ни за что не сориентируешься в паутине коридоров, они тут похлеще лабиринта Минотавра. Да и как ты оставишь ее, зная, что этот псих может вернуться с минуты на минуту? 

Она проигнорировала его разумные вопросы, не желая попусту спорить с галлюцинацией. От отчаянья начав всерьез примеряться к плану высвобождения с переломами пальцев. Рейвен стала отключаться слишком часто и подолгу не приходила в себя. И если она ничего не предпримет сейчас, то вскоре та может и вовсе уже не очнуться. Потому Эбби, как заевшая пластинка, лишь повторила:

\- Если бы хоть одна из нас могла снять кандалы...

\- Да я уже, - прохрипела как раз очнувшаяся Рейвен, спутанным сознанием не сразу понимая, что творится с Эбби, беседующей с пустотой. И в доказательство вяло махнула рукой, и впрямь легко выскользнувшей из оков. - Замки сильно проржавели, так что пришлось повозиться. Не теряй я все время сознание, так высвободилась бы, конечно, куда скорее. Да что в этом толку-то, если не то что шага сделать не могу, даже до твоих оков дотянуться.

\- Этого и не нужно, - когда сошел ступор, вызванный изумлением, Эбби заметно приободрилась. – Ты сможешь привести помощь сама.

\- Ты спятила? 

\- Пока еще нет. Но уже близка к этому. Сможешь немного приподняться? 

Шприц из закаленного стекла, что она мимоходом сунула в карман накидки, когда Рейвен оторвала ее от инвентаризации, все еще был там. Ворочаясь, Эбби чувствовала, как он давит ей на кость. Однако главным было даже не то, что шприц каким-то чудом уцелел, а то, что в момент, когда Рейвен ворвалась в кладовую, она как раз наносила новую маркировку на инъекции адреналина... 

Принеся в жертву прожорливому пламени джинсы, служившие ей накидкой, Рейвен с сомнением глянула на Эбби, что за это время стала бледнее мела. На шприц, что та извлекла из кармана, и замотала головой. 

Адски горела рана, перед глазами все плыло, а сознание и вовсе норовило ускользнуть от нее в беспросветную тьму. И Рейвен совершенно не представляла как справится со всем этим даже под воздействием чудо-препарата. 

\- Мы не знаем, когда они вернутся. Так что я тебя тут одну не оставлю. 

О своих стремящихся к нулю шансах добраться до людей она и упоминать не стала. Эбби дурой не была. 

\- Не знаем, потому и не можем тратить время на возню с моими оковами - действие адреналина сойдет на нет еще до того, как мы преодолеем половину пути. И сил тащить тебя у меня не хватит. А если, освободившись, я отправлюсь за помощью одна, то могу банально заблудиться в коридорах. Так рисковать мы тоже не можем - ты теряешь слишком много крови. - Жарко увещевала ее Эбби, становясь от волнения чересчур красноречивой. - Кайл не убьет меня моментально, ты знаешь это. Мы для чего-то нужны ему, иначе бы он давно уже расправился с нами. Ну же, Рейвен, это может быть нашим единственным шансом. 

Однако механик на ее доводы не повелась и все еще смотрела с явным недоверием, помня, что Эбби порой с легкостью могла манипулировать фактами. Только вот выбора у нее не осталось, когда шприц резко вошел в вену и поршень впрыснул прозрачный раствор - у них не было времени на споры. Как не было его и на выяснение отношений. 

В тусклом свете догорающих лоскутов Рейвен ожгла подругу красноречивым взглядом. И, выждав пока закончится приступ дикого головокружения, ухватилась за плечо Эбби, силясь приподняться.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the chapter

Октавия проснулась посреди ночи, разбуженная тревожным чувством. Подскочила на кровати, крутя головой из стороны в сторону: Беллами не было. Всего лишь дурной сон и только. 

Девушка вновь опустилась на сплющенную подушку, удобнее подтыкая ее под щеку, но более уснуть так и не удалось. Сколько она ни пыталась, ворочаясь с боку на бок, все попытки были тщетны. В первую очередь из-за отсутствия рядом Линкольна. Сегодня была его первая смена в карауле после болезни, и она тревожилась о том, достаточно ли он восстановился для этого. Да все никак не шел из головы их вечерний разговор. Потому пересчет баранов раз за разом плавно скатывался к размышлениям о Вике и его странностях. Почему-то, после того как Линкольн озвучил все это, в голове словно что-то завертелось, зазудело в памяти. Что-то важное, о чем она уже задумывалась когда-то.

Оу тяжко вздохнула, понимая, что все эти старания просто бессмысленны. Откинув шкуры, уселась на кушетке, устремляя взгляд на темное окно.

Вик очень хотел быть похожим на Небесных. Этого разве что слепой не заметил бы: одежда, манера речи, аксессуары в стиле Джаспера. Одержимость техникой. И как последняя капля в море странностей: имя в стиле Ковчега, что он сотворил, снабдив себя фамилией! Да вот только откуда Кайл мог узнать, что у них так было заведено? Кто рассказал? Из этих простых вопросов и разрасталась ее тревога. До спуска Ковчега земляне, включая даже Линкольна, знали их как Кларк, Октавию, Финна, не более.

Да и как он смог сам выучиться пусть и простейшим приемам починки механизмов? Учебной литературой Тондис не кишел, в этом убедилась Эбби во время своих изысканий. Об этом же говорил и Алан, один из основных ее источников сведений о землянах. 

Перед окном с глухими криками промчалась ночная птица, Октавия резко отшатнулась, подаваясь назад. От старых воспоминаний быстрее забилось сердце. В мозгу, взбодренном адреналином, словно что-то щелкнуло, высвобождая нужные воспоминания. Господи, ну конечно! Он же и рассказывал ей об этом, разбавляя болтовней напряжение от критики плохо отдраенных полов: люди с Ковчега долетали до Земли и прежде. Насколько удачно – иной вопрос. И, хоть прямого подтверждения зародившейся у нее теории пока не было, Октавия не сомневалась, что права. И то, что Вик ни разу даже не намекнул на это, говорило не в его пользу. 

Она сама не заметила, как оказалась на ногах, со скоростью пожарного натягивая одежду. Ей необходимо найти Рейвен. Предупредить ее. 

Лаборатория, словно оправдывая самые худшие подозрения, встретила Оу гнетущим безмолвием и абсолютным хаосом: перевернутая мебель, разбитое оборудование, портативный генератор, не подающий признаков жизни. Какие-то оплавленные детали на полу, выглядывающие из-под вороха бумаг, заляпанных кровью. Уж лучше б никаких следов присутствия Рейвен, чем такие! И все же, пока она не увидела тела, распростертого на полу, оставалась надежда, что все не то, чем кажется. И Октавия рванула прочь из здания, спеша в сторону дома Командующего. 

После продолжительного постельного режима было непривычно вновь оказаться на улице. И первая сотня шагов далась ей тяжело. Октавия как могла старалась сосредоточиться на мыслях о Рейвен, о Вике, что лишь пудрит ей голову. Об Эбби, что теперь предстоит разбираться еще и с этим. Но протяжный скрип веревок, на которых раскачивались тела, терзаемые птицами, проигнорировать не смогла. Ускорив шаг, чуть отклонилась от курса, подходя ближе. 

С дрожью опознала по изувеченным лицам тех, кого Индра причисляла к зачинщикам бунта. Она догадывалась, что плата за подавление этого кошмара будет высокой. Но догадываться и убедиться в этом не одно и то же. 

***

Осторожные шаги гулко отдавались в могильной тишине давно обезлюдевших коридоров. В темноте было невозможно толком сориентироваться, и ей приходилось нащупывать дорогу, ведя ладонью по испещренной неровностями стене. Вскоре она начала гореть не хуже раны на боку. То ли от движения, то ли от лекарства, что ввела ей Эбби, она начала кровоточить сильнее. Не видя пути, Рейвен знала лишь то, что поначалу при каждой новой развилке ей нужно сворачивать вправо, придерживаясь примерного маршрута, выстроенного по сохранившейся в памяти карте туннелей. 

Подъем сил, пришедший после инъекции, сошел на нет слишком быстро. Скорее, чем она могла бы ожидать. И, не миновав и тройки коридоров, соединявшихся друг с другом в странном переплетении, она начала все чаще спотыкаться и падать. Если бы не стена, что всегда была у нее под рукой, то вскоре сбитое колено и без того ноющей ноги совсем отказалось бы действовать. 

Перед глазами роями мельтешили серебристые мушки, а во рту нарастал солоноватый привкус крови – чтобы удержаться в сознании она намеренно закусывала до крови губы и щеки. Но новая боль отрезвляла совсем на крошечный промежуток времени, а тошнота все возрастала. От простой ходьбы горели огнем легкие, так, словно до того она на предельной скорости пробежала не малый километраж. И порой Рейвен казалось, что отделиться от стены, которую она обнимала в яростной попытке удержаться на ногах в минуты вынужденного отдыха, уже не получится. Только мысли об Эбби, что могла рассчитывать лишь на помощь, приведенную ею, гнали дальше, не позволяя сдаться. И все же это не могло длиться вечно.

Удача улыбнулась ей тогда, когда Рейвен совсем уже было пала духом. Огибая очередной поворот, рука напоролась на железную скобу, в которой был закреплен старый, затянутый тенетами факел. Однако извлечь пламя из огрызка пластика, чтобы разжечь его, удалось далеко не сразу. От напряжения морального и физического дрожали руки, и колесико все время прокручивалось вхолостую. 

\- Давай же, адово устройство. Давай! – Рейс в очередной раз чиркнула ногтем по ребристому колесику и огонек, наконец, вырвался наружу, лизнув пальцы. 

Однако боли она не ощутила, лишь радостное возбуждение, от которого затрясло еще пуще. Огонь факела давал не только возможность определиться с местом, где она находилась, и направлением пути, но и шанс хоть немного согреться. А вместе с ним и хрупкую, призрачную надежду. 

***

\- Как давно она ушла? – вновь сменив тактику, Вик смотрел на нее беззлобно, едва ли не сочувствующе. Как на малое неразумного дитя. - Ну же, Эбби, помоги себе. Это так просто! Всего-то малая доза информации, и можешь и дальше мучиться в свое удовольствие, пока мы не отыщем Рейвен.

Она промолчала, не удостоив его даже взглядом. Сплюнула кровь – никак не унималась щека, прокушенная во время одного из ударов. После чего постаралась плавно перенести вес тела на другую ногу: правая начала подрагивать, свидетельствуя о приближении судороги, и железо моментально впилось в кисти. Эбби никогда не думала, что стояние на носочках может обернуться подобной мукой. Однако, не простояв и часа, поняла насколько ошибалась. Но о своем поступке не пожалела, лишь о его бездарном исполнении. 

В тусклом свете пары факелов, что Вик расставил по углам, было видно, что лицо ее, обращенное к мучителю, искажено гримасой отвращения. 

Первый удар прилетел ей за Рейвен, что либо воспользовалась непредсказуемым маршрутом, либо ушла уже довольно далеко. Незамедлительно бросившийся вдогонку Кайл вернулся ни с чем, тщетно обойдя несколько развилок. Еще злее, чем был прежде. Силясь выбить из нее сведения, неосмотрительно приблизился на расстояние удара, и зажатый в ладони шприц взметнулся вверх вместе с нею. Однако из-за разницы в росте да железа, сковывающего движения, игла прошла ниже виска, разодрав Вику лицо. Обозлив до предела. 

Скулу ожгло вторым ударом. Поджелудочную третьим… И Эбби даже обрадовалась, что так все может окончиться быстро и просто. Однако неимоверным усилием Вик все-таки взял себя в руки. 

Когда она расшатывала скобу, то не ошиблась в своих предположениях - та была вбита наспех. И Вик без особого труда выбил ее парой ударов. После чего привел в действие механизм, скрытый в стене. С выворачивающим душу скрипом цепи натянулись, и Эбби оказалась подвешена в воздухе, касаясь пола лишь носками ботинок, полностью лишенная возможности сопротивляться. Если сильно постараться, то в таком положении можно было простоять какое-то время, но не более того. Ее физические возможности были далеко не безграничны. 

Потому, когда Эбби ослабляла контроль над телом, вес которого, казалось, удесятерился, давая вынужденную передышку ногам, боль в срезанных запястьях становилась нестерпимой. Откуда вообще брались силы, чтобы терпеть все это и оставаться в сознании, Эбби не знала. Наверное, держаться помогала мысль, что она должна сделать все возможное, чтобы удержать Вика подле себя как можно дольше, не позволяя отправиться по следам Рейвен. 

Он же, воспользовавшись ее собственной мини-рацией, принялся третировать Рейс, благоразумно не подававшую признаков жизни на том конце. Издевательствами, угрозами да стонами, что Эбби порой не удавалось удержать. 

\- Ну что молчишь все? – словно сетуя на неразумное поведение Эбби, покачал головой Кайл, присев на обломок бетона поодаль. - Рейвен вот была бодрее, пока мы собирались за тобой. Да, девочка? Даже в аду гореть пожелала. Глупая. Будто не видела, что я уже в нем!

\- И кого ты в этом винишь? Меня? 

Кайл клокочуще рассмеялся.

\- Слишком много чести, Эбби. Ты всего лишь врач с захудалой станции, чтобы все на свете клином сходилось на тебе.

\- И я так думаю. Только вот факты говорят об обратном: что бы ты ни делал, все отливается на мне и моих людях. За что, Кайл? За что ты так ненавидишь Скайкру?

\- А разве есть вообще хоть что-то, за что вас следует любить?!

Он изобразил искреннее недоумение на лице и с тяжким, нарочитым вздохом поднялся. Отошел к стене, обратив наконец внимание на сверток, отброшенный туда еще в самом начале. 

Вернувшись, неспешно развернул ткань. Поправил блеснувшие на темной ткани инструменты и отклонился, открывая ей обзор. 

Эбби тяжело сглотнула и попыталась не выдать дрожи. В свете факела тускло блестело вооружение, что по началу жизни с землянами снилось ей в самых страшных кошмарах. Эти орудия пытки, раны от которых Эбби приходилось латать, были изначально изобретены Азгедой. И уже после, в ходе постоянных приграничных стычек, разошлись по прочим кланам. Невольно перед глазами встала картина того, как зазубренное, загнутое лезвие клинка вспарывает плоть, утыкается в кость, и она заходится в неистовом вопле. Это плохо. Это страшно. Такого Рейвен может и не выдержать… 

Нужно было срочно придумать что-то, потянуть время, уходя от неизбежного. Вот только темы для беседы никак не шли на ум.

Чуть утешал лишь тот факт, что Кайл, смотрящий на нее исподлобья, задумчиво раскручивая в руке один из клинков, не спешил. Ждал. Словно давая ей возможность придумать что-то дельное, а точнее одуматься. И Эбби с удивлением поняла, что он и сам тянет время, настраивая себя на дальнейшие действия. Словно все-таки не был конченым отморозком и не мог так просто шагнуть на следующий уровень этого безумия. 

***

Последние несколько коридоров дались ей с невообразимым трудом. Слышать крики Эбби, ее хриплое дыхание, что разрывало барабанные перепонки, не было сил. И если б она могла, то давно уже вернулась в их проклятую темницу. Лишь бы прекратить эту пытку – шансов добраться до города у нее все равно не было, за прошедшее время она не миновала и половины пути.

И все же Рейвен, как могла, пыталась давить в себе эти малодушные порывы, стараясь отрешиться от происходящего. Не нужно было иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что Вик того и добивался. Потому она старалась видеть и слышать лишь те шаги, проговариваемые, буквально выкрикиваемые вслух, что удавалось преодолеть: один, три… пятнадцать! До боли в горле, до хрипоты. 

До агонии, когда Эбби вскрикнула в последний раз и затихла.

\- Ну же, чертов ты призрак, давай! – безнадежно позвала Рейвен, ударом в кровь ссадив костяшки о каменную стену. - Мне нужна твоя помощь!

Механик сидела у подножия стены, по которой сползла, сотрясаясь в приступе рвоты, последовавшим за этим криком. Ее бледное лицо отдавало желтизной, белки глаз покраснели. Тело все сильнее колотило в лихорадке. По заскорузлой ткани на животе уже было не понять, сколько крови она потеряла. Пол-литра, литр, а то и вовсе все жалкие крохи, что имела. 

Пока они сидели с Эбби, борясь со сном в этой проклятой темнице, та рассказала Рейвен про Алана. Про то, как он являлся ей тогда, когда ни моральных, ни физических сил справляться с навалившимися бедами уже не хватало. И сейчас Рейвен как никогда нуждалась в подобном спутнике. Да вот только эффекта ни от напряжения фантазии, ни от криков в пустоту не было. Кажется, на нее подобные фишки разума просто не распространялись. Девушка застонала и сползла по стене, утыкаясь лбом в слой грязи на полу.

Эбби ввела ей не адреналин, в этом она больше не сомневалась – слишком не похожи были побочные эффекты да слаба бодрящая сила укола. Скорее всего, и первые метры она преодолела на чистом энтузиазме да самовнушении. А, значит, и шансов на то, чтобы выбраться из древнего лабиринта, у нее не было.

Рейвен судорожно закашлялась, рассыпаясь в ругательствах. Она-то всегда думала, что смерть ее будет куда более эффектной. И значимой. А вместо этого уже в который раз приходилось подыхать в полном одиночестве, измазанной в крови и слезах!

Рейс взвыла, вновь впечатывая кулак в стену. В пол, на который уже практически улеглась. Дернула ногой, упираясь носком ботинка в разнородный хлам в безнадежной попытке оттолкнуться.

***

Его в очередной раз разбудили посреди ночи, огорошив дурными новостями. Точнее просто огорошили, оторвав от задумчивого изучения черт лица дочери, сладко сопевшей под несколькими слоями шкур. Сон не шел, и Маркус даже не стал бороться с этим, по привычке погрузившись в анализ прошедшего дня.

Ситуация в городе налаживалась. Жизнь, не смотря на мрачные отголоски подавленного бунта, пошла своим чередом. Только вот с границы пошли не утешительные данные. Близилась весна, и все вокруг оживилось, словно чувствуя ее наступление. Не исключением были и люди, за долгие морозные месяцы восстановившие силы и вооружение. Все чаще за пределами своей территории встречались отряды Жнецов. Да и Азгеда, провоцируя очередной конфликт, приблизила часть военных лагерей к границе его клана. 

И все же это были проблемы привычные, едва ли не вечные. Больше Маркуса занимал вопрос странного поведения Эбби, при расставании несшей откровенную чушь про заложниц и обстоятельства. Что так повлияло на нее, делая совершенно не похожей на саму себя? Неужели она не поняла мотивов его поступка? Вряд ли. Да и как это могло задеть ее лишь к концу дня? Ведь он не ошибся, при заборе крови она не сердилась, а откровенно потешалась над его маленькой слабостью, доверенной ее взору. Нет, определенно здесь было что-то не так. И он собирался прояснить все с рассветом.

Однако, оказалось, назначен этот срок был с безумным опозданием. 

Осторожно спустив белокурую головку с груди на подушку, Кейн поднялся с кровати. Еще раз скользнул по строчкам записки, переданной Индрой, и направился в сторону покоев Гриффин и Рейс. Прежде чем что-то обсуждать, он должен был лично убедиться в том, что они пусты. 

\- Встретимся в комнате целительницы. Веди его.

***

Тяжело дыша от боли, что отступала волнами, пульсируя в развороченной ноге, Эбби, тем не менее, не прекращала своих вопросов. Пусть самой ей и не передать никому ответов, но Рейвен все еще слышит их, не блокируя канал. Лампочка на рации не лжет. А, значит, у нее еще есть шанс обернуть свою смерть на пользу кланам. Эбби скривилась, судорожно выдыхая, и вскинула на Кайла взгляд из-под мокрых ресниц:

\- И что это даст тебе? Наш мир теперь стал прочнее, и моя случайная гибель не изменит этого.

\- Если только твоя и случайная, то да, - он усмехнулся. – А если в живых не станет всех троих, зверски растерзанных за бесчеловечное истребление половины жителей Тондиса, то ни Кларк, ни ее ручной миротворец даже не станут разбираться в деталях случившегося.

Второй рукой, также измазанной в ее крови, Кайл вытащил из-за пазухи пузырек с какой-то прозрачной жидкостью. Пластиковый, современный, маркированный. Помахал им в воздухе.

Глядя на понимание, прорисовывающееся у Эбби на лице, он расплылся в ухмылке.

\- Да. Эпидемия – тоже мой подарочек, ты не ошиблась. Правда, не ожидал такой прыти от Небесных, что заявились столь не вовремя. Ведь еще немного и дело было бы сделано. Все складывалось прекрасно, по плану! Даже вопрос того, как у помощницы Кейна обнаружился бы пузырек, они и то продумали!

Эбби вновь передернуло – глаза Вика, что еще какое-то время назад морщился и не без труда заносил над нею руку с адским ручным недосверлом, теперь горели болезненным энтузиазмом. Как только они не приметили это ранее?.. И все же, сильнее чем собственная боль, сейчас ее резанул страх за Октавию, что была совершенно беззащитна после болезни. Из слов его было ясно, что оставлять ее в покое Кайл не собирался. Вот только как можно было находиться в двух местах одновременно? 

Да еще и этот его план… Как бы ни хотела насмешливо заявить она, что это полный бред, не выходило. Слишком свежа в памяти была реакция Джексона, ставшего свидетелем того, как земляне повесили мишени на их спины во время борьбы с эпидемией. Да и когда дело касалось ее, Кларк плохо умела держать себя в руках и мыслить рационально. О Джахе и говорить нечего.

А, значит, нужно перестать сжимать зубы, справляясь с болью, и возвращаться к расспросам, пусть львиную долю их Вик и оставлял без ответа. Слово они, не единожды оброненное им, не давало покоя. Не зря ей казалось, что детально продуманные действия Кайла не вязались с его неуравновешенным поведением. Словно исходили от кого-то еще. 

\- И все же, как ты проделал это все в одиночку? Кто помогал тебе, Вик?.. И почему?

Вместо ответа перед глазами мелькнуло окровавленное острие и Эбби невольно сцепила зубы, умолкая.

***

_Тетива резала пальцы, но уже поддавалась куда легче, чем в первые дни. То ли первоначально ею была выбрана неверная толщина волокон, то ли их просто было взято слишком много. Не являясь специалистом по оружию, понять было сложно._

_Натянув лук до предела, она разжала пальцы. Раздалось отрывистое треньканье, и стрела, сверкнув белым оперением, вильнула вправо. Вонзилась не в мишень, даже не в рядом стоящее дерево – попросту упала наземь, взрыв наконечником опавшую листву. Порождая град проклятий с ее стороны, прежде чем потянуться за следующей._

_На этот раз она прицелилась лучше, надолго замерев в неудобной позе – начали подрагивать пальцы, свело запястье. И все же стрела вновь пролетела мимо. Как и третья, и четвертая, и двенадцатая._

_В сердцах, уже ни во что толком не целясь, была спущена последняя. Яростно тренькнула тетива, обожгла ударом побелевшие пальцы. От сильной отдачи заныло плечо. А белое оперение, мелькнув в воздухе, затерялось в густом кустарнике на краю тренировочной площадки. Проклятье!_

_Она выругалась и отбросила оружие в сторону. Тренировки длились уже не первый день, но раз за разом эффект все равно был один - жесткая тетива натягивалась, резала пальцы, упорно посылая стрелы мимо цели. Они грудой бесполезных щепок укладывались у подножия дерева с мишенью. Раз за разом, день за днем. Крючковатые пальцы, изведенные ревматизмом, не слушались. Подводили глаза. Мешала спешка._

_Когда-то она и слышать не хотела о воинском искусстве, вдоволь насмотревшись на грубые борозды шрамов, украшавших тело ее мужа. И теперь жалела об этом, упорно пытаясь приручить лук из орешника._

_Как понять с какой силой ей оттягивать тетиву? Какой длины и типа оперения подобрать стрелу? Какую роль сыграет вес наконечника, сила ветра, высота полета? Опытный лучник с учетом природных факторов и этих нюансов молниеносно мог скорректировать стрельбу. У нее же не было ни опыта, ни подходящей физической формы, ни познаний. Было лишь упрямство и ярость, что закостенела в груди, прямиком возле опаленного ненавистью сердца._

_А еще было толстое стекло, единственная преграда, что отделяла ее от заветной цели.  
И, пережив очередную неудачу, она поднимала с земли лук, любовно отирая от мусора полированную древесину, местами помеченную следами огня. Собирала стрелы, поправляла оперение. А после вновь и вновь пускала непослушные деревяшки в цель. _

_Пока в один прекрасный день они не собрались, подрагивая, в мишени все поголовно. И это уже никак нельзя было назвать одной лишь удачей. День был хмурый, ветреный и тринадцать хвостовых оперений, торчащих из мишени, говорили лишь об одном – она готова._

***

\- Куда ты, оглашенная!

\- Октавия, остановись!

Линкольн и Малыш, явно посчитавшие ее спятившей из-за спутанных и непутевых объяснений, заголосили за спиной. Блейк же отыграла лишнюю пару метров, умудрившись проскользнуть меж двух здоровяков, вставших на пути, словно угорь. Хоть в чем-то ее вертлявость и нынешняя излишняя худоба пригодились. На последнем дыхании, совсем обессилев, Оу рванула к двери и, распахнув ее, повисла на ручке. 

Комната Эбби, в отличие от убежища Рейвен, не пустовала, однако самой ее там не было. Кейн с Индрой, да еще каким-то незнакомым субъектом возвышались подле распахнутого шкафа. Командующий что-то растирал между пальцами и выглядел мрачнее обычного.

\- Где она? - непозволительно было так обращаться к главе клана, и она прекрасно понимала, что все это отольется ей позже. Но после раскуроченной лаборатории Рейвен это не имело значения. - Где Эбби, Командующий?

\- Хотел задать тебе тот же вопрос. Докладывай. 

И она заговорила, затараторила, вываливая на них и факты, и свои подозрения. Про лабораторию и Вика, про оплавленные обломки и чашку с водой, про рассказы Алана. 

Ее не перебивали и не останавливали. Но и особого удивления никто из троицы не проявлял, чего, впрочем, нельзя было сказать о стражниках, застывших на пороге. Выговорившись, Блейк затихла, переводя дыхание и перепрыгивая взглядом с одного лица на другое. 

\- Для вас это не новость. Ничего из этого, - вдруг осенило ее, с трудом проглотившую подобное открытие. События последних недель не лучшим примером встали перед глазами. - Мы будем что-то делать, чтобы спасти их? Организуем поиски?

Однако Кейн, судя по отрешенному виду, совсем не собирался отвечать на ее отвлекающие вопросы. Бросил коротко, обращаясь больше к своим окровавленным пальцам, нежели к кому-то еще: 

\- Ты лично отправишься в лазарет, к Найко. Не хватало проблем еще и с третьей. Малыш, уведи ее!

***

_После выстрела внешний мир для нее практически перестал существовать и ускользнуть от стражника, метнувшегося из окна, она даже и не пыталась. Арье стало все равно, будет ли она жить дальше или ее растерзают прямо на месте. Какая разница, если ее месть совершена, и теперь она может отправиться к детям с чистой душой? А уж насколько болезненным путем не имеет значения…._

_Лишь когда по обрывкам разговоров сообразила, что промахнулась, вновь всколыхнулись боль и ярость. Что-то близкое к отчаянью. У нее ведь почти получилось исполнить задуманное. Стрела пробила окно, вонзилась в податливую плоть. Только бы на два пальца ниже!.._

_Не вышло, не повезло. И все же она пыталась, это служило единственным, пусть и слабым утешением, пока она взбиралась на эшафот._

_А после все изменилось настолько, что Арья перестала что-либо понимать. Удары кнута, сыплющиеся на двоих. Боль, накатывающая черными волнами, затопляющая сознание. Лазарет. Обряд разделения, что связывал ее со злейшим врагом. Да и сам враг, смотрящий не испепеляюще – сокрушенно, с оттенком виноватости за то, что Арья испытывает то же, что и она. Словно это не по вине землянки небесной изувечило спину ударами в наказание за преступление, которого она не совершала. А после ее еще и приставили к этой сумасшедшей, пытающейся всеми правдами и неправдами обелить руки своих детей. Безумие, горячечный бред. Иначе все это, происходящее словно в вывернутом наизнанку мире, она объяснить не могла._

_И все же тот виноватый взгляд, от которого невозможно было спрятаться, после часто преследовал ее по ночам. Но не перевешивал того, что сотворил ее народ. Наоборот, это показушное, как ей хотелось думать, сочувствие и сделало в итоге Эбби целью номер один. А еще безрассудное, раздражающее желание спасти всех, кого только возможно._

_Приставленная к небесным, невольно все больше времени проводившая в их компании, она по-прежнему жаждала отмщения. Теперь лишь стремясь к нему более осторожными, извилистыми путями. И вскоре ей повезло. Даже не думая о подвохе, они отправились прямиком в руки Жнецов, следуя указанному ею маршруту. Но и в этот раз не вышло! Лишь еще один ее соплеменник стал частью долгого списка прегрешений Скайкру._

_Высвободившись из колодок, она рвала и метала, круша свою комнату в бессильной ярости. Тогда она еще не знала, что совсем скоро в ее жизни объявится он, куда дольше лелеющий мечту поквитаться с жителями небес. И, сама того не понимая, Арья оказалась затянута в паутину заговора, целью которого была очередная война. Вот только осознание этого пришло к ней слишком поздно, когда ничего уже было не изменить. Да она этого и не хотела..._

***

Воин, облаченный в меховую парку, прохаживался по комнате, цепким взглядом подмечая казусы в обстановке. Запоминая мелочи, что когда-то после могли оказаться полезными. 

Тяжелые шторы, крепление которых было надорвано с одного из краев. Сдвинутый в бок столик, словно кто-то снес его с пути пинком. Затаившаяся под низко спущенным покрывалом медная чаша для умывания. Мелкие кровавые пятна на полу, тянущиеся от шкафа к дверям. Еще одно, чуть больше, уже в центре комнаты. 

Индра, следуя приказу Командующего, в свою очередь не сводила взгляда с него, подмечая каждый шаг и жест. Однако по бесстрастному выражению лица воина сложно было что-либо понять. Жизнь разведчика приучила его никак внешне не проявлять своих эмоций.

В то время Кейн, взяв тайм-аут в несколько минут, покинул комнату. Выхаживая по коридору, он перебирал в уме все плюсы и минусы соглашения, навязываемого ему Роаном. В честности его слов Кейн не сомневался. За долгие годы знакомства с принцем Азгеды через подробные донесения Алана он сформировал четкое мнение, из которого выходило, что все беды Роана идут от неукоснительного следования кодексу чести. Это разом и возвышало его над соплеменниками и делало изгоем. А, значит, слова относительно местоположения и состояния заложниц ложью не были. 

И все же Роан истово любил свой народ, и действия его всегда диктовались интересами Азгеды. Потому не известно к каким последствиям в будущем могло привести это соглашение. Азгеда и их угрозы были привычным злом и головной болью. А вот в роли союзников ни одного из представителей Ледяного клана он ранее не рассматривал, хоть его лазутчик не раз и указывал на возможную кандидатуру принца. Потому и просчитать все наперед так быстро не выходило – он до конца не знал, чего ждать от такого тайного партнера. 

И все же, если днем он был зол на Эбби за то, что она столь неосмотрительно ворвалась на их переговоры, с ходу раскрывая свое особое положение: и своим обращением, и легкостью вторжения. То теперь он скорее был благодарен провидению за эту оплошность – ведь ничто иное не сподвигло бы Роана устроить за ней наблюдение. Плохо лишь, что его информация была единственным, на что они могли теперь опираться. 

А, значит, особого выбора у него не было - Эбби сейчас находилась на волоске от смерти, относительно планов Вика и Арьи он не строил иллюзий. Гибель же ее и Рейвен, помимо всего прочего, означала и войну с Аркадией. Войну губительную для обоих кланов. Этого Кейн допустить не мог. И все же бремя ответственности за принятое решение это не делало легче. Ведь воспользовавшись его информацией и помощью во избежание одной войны, он попадал в зависимое положение, что могло плохо сказаться во время другой... 

***

\- Вставай! Вставай, Рейвен, – голос, который она никак не могла признать, без конца повторял одно и то же: 

\- Вставай. Вставай. Вставай. 

Словно заведенный, записанный на магнитную пленку. И она нехотя, через силу, разомкнула отекшие веки. Лишь для того, чтобы это издевательство прекратилось. В глаза ударил яркий свет, и белизна снега, в котором она утопала, резанула по глазам. Над нею, кутаясь в лучи солнечного света, возвышался темный расплывчатый силуэт. Вновь и вновь требуя подняться.

\- Вставай, Рейвен. Очнись. Вставай.

Сколько она пролежала здесь, скованная морозом и бессилием? Несколько минут, часов? Вечность? Почему еще жива? Вопросы лишние. Неважные. Потому что она и вправду должна идти дальше... Хотя, как тут идти, когда банально нет сил даже приподняться? 

Последнюю часть пути Рейвен преодолела ползком. Распластавшись на здоровом боку, методично, словно робот, сгибая и разгибая плохо слушающиеся руки. Цепляясь за выбоины в полу, подтягивалась, преодолевала метр. Другой. Третий. Пока все они не смешались в единую полосу грязи и боли. 

Ползти было трудно, особенно с учетом того, что постоянно приходилось контролировать положение тела. Малейшая оплошность и адская боль в ране, разодранной о шершавую поверхность, вероятно, добила бы ее. И без того не малые мучения доставляла нога с механическим протезом, что то и дело цеплялся за выбоины и выступы. Вскоре руки, на которые была перенесена опора, уже не дрожали, а ходили ходуном. 

Рацию она потеряла где-то в самом начале этой части пути. Там же оставила и вяло чадящий факел, так что теперь слышала лишь собственное пыхтение да шорох сгребаемого руками мусора. Все чаще хотелось улечься прямо в него и отдохнуть. Остановить все это, погрузившись в притягательное забытье. Но Рейвен не поддавалась искушению и все ползла, под конец не ощущая уже ни боли, ни необходимости во всем этом. Словно робот покорно исполняющий заложенную программу.

Остановилась лишь тогда, когда что-то изменилось слишком явно: она перестала чувствовать кисть из-за холода. Левая рука, скрюченная в короткой передышке, уткнулась в снег, обжегший окровавленные пальцы. И Рейвен впервые приподняла голову, осматриваясь по сторонам. Пространство вокруг перестало быть скоплением марка, теперь его заполняли тусклые солнечные лучи, сочащиеся откуда-то из-за угла. Впереди, метрах в пяти, высилась снежная преграда, бархан, заваливший больше чем на половину тоннель. Скорее всего, где-то совсем рядом образовался провал в верхней части свода. Долгожданный путь к спасению, которым ей просто не под силу было воспользоваться. 

Уже под конец, теряя в очередной раз сознание, она успела заметить отпечатки ног, утопающие в снегу, слегка припорошенных сверху. 

\- Вставай!

Голос все не унимался. Рейвен застонала, заскрипела зубами, делая рывок. Еще один, всего один, лишь бы он заткнулся. Да только вот все тщетно. 

Силуэт же, что нависал над нею, и не думал прекращать. 

\- Вставай! 

Галлюцинация? Мираж? Алан? На последнего он не особо походил: слишком плотная, коренастая фигура и виски с сединой. Да и тон знакомый. До боли, до теплоты внутри. До ностальгической улыбки на губах… Думать о том как он мог оказаться здесь не было ни желания, ни сил. Сон, смертельный в своей ласковости, вновь принялся опутывать ее сознание, когда кто-то грубо ухватил за плечо. Рванул на себя. И в следующую секунду Рейвен уже оказалась прижата к чьему-то крепкому телу. 

С едва уловимым шорохом опустился поверх плеч белоснежный маскирующий плащ, отороченный мехом. Последним, что запало в память, была резкая боль в негнущихся пальцах, бессознательно стремящихся впиться в отворот его парки. Да тихий шепот, неведомо к кому из двоих обращенный: 

\- Не оставляй меня!

Синклер, до того нависавший над нею, утопающий в сиянии, исчез, оставив перед глазами лишь яркую полосу бесконечно синего неба. 

Землянин же разжал ее пальцы, криво усмехаясь, да плотнее запахнул накидку. И эта усмешка, мелькнувшая всего на миг, преобразила резкие черты его лица, изукрашенного причудливыми шрамами.

***

Ему надоело тянуть, сотрясая впустую воздух. У нее же просто не осталось сил терпеть. Хоть Вик и не перегибал палку, если так вообще можно было выразиться в их ситуации. Понимая, что, переусердствовав с пытками, лишится и драгоценного времени, пока она блуждает в небытие. Холод, боль, напряжение моральное и физическое все же сделали свое дело: к началу дня Эбби едва дышала и практически не реагировала на его действия. 

Проще для всех было избавиться от нее, переключая внимание на новые жертвы. Это было даже в какой-то степени гуманно. Человечно. По крайней мере так думал Вик, ставший куда более нервным из-за задержки напарницы.

Эбби давно уже не могла стоять и безвольно обвисла на цепях. Чуть больше боли или чуть меньше уже не имело значения. И когда в грудь ей нацелился шип, увенчанный непонятными довесками, она даже не вздрогнула. Вот только откуда-то сбоку раздался крик. Глухой. Мощный. Да тень, закрывшая ее с головой, выросла, словно из-под земли. 

И когда Эбби, силясь отогнать наваждение, вновь открыла глаза, то увидела искривленный наконечник, торчащий из спины Малыша. Никого иного с подобным телосложением Эбби не знала. 

В тот же момент резко пригнулся Вик, прижимая к груди изувеченную руку и уклоняясь от просвистевшего в воздухе меча Линкольна. Отшатнулся назад, второй выхватывая из-за пояса пистолет. Выстрелил не целясь. 

\- Линкольн!

Однако воину было не до ответа. Шатнувшись от пули, ожегшей плечо, он бросился на Кайла, не давая тому времени сориентироваться и выстрелить уже прицельно. Но Малыш его опередил, навалился на Вика всей тушей. Завязалась яростная борьба за оружие. 

Выстрел, заглушенный телами, ударил по ушам. Кто-то взвыл от боли. Застонал хрипло. И вновь ей показалось, что время замерло, растягивая секунды в часы. Пока Малыш, нависая над распластанным на полу телом, медленно не распрямился и не стряхнул с пальцев капли.

\- Ты живая? – тут же кто-то обхватил ее за талию, приподнимая на цепях. Руки, передавленные железом, казалось, уже ничего не чувствовали.

\- Линкольн? 

\- Да, это мы. Кейн прислал за тобой. Терпи, осталось немного.

В наступившей тишине явственно проступило тяжелое дыхание нескольких человек. Звон цепей, ослабляемых кем-то, чтобы возня с оковами не доставила ей лишней боли. 

Линкольн, крепко прижимая к себе, продолжал удерживать ее от падения. 

\- Рейвен, где Рейвен?? - прохрипела Эбби, напрягая последние силы. - Вы...

\- Она тоже здесь. Живая. Сейчас мы вытащим вас отсюда.

Но Эбби, уже ничьим словам не веря, забилась в оковах, мешая высвобождению. И темный силуэт, ее молчаливый кошмар на протяжении многих часов, притаившийся у дальней стены, наконец, обрел очертания. Незнакомец в меховой парке шагнул из провала на свет, удерживая на руках неподвижную Рейс. 

Кажется, она даже кивнула, подтверждая, что увидела их. А может просто уронила голову, чувствуя, как ускользает сознание. 

Последним, что Эбби успела заметить, прежде чем отключиться, был Вик с изведенным судорогой лицом, корчащийся от боли на каменном полу.

***

\- Кларк... Кларк!

Блондинка, осоловело моргая, вскинула голову да с размаху ударилась о стеллаж, располагавшийся за спиной. Резко вырванная из сна она не успела сразу сообразить, где находится. Однако боль от удара быстро восстановила память и Кларк тут же опустила взгляд. Легко коснулась рукой влажных от пота кудряшек. 

Лекарства еще действовали и он спал, едва заметно втягивая воздух. Лишь убедившись в этом она обернулась к вошедшему, не без труда вникая в смысл произнесенных им слов:

\- Кларк, маяк зажегся.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.userapi.com/c841025/v841025163/19786/xzTKFRdv6H0.jpg

Жар был одуряющим, лишающим разума. Не накатывая извне волнами, давая хоть кратчайшую передышку, а обволакивая равномерно давящим слоем. Каждый вздох был практически непосильной задачей, а о том, чтобы приподнять руки, скованные тупой болью, было мучительно даже думать.

И все же она пыталась, наплевав на отголоски доводов разума. Подобно дрожащим ветвям делали они безуспешные попытки дотянутся до горла, груди. Силясь разорвать, разодрать отекшие связки, распухшую плоть, что не позволяла пробиться воздуху к легким. Но ничего не выходило. 

Не слушались руки, не слушались легкие, буквально горящие огнем. И она лишь глубже погружалась в давящее жгучее марево, чувствуя, как иссыхает и трескается кожа. Когда-то она уже переживала подобное, прощаясь с жизнью с каждым глотком воздуха, кажущимся последним. Но Синклер, отказавшийся от, казалось бы, спасительной участи покинуть Ковчег на последнем корабле исхода, вытащил ее из палящей адской ловушки. Вот только такое везение не повторяется дважды и сейчас, как бы ей этого не хотелось, в этом багровом мареве его не было рядом. Никого не было… 

***

Поцелуи были медленными, тягучими, словно патока. Лишая воли к упрямому сопротивлению и способности мыслить трезво, расчерчивали узоры прикосновений на шее, ключицах, расцветали на плечах... И вот уже она, отринув страх быть застигнутыми едва задремавшей дочкой, выгибалась навстречу этим ласкам, каждой клеточкой излучая желание. О, Джейк...

И пусть его губы непривычно шершавы и обветрены, а недельная щетина терзает нежную кожу, меньше всего на свете ей хочется, чтобы это прекратилось. Но он, словно задумав свести ее окончательно с ума, прерывается, зависает над нею, любуясь. Лаская взглядом каждый изгиб, каждую черточку. Запоминая. 

Эбби читала это по потемневшим глазам, в свою очередь не в силах отвести взгляда от его лица. Ей нравилось все: и эта щетина, и грубость темной кожи, столь резко контрастирующей с бархатом ее, и этот властный взгляд насмешливых карих глаз. Отринув сомнения, на сей раз она сама потянулась к нему. Дотронувшись до темнеющего на коже рисунка, спускающегося от щеки к плечу, касаясь его долгим поцелуем, со стоном выдыхая дорогое имя.

И внезапно проснулась. Подскочила на постели с высоко вздымающейся грудью и лихорадочно бьющимся сердцем - у ее мужа никогда не было татуировок. Зато она точно знала кому принадлежит этот узор, словно бы высеченный в памяти. И именно он сейчас восседал на краю постели, пристально всматриваясь в бледное лицо, лучше всяких слов выдающее ее растерянность. 

\- Маркус, - мысли путались подобно распущенным на ночь волосам, что щекотали кожу. И, толком еще не придя в себя после сна, Эбби вздрогнула, воспринимая его внезапное появление не иначе, как знак очередной беды. - Что случилось? Что-то в лазарете? В городе? 

Подскочила, заметалась, неловко раскидывая шкуры, в которые куталась ночью, пока он успокаивающе не накрыл ее ладонь своею. 

\- Нет, все в порядке. Тише. Я пришел за тобой по другому делу, – в какой-то момент Кейн, казалось, засомневался, но все же продолжил. – Нам нужно съездить кое-куда. Собирайся, если, конечно, ты сама точно в порядке. 

\- Да… я, - разумных объяснений страху и волнению, что наверняка он разглядел в ее глазах, не было. Да и как вообще можно было внятно объяснить ураган чувств, обуревавших ее во сне? 

Но Маркус, по обыкновению проницательный, казалось, и не ждал правды, приоткрывая для нее спасительную лазейку: 

\- Ты стонала во сне. Кошмары?

\- Да, - невольно она смутилась, вспоминая жар губ да пальцы, скользящие по замысловатому узору на коже, и отвела взгляд, - просто кошмары. Не бери в голову, я сейчас соберусь.

\- Хорошо, мы будем ждать тебя у ворот.

***

Снежный покров, слепящий глаза своей нескончаемой белизной, хрустел под ногами и это были единственные звуки в окружающем их безмолвии дремлющего леса. Здесь, вдали от людей, он все еще оставался нетронутым, и мало что говорило о приближающейся весне. Разве что снегоступы уходили во влажный снег глубже, чем раньше. 

Лошади и сопровождавшие их стражники были оставлены позади, во временном лагере. Их темные нахохлившиеся силуэты, расположившиеся подле жадно хрустящего сучьями костра, уже скрылись из виду. Они давно миновали Храм, в котором когда-то прозвучало ее имя в тройке заложниц, взяв чуть в сторону, но Маркус и не думал останавливаться. Судя по направлению, что он придерживался, шли они к холмам, возвышавшимся к юго-востоку от полуразрушенного древнего строения. 

И если в окружении свидетелей молчание, сопровождавшее их большую часть пути, было привычным, то сейчас оно все сильнее угнетало, давя на сердце чугунным обручем. Почему каждый раз после встряски им столь сложно найти путь к взаимопониманию? Почему каждое происшествие выбивает почву из-под ног, порождая взаимные подозрения и недоверие? Разве не объяснил он ей отчего не вмешивался в планы заговорщиков до последнего, а она не сочла эти доводы разумными? Разве не дал слово не принимать решения относительно судьбы пленников сгоряча, поддавшись эмоциям? Или в этом и была причина, что не дал? Лишь пообещал, что подумает над ее словами и учтет ее мнение при принятии решения. И этого ей было недостаточно… 

Эбби тяжело вздохнула, отгоняя зудящие мысли, и не без труда переставила онемевшие от напряжения ноги, прощупывая наст плетеным снегоступом. Одно неловкое движение, и она погрузится в белый плен по колено, и высвобождение отнимет гораздо больше сил, чем эти осторожные шаги. 

Она как раз припомнила свой последний провал, одаривший ее беспрестанно ноющими запястьями, когда Маркус, пробивавший путь сквозь снег, обернулся, намереваясь что-то сказать. Точнее даже начал говорить, вот только Эбби, внезапно потерявшей опору из-под снегоступа, стало совсем не до того. Опередив его на долю секунды глухо хрустнула древесина на спрятанном под снегом препятствии. И, тонко вскрикнув, она повалилась на бок, потеряв равновесие. Снег тут же забился под воротник, обжег холодом лицо и шею. Начала противно ныть нога.

\- Дьявол! 

Перекатившись на спину, чтобы увеличить площадь соприкосновения со снегом, она вызволила ногу и с поникшим видом тряхнула перед лицом подоспевшего спутника переломленным снегоступом. О том, чтобы продолжать путь, куда бы он ни вел, не могло быть речи. Да и возвращение к лагерю с испорченным снаряжением не дастся ей легко. 

Вот только Маркус, вопреки ожиданиям, не нахмурился, кляня ее неопытность и неаккуратность. А, осторожно присев подле, принялся энергично разгребать снег на месте их вынужденного привала. И Эбби, дивясь происходящему, все никак не могла понять, каким образом ему удается не заваливаться и не погружаться в снег по уши. 

\- Может, хоть объяснишь, что происходит? – поинтересовалась она, привычно адресуя вопрос пустоте, и нехотя присоединяясь к его археологическим работам. 

Сделав пару гребков в месте, где нога напоролась на камень, с удивлением обнаружила что-то темное, ржавое, выглядывающее из-под белоснежного наста. Что определенно добавило ей воодушевления.

\- Так это и есть та дорога, которую мы и искали?

\- Да. Тебе никогда не говорили, что порой ты необычайно везуча? 

\- Только если с немалой долей сарказма, - ухмыльнулась Эбби, подавшись назад и усаживаясь на заметенные снегом пути. 

Здесь слой его не был столь глубоким. Темный металл оказался частью старой железной дороги, изъеденной временем и ржавчиной, одним из рельсов, скользящих в сторону холмов. И пока Маркус сосредоточенно расчищал снег, она решила, что это самый удачный момент, чтобы объясниться. Мысль о судьбе пленников продолжала бередить душу. 

\- Быть может мы все-таки поговорим о произошедшем? О том, что ты решил делать с Арьей и Кайлом? Не нужно делать вид, что это осталось там, за стенами города. 

\- Нет.

\- Маркус... Я лишь хочу, чтобы эта неизвестность прекратилась. Не одной же мне кажется, что все стремительно идет под откос и мы совершенно ничего не делаем, чтобы это исправить?! Просто поговори со мной.

Не смотря на свое ярое убеждение в необходимости этого разговора, она все же не была готова к тому, что он сложится не по тому плану, что столь красочно прорисовался у нее в голове. И потому, когда Маркус, замерев, глянул на нее отнюдь не любезно, Эбби внутренне сжалась, готовясь к хлесткой отповеди. 

\- Ты отлично знаешь, что я услышал все твои доводы. Так какой смысл вновь обличать все, что и так прекрасно известно, в слова? Когда придет время, ты все узнаешь. А в сегодняшнем дне этому просто нет места, - смягчаясь, он опустил ладони поверх ее рук, сложенных на коленях под подолом парки. - Взгляни вокруг. Неужели эти бескрайние снежные просторы на мили вокруг не позволяют тебе забыться хоть ненадолго? Отпустить, оставить позади все то, что не позволяет спать ночами? Позволь этому дню стать крохотным глотком свободы в том аду, в который мы оказались втянуты, и оставь в нем только нас. Тебе не кажется, что мы заслужили это?

В кои-то веки то, чего она совершенно не ожидала, вызвало не разочарование, а невольную игривую усмешку на губах. И Эбби сдалась, так и не развернув крупномасштабных действий по отстаиванию своей правды. 

\- Но у меня есть еще вопрос...

\- Какой же, господи?..

\- Куда мы все-таки идем?! 

\- За искуплением грехов. Давай, поднимайся, - он усмехнулся и ухватил ее за руку, утягивая вверх и поддерживая, пока Эбби отцепляла от ботинка второй снегоступ. - Осталось немного. 

\- А если я к этому пока не готова?

Но вопрос ее, больше риторический, повис в воздухе без ответа. Определив верный путь, Маркус вновь сосредоточился на дороге, увлекая Эбби вслед за собой.

***

Резко, одурманивающе пахло сладким дымом. Она не узнавала запаха, но, казалось, что сама уже всецело состояла из него: сочащегося из волос, струящегося по венам, разливающегося в легких.

Сменив изнуряющее марево, в доказательство того, что всегда может быть еще хуже, пришел терзающий холод, с которым она так и не научилась справляться. Да повылазили из своих укрытий черные тени, вплетая ее в свои невидимые сети. То исчезая, то вновь приближаясь. Что-то монотонно бубня и, словно заведенные, касаясь ее, оставляя тягучие метки на истончившейся коже. 

Со временем даже стало казаться, что она уже различает их – эти неусыпные тени в странных воплощениях. Крылья бабочки, оставляющие за собой тянущую боль где-то глубоко внутри. Колющие, холодные звезды, терзающие кожу даже мимолетным прикосновением…

От монотонности их причудливого танца, повторяющегося по неизменной схеме, все сильнее клонило в сон. И червячок сомнения, затаивший в душе, все громче ратовал за отказ от борьбы за то, что она даже не могла сформировать в единый образ. Уверяя, что она просто должна была, должна самой себе, поддаться этой крошечной слабости, и без остатка раствориться в спасительной черной бездне, где не было места ни для чего. Только покой и пустота. 

***

Проделав не малый путь, окутанный налетом таинственности, Эбби была удивлена, если не сказать разочарована, когда ржавые пути привели их лишь к очередному неприметному холму, что являлся началом небольшой цепи. Железнодорожный туннель пробивался сквозь него, неприветливо встречая путников неприглядной серой аркой, к которой и направился Командующий. 

\- Что это за место? 

В отличие от него она не столь быстро адаптировалась к темноте, и, едва сделав шаг, сразу же оступилась на одной из разрушенных шпал и замерла на месте, не решаясь на следующий. После слепящей белизны снега никак не удавалось сориентироваться в новых условиях. 

\- Скоро поймешь, - откуда из мрака откликнулся Маркус, опуская ладонь ей на локоть. - Просто иди вперед, все время прямо. Пути не дадут тебе сбиться с курса. 

Эбби нащупала носком ботинка следующую шпалу, словно бы вросшую в притоптанный снежный наст, и сделала шаг. Маркус, что продолжал придерживать ее под руку, тоже неспешно двинулся вперед. И какое-то время тишину нарушал лишь звук их дыхания да шорох шагов. Вскоре к нему добавилось едва уловимое потрескивание, и Эбби с удивлением уловила нотки дыма, сквозящие в морозном воздухе. То, что это не галлюцинация, подтверждало и слабое свечение впереди, что понемногу стало выяснивать дорогу.

Когда они приблизились к очередному своду туннеля, из-за которого и лилось свечение, Эбби изумленно ахнула. На протяжении несколько метров останки старой железной дороги были усыпаны самодельными светильниками: невысокими вазами из разноцветного стекла, оплетенными суровыми нитями. Внутри некоторых трещали свечи разной степени прогорелости. Большинство же были пусты, скрывая в своей утробе остатки стеарина и жалкий огрызок скрытого под ними фитиля.

\- Маркус?

\- Это священное место куда мы приходим проститься с мертвыми, что не позволяют нам дальше следовать по своему пути.

\- Что?

\- Этот обряд придумали еще наши предки. Вот, возьми, - он выудил из заплечной сумки и протянул ей такой же сосуд и свечу, что возвышалась над ним на пару сантиметров. - Это место памяти нашего народа. Пусть мы и не хороним мертвецов, но и не забываем о них, едва прах развеется по ветру. Мы с Морой порой приходим сюда и зажигаем свечу в день рождения ее матери.

\- Маркус…

В последнее время на нее обрушилось слишком многое, и Эбби порой ловила себя на рассеянности, порожденной утомлением. Однако она была уверена в том, что никогда не говорила с ним об этом или хотя бы упоминала вскользь. Так же твердо, как и в том, что за все это время не выдала себя даже жестом. И все же сомнений в том, о чем будут его дальнейшие слова, не было.

\- Зажги свечу и подумай об Алане. О том хорошем, что он успел сделать для тебя за недолгое время вашего знакомства и о том, что могло бы быть, распорядись жизнь иначе. Простись с ним так, как он того заслуживал, а после - отпусти. Теням мертвых не место среди живых.

***

В жизни было не так уж и много принципов, за которые Эбби держалась бы как за основу выстраиваемого мира: всеобщее важнее личного, неприемлемость отступления, жизнь превыше всего. 

За последний год, полный болезненных уроков, перед суровыми реалиями жизни рухнули практически все. Кроме последнего… И быть может потому столь острым для нее был вопрос сохранения жизни пленникам? Ведь если позабыть о приводимых ею же доводах и взглянуть в лицо неприглядной правде, то придется смириться с тем, что где-то в глубине души она старательно душит мысль о том, что они должны заплатить за то, что совершили...

Маркус был прав, Эбби понимала это, хоть и слабо верила в подобные способы исцеления. А с другой стороны кому от этого станет хуже? Она осторожно опустилась на колени, пристраивая сосуд на снегу. Ярко красный. Почему-то показалось, что Алану, всю свою жизнь стремившемуся к неприметности, это понравилось бы. И его живое улыбчивое лицо с искорками одобрения в глазах встало перед мысленным вздором. Юноша тряхнул непослушной шевелюрой, отбрасывая челку с глаз, и медленно склонил голову, словно и, правда, прощаясь. Чиркнула кресалом и от искры фитиль, шипя и ругаясь, разгорелся прожорливым огоньком.

Рассеянно глядя на мерцание редких свечей, Эбби думала о том, что они напоминают ей звезды. Далекие яркие искорки, затерянные в бесконечных просторах черного космоса. Вспоминала о тех людях, чьи тела пополнили ряды космического мусора, приговоренные вечно плыть по орбитальной траектории вокруг возрождающейся планеты. Сколь давно пригодной для жизни? Спасительной? При этой мысли, словно в жестокой насмешке, перед глазами встали образы люди, десятками сгорающих в прожорливом пламени погребальных костров. Иссушенных болезнью, распятых за отчаянную попытку хоть что-то изменить… 

Вспомнила и о Джейке, что без раздумий отдал свою жизнь за то, что считал правым делом. За других людей, чьи жизни считал куда более важными нежели его собственная. Кривая усмешка исказила губы, когда она подумала о том, что Алан в этом мало чем отличался от ее мужа. И это тоже ее вина? Пожизненный груз на сердце? Или все-таки хоть на половину это их ответственность и их решение?..

Одинокая капля сорвалась с кончиков ресниц, и огонек свечи затрещал протестующе. Она же больше не сопротивлялась, позволяя черному, давно съедавшему изнутри горю, принять свой истинный облик. Лишь прикрыла ладонями лицо и затряслась, вновь проживая каждое свое решение, кажущееся преступным под гнетом времени и последствий.

_Она была не согласна с его решением. Не согласна с самого начала. И все же зачем-то позволила себя убедить. Минутная слабость, которой не находилось оправдания. Но он все говорил и говорил, ссылаясь на заботу о будущем Кларк, на важность их положения, что давало возможность изменить безнадежность ситуации на погибающем Ковчеге, на беспомощность простых людей, даже не догадывающихся о смертельной опасности. Напирая на веру в них и их умение проявить себя с лучшей стороны в худшей ситуации…_

_Холодные, серые, одинаковые в своей мрачности коридоры быстро проплывами мимо, мерцая тусклыми лампами – очередные проблемы с энергоснабжением отсека. Но на этот раз она точно знала из-за чего. Как знала и краткий путь к щитовой. Потому и бежала, не сбавляя скорости, даже когда на пути ее появлялись недоумевающие жители или стражники, подозрительно оглядывающиеся вслед. Плевать. Сегодня она воспользуется тем, о чем ей при каждом удобном случае доброжелатели талдычат с едва скрываемой усмешкой – благоволением Джахи. В котором сама-то она видела лишь друга, с которым они вместе пережили самые трудные времена. Но если это правда, и она поможет им вырваться из этой смыкающейся ловушки, то так тому и быть. У нее сейчас просто не было времени ни на угрызения совести, ни на что-либо еще кроме этого отчаянного бега._

_Главное остановить трансляцию в самом начале, пока еще никто не понял, о чем хочет сказать Джейк. Лучше до самых первых кадров – это единственный шанс сохранить ему жизнь, сославшись на техническую проверку, тестирование системы – на что угодно, лишь бы была возможность после сделать вид, что именно так и было. Пусть в эту ложь и поверят лишь единицы из их касты._

_Завернув за угол, минуя последние двери, отделяющие ее от цели, Эбби захрипела, хватая ртом воздух, и с силой толкнула тяжелую металлическую створку. Теперь оставалось преодолеть лишь несколько метров, распахнуть дверцу щитка и, пользуясь парой секунд форы у перезапущенной системы, разорвать наспех соединенные провода. По крайней мере ей так казалось... Ровно до той секунды, пока они с Джейком не встретились взглядом._

_Эбби в очередной раз вздрогнула, вспоминая тот день, и крепче обхватила руками плечи. Что тут отрицать, гибель Алана, как и смерть мужа, она не смогла оставить позади из-за чувства вины. И если с Джейком она хоть как-то, с огромной натяжкой, могла оправдать себя Кларк, то в этот раз весомых отговорок не было. Она не вступила в битву, пусть и заведомо проигрышную, потому что побоялась. Побоялась даже не очередного убийства, что, возможно, все-таки могла совершить. А того, что окончательно отступится от последнего принципа, держащего ее на плаву – жизнь дороже всего. Любая._

_Маркус не прерывал ее размышлений, оставив наедине с собственными демонами. Обосновавшись в противоположной стороне, укрывал от легкого сквозняка разгорающееся пламя второй свечи. Хмурился, думая о чем-то своем. А может быть в чем-то их мысли и сходились... Ведь там, вдали, гомонил растревоженный последними событиями город. Продолжал свою яростную борьбу за выживание на суровой планете. И он лучше многих знал, что у каждого глотка жизни, отвоеванного у природы и людей, есть своя цена._

_После ей твердили о том, что ни ее признание Джахе, ни этот бег ничего не изменили для Джейка. Как твердили и о том, что обвинительные слова на совете, которые муж буквально вынудил ее произнести, ничего не значили. Что Джейк, все-таки услышав ее, все предусмотрел заранее: письмо с подробным рассказом о своем плане и полным признанием вины еще вечером прошлого дня лежало на столе Канцлера под слоем прочих, более срочных к рассмотрению документов._

_Вот только он не знал, что для Совета этого оказалось бы мало. Что вслед за ним, даже не догадывающимся о последствиях, в шлюз были бы отправлены и они с Кларк. Просто так: по подозрению и в качестве предосторожности. И ни возраст дочери, ни убеждения Джахи ничего не могли бы изменить. Зато об этом знала Кайли и сделала все, чтобы донести эту истину до Эбби, пока еще не было слишком поздно._

_И если бы не этот бег под воздействием животного страха за свое дитя, выбора, при котором личное оказалось куда важнее всеобщего блага, в один миг не стало бы всей семьи Гриффин. Погибшей совершенно напрасно – ведь трансляцию все-таки прервали стражи. Еще до ее появления._

_И все же тогда, прижимаясь мокрой от слез щекой к стеклу шлюза, глядя на то, как Джейк отступает все дальше к начавшему приоткрываться люку, Эбби верила, что это все ее вина. Чувствовала это. Ее сомнения, ее метания, слабость ее убеждений стоили жизни самому дорогому на свете человеку. И с этим ей предстояло жить..._

***

Эбби не знала сколько времени прошло, пока она предавалась размышлениям и воспоминаниям. Когда же взгляд упал на огонек, бьющийся в оковах стеклянного плена, он был уже на порядок ниже, а днище заливал слой застывшего стеарина. Да и ноги от долгого сидения в одной позе порядком затекли. 

Маркус, что все это время находился неподалеку, незаметно оказался рядом и протянул ей руку, помогая подняться. Да молча, не спрашивая ни о чем, накинул на плечи одно из одеял, что до того покоилось в мешке. Одного взгляда на ее печальное, но словно бы просветлевшее лицо, было достаточно, чтобы все понять. 

Эбби слабо улыбнулась и благодарно коснулась его руки. Такой горячей по сравнению с ее, совсем было заледеневшей. Плечи, сведенные, съежившиеся, невольно расправлялись от этого тепла, струящегося по коже от прикосновения, даже сквозь множество слоев ткани. 

Они встретились взглядом. И Эбби поддалась порыву, приподнявшись на носочки и сократив разделяющее их расстояние. Прижавшись губами к губам. Целуя его медленно, едва касаясь, словно набираясь храбрости на что-то большее. Чувствуя, как крепчает хватка рук, обосновавшихся на талии. 

Пока то ли от нараставшего мороза, то ли от обуревавших эмоций, не задрожала сильнее. И, хоть и пыталась скрыть это, Маркус заметил. Отстранился, плотнее кутая в теплую ткань, выглядя отрешенным и чуть печальным. Отняв от своего плеча ее ладонь поднес к губам, целуя ее – подрагивающую и влажную от слез. А после, разрывая затянувшуюся тишину и это мгновение, напомнил:

\- Пора возвращаться, Эбби, иначе ты совсем окоченеешь, да и мы не успеем вернуться в Тондис к утру.

На удивление легко в этот раз было прислушаться к нему и кивком подчиниться его решению. Но все же удержаться от еще одного прикосновения она не смогла. Коснувшись щеки, прорисовала по памяти узор татуировки, сокрытый бородой. И Маркус, растворяя все ее затаенные страхи и сомнения, наконец улыбнулся. 

***

Жар, холод, боль… Что бы она не думала, а с каждым новым кругом оказывалось, что может стать еще хуже. Еще сложнее. И когда темные воды поднялись выше, захлестывая лицо, просачиваясь в истерзанные легкие, она поняла, что сдаться не будет непростительной слабостью. Всего лишь крохотной уступкой. Отступлением…

Нужно лишь перестать цепляться сознанием за эти образы, сотворенные бредом. Да отдаться во власть потока, обволакивающего ее, отпуская все что было и могло бы быть...

Вот только резкие, рвущие оковы мрака на лоскуты, крики не позволили этого сделать. Слишком знакомые. Слишком громкие, заполняющие собой все пространство. Волнами расходясь по телу до каждой клеточки. Словно, надрываясь, кричала сама боль, ставшая частью ее. 

Вторя ей, кричали тени. Только она, отчаянно напрягая бесчувственные связки, никак не могла закричать. 

***

После возвращения к остальным, давая отдых лошадям, измученным непростой дорогой, был еще не один костер, чадящий ароматным можжевеловым дымом. И вновь он сидел рядом с нею, погруженный в приближающиеся вместе с домом заботы, далекий и близкий одновременно. Пока еще не позволяющий ей приблизиться и разделить их на двоих. И единственным, что тревожило Эбби сейчас, были лишь сомнения в том, удастся ли им переступить через это и одновременно не разрушить все то, что они так долго выстраивали для своих народов. 

Из растревоженной памяти никак не шел разговор с Лексой, что некогда показался ей столь неуместным.

_\- Тебе никогда не быть лидером, Эбби, как не быть и мудрым советником. Ты слишком хорошая, чтобы принимать и понимать тяжелые решения. И потому сейчас я облегчу жизнь и тебе и Маркусу - не забывайся, держись от него подальше. Помни, что ты лишь заложница и никакие слова регента этого не изменят._

_\- То есть, намекаешь, что ты не допустишь того, чтобы я осталась в Аркадии?_

_Эбби усмехнулась, мимоходом подмечая встревоженный вид Моры, оставшейся во временном лагере на привале. Они с Лексой как-то слишком синхронно решили прогуляться вдоль тропы, чтобы размять затекшие ноги, и девочка была не единственной, кто обратил на это внимание._

_\- И что ты сделаешь, из-за такой ерунды потребуешь назад свой трон, который так тебя не прельщает? Или убьешь меня, грозя навлечь беды на всех нас?_

_\- Зачем же, - лицо девушки стало неприятным, - всегда можно ограничиться несчастным случаем, произошедшим с твоими подругами. Они, конечно, тоже важны, но не настолько._

_Эбби скрипнула зубами. Столь открыто им еще не угрожали прежде. А ведь ответить ей и правда было нечем. Лекса прекрасно знала, что она ни за что не воспользовалась бы своим единственным рычагом воздействия - здоровьем Моры. Хорошая в ее устах было синонимом слабой._

_Видимо все это было столь явно написано у нее на лице, что землянка ухмыльнулась:_

_\- Я же говорю - слишком хорошая._

_\- Тогда чем я тебе так не нравлюсь? - Не сказать, что она вообще рассматривала Маркуса как-то иначе, нежели возможного друга и партнера, но эти запреты, навязанные ей с ровного места, вызывали внутренний протест. - Самый безопасный и мирный вариант, который только можно представить._

_\- В том и беда, что против тебя лично я ничего не имею. И будь все так просто, даже порадовалась бы за вас. Не будь ты из скайкру, и не будь он Командующим._

_Эбби не просила разъяснений, но и явно не понимала о чем она говорит. Потому Лекса сделала одолжение:_

_\- Посмотри по сторонам внимательнее… вспомни Линкольна, что вряд ли в скором будущем восстановит свою репутацию. Межклановые союзы неприемлемы для землян. Да и как люди станут уважать лидера, что открыто признает превосходство чужого народа перед своим? Даже если это касается всего лишь отдельных его представителей... представительниц. А Маркус и так уже однажды нарушил запрет, взяв в жены женщину из Речников. Единственное, что уберегло их тогда от изгнания – его воинские заслуги да тот факт, что он еще не был Командующим. Теперь же все иначе. Лидеру не простительна слабость, Эбби. Просто подумай об этом, если вдруг между вами возникнет что-то большее, чем простая симпатия. Ведь, поверь, я не желаю зла. Никому. И в особенности Рейс или Блейк..._

_И девушка направилась к стоянке, оставив Эбби в растрепанных чувствах и праведном негодовании._

…Рейс и Блейк. Почему-то именно за это сейчас зацепилось ее внимание, прокручивая чуть назад ленту воспоминаний. 

\- Как ты узнал кто мы?

\- Что?

\- Мы сейчас недалеко от Храма, где заключали соглашение о мире и заложницах, и я невольно вспомнила тот день. Сначала было не до того, слишком много всего навалилось. Однако сейчас я припоминаю, что при выборе ты назвал нас полными именами. Эбигейл Гриффин, Рейвен Рейс, Октавия Блейк. Ты также знал кто из нас как выглядит и где находится… Как ты узнал это?

Маркус помолчал, пристально рассматривая языки огня, глодавшего подбрасываемый хворост. Эбби не торопила, уже привыкла, что, не обдумав всех возможных последствий, он своих секретов не раскрывает. К тому же ей казалось, что ответ она уже знает, оставалось лишь убедиться в этом.

\- В вашем лагере был разведчик, что собирал информацию. В чем бы меня не уверяла твоя дочь, я должен был быть уверенным в ваших намерениях. 

\- Как и в кандидатурах предполагаемых заложников?

\- И это тоже. Сбор информации о противнике одна из самых важных частей войны. Мы не могли ошибиться и забрать к себе тех, кем вы с легкостью могли пожертвовать.

И ведь не вскинешься, с пеной у рта уверяя, что среди них не было таковых. 

\- Надеюсь, что нам никогда не придется в этом убедиться. Особенно в войне против тебя, – Эбби усмехнулась и автоматическим движением потерла беспрестанно ноющие запястья. – Это был Алан, да?

\- Он легко вписался. 

Уж в этом Эбби не сомневалась. В мороке, навеянном пляской огня, даже казалось, что она видит, как белокурый юноша скользит по темноте обесточенных коридоров Ковчега, как сливается с толпой, задавая самые верные вопросы. И становится незаменимым винтиком в огромной махине останавливающегося мира скайкру. 

\- И при этом я готова поклясться, что раньше никогда его не встречала.

\- В этом и заключалась его работа, - Маркус улыбнулся. – Именно он убедил меня ограничиться тройкой и изменить решение не в твою пользу. 

\- То есть сначала это должен был быть кто-то другой?

\- Да. 

Что ж, учитывая принципы, по которым их отбирали, догадаться кто был избран до нее тоже было не сложно. 

\- Это должен был быть Финн, не так ли?

Отвечать напрямую Маркус не стал.

\- Он был одним из вариантов. Имеющий влияние среди народа, всеми силами ратующий за мир, возлюбленный лидера. Да и просто крепкий и выносливый юноша. Все это делало его подходящим кандидатом для обмена. Но когда тебе удалось излечить одного из Жнецов, стрелка весов сместилась не в твою пользу. Алан был впечатлен. И, как я понял, не столько результатом, сколько тем, как ты билась за жизнь того бедолаги. 

Да уж, этого ей и самой было не забыть. Друг Линкольна привязанный к кушетке и бьющийся в каком-то зверином помешательстве. Его молящий взгляд. Ее догадка по поводу опиатов, что могли подобным образом воздействовать на поведение. И мощнейший стимул к действию, в виде жгучего чувства вины перед тремя сотнями человек, что отдали свои жизни на Ковчеге ни за что. Тогда она просто не могла допустить еще одной потери…

***

Город, до того казавшийся лишь темным силуэтом на горизонте, все возрастал. Ширился. Приближался. 

Уже можно было различить звуки, разносившиеся на далекие расстояния в тихом морозном воздухе. Сменялись караульные, бряцая оружием и тяжело ступая по деревянным ступеням. Гудел огонь в бочках, заменявших уличные фонари. Скрипели петли ворот, отворявшихся им на встречу.

Эбби улыбнулась, наслаждаясь чувством краткого счастья от возвращения домой. И, зная, что не имеет права на что-то большее, лишь чуть улыбнулась, вскидывая глаза на Маркуса, следующего бок-о-бок с нею, в надежде вновь увидеть его ответную улыбку – столь редкую спутницу в последние недели. 

Но от взгляда на Маркуса, неестественно прямо замершего в седле, улыбка эта начала жечь губы. Взгляд его, холодный и застывший, пугал и был неотрывно устремлен на площадь. Мрачное, гнетущее предчувствие зародилось внутри, и Эбби спешилась в ускоренном ритме. Рванулась по направлению этого взгляда.

Никто не препятствовал и не навязывался в сопровождающие. И от этого замутило лишь сильнее. 

Площадь, освещенная тусклыми огнями бочек, встретила ее тяжелым гулом. Не то пламени, не то крови, резко прилившей к голове. На позорном столбе, что некогда удерживал ее саму от падения, безвольно повисло тело Кайла, истерзанное тысячей ударов клинков. И грубую брусчатку под его ногами устилало бурое месиво, едва припорошенное легким утренним снегом. 

На соседнем столбе, изогнувшись в неестественной позе, застыла Арья, скованная морозом и смертью. Когда она шагнула ближе, Лекса, что преградила собою подход к телам, предостерегающе выставила вперед руку и отвела в сторону взгляд.

Эбби остановилась. Застыла, не в силах принять происходящее. Даже не заметив, как подкосились ноги, напомнив о себе резкой болью в травмированных местах, она тяжело осела на тонкий слой белеющего снега, едва скрывающий отпечатки ног, расходящиеся во все стороны от места бойни. 

\- Эбигейл...

Ее имя, что прозвучало над головой, показалось вдруг омерзительным. Равно как и голос, произнесший его. И руку Маркуса, что тяжело опустилась ей на плечо, она стряхнула как что-то чужеродное. Опасное. Даже гадкое. 

Он знал.

Это осознание жгло изнутри, перекрывая все иные эмоции. А ведь она-то и вправду поверила в то, что знала этого человека. Что понимала его и то, что им движет. Что даже, черт возьми, разделяет эти самые взгляды! И все же тела на столбах не были мороком.

Несмотря на то, что Маркус ей ничего не обещал, она все-таки надеялась, что прежде он сообщит ей о своем решении, каким бы оно ни было. И этот день, что она могла назвать лишь предательством, разрушил между ними те мосты, что возводились с таким трудом. Потому что он знал. Потому что он отдал этот приказ и вслед за тем попросту увлек ее прочь из города. И ей даже не хотелось знать почему. 

Отшатнувшись, она глухо застонала, сжимая все сильнее голову руками, до багровой пелены перед глазами. Чтобы не видеть и не слышать, чтобы проснуться и убедиться, что все это не более, чем просто кошмарный сон. 

***

Крик этот, слившийся с нею, все не затихал. Разливался по телу волнами холода и жара. И боль, вторящая ему, все нараставшая внутри, вдруг словно прорвалась наружу, испепеляя не только ее плоть, но и пелену, застилавшую сознание. И Эбби рванулась вслед за этим криком, чувствуя, как распадается на тысячу осколков. Застонала. И распахнула глаза, что тут же заслезились от яркого света, заполнявшего палату.

Резко пахло приторным дымом. Жгло запястья. И бинт на ноге стянуло от засохшей крови. 

Совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, сидел не сводящий с нее тревожного взгляда Маркус. Одновременно такой близкий и далекий. Почему-то больше не вызывающий желания отшатнуться. Еще не понимая толком где же сон, а где явь, она поморщилась и вновь сомкнула веки, под которыми заметались размытые цветастые пятна. 

\- С возвращением в мир живых, Эбби….


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.userapi.com/c830208/v830208933/12d806/ttQiIFERDwI.jpg

С момента тревожного пробуждения и по сию минуту Октавию не оставляло чувство, что время вдруг лишилось тормозов и понеслось в бешенном ритме, отчего все события слились в единую бурую, гнетущую массу. Ощущение неотвратимой беды, зародившееся задолго до рассказа Джахи, тягучим комом встало в груди. Словно на автопилоте она ходила, говорила, исполняла чьи-то указания, даже не особо разбираясь в том, от кого они поступали. И все смотрела по сторонам испуганными глазами ребенка, впервые вышедшего за пределы тесных стен отсека, где провела большую часть жизни.

Не в силах отыскать себе места в этом хаосе, она старалась держаться поближе к тем, что оставались для нее единственной опорой в незнакомом мире землян. И пусть, когда все это кончится, скорее всего они первыми и призовут ее к ответу, ближе людей у Октавии все равно сейчас не было. 

В помещении, подле которого она столь нерешительно переминалась с ноги на ногу, стояла непрерывная тишина, и Оу осторожно приоткрыла дверь, не спеша нарушать уединение больной. 

Эбби, подобно мраморному изваянию, сидела на кушетке и смотрела в одну точку, словно силясь найти все ответы на сколе покоробившейся краски. Услышанное или уловленное по интонациям за последние дни никак не укладывалось в голове и, наверное, сильнее чем за все это время она ощущала собственное бессилие и растерянность. Все вышло из-под мнимого контроля, и она понятия не имела как это исправить.

За стеной, там, где располагалась палата Рейвен, гнетущая тишина разбавлялась лишь редким позвякиванием посуды да шагами посетителей, приносивших и уносивших так и не тронутые продукты. И пусть в ее состоянии и не полагалось ходить, нагружая поврежденную ногу, Эбби могла бы найти способ, чтобы нарушить все запреты и пробраться к подруге. Могла бы. Но не двигалась с места. 

Что сказать человеку, для которого сейчас рухнул весь мир и самым малопривлекательным, что ей могли предложить, были утешения и жизнь? Что сделать? Эбби не знала, хоть однажды и сама проходила через что-то подобное. Помнится, тогда ее спасла не компания вездесущего Джахи, а мысль о дочери, ради которой она должна держаться во что бы то ни стало. 

Когда казалось, что нашлись наконец правильные слова и она стягивала одеяло, намереваясь спустить с кушетки здоровую ногу, ее вновь сковывало видением того, чему быть свидетелем Эбби просто не могла, и все же никак не могла выбросить из головы. И она возвращалась в исходное положение, устремляя невидящий взгляд в пустоту…

Эти терзания столь явственно проступили на осунувшемся лице, что Октавия так и не осмелилась войти. Неправильным было даже думать о том, чтобы вывалить на подругу еще и свои беды. 

Бесшумно, словно воришка, едва не застуканный на месте преступления, сделала шаг назад. Другой. Тихонько притворила за собой дверь. Подобно Эбби видение прошлого стояло перед глазами, и у Октавии даже не было возможности сказать себе, что это лишь кошмарный сон, навеянный действием препаратов. 

_Джексон смотрел потеряно. Виновато. Впервые за долгие часы оторвав взгляд красных глаз от их ран или пола, и остановив его на человеке. Нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Пока глухой, нечеловеческий крик не разорвал навалившуюся тишину, путаясь в тенетах дурмана, затаившегося по углам._

_Слишком резкий. Слишком громкий. Кажется, ее._

_Неуловимое для глаз движение и лезвие скальпеля глубоко вошло в плоть, но она совсем не почувствовала боли. Лишь тепло крови, густо хлынувшей из ран, прочертивших извилистые дорожки от запястий к локтям. Пусть. Пусть течет еще быстрее, яростнее. Пусть ширятся эти багровые протоки, ведущие к свободе. Рейвен довольно засмеялась, захлебываясь слюной и кашлем. Захрипела._

_Завыла. Когда Джексон, которого она и не рассматривала как помеху, взвыл столь отчаянно, словно она и впрямь была для него дорогим человеком. Метнулся вперед, сшибая с ног, пригвождая к полу собственным весом, вновь нарушая все планы и заслоняя путь к свободе и успокоению._

_Следом кто-то перехватил скользкие запястья и с силой надавил на них, замедляя ток крови. Рейвен отчаянно забилась, силясь вырваться из захвата, отвоевать всего пару минут, чтобы довести начатое до конца. Толку то. Только лишь окончательно выбилась из сил, коих и так не было. Дернувшись напоследок уже из упрямства, нежели расчета на победу, ощутила острие иглы, пронзившее плечо._

***

Ее поступок не обсуждали, словно позабыв о нем до менее смутных времен. И все же Оу казалось, что она видит, как отстранились от нее местные. Как искоса поглядывает Мора, когда они меняют пропитавшиеся гноем или кровью повязки. Как сторонится Индра, стараясь не замечать юное протеже, едва взятое на индивидуальное обучение. Так ли это или просто выдумки, порожденные воспаленным от долгого отсутствия сна сознанием? Сложно сказать. Не придуманной была лишь сухость Командующего. О том, что этим дело не ограничится и ей предстоит отвечать за свои действия, и в первую очередь не перед ним, ей сообщили тем же вечером, когда гости из Аркадии объявились у ворот города... 

_Глядя на Найко, сосредоточенно перебиравшего какие-то травы посреди ночи, Октавия с невеселой усмешкой подумала о том, что врачи чем-то напоминают ей вампиров – никогда не спят в положенное время. А может не отдыхают и вовсе. Ведь когда ни явись, кто-нибудь из этой парочки обязательно оказывался на месте._

_Сообщение же об исчезновении Эбби и Рейвен, казалось, вовсе не произвело на землянина особого эффекта: своей работы он не оставлял на протяжении всего ее монолога._

_\- Можешь больше не продолжать. Нам нужно все приготовить. Тащи таз с водой и бинты. Да сундук Эбби с набором для оказания первой помощи захвати._

_\- Зачем это?_

_\- Ты и правда думаешь, что кровь, что вы нашли, была из разбитого носа?_

_Всего одна фраза, но ее с лихвой хватило на то, чтобы Октавия осеклась, прикусив язык с готовым вот-вот сорваться едким замечанием, да рванула за обозначенными вещами. Как глупо, непростительно глупо она позволила себе проигнорировать очевидные вещи, погрузившись в переживания за судьбу друзей да злость на командира, что отстранил ее в сторону, словно малое дитя не способное ни чем помочь._

_В том, что Эбби при инвентаризации основательно изменила систему хранения, она убедилась практически сразу. Бинты оказались переложенными в ящики стола, тогда как инъекции заняли их место в старинном шкафу, створки которого возможно было запереть не замок. Куда были убраны оставшиеся капельницы или шприцы сложно было даже предположить. Благо, сейчас они ей не требовались. На месте оказался только набор для первой помощи, что Эбби всегда предпочитала держать под рукой._

_Оставалось раздобыть лишь снега да дров, чтобы вытопить воды. Местным источникам она по-прежнему не доверяла. Закинув собранные медикаменты к Найко, подготавливающему какие-то жутковатого вида железки, она поспешила во двор. Но на пол пути притормозила, сознавая, что больше не в состоянии бороться с одолевающей ее тревогой, больше похожей на истерический припадок. Она должна была что-то сделать и только одно сейчас было в ее силах. Сунув руку в карман, Оу извлекла из него устройство размером со спичечный коробок, состоящее из кнопки под пластиковой крышкой._

_Она не знала, что сейчас делал Кейн и планировал ли делать что-то вообще. Об организации поисков пропавших ничего не говорило - за окном не наблюдалось ни аномального движения, ни огней, ни поисковых отрядов. Город спал, как и прежде._

_Прекрасно понимая, что позже может пожалеть об этом более чем по десятку причин, Оу откинула крышку и надавила на кнопку. Пока еще не успела передумать. Устройство отозвалось на нажатие красной вспышкой крохотного индикатора, расположенного подле кнопки. Она продолжила методично появляться через каждые пять секунд и Октавия судорожно вздохнула, после чего поспешила к поленнице, укрытой в тени здания._

_Днем прошел снегопад и большая часть дров была засыпана снегом. По чьей-то халатности брезент, прикрывавший поленницу по обыкновению, оказался скомкан и позабыт в стороне. Так что ей пришлось зарыться во внутрь неровной стены из дров, выискивая подходящие по размеру к очагу, не отсыревшие поленья. Свет воткнутого в снег факела, мечущийся из стороны в сторону на ветру, упрямо не желал поддаваться воле стихии, что весьма облегчало задачу._

_Удар подлый, со спины, настиг ее в тот момент, когда Октавия вытаскивала последнее полено, что могло бы уместиться у нее в охапке. Увернуться умудрилась лишь в последний момент, каким-то чудом заприметив метнувшуюся против направления света тень. Потому тяжесть опустившегося полена не лишила ее сознания, а лишь отбила вмиг занемевшее плечо._

_Октавия рванула в сторону, уходя от еще одного удара, попутно пнув ведро со снегом под ноги нападавшей. Но задержало это ее ненадолго – уже через мгновение Арья вновь принялась наступать. Времени на глупые вопросы не было, да Октавия и не нуждалась в разъяснениях. Красноречивее любых слов говорило лицо землянки, перекошенное яростью. Тем же неконтролируемым гневом, что она источала на вынесении приговора. Безумие, что породили скорбь и отчаянье, больше не скрывалось за хмурой маской отчужденного спокойствия._

_Руки, обессиленные болезнью и сведенные холодом, слушались плохо и Блейк вынуждена была только уворачиваться и уходить от ударов, не в состоянии дать отпор. Так уже было когда-то, и Октавия до крови закусила щеку, отгоняя ненужные воспоминания. Это помогло несколько взбодриться, но кто знает, как долго ей удалось бы продержаться в бешенном ритме, заданном землянкой, если бы откуда не возьмись не появился Найко. Растерявший свою невозмутимость и спокойствие, с лицом, обезображенным гримасой гнева и яростным криком, разорвавшим тишину. Сама Октавия почему-то закричать и позвать помощь так и не собралась._

_Целитель, в отличии от них обеих, привычно вооруженный до зубов, без труда справился с невменяемой женщиной, вырубив сильным ударом рукояти меча по голове. И, судя по выражению лица, на этом бы не остановился, если б Октавия не навалилась сверху, закрывая Арью своим телом._

_\- Подожди! Найко, стой!! Она может знать где Рейвен и Эбби…_

***

_К сожалению, добиться ничего, кроме выкриков ненависти от нее не удалось, и все-таки Октавия не сожалела о своем поступке. Рейвен же, как позже рассказал Линкольн, они нашли лишь благодаря счастливой случайности, удаче, что явно была у той на ставке._

_Ответвление коридора, в котором механик потеряла сознание, оканчивалось провалом, плотно заваленным снегом и обломками камней, и было тупиком. Лишь тусклый свет угасающего факела да странный шум привлекли к нему внимание спасательного отряда._

_Норовя уйти от вероятного преследования и знающая о том, что Вик успел за это время изучить ее образ мышления, Рейс пошла тем путем, что в иных случаях, вероятно, рассматривала бы с большим сомнением. Слишком уж долгим и извилистым он был, отклоняясь аж до границ города. И именно этим путем, как оказалось, и пользовался последние годы лазутчик Азгеды, если ему необходимо было проникнуть в город тайно, а не под покровительством печати посла._

_Когда Линкольн с отрядом наткнулись на нее, Рейвен была распростерта на полу, измазанном капающей с губ слюной, желудочным соком да кровью из разбитого об пол носа. Ее било в конвульсиях, и нескольким мужчинам с трудом удалось удерживать Рейс на протяжении нескольких минут, пока, измотанная, она окончательно не затихла._

_Это их задержало. До места, где Вик держал Эбби, оставалось чуть меньше трети пути и потому они приняли решение взять девушку с собой. Благо Роан, которому политический статус запрещал участие в каких-либо конфликтах с местными, согласился нести ее. Указанию пути это не мешало, а тяжесть девичьего тела была для землянина смехотворной…_

Покинув палату Эбби, Октавия все так же подобно тени проскользнула в палату Рейвен. В ней стояла оглушающая, непроницаемая тишина. Неживая. Отчего казалось, что даже воздух, пропитавшийся болью Рейс, сгустился, став непригодным для дыхания, которое и так было едва уловимым. Слезы, что никак не желали заканчиваться, не просыхающими дорожками извивались по бледным, впалым щекам.

Когда все, занятые теперь уже лечением Эбби, куда менее восприимчивой к введенным Найко антибиотикам, оставили ее наконец в покое, перестав маячить перед глазами двадцать четыре часа в стуки, боль изменилась, словно бы отступив на пару шагов. То ли время и правда что-то меняло, даже за столь ничтожный отрезок, то ли организм просто выставил блокаду, осознав, что иначе ему не выстоять.

На присутствие посторонних Рейвен чаще всего никак не реагировала, превратившись в живое изваяние, с тусклыми, поблекшими глазами. Их лихорадочный блеск сошел на нет вместе с попытками высвободиться и завершить начатое. Сил у нее, и без того истерзанной ранением и переохлаждением практически не осталось, равно как и желания жить.

И, если хоть кто-то и вызывал у нее что-то крайне отдаленно напоминающее интерес, так только Роан, что несколько раз показался в палате. В очередной раз почувствовал его присутствие, по обыкновению безмолвное, Рейс поднимала взгляд и долго, не мигая, всматривалась в резкие черты лица. Словно надеясь, что они вновь начнут растворяться в слепящем сиянии, и хоть на мгновение в этой режущей слух тишине зазвучит знакомый голос. Промелькнет знакомая улыбка, увлекая в этот свет вслед за собой… 

Почему землянин соглашался раз за разом находить время на краткие, но бессмысленные с ее точки зрения посещения совершенно незнакомого ему человека, Октавия не знала. Но подозревала, что не малую роль в этом играет близость палаты Эбби, в которой время от времени можно было расслышать голос Командующего.

Опустившись на пол у изголовья кушетки, Оу протянула руку и коснулась кисти Рейвен, слегка сжав ее. Пусть та и не реагировала, Блейк не оставляла надежды на то, что присутствие друга рядом поможет выкарабкаться из этой смыкающейся над головой трясины боли и отчаянья. Поможет не только ей одной.

_В том, что происходило после вызволения подруг и их появления в лазарете, Октавия мало что понимала. На пару с Морой, одной из немногих, кому позволено было знать о случившемся, она превратилась в тень Найко, послушно исполняющую любое указание._

_Кипятила и остужала воду для промывания, наполняла ею грелки. Подносила бинты, что быстро напитывались кровью и гноем; поджигала прессованные травы, от которых скоро начали путаться мысли и отступила боль в ссаженном плече. Если не знала чего-то, то повторяла за Морой, сноровисто очищавшей раны._

_По прибытии раненых в лазарет, в палате, что была рассчитана на четверых, стало неимоверно тесно. Помимо пострадавших и ее самой в небольшое помещение набились Кейн с дочерью, Найко и Индра, еще какие-то люди, то и дело выныривающие из-за двери с данными для командира. После каждого такого донесения тот все больше мрачнел. И вскоре покинул помещение, прихватив с собой и большую часть народа, к немалому облегчению оставшихся по-началу._

_Во второй палате, почему-то расположенной не рядом, а на следующем этаже, разместили Малыша и Линкольна, выступавшего при нем сиделкой. То ли рана его была серьезной, то ли по какой-то иной причине Найко надолго оказался привязанным к кровати гиганта, передавая Оу лишь отрывистые указания, касающиеся лечения женщин. И на протяжении долгих, бесконечных жутких часов, подле Рейвен и Эбби, мечущихся в бреду, оставались лишь они с Морой._

_Руки обеих пленниц представляли собой страшное зрелище. Посиневшие, распухшие, покрытые кровоточащими разрывами. И если у Рейвен они были ссажены не так сильно, то, казалось, что у Эбби от запястий осталось одно кровавое месиво. И Октавия искренне не представляла, как она сможет действовать руками, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вернуться к операциям._

_Первое время, с трудом подавляя страх навредить еще больше, ей чуть ли не силой приходилось заставлять себя коснуться поврежденной кожи. Но вскоре Оу, лишенная альтернатив, могла уже без содрогания менять пропитавшиеся жутким месивом повязки, с напряжением следя лишь за тем, чтобы отек начал отступать. Да вот только делать этого он спешил, и Найко пришлось, наконец, обратить пристальное внимание на их палату._

_\- Держите ее, - целитель был хмур и сосредоточен._

_Обнажив раны Эбби, вновь затянутые воспаленной кожей и слоем бурого гноя, он осторожно, по капле, вливал в стиснутые губы какое-то поило, что должно было уменьшить боль. В плошке, что высилась у изголовья ее кровати, неспешно копошились белесые черви._

_-Ты же не серьезно? - Октавию передернуло, но она послушно протянула ремни над плечами Эбби, неподвижно фиксируя ее на кушетке. – Зачем это вообще?.._

_\- Чтобы она сама себе не навредила, - Найко, с руками чище, чем ей когда-либо доводилось видеть, поместил первую партию копошащихся гадов на открытые раны, закинув их сверху слоем полупрозрачной марли. Следом обработал и вторую руку. - Они очистят раны куда лучше, чем это смог бы сделать я. Но ей будет больно. Петли же смогут удержать от лишних движений..._

_Октавия осторожно провела пальцем по бинту, опоясывающему запястье Рейвен. Своим поступком та умудрилась нанести серьезный урон и без того поврежденным мышцам, и Октавия старалась, чтобы ее прикосновения были как можно легче и невесомее. Чуть выше, на уровне локтевого сгиба, руку Рейс украшали бесформенные синяки, порожденные иглами капельниц. Следы от ремней, глубоко врезавшихся в кожу во время попыток высвободиться и довершить начатое, под тканью рубашки видны не были, но Октавия, не глядя, могла бы воспроизвести карту повреждений, простершихся на коже, которую она обрабатывала изо дня в день._

_Эбби, вопреки убеждениям Найко, не кричала, даже стонала едва слышно. Словно силясь что-то произнести, что-то отрывистое и не различимое. Но рвалась из пут, угрожая навредить самой себе, с силой, не свойственной обессилевшему телу. Боролась, пока не затихла, окутанная забытьем, порожденным давящим наркотическим дурманом от дыма, пропитавшего комнату._

_И если в случае с Эбби такое лечение, пусть и варварское, явно было на пользу, то с лечением Рейвен что-то шло не так. Конвульсии, пусть и слабее чем в первый раз, начинались еще дважды. Ее тошнило. И Октавия совершенно не представляла, что с этим делать, пока Эбби не пришла ей на помощь._

_Откуда она знала, что что-то не в порядке? Что нужна им? Как поняла, что ввела Рейвен инсулин вместо адреналин? Да и вообще умудрилась вспомнить о нем, когда сознание то и дело предательски ускользало? Октавия не знала. Помнила лишь сколько уверенности было в глазах Гриффин, когда она ненадолго очнулась во время очередной перевязки. Да силу руки, сжимавшей отворот ее кофты._

_А если уверена была Эбби, то какое право имела сомневаться она?.._

_Октавия воззрилась на Мору, в растерянности замершую над бледной Рейвен, обложенной грелками. Игла капельницы с физраствором, который должен был вымыть из крови препарат, которого там быть не должно, замерла в паре сантиметров от вздувшейся вены._

_\- Давай же, чего ты ждешь? Мы еще должны ввести ей глюкозу. Эбби так велела!_

_\- Мы не уверены. И это может лишь ухудшить ситуацию, если Эбби вдруг ошиблась... или ты не верно расслышала..._

_Девочка могла оказаться права, Октавия понимала это, равно как и то, что может принять на себя ношу не по плечу, если что-то пойдет не так. Да вот только альтернативных вариантов не было и помощь все не приходила._

_\- У тебя есть варианты получше?_

_\- Нет. Но этот точно плохой! - Девочка непроизвольно сорвалась на крик. И на мгновение показалось, что в прозрачных глазах мелькнули слезы, столь не свойственные ей. - Я ведь даже не знаю, что это вообще за раствор и от чего он. Я же не целитель._

_\- Тогда просто коли._

_\- Октавия…_

_\- Коли! – Она ухватила со стола второй пакет с прозрачной жидкостью и метнула испепеляющий взгляд на девочку, толком не зная, кого больше подстегивая и этим взглядом, и криком. – Иначе я сама это сделаю!_

_\- Хватит самодеятельности. Лучше дайте мне пару минут, чтобы подтвердить диагноз, - раздался за спиной знакомый голос, заставив Октавию задрожать._

_Силы словно разом оставили ее и потрепанному Джексону, что показался на пороге палаты, без труда удалось отнять из ослабивших хватку пальцев драгоценную капельницу. Не хватало только, чтобы они извели ее без надобности._

***

Эбби так и не поняла отчего вдруг встрепенулась и резко повернулась к двери, что оказалась притворена столь же плотно, как и несколько часов назад. Посетителей, оставивших ее в покое после настоятельной просьбы Маркуса, не было. И все же Эбби казалось, что она что-то упустила, слишком погруженная в себя, и кто-то кроме него нарушил ее невольное затворничество. Она резко опустила руку на кровать, нащупывая шероховатый пластик рации. И только обнаружив устройство на нужном месте, успокоилась. До назначенного времени для связи с дочерью оставалось еще несколько часов, теперь казавшихся непростительно долгими. А ведь еще этим утром ей казалось, что часы таяли быстро, незаметно сменяя друг друга. 

От резкого движения боль в запястьях напомнила о себе и Эбби поморщилась, силясь перетерпеть ее. Трата обезболивающих на себя в сложившихся обстоятельствах казалась едва ли не преступлением, и она предпочитала довольствоваться малым, а то и вовсе заменять их на успокоительные прикосновения. Теперь, когда она окончательно пришла в себя, Эбби сознавала, что Маркуса не должно было быть рядом. Как бы она этого ни хотела, как бы ни нуждалась. 

И все же, когда боль становилась нестерпимой и казалось, что она не выдержит ее больше, он неизменно оказывался рядом. Как давно сидящий подле? От каких важных дел оторвавшийся? Эбби не знала и не спрашивала, понимая, что иначе самолично выставит его прочь из палаты. Она просто откидывала голову, устраиваясь на груди, и закрывала глаза, на сетчатке которых, казалось, навеки запечатлелся проклятый скол на стене. 

И каждый раз его рука оказывалась прочно обвитой вокруг ее плеч, дрожащих словно в припадке. 

Вот и в этот раз ладонь привычно скользнула вверх по рукаву, ощущая исходящий от ткани холод. И замерла лишь наткнувшись на что-то непривычное. Липкое. Эбби рефлекторно сомкнула пальцы, растирая по коже след от подтаявшей жидкости с одежды. И, не открывая глаз, глухо поинтересовалась:

\- Чья?..

\- Сейчас тебе не стоит думать об этом.

\- Маркус. Чья она?

\- Арьи. Ее казнили. 

И сразу захотелось отстраниться. Как в том дурном сне, навеянном наркотическим дурманом. Отстраниться, умчаться как можно дальше. От него. От себя. От всего происходящего. Но вместо этого она лишь закусила губу, как можно глубже задвигая недовольство.

Пусть этого она не успела предотвратить, растратив драгоценное время на раздумья, и все исполнилось как в ее кошмаре, но что-то еще можно было исправить. Если она все еще хотела верить в то, что человечество имеет право на жизнь.

\- Я понимаю, что Арья нарушила один из основных законом клана. Но вы же не могли так просто казнить ее. Ведь нам же нужны были доказательства того, что именно они с Виком устроили эту эпидемию. Что у нас есть общий враг и …

Маркус прервал ее словоизлияния на середине, непроизвольно поведя плечами и сжимая руку в кулак. Словно отгоняя что-то, о чем не хотелось бы вспоминать. Резко бросилось в глаза, что костяшки на его руке сбиты. 

\- Малыш умер.

\- Ч-что?

Это слишком спокойное заявление об очередной смерти, к которой она не была готова, осадило ее, лишив не только сил на борьбу и аргументов, но и способности нормально дышать. Ей не нужно было напоминать за кого он получил жало стрелы, торчащее из спины. 

\- Как? 

\- Когда они боролись с Виком, пузырек с отравой повредился. Инфекция попала прямо в рану. 

Эбби застонала, понимая, какова была цепочка последующих событий. Уткнулась лбом в колени, подтянув их к груди, и все крепче прижимая к бокам локти, сломанная, согнутая пополам накатившей волной боли. Маркус же продолжал, словно спеша избавиться от этой информации, никому не доставляющей радости. 

\- Он был сильным и боролся. Но мы ничего не смогли сделать, хватило суток, чтобы он истаял. Вирус был в какой-то концентрированной форме. Я не очень понял вашего парня, но, кажется, болезнь сразу попала в кровь, быстро распространилась и поразила внутренние органы. Другого доказательства никому не потребовалось.

Эбби кивнула. Представила, как вытекает жизнь из этого могучего исполина, иссушая по капле. Также, как с каждой тягучей каплей крови выходила она из Арьи, распятой на позорном столбе. Тысяча ножевых ударов. Кровь за кровь. 

Словно отвлекая внимание от этой картины, за стеной зашумела Октавия, что-то чрезмерно эмоционально выговаривая пустоте. А по глазам ударили лужи крови, застывшие на полу. 

_\- Синклер не ответит, Рейвен. Он мертв._

_Глаза Джексона воспаленные, слезящиеся. Странно, что после услышанного ей думается лишь об этом. Да о том, что они еще и бесконечно печальные. Виноватые..._

_Слепящий солнечный свет, слишком яркий, чтобы быть реальным, вновь заполнил собой помещение. Переливаясь и оглушающе треща. А за светом мелькнула знакомая улыбка, что только и удерживала ее, утопающую в снегу, на грани сознания, когда было уже совсем невыносимо…_

_За всем этим нагромождением бед и разочарований, преследовавших ее с самого рождения, это стало последней каплей, сломав что-то у нее внутри. Финн борется за жизнь, Вик предал ее, а Синклера больше нет... Совсем нет. Слишком больно даже думать об этом, не то что верить. И словно бы тугой обруч сжимает грудь, не позволяя вдохнуть. Опоясывая и сковывая._

_Остановить это может лишь тонкое серебристое лезвие, что легко взмывает вверх и столь же легко обагряется кровью… И на этом полу-сон полу-явь обрывается. А после проигрывается вновь и вновь, скалываясь на одном и том же фрагменте. Вновь и вновь._

_И Рейвен воет, не в состоянии вместить в себя эту боль и тоску. Бьется, нанося увечья, в душащих ремнях, удерживающих ее на постели…_

***

_Самая желанная помощь, какую только можно было представить - Джексон, пусть и в неожиданной компании, появился у ворот Тондиса через день после отправки ею сигнала С.О.С. И то, как они смогли преодолеть подобное расстояние за столь краткий срок, еще долго оставалось для Октавии загадкой. С какими-либо вообще объяснениями эти двое, выглядевшие так, словно продирались через дремучие дебри, не спешили, а сразу по приезду устремились в лазарет._

_Едва оказавшись в палате экс-канцлер направился к кушетке Эбби и опустился на край так осторожно, словно бы на ней лежал не человек, а фарфоровая статуэтка._

_Она была бледной, осунувшейся, став словно бы тенью самой себя. И противный голосок, до того надоедливо зудящий в мозгу о том, что он все-таки был прав - землянам доверять не следовало, поперхнулся и затих. Эбби сейчас требовалась их помощь, а не выяснение правоты._

_Джексон же, чувствующий себя в этом медицинском аду, как рыба в воде, уже избавился от куртки и старательно намывал руки, спеша осмотреть раны Рейвен и Эбби. Найко, проникшийся к помощнику Гриффин симпатией еще при прошлой встрече, не теряя времени рассказывал что-то о проведенном до того лечении. И все же их действия не казались ему достаточно быстрыми. И когда врач в первую очередь обратил свое внимание на Рейс, Джаха с трудом подавил приступ необоснованного гнева._

_Лоб Эбби, едва слышно стонущей в бреду, был покрыт испариной, и убедиться в том, что у нее жар, можно было и при визуальном осмотре. И все же он склонился над нею, бережно убирая с кожи прилипшие волосы и касаясь губами горящей кожи. Такой тонкой в сравнении с его, огрубевшей под воздействием ветра и морозов, что, казалось, даже легчайшее прикосновение щетины было способно причинить ей боль. Чем он вообще думал когда-то, поддерживая ее кандидатуру на пост пленницы у этих варваров? На что рассчитывал? Глупец. Безумец... Запястье, скованное белизною бинтов, казалось не толще хрупкой веточки, и в оковах его огромных ладоней казалось чем-то чужеродным, не принадлежащим к этому миру._

_От приторного дыма, пропитавшего помещение насквозь, свербело в горле. И большого труда стоило не раскашляться. Пользы от него сейчас не было никакой, да и разговор с Командующим, встретившим их отнюдь не любезно, не стоило откладывать. Телониус отлично знал, что за дверями его уже поджидают. И все же, уйти, едва убедившись, что она жива, как и намеревался по началу, и оставить Эбби такую беспомощную, заплутавшую в собственном сознании, было крайне непросто. И плевать, если его тайна перестанет быть тайной._

_\- Джаха. Джаха!_

_Джексон, облаченный в перчатки и ее халат, смешно смотревшийся на его долговязой фигуре, отвлек советника от размышлений. С первичным осмотром Рейвен было покончено и теперь только он стоял на пути к оказанию помощи Эбби. В прямом смысле перекрывая собою подход к кушетке. И наконец до сознания Джахи дошло, что сейчас он только мешает здесь, и его, пока еще тактично, просят уйти. Пожалуй, даже забавным при данных обстоятельствах было то, что он не сомневался - будь Эбби в сознании, она бы их поддержала._

_\- Позаботься о ней, слышишь?_

_Джексон скривился, демонстрируя, что уж ему то не стоит об этом напоминать, но все же выдавил торопливо:_

_\- Конечно. Всегда._

_Прежде чем оставить их, не зная, сможет ли вернуться еще раз, Джаха склонился над Эбби и поцеловал покрытый испариной лоб. Понимающий, с потаенной насмешкой, взгляд Джексона он проигнорировал._

_У дверей, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, нетерпеливо поджидала Блейк. И ему вновь предстояло стать для нее дурным вестником..._


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.userapi.com/c638117/v638117588/6de92/pxS9ZN2PEfY.jpg

Эбби казалось, что к напряженности советов она привыкла еще на Ковчеге, однако земному определенно было чем удивить, да и дался он ей куда сложнее. И дело было даже не в гудящей голове, слабости, да подкатывающей к горлу волнами тошноте. Каждый вопрос, что выставлялся на обсуждение, в итоге непременно сводился к склоке и межклановым претензиям. Казалось, даже воздух в полутемной зале был насквозь пропитан подозрительностью и злобой, что после решения Кларк направлены были против их народа.

Рассаженные широким кругом за старинным столом послы и военачальники то и дело непроизвольно тянулись к оружию, которого, хвала небесам, у них при себе не было. Роан и Лекса, Джексон и Индра, Густус и Луна, Маркус и Джаха. Частицы совершенно разных миров, которым предстояло найти путь к объединению ради выживания всех.

\- Это все, что вы можете нам дать? – Лекса в возмущении оттолкнула от себя карту, расчерченную специалистами Аркадии. – И это с учетом того, что все беды нашего клана начались именно с вас?! Лучше ничего, чем подобные жалкие подачки!

\- Слова будущего лидера, - хмыкнул Роан, второй по немногословности участник совета, после Эбби. – Мыслишь, как обиженная девчонка. Если у тебя есть союзник, что прикроет тыл в случае нужды, не стоит этим разбрасываться. Даже если Небесный клан поголовно сборище трусов, за свои жизни они будут бороться, зная, что иного пути нет. 

\- И это говоришь ты?! Как легко, оказывается, развеять миф о ледяных воинах, ничего не знающих о страхе, - неприязненно поморщилась Луна, лидер Речного клана. - Да и как мы вообще можем доверять хоть единому твоему слову, предатель?! Что бы тобой не двигало, находясь здесь и сейчас…

\- Довольно! – Кейн хлопнул руками по столу, призывая к молчанию. После чего, обведя взглядом собравшихся, медленно поднялся, нависая над ними черной тенью. - Время политических игр прошло, равно как и переходов на личности. Среди собравшихся нет тех, что не пошли бы на самые ужасные, самые отвратительные поступки ради своих людей, и мы все прекрасно сознаем это. И все-таки именно от нас сейчас зависит спасение тех, кто заслуживает жить в мире и безопасности. Потому я в очередной раз прошу вас прекратить склоки и начать слушать друг друга. 

Командующий перевел взгляд на Джаху. Решение лидеров Скайкру было для него не менее неприятным, однако, он прекрасно понимал, чем те руководствовались при принятии решения. И если изменить этого он пока не мог, то следовало как можно скорее перекроить собственные планы.

\- Джаха из Скайкру, несмотря на доводы совета, вы продолжаете настаивать на том, чтобы остаться в стороне от этой войны? Да, ваш народ заключал союз с Лесным кланом именно ради защиты от враждебно настроенных кланов и убежища, но времена изменились. Теперь не мы, а вы можете дать нам то, что так необходимо, чтобы выиграть эту войну и выжить. 

\- И мы, судя по всему, уже сделали это.

Под взглядами присутствующих, на долю секунды сошедшихся на ней, Эбби непроизвольно стиснула непослушные пальцы и вжалась в стул, пока Джаха не продолжил, отвлекая излишнее внимание на себя. 

\- Аркадия еще слишком слаба, чтобы вступать в открытое взаимодействие с противником, о котором мы толком ничего не знаем. Но, как сказал Роан, мы будем прикрывать ваш тыл. Оружия и людей для этого у нас достаточно. Также мы окажем вам по возможности поддержку медикаментами и припасами, частично оружием, если вы захотите им овладеть, но лишь в том количестве, что не нанесет урона нашему лагерю. Большего, увы, мы не можем предложить, не рискуя безопасностью собственных людей.

Джексон, что, казалось, вовсе разучился улыбаться за последнее время, от этого заявления стал лишь мрачнее, но ничего не возразил и глаз на Эбби не поднял, хоть и чувствовал ее пристальный взгляд все это время. И это лишь добавило горечи. Зато Командующий отчего-то, оглашая свое решение, задержал взгляд именно на ней, изучая взглядом побледневшее лицо. 

\- Да будет так. Мы принимаем эту позицию. Но по окончании войны мы вернемся к кардинальному пересмотрению условий нашего договора. 

***

_\- С возвращением, Эбби…_

_Наверное, она смотрела на него слишком пристально и испуганно, запутавшись в обрывках кошмарных снов и реальности. Потому что Маркус, чей силуэт отчетливо прорисовался средь урагана хаотичных образов, помрачнел и склонился к ней, встревоженно вглядываясь в лихорадочно блестящие, мечущиеся глаза._

_\- Эбби, ты в безопасности._

_Он успокаивающе коснулся рукой предплечья, но она отшатнулась, словно обожженная липким прикосновением - на руке Командующего виднелась не смытая дочиста кровь. Резкое движение тут же отдалось болью в каждой клеточке тела и сильным головокружением. Перед глазами, путаясь и перемешиваясь, поплыли образы распятий, алеющих во тьме свечей и неотвратимо приближающегося сверла, раздирающего плоть. В воздухе приторно запахло кровью и свечным воском._

_\- Нет! – Понимая все меньше, Эбби затрясла головой, надеясь остановить вертящийся мир. Уперлась ладонями в кровать, силясь приподняться, напрочь позабыв о своих ранах. - Хватит!_

_Как и следовало ожидать, ее тут же повело и только руки Маркуса, вовремя подхватившего ее, не позволили упасть. Но Эбби вновь дернулась, упрямо вырываясь. Намереваясь бежать куда-то, что-то выяснять. Куда сильнее, чем он рассчитывал._

_Одна рука от рывка неловко соскользнула к ее запястью и на белизне бинтов тут же проступили темные пятна. Маркус, опасаясь, что так она лишь больше навредит себе, ослабил хватку._

_\- Эбби, все в порядке. Успокойся._

_Но она не слушала, стремясь добраться до окна, что прояснило бы все. Очередным рывком сдернула одеяло в попытке подняться. Но сил, даже подпитанных безумием, было не много. И Эбби пошатнулась, едва не рухнув на пол. Тут же затошнило, голову повело еще сильнее. И когда Маркус вновь обнял ее, прижав спиной к груди, удерживая тем самым от падения и очередных безумных рывков, обессиленная, она уже не сопротивлялась._

_\- Слушай, Эбби. Просто слушай меня и дыши._

_Он баюкал ее, понимая, что это странное поведение порождено спутанностью сознания, встречая такое не впервые. Прижав к себе, словно ребенка, чуть покачивался из стороны в сторону, говоря тихо и успокаивающе. Как бессчётное количество раз с Морой, приходящей в себя после приступа._

_\- Ты в Тондисе, и ты ранена. Как и Рейвен. Мы нашли вас в катакомбах под городом. Вы обе обессилены, но со временем будете в порядке. Сейчас здесь также находятся и Джаха с Джексоном, ваши друзья. Они тоже в порядке. Вика мы поймали, и он ждет своего приговора вместе с Арьей в темнице. До Октавии она не добралась._

_Он говорил намеренно тихо, принуждая ее сосредотачиваться и прислушиваться к каждому слову, и Эбби слушала, постепенно выравнивая дыхание и сбитое сердцебиение. Расставляя по местам события последних дней._

_\- Они живы?... - словно не слыша, или не до конца веря ему, прохрипела она, толком не уточнив, кого имеет в виду._

_\- Все в Тондисе живы, Эбби. Все в порядке._

_И это стало последней каплей. Не то всхлипнув, не то застонав, она обмякла, полностью отдаваясь во власть его бережных объятий. А поуспокоившись, даже позволила себе устроиться чуть удобнее. Заметив это, Маркус прервал свой монолог, повторенный по кругу не единожды._

_\- Тебе лучше?_

_\- Да. Да, я уже успокоилась. Прости... Это просто было … слишком._

_\- Я знаю, – наплевав на все доводы разума, кричащие о том, что сейчас ему как никогда следовало бы держать дистанцию, уткнулся подбородком в затылок, взъерошивая отрастающие волоски дыханием, и не думая разрывать объятий. – Но, боюсь, это только начало._

_Она не дернулась, воскрешая свои дикие попытки высвободиться. Лишь попыталась сжать пальцы на ткани его рукава, закусив от боли губу. Пусть. Эта боль была хорошей, даже нужной - она отрезвляла и доказывала, что Эбби на самом деле все еще жива и находится в сознании._

_\- Расскажи мне все…_

_\- Позже, - он осторожно коснулся пальцем края повязки на запястье, после чего, пресекая эти судорожные движения, прижал обе ее руки к груди. - Поверь, скоро здесь соберется целая толпа желающих просветить тебя. Я же просто рад, что ты наконец очнулась и хочу дать возможность спокойно прийти в себя._

_Его руки были холодными, и, судя по всему, Маркус был здесь не так долго. Темные же пятна при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались не более, чем простой ржавчиной, которую он не успел толком отмыть, заметив, что она начала приходить в себя. Если бы ей не было так дурно, то она бы, вероятно, зациклилась на последних словах, стремясь к ненужным объяснениям. Однако сейчас, едва Эбби попыталась сказать хоть что-то еще, пересохший язык отказался ворочаться во рту, отвлекая внимание на проблемы более насущные. К счастью, Маркус и в этом понял ее без лишних слов. Потянулся к возвышавшемуся на столе графину, на который она глянула с жадностью. Приложил к губам стакан, помогая напиться._

_\- Как ты?_

_\- Теперь гораздо лучше. Спасибо. Как давно, говоришь, я здесь?_

_\- Достаточно долго, чтобы заставить нас обеспокоиться не на шутку. Как твои руки?_

_\- Болят, - Эбби скользнула взглядом по повязкам и поморщилась. - И сильно онемели._

_\- Уверен, Найко скажет, что это нормально._

_Свободной рукой он провел пальцами по ее щеке, опасаясь вновь касаться ладоней или запястий, дабы не причинить лишней боли. А после вновь прижал к себе ее голову, чувствуя, как она прерывисто выдыхает в его рубаху так же, как грудью ощущал жар ее тела через легкий покров ткани. Словно следуя непреодолимому влечению, неторопливо склонил голову и уткнулся лицом в изгиб ее шеи._

_Чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание от этого прикосновения, Эбби слабо улыбнулась._

_\- Маркус._

_\- Ммм?_

_\- Я боялась, что больше не увижу тебя._

_Его рука еще крепче обвилась вокруг ее локтей, одновременно умудряясь оставаться поддерживающим, а не удушающим кольцом. Эбби чуть повернула голову, чтобы видеть его лицо._

_\- Сейчас я здесь. И никуда не денусь, - он помолчал, медля, и словно бы одолевая собственных демонов, прежде чем продолжить. - Прости, что подвел тебя, Эбби._

_\- Нет… Даже не думай об этом. По-моему, на твоих плечах и без того достаточно причин для самобичевания? – Преодолевая боль и легкое сопротивление, накрыла его руку ладонью, соединяя их пальцы. – Для меня вполне достаточно обещания, что дальше ты будешь рядом._

_Он вдруг усмехнулся, щекоча теплым дыханием кожу._

_\- Что?_

_\- Подумал о том, как после этого заявления я бы рассказывал тебе о решении направить вас назад в Аркадию. Пусть и ради вашей безопасности._

_Эбби, несмотря на усилившееся першение в горле и нарастающее онемение руки, слабо рассмеялась._

_\- Это было бы крайне непросто, ты очень вовремя передумал. Я должна остаться здесь. И хочу этого…_

_Грустная улыбка, мелькнувшая на губах, затерялась в неспешном поцелуе, которым он коснулся ее лба. На сей раз не полыхающего жаром._

_\- Как бы ни было приятно это слышать, боюсь, что совсем скоро ты пожалеешь о своих словах. – И, видя беспокойство в ее глазах, порожденное своими словами, он поцеловал ее еще раз, после чего отстранился. – Эбби..._

_\- Что?_

_\- В свете последних событий я хотел бы взять с тебя огромное количество клятв и обещаний, ради твоей же безопасности. Но все это после. А пока лишь, заклинаю, если ты, не дай бог, когда-нибудь еще захочешь подать мне знак - сделай это понятнее. Очень тебя прошу…_

***

Телониус в последний раз появился на пороге ее палаты уже перед самым отъездом. Мрачный, даже не пытающийся скрыть недовольства их желанием остаться здесь, но все-таки уже более спокойный и готовый к диалогу, а не к проповедям. Джексон у ворот заканчивал с выгрузкой из ровера всего, что могло хоть как-то пригодиться в Тондисе, и попутно давал последние наставления по уходу за их ранами Октавии и Море, что оставляло им минут десять на прощание.

\- Если ты вновь пришел уговаривать меня вернуться, то можем на этом и закончить.

\- Я здесь лишь затем, чтобы попрощаться, - Джаха опустился на край кушетки, перекладывая на столик непонятные тюбики, рассыпанные по простыне. – И, надеюсь, что и ты не станешь уговаривать меня повлиять на решение Кларк. 

\- Это в любом случае не помогло бы, - она мотнула плечом, прогоняя осадок от последнего разговора с дочерью, перешедшего едва ли в ругань. – Я прекрасно понимаю, почему она сейчас беспокоится лишь об одном клане и что ей потребуется много времени, чтобы поменять решение. А без влияния Финна это будет особенно трудно.

\- Он поправится, как и Блейк, и Кларк снова станет способна трезво мыслить. 

\- И перестанет слушать твои советы, ослепленная желанием мстить?

\- Увы…

Эбби, скривившись, негодующе мотнула головой и поправила поехавшую с плеча накидку. Зачем она говорит это? Зачем вновь сводит все к пустым упрекам, зная, что они ничем не помогут? В конце концов, возможно, они и не увидятся больше. 

Преодолев боль и что-то отдаленно напоминающее неприязнь, Эбби положила руку на ладонь Телониуса, внимательно присматриваясь к старому другу. За месяцы, проведенные на земле, он значительно сдал. Седина, раньше лишь придававшая его облику шарма, теперь выдавала возраст. Огрубевшая кожа, не привычная к воздействию ветра, круги под глазами. Складка у рта, придающая горечь каждой усмешке. Ему явно тяжело было справиться с тем, что навалилось на него снежным комом. Потеря сына, привычного уклада жизни, уверенности в том, что правильно, а с ними и места Канцлера вместе с уважением собственного народа наконец. И все это в полном одиночестве. Еще одно проклятие лидера, не позволяющее заводить ни друзей, ни приближенных. Лишь они с Джейком, знакомые с малых лет, после смерти жены были для него поддержкой и голосом разума в критические минуты, да жилеткой в моменты слабости. А теперь не осталось никого. Быть может и это сыграло свою роль в том, как ожесточенно принимал Джаха ее близость с местными и чрезмерное, с его точки зрения, беспокойство о их жизнях и безопасности, воспринимая это едва ли не как предательство. 

\- Как мы стали такими озлобленными, Телониус? Когда? Ведь Земля должна была стать нашим спасением и шансом на новую, лучшую жизнь.

\- Быть может мы просто оказались недостойны этого шанса? Люди, пытающиеся лишь выжить любой ценой. Вот только пока мы не почувствуем себя в безопасности, этого не изменить. Заклятый замкнутый круг. 

\- В том и дело, что мы можем это изменить!

\- Эбби, - он горько усмехнулся и покачал головой, прерывая излишнее словоизлияние.   
Осторожно пожал руку, прощаясь. Да скользнул взглядом по хрупкой фигуре, пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти дорогой образ, столь сильно изменившийся за эти месяцы. 

Ее новый наряд - смесь грубого хлопка и кожи, металлических вставок, вплетенных в соединения швов, лишь подчеркивал хрупкость и миниатюрность владелицы, ничуть не делая похожей на местных женщин-воительниц. В перехваченных тонкими косичками волосах поблескивали вкрапления седины. А витиеватые черные узоры на лице, нанесенные рукой неуверенной и дрожащей, по-видимому, о чем-то важном должны были сказать местным, но не ему. И настолько она показалась далекой в своем дикарском лекарском облачении, что он не удержался от еще одной, заведомо обреченной на провал, попытки вразумить ее. 

\- Эбби, прошу, вспомни кто ты! Пока еще не стало слишком поздно, пока вы можете вернуться. Это не наша война, и если землянам так хочется проливать кровь, то пусть убивают друг друга, не втягивая нас в эти распри. А когда все закончится, мы сможем наконец построить ту самую лучшую жизнь на Земле, как и планировали когда-то на Ковчеге. Пусть и сами по себе, но бок о бок с людьми, которым действительно доверяем! Мы сможем возвести новый достойный мир для наших детей.

\- Новый мир на костях тех, кого мы предадим? О чем ты, Джаха, – она резко отняла руку, причиняя этим боль им обоим. – Эти люди не сделали нам ничего плохого. Не нападали первыми и не предавали. А еще они раз за разом спасали меня, жертвовали своими жизнями, хотя были не обязаны делать этого. Они приняли нас троих в своем доме несмотря на боль, что причинили им наши дети. Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я смогу и захочу просто переступить через это, заботясь о безопасности лишь жителей Аркадии? 

Чувствуя дурноту, она прервалась и откинулась на спинку койки, борясь с усилившимся головокружением. Противно задергало перенапряженную ногу, на повязке которой, судя по ощущениям, вновь проступила кровь. 

Джаха терпеливо ждал, понимая, что это далеко не конец тирады.

\- Дикари, как ты говоришь, пока показали себя куда достойнее, чем мы, последний оплот цивилизации. И я никогда не забывала кто я. Я врач, целитель. Но в первую очередь я мать, Телониус. И моя главная задача бороться не только за человеческие жизни всеми возможными способами, но и за их души. Чтобы сделать этот мир лучше именно для наших детей. И не для будущего поколения, а для тех самых детей, которых мы калечили с момента появления на свет. Ведь с рождения их учили не жизни, а основам выживания под гнетом не знающего сострадания и милосердия закона. И что мы сделали после? Когда из хрупких детских сознаний начали формироваться те, кому суждено прийти на смену нам? Мы предали их. Бросили умирать на планету, в которой и сами не видели надежды на спасение. И этот мир лишь больше ожесточил их, научив нападать первыми, убивая всех вокруг и друг друга ради выживания. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы это продолжалось и дальше? Мне страшно даже думать о жизни в таком мире. 

Пространство комнаты уже не кружилось, оно стремительно плыло куда-то во мрак, и она говорила все торопливее, спеша выплеснуть, облечь в слова все то, что терзало ее так давно.

\- Несмотря ни на что ты был хорошим лидером на Ковчеге, друг мой. Преданным людям. И я знаю, что и на Земле ты сделаешь все для спасения своего народа. Я лишь прошу тебя понять, что времена изменились и мы больше не одни на бескрайних просторах космоса. Принять мысль о том, что наш народ теперь куда больше. Пора объединить племена. Нет больше Скайкру или ТриКру - все мы едины и боремся за мир на планете, которую однажды люди уже чуть было не довели до погибели. Я знаю, что и моя дочь верила в это, борясь за этот союз. Просто сейчас сбилась с пути. Пожалуйста, забудь о боли и гневе, что терзают тебя, обо всех своих подозрениях и планах, и доверься мне. Помоги моей дочери найти путь к свету, к тому, что действительно правильно. Я прошу. Ты нужен мне сейчас. Очень нужен.

Обессиленная, она прикрыла глаза, тяжело сглатывая и переводя дыхание. Давая время ему хоть как-то отреагировать на ее выпад. Джаха молчал. И вскоре Эбби почувствовала, как он поднялся, и, вскинув на плечи полупустой рюкзак, двинулся к двери. 

Все зря. Все красноречие, вся откровенность, которую в последнее время она считала для себя непозволительной роскошью. Эбби застонала и прижала голову к плечу, закрыв лицо ладонями, словно бы борясь с приступом мигрени. 

_Джаха был, вероятно, одним из самых частых ее посетителей в эти дни. Едва показавшись на границе города, он поднял крик о необходимости личного присутствия в ее палате. Словно мог принести с собой что-то кроме давящего груза тяжких воспоминаний. И, впервые коснувшись губами ее лба, почувствовав, как тот пышет жаром, в очередной раз резко ощутил собственное бессилие и беспомощность перед ситуацией. Сейчас он мог лишь довериться знаниям Джексона и этого... Найко, что во время его манипуляций сидел подле Эбби будто цепной пес. И это открытие собственной уязвимости неприятно кольнуло его._

_После он заходил по нескольку раз на дню, благо теперь оставаться наедине с нею стало проще. Найко, взбудораженный вестями, усиленного готовил персонал, понимая, что часть его очень скоро придется отправить к границам. На замену тем, кто уже никому не сможет помочь. Джексон записался в его добровольные помощники, не имея возможности пока осуществлять то же самое на территории Аркадии._

_Он же, словно в старые времена, был единственным, кто утешал Эбби, узнавшую о гибели Синклера. Боль и слабость лишили ее возможности как прежде в одиночку противостоять навалившемуся горю и Эбби плакала тихо, вздрагивая всем телом и изо всех сил впиваясь не слушающими пальцами в отворот его куртки. И Джаха, прижимая ее к себе, гладя по волосам и вздрагивающим плечам, все думал о том, что, кроме нее во всем свете у него не осталось более близкого человека._

_Боль потери Эбби, дружившей и с Синклером с детства, с каждым новым всхлипом словно бы разрядом тока проходила по его полубольным, издерганным нервам. И он проклинал себя за то, что не может уберечь ее от этого, забрав хоть часть тяжкой ноши с этих хрупких плеч._

Замерев на пороге, не в силах уйти в этом тягостном затянувшемся молчании, он боролся с собой, глядя на съежившуюся, скрючившуюся на узкой кушетке фигурку, от которой так непривычно веяло слабостью. Не в силах отделаться от этого вновь пробудившегося настойчивого желания помочь ей, хоть как-то облегчить тяготы, ложащиеся на хрупкие плечи день за днем. 

\- Ты знаешь, что я не могу принять этого, Эбби. Не могу забыть, как они истребляли наших детей и охотились на них, словно на животных. Возможно, я слишком стар и закостенел, чтобы меняться. Мне сложно принять этот союз в таком свете, в каком ты видишь его. Но я поговорю с Кларк, напомню ей о том, что есть иной путь. Это единственное, что я тебе обещаю.

***

\- Ты намеренно себя истязаешь? - Во время перевязки, которая значительно запоздала из-за совета и проводов делегатов кланов, Найко глянул на нее непривычно сердито, резко дернув пропитавшуюся кровью повязку. - Мне что, приковать тебя к кровати, чтобы ты прекратила эти безумные попытки влезть во все события? Ясно же было сказано, что все пройдет и без твоего участия!

\- Я не могу оставаться в стороне, - осипнув от боли, выдавила Эбби, изо всех сил впиваясь пальцами в простыни на кушетке. – К тому же Командующий не прогнал меня, а, значит, мое присутствие все-таки требовалось. Да и кто бы говорил. Не напомнить ли, что мы не могли удержать тебя на койке во время эпидемии?

\- Ты правда не понимаешь? – Он глянул на нее, ничуть не смягчившись при упоминания собственного упрямства, и лишь сильнее мрачнея от ремарки о реакции Кейна. – Я не думал, что выживу, лишь до последнего собирался оставаться полезным. Ты же выживешь и поправишься! Если, конечно, не свернешь себе шею в очередной попытке самостоятельно подняться с кушетки и куда-то отправиться. Вот только с таким отношением к самой себе, это затянется на куда более долгий период, что просто непростительно!

\- Найко!

\- Нет, в этот раз ты меня выслушаешь. И очень внимательно! Мы все знаем, что ты последний доктор, обладающий уникальными познаниями и вероятно незаменимый при определенных хирургических манипуляциях. Вот только как ты сможешь их осуществлять, если то и дело перенапрягаешь не восстановившиеся руки и ногу? Думаешь, хирург, что не сможет и пары часов простоять во время операции, будет полезен? Что хирург, у которого дрожат плохо зажившие руки, сможет передать свои практические знания тем, кому придется применять их в самых адских условиях?! Эбби, очнись! Мы на пороге войны и твои знания, и навыки, которые ты можешь передать, самое важное в данный момент. Ты должна перестать думать о сиюминутных бедах и прихотях, даже если это и будет стоить кому-либо жизни. Сейчас на твоей ответственности жизни сотен, а может быть и тысяч людей. И если мы не подготовим персонал, то именно с этой виной тебе предстоит жить. Неужели ты не можешь подождать хотя бы пару дней? Это слишком долго?

Эбби притихла, закусив губу, подрагивающую от боли и от обиды. Во рту постепенно разливался привкус крови и горечи. 

\- Тому как лечить вы с Джексоном сможете обучить любого не хуже меня, я знаю это, вы оба очень способные ученики, - Эбби криво усмехнулась и взглянула на свои руки, беспрестанно ноющие и дрожащие. – А вот от меня больше не будет проку, Найко, с этим всем нужно смириться. И пока меня очередной раз не похитили, не попытались убить или не заставили убивать, исцеляя, я должна успеть сделать как можно больше, чтобы объединить наши народы. Это единственная польза, которую я могу теперь принести.

Начав едва слышно, под конец она буквально выплюнула эти признания, что жгли ее изнутри все эти дни, казавшиеся бесконечным водоворотом боли, страха и отчаянья.

\- Эбби… 

\- Нет, довольно самообмана. И довольно уже выволочек ото всех! Я сама знаю, что делаю, и не тебе меня останавливать.

\- Это уж точно. Но я найду на тебя управу, чем бы мне это не грозило. 

Найко не устыдился и не открыл ничего нового для себя из ее вспышки, но все-таки примолк, сосредоточившись на работе. Какими бы правдивыми ни были его слова, переубедить ее точно ему не под силу. Да и не его она должна была услышать, чтобы одуматься. 

Эбби закусила губу, и пока целитель занимался ее левой рукой, предприняла попытку совладать с правой. Слушалась та все также плохо и каждое движение причиняло сильную боль, но она все продолжала сжимать и разжимать пальцы, что в ответ на это лишь начали предательски неметь все сильнее. Найко был во всем прав и окажись она на его месте, то вряд ли бы сказала что-то иначе. Но иного пути и предназначения для себя сейчас Эбби просто не видела. Да вот только и быть миротворцем у нее пока выходило из рук вон плохо. 

***

_Каждый раз закрывая глаза, она видела окровавленные тела, нависающие над бурой коркой снега, припорошенного инеем. Мутные, белесые глаза на выкате. Изведенные судорогой губы с застывшей розоватой каймой кровавой пены. И каждый раз вспоминая, что отчасти это уже не только сон, что она не успела все исправить, где-то внутри поднималась волна иррациональной злости на поспешное решение Командующего. На верное решение, если вслед за этим вспомнить все безвольные, истерзанные болезнью тела, преданные огню. И все же оледенелые трупы, раскачивающиеся на веревках, не шли у нее из головы и чаще всего порожденные этим разномастные чувства выплескивались на Маркуса, терпеливо сносившего ее эмоциональные качели. Однако сегодня во время его посещения все пошло по какому-то незнакомому сценарию._

_\- Ты ранен, - Эбби с беспокойством глянула на ладонь Маркуса, что тот неестественно отводил в сторону, стараясь не допустить соприкосновения с одеждой. И, пусть ее руки до сих пор были практически полностью бесполезным инструментом, она не собиралась просто наблюдать и ничего не делать. – Дай я посмотрю._

_Когда он послушно опустился на край кушетки, закатывая выше рукав, она смогла рассмотреть, что запястье и ладонь пересекают рваные раны. Явственно виднелись следы зубов. Человеческих._

_\- Вик сошел с ума?_

_\- Нет. Лишь пытается бороться за жизнь, как только может. Я сам был недостаточно внимателен во время пытки._

_\- И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь, - Эбби поморщилась и кивнула в сторону столика в углу. – Подай мне дезинфицирующий раствор и бинты, я наложу повязку. Но позже все-таки зайди к Найко или Найле, возможно потребуется наложить швы._

_И пока он подавал все необходимое и устраивался на стуле подле ее постели, не преминула поинтересоваться:_

_\- И он за это не поплатился?_

_\- Этого я не говорил._

_Дезинфицирующий раствор ожег рану и Маркус едва заметно поморщился._

_\- Ясно. – Эбби еще раз промокнула рану и начала накладывать повязку, неловко управляясь с отвыкшими от подобной работы пальцами. - А если он так и не начнет говорить, ты убьешь его? Наплевав на то, что он скрывает?_

_\- Эбби..._

_\- Готово, – она примирительно вскинула руки, кривясь от того какой нелепой и кривой вышла эта повязка. Вместе с тем стараясь не подать вида, как сильно это задело ее. - Я знаю, кровь за кровь. Но должен же быть и другой выход. Он всегда есть._

_\- Эбби, - Маркус опустил руку, с резко выделяющейся на темной коже белоснежной повязкой, на ее бедро, - остановись._

_\- Просто выслушай меня. Вик не монстр - он тоже жертва. Рейвен говорила, что его всю жизнь били и корежили. И вряд ли тело хранит больше шрамов, чем душа. И быть может именно это и подтолкнуло его к краю. Так неужели и мы хотим уподобиться тому зверю, что сделал с ним это, позволим умереть, не дав шанса найти иной путь? Особенно, зная, что он есть. Мы не такие люди. Ты не такой!_

_\- А какой? Хороший, правильный? Все мы не хорошие люди, Эбби. И не плохие. Просто люди, стремящиеся выжить. И если ради этого нужно отринуть человечность на время, то я готов с этим жить. Милосердие в нашем мире порой стоит непозволительно дорого._

_\- Но.._

_\- Эбби, остановись!_

_Маркус, скрывая раздражение, потер уставшие глаза, на мгновение скрываясь от ее взгляда, слишком требовательно ожидающего от него того, на что он не был способен при данных обстоятельствах. И так изо дня в день, по кругу, один и тот же разговор. И все же каждый раз она находила что-то новое, чтобы зацепиться и дать ему продолжение._

_\- Ладно, оставим ненадолго вопрос о казни. Но так ли необходимо, чтобы эти ежедневные пытки исходили от тебя? Почему лично, Маркус? Это уже становится больше похоже не на допрос, а на вымещение злобы, на месть…_

_\- И ты думаешь, что он не заслужил это?_

_\- Я думаю, что ты не заслуживаешь того яда, что эта месть несет в себе. Что ты выше и знаешь, что справедливое наказание и месть – это не одно и тоже._

_\- Порой они стоят так близко, что и не различить. И я не привык перекладывать на кого-либо даже грязную работу._

_\- Маркус, послушай, - Эбби потянула его за рукав, вынуждая вновь обернуться к ней, а после и вовсе пересесть со стула на край кушетки, чтобы она могла зажать его руку в ладонях. - Я лишь прошу, чтобы ты не становился таким же, как все они... Чтобы все лучшее, что я вижу в тебе, не заслонили жестокость и беспощадность._

_\- Ты просто плохо знаешь меня, Эбби, - Маркус мрачно усмехнулся, так непохоже на прежнего себя, что ее проняло ознобом. – Жестокость - это с рождения неотделимая часть меня, и я никогда не буду тем, кого ты только что пыталась обрисовать. Времена белых рыцарей, или как там их, давно прошли._

_\- Мне не нужно, чтобы ты был кем-то еще, – она усиленно затрясла головой, словно не только его пытаясь уверить в своих словах. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был тем, кого я в тебе вижу._

_\- А что, если это и есть разные люди? – Он сжал ее бедро и глянул в глаза. - Пожалуйста, давай оставим эту тему на сегодня. К тому же, я вижу, что не только это тебя беспокоит._

_Она хмыкнула и, опустив ладонь поверх его руки, машинально прочертила пальцем узор на его запястье._

_\- Порой меня даже пугает, что ты научился так хорошо читать меня. Но ты прав. Я сегодня дочитала историю Лесного клана._

_\- Так вот откуда все эти нелепые представления о моей персоне!_

_\- Хватит ерничать! Ты и твой брат - вы действительно особенные. Первые командующие, сумевшие не подчинить силой, а объединить несколько кланов на равных правах. Речники, пустынники, лесной и озерный кланы. Вы начали правильное дело…_

_\- И ты хочешь предложить продолжить его? – Он вновь усмехнулся, переплетая их пальцы. - И присоединим к союзу Аркадию? Эбби. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что нельзя спасти того, кто не хочет этого. И пока твои люди не сойдут с пути саморазрушения, отгораживаясь от возможности иметь друзей в этом мире, ничего не изменить. Не я, а Кларк должна вновь захотеть этого союза._

_\- Но ты можешь на нее повлиять!_

_\- И ты действительно веришь в это? Я даже тебя не могу переубедить порою! Не кровь, а упрямство течет в жилах семейства Гриффин._

_Маркус покачал головой и поднес к губам ее руку, медленно целуя ладошку. После чего внезапно нахмурился._

_\- Эбби?_

_Завороженная его действиями, она не сразу поняла чем вызвана смена настроения. Опустила взгляд на руку и только тут заметила, что рукав задрался и стали видны царапины и ссадины, тянущиеся с внешней стороны от повязок к локтю и выше. Эбби поспешно отдернула руку, опуская рукав, и пряча ее в складках сбившегося одеяла._

_Маркус еще сильнее свел брови и осуждающе покачал головой._

_\- Я ждал чего-то подобного, и все же надеялся, что ты будешь умнее. Я же просил тебя оставаться в палате и беречь себя._

_\- Когда бы это я начала тебя слушать, - попыталась она было отшутиться, но осеклась, глядя на выражение его лица. Перед нею снова был Командующий и цепкий взгляд его не сулил ничего хорошего._

_\- Ты ходила к Рейвен?_

_\- Нет._

_\- Значит, искала его?_

_\- Маркус…_

_За стеной, в палате Рейвен что-то загрохотало, послышались голоса, но он не позволил ей отвлечься._

_\- И как, успешно? Неужели в тебе здравого смысла не больше, чем в горлице, Эбби! Мне и правда запереть тебя?_

_\- Ладно, я заслужила это. Но, послушай…_

_\- Нет, это ты послушай. С сегодняшнего дня я не прошу, а запрещаю тебе покидать эту палату ради твоей же безопасности._

_\- Что, Маркус, это несправедливо! – вскинулась Эбби, начиная закипать. – Я снова заложница? Пленница?_

_\- Нет, но ты сама вынудила меня к крайним мерам. Когда ведешь себя как упрямый подросток, будь готова к ответным мерам. Мне лишь интересно, что дали твои поиски, кроме ссаженных о стены рук и возможной инфекции? Обнаружила его на виселице подле Арьи, хоть я и обещал оповестить тебя о своем решении заранее?_

_\- Ты и то, что мне больше ничего не грозит после эпидемии обещал. Да вот только я не приметила тебя в том подвале, когда было нужно! – Она осеклась, поняв, насколько несправедливы ее слова. - Черт. Я не то имела в виду!_

_Но было уже поздно. Отстраняясь от нее физически и эмоционально, Маркус поднялся и отошел к окну. Сухо бросив уже оттуда:_

_\- Что ж, это оправданный упрек. Потому помимо запрета на перемещение к тебе вновь будет приставлена охрана._

_\- Действительно? – Тут же пожалев о том, что начала оправдываться, она ожгла его злым взглядом. - И что дальше? Вновь высечешь меня розгами, чтобы остальным не повадно было нарушать твои запреты, когда я попытаюсь выбраться отсюда?_

_\- Ничего свыше озвученного._

_А вот это было действительно неожиданно и основательно сбило с толку._

_\- Что? Ты не можешь делать для меня исключений, это навлечет на тебя ненужные последствия. Маркус._

_Но он все так же смотрел не на нее и не шел на контакт, уткнувшись взглядом в темноту за окном._

_\- Теперь могу. Сейчас нет жизни более ценной, чем твоя._

_\- Почему?_

_Застарелые подозрения, воскрешенные похищением и уловленными обрывками разговоров Арьи и Вика, вновь закопошились в душе. Но Эбби усилием воли загнала их поглубже и вновь повторила свой вопрос, рассчитывая, наконец, услышать объяснения от него._

_Вместо ответа же, Маркус, оторвавшийся таки от созерцания ночи, двинулся к выходу, оставив ее недоумевать и злиться лишь больше, когда, игнорируя ее взгляд, проронил на прощание:_

_\- Думаю, на сегодня откровений с обеих сторон достаточно и продолжать наш разговор бессмысленно. Выздоравливай. Охрана подойдет через несколько минут._

_Ответом ему послужил стакан с водой, прилетевший в хлопнувшую за спиной дверную створку._


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://pp.userapi.com/c849432/v849432933/109b8/e6q8KNCIpeI.jpg

День выдался теплый, но ветреный. Резкие порывы его не стихли и ночью, тревожно полоща сигнальные флаги, взмывшие ввысь на столбах у ворот; задувая в окна пепел и гарь от приткнутых то тут, то там огней в бочках. Не затих с заходом солнца и город, наполненный суетными людскими сборами. Глухо, напряженно разрастался на улицах, окунувшихся в сумрак, приглушенный гомон. Понизив голоса переговаривались люди, бренчали оружием и латами. Ржали взнузданные кони. Отдавался эхом стук колес повозок по раскрошившейся брусчатке. Единиц... Десятков...

Как одно из ближайших к границе крупных поселений, Тондис покидали все способные сражаться мужчины и женщины, оставляя в стенах города лишь молодняк да стариков. Даже рабочие, смутно знакомые с воинским делом, и натасканные в спешке за последние месяцы, запрягали своих тяговых лошадей, привыкших к плугу, а не к тяжести лат на спине. 

Заканчивалось, истекало по минутам, время мнимого мира, сохраняемого за счет искусной лжи послов обоих кланов. Но еще не наступило и время войны, что должна была разрешить противостояние кланов раз и навсегда. Еще не гудели пламенем, выплевывая в небо смрадные клубы дыма, погребальные костры. Не звучали утробные звуки горнов, созывающих войска. Не стенали раненные, прощаясь с суетной жизнью. Все замерло, затаилось в этих последних мгновениях выжидания, пока обе стороны старались как можно незаметнее подтянуть основные войска к границам. 

Очнувшись от морока этого гомона, сочившегося из приоткрытого окна коридора, Эбби шумно вздохнула и резко надавила на ручку, одновременно с этим толкая дверь вперед. Словно отсекая этой поспешностью пути отступления для себя. 

\- Рейвен…

Сколько раз шагала она через этот порог, столько раз звенело в тишине это имя. Единственное, что казалось имеющим хоть какое-то значение, когда прочие слова были излишними и даже кощунственными. 

В противовес ее собственной палате, залитой светом, окутанной запахами костров да пряной земли, напитанной влагой, палата Рейс казалась мрачным душным склепом. Пропитанным запахом лекарств, бинтов да кислым запахом болезни. Сама же Рейвен лежала на кровати, впервые перестав подражать мраморному изваянию. Скорчившись, будто эмбрион, она подтянула к груди колени, уткнулась в них лицом, намертво сцепив руки в замок, и заметно тряслась, давясь рыданием. 

\- Рейвен…

***

С момента их освобождения прошло не более десятка дней, однако Эбби, прикованной к кровати слабостью и неусыпным контролем охраны за дверями, казалось, что за это время она оставила за плечами вечность. Похожи друг на друга до тошноты, они тянулись однообразной вереницей. И хоть ей и не нравилось навязанное положение затворницы, дни тишины и покоя определенно пошли ей на пользу и раны, что первое время она непрестанно бередила, начали затягиваться. Отступили жар и восковая бледность кожи. Поднимаясь по утрам, Эбби с удивлением понимала, что, несмотря на боль и кошмары, ей все-таки удается высыпать по шесть-восемь часов подряд, чего давно уже не бывало. И все же, хоть ее и не заперли, как грозился Маркус, слыша звон амуниции стражей, сменяющихся за дверями палаты, она вновь чувствовала себя пленницей.

Сонное, пустое существование разбавляли в эти дни лишь книги да посетители, ставшие для нее единственной связью с внешним миром. Особых новостей от них было не добиться, и Эбби не сомневалась, что Маркус приложил к этому руку. И все же их визиты, пусть и более редкие теперь, разбавляли монотонное течение времени, занятое, в основном, жалостью к себе, самобичеванием да стиранием глаз о проклятый скол краски на стене, не давая сойти с ума. 

Сам Командующий теперь появлялся все реже и все чаще держался отстраненно, а то и холодно, что неизменно порождало в Эбби раздражение, выливающееся в очередную перепалку к концу посещения. И если ею руководили недомогание и слабость, то, казалось, для Маркуса с ее выздоровлением попросту иссякла необходимость притворяться тем, кем он не являлся. Однако то, как предупредительно раз за разом он подхватывал ее, внезапно обессилевшую, но упрямо норовящую ускользнуть с опостылевшей койки, не давая навредить себе; с какой нежностью бережно касался ее руки на прощание, говорили не в пользу надуманной под воздействием обиды теории. Лишь много позже Эбби поняла, что уже тогда он инстинктивно начал отстранялся от нее, погружаясь в одиночество и сосредотачиваясь на войне, дохнувшей в лицо. 

Неизвестно сколько бы еще продлилось это затянувшееся выжидание, становившееся все более мучительным, если б однажды под утро не загрохотали тревожно барабаны, не заскрежетали трубы, поднимая до восхода волну людей, выплеснувшуюся на площадь. Вечером того же дня первый отряд бывших крестьян, а с ними и целителей, покинул город. И Эбби долго смотрела им в след, цепляясь за оконную раму. 

В этот день Маркус пришел позже обычного, когда Эбби уже и не ждала его. Показался на пороге палаты в разгар спора с Октавией, исполняющей сегодня обязанности стража при ней, и стеной вставшей на пути. 

\- Это очень плохая идея, - отчитывала ее Блейк, не отводя глаз. – Эбби, прекрати уже быть такой упрямой. Найко пока легко справляется и без тебя, так используй это время с толком!

Эбби же упорно теснила ее в сторону, после десятка потраченных впустую минут, поняв, что никакие аргументы не возымеют на Оу должного эффекта. Но и это оказалось не так-то просто, Октавия на удивление быстро восстановила силы после болезни, а с учетом каждодневных тренировок ее физическая форма и сила постепенно приближалась к уровню землян. Эбби же и в лучшей физической форме была далека от этого. 

Когда Маркус наткнулся на них, взаимно раздраженных поведением друг друга, Эбби временно прекратила свои попытки прорваться и тяжело оперлась на плечо девушки, используя в качестве живого костыля и возможности отдохнуть.

\- Что здесь происходит?

Тон Командующего был отнюдь не любезен, и, хоть оказаться меж двух огней было тяжело, Октавия не без угрызений совести попыталась выгородить подругу, прекрасно сознавая, что рискует своим вторым шансом:

\- Эбби хотела навестить Рейвен. Но сейчас не лучшее время, она скорее всего отдыхает, что я и пыталась донести…

Судя по мрачному лицу Кейна, он не поверил ни единому ее слову, но устраивать разбора полетов не стал, руководствуясь какими-то собственными соображениями.

\- Можешь идти, Октавия, я сам верну ее назад. И объясню все, что нужно.

И, не слушая их вялых возражений, перехватил сопротивляющуюся Эбби. Но та явно не намеревалась сдаваться так просто и оставлять за спиной с трудом отвоеванные метры. 

\- Нет, я не вернусь в палату. Я больше не могу оставаться без дела, - Эбби попыталась было оттолкнуть его, возвращаясь к привычной опоре стены, но хватка его руки на талии была на сей раз подобна стальному обручу. 

\- И думать забудь. Ты остаешься здесь до полного выздоровления. Ты вообще хоть когда-нибудь учишься на своих ошибках или нет? – Вопреки ожиданиям тон его был не сердитый, а скорее уж очень усталый. - Мне что, последовать совету Найко и действительно запереть тебя? Или выслать в Аркадию?

\- Ты не посмеешь!

\- Что? – Он криво усмехнулся, пораженный не столько ее нахальством, сколько упрямством и искренней верой в свои слова. – Эбби, да пойми же ты, пока ты ничем не поможешь и лишь угробишь себя, продолжая травмировать ногу и руки. Ты что, действительно хочешь, чтобы мы отняли их в конце концов? 

\- Я все понимаю, Маркус! Я здесь врач! Но ты меня упорно не слушаешь - я не могу быть бесполезной. Никчемность и бездействие убивают меня, так что я лучше буду перематывать бинты или стерилизовать инструменты, что угодно, только больше не быть в стороне. А еще лучше, помоги мне добраться и дай поговорить с Виком. Думаю, я знаю как на него повлиять.

Ну вот, снова старая песня на новый лад, как и следовало ожидать. Он тяжело вздохнул, по опыту зная, что лучше будет выслушать ее, позволив наконец избавиться от этой зудящей в мозгу навязчивой идеи.

\- И что ты предлагаешь?

\- Рейвен. Мы должны использовать Рейвен, чтобы выведать что еще скрывает Вик. Это сложно объяснить, но он любит ее. 

\- Ты с ума сошла? Он чуть не убил ее. О какой любви здесь может идти речь.

\- О больной, извращенной. Я не знаю. Но я была там с ним, Маркус. И долгое время прокручивала случившееся в голове. Я уверена, что мне не показалось. Я видела его сомнения и метания - они не были игрой. И, если это поможет хоть немного уменьшить ее страдания и подтолкнуть его пойти на сотрудничество с нами, то, думаю, нам стоит это попробовать. 

\- Нет.

\- Хотя бы выслушай меня! Мы ничего не теряем!

\- Нет. Это отвратительная идея. 

Не слушая более, он опустил взгляд на ее ногу, отметив, что Эбби с каждой минутой все сильнее опирается на его руку и бледнеет. Как он и думал, на ткани проступили темные пятна, и Маркус едва удержался от ругательства, рывком разворачивая ее и втягивая назад в комнату. Дверь гулко ухнула за спиной. 

\- Все, довольно.

\- Нет, Маркус! Да дослушай же ты до конца!

\- Эбби, - он стиснул руками плечи, едва сдерживая желание как следует встряхнуть ее. – Я услышал достаточно и уже сказал тебе все, что хотел. Научись вовремя останавливаться, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя это погубило! А теперь помолчи и возвращайся в кровать! 

Еще не так давно Маркус думал, что сложнее всего выносить боль, что отражалась на лице Эбби, пока целители боролись за ее жизнь. Однако это не шло и в сравнение с тем, что довелось испытать, когда она вскинула на него взгляд, преисполненный неприкрытого разочарования. Едва ли не отвращения. И все же не замолчала, послушно проглатывая приказ. И когда глаза Эбби вспыхнули недобрым огоньком, Маркус с тоской осознал, что им обоим опять предстоит наговорить много того, о чем они пожалеют впоследствии.

\- Молчать, как ты молчал о том, что знаешь, кто виновен в эпидемии? Что это Вик взорвал ровер? Или о том, что намеренно отпустил нас на земли пожирателей, решив пожертвовать не только нашими жизнями, но и собственной дочери? Что все это время ждал чего-то. Большей вины, больших доказательств, большего количества выдавших себя предателей или шпионов?

Маркус вздрогнул, впервые замерев в некоем подобии нерешительности, а Эбби все продолжала, не в силах остановиться.

\- Нечего возразить? Так прикажи мне молчать, снова. Ведь какая разница, сколько людей погибнет, если это делается ради высшей цели. Ради блага остальных. Какая разница, какой ценой выживать? Так? Говори же?! 

Вместо ответа, Маркус, совладав со своей реакцией, вновь настойчиво потянул ее в сторону кушетки, не сводя при этом глаз с противоположной стены. Глядя на это Эбби презрительно усмехнулась и попыталась было высвободиться вновь, но тщетно. Разве что прервала этим его затянувшееся молчание.

\- Откуда тебе известно об этом?

\- Вик. Знаешь, когда ты остаешься один на один с неуравновешенным психопатом в темнице, он успевает не только калечить твое тело, но и очень, очень много болтать.

\- Мне жаль, Эбби.

\- Жаль? – Почему-то это прозвучало столь горько, что губы сами собой сжались в тонкую нить, удерживающую возглас боли где-то внутри. Эбби часто задышала, застыла, стараясь скрыть свою слабость и прекращая бесполезное сопротивление. – Жаль, что позволил этому случиться или что я все-таки узнала об этом?

\- Жаль, что ты узнала об этом так. 

\- Так почему ты сам не рассказал мне об этом?.. Ни после эпидемии, ни в ночь перед похищением, ни в палате, когда… когда…

Ее голос сорвался и, простонав еще что-то нечленораздельно, она умолкла, сжав зубы и уткнувшись головой ему же в грудь, пряча непрошенные слезы. 

Понимая, что лишь из-за отсутствия сил Эбби сейчас искала опоры в нем, Маркус не попытался привлечь ее ближе, утешая. Ответ его прозвучал глухо и едва ли не зло.   
\- Потому что ты моя слабость, Эбби. И я уже ничего не могу с этим поделать.

***

_Рейвен никогда не относила себя к слабым людям. Что бы ни случалось, какую бы очередную подлянку не готовила ей судьбы, выбивая дух ударом наотмашь, она всегда поднималась. Брала тайм-аут, зализывала раны, но поднималась. И шла сражаться с ветряными мельницами дальше. Потому что верила, что может сделать лучше если уж не весь этот гребаный мир, так хотя бы крошечную его часть, в которой обитали дорогие ей люди._

_Потому, очнувшись, она сначала полежала тихонечко пару минут, а может быть пару часов, сглатывая слезы и глуша боль, проходящую волнами по всему телу. Потом постаралась отогнать навязчивые воспоминания о старом учителе, заклинающем подняться, но не зовущим вслед за собой. То ли проклиная Эбби за рассказы о галлюцинациях, то ли благодаря. А после, увидев суетящегося над перевязкой подруги Джексона, и поняв все правильно, вместо приветствия огорошила Блейк гневной тирадой._

_\- Какого черта, Оу! Мы же договаривались, что маяк — это самый крайний случай!_

_\- Он и был крайний!_

_Октавия же, глядя во все глаза не то виновато, не то затравлено, не знала радоваться ей или сердиться на Рейвен, что соизволила наконец очнуться и вместо благодарности приветствовала ее выволочкой._

_– Поверь, часть меня очень хотела бы, чтобы Джексон сейчас был в Аркадии. Но необходим он был здесь. Если бы не их с Джахой прибытие, то вы могли бы быть уже мертвы несмотря на все старания Найко. И даже если это все еще сильнее обострит ситуацию, то я готова за это поплатиться._

_\- То есть глюкозу по бредовому велению Эбби вводить все-таки не следовало? – Рейвен натянуто усмехнулась и приложила ладонь к вискам, в которых нарастала боль. – Вот спасибо-то за такое спасеньице!_

_Вопреки ее ожиданиям Октавия не огрызнулась в ответ, а глянула растерянно и даже едва ли не испуганно._

_\- Так ты все слышала?_

_\- Нет, конечно. Только изредка, какими-то урывками. Но об этом вы так с Морой кричали, что мертвого бы из могилы подняли. Но вообще спасибо, что не угробила меня._

_\- Ну, знаешь ли! Я старалась спасти вас, как могла!_

_Кажется в этот раз слова подруги и правда задели Оу, ставшую мрачнее тучи, и Рейвен поспешно ухватила ее за руку, проклиная свой характер._

_\- Ладно, не заводись. Главное – не угробила. Потому и спасибо. Ты же знаешь, что я не сильна в благодарственных речах._

_\- Это уж точно, - Октавия фыркнула и опустила ладонь на лоб Рейвен, определяя температуру. Жар медленно, но все-таки спадал. – Но как придешь в себя, обязательно поблагодаришь по-человечески. Как ты себя чувствуешь?_

_\- Как будто спустилась из космоса в консервной банке времен Холодной войны._

_Она и правда чувствовала себя разбитой, словно бы вывернутой наизнанку морально и физически, и очень-очень уставшей. Больше всего хотелось вновь закрыть глаза и погрузиться в спасительное забытье на ближайшие лет сто. Однако любопытство и волнение за близких было сильнее и Рейвен пересилила себя. Не приметить внушительный синяк и ссадины, украшавшие лицо Джексона, мог разве что слепой. Потому, справившись с дурнотой, она обратилась к подошедшему поприветствовать, а заодно и осмотреть ее, Джексону, касаясь рукой рукава его халата._

_\- Привет, док… С тобою-то что случилось? Мы были слишком буйными пациентами?_

_\- Не надо сейчас об этом, - почему-то не оценив ее шутку, он в ответ лишь слабо улыбнулся и похлопал по руке, старательно пряча взгляд. – Тебе нужно беречь силы._

_\- Когда ты так говоришь, то становится только хуже. Давай, немедленно рассказывай. У тебя же на лице написано, что у нас очередные неприятности._

_Октавия хотела было вмешаться, но Рейвен намертво вцепилась в рукав врача, не позволяя отойти, и приподнялась на кушетке. Волнение и нехорошие подозрения, зароившиеся в душе, придали ей сил._

_\- Джексон, выкладывай. Живо._

_\- На нас напали._

_\- Вот, видишь, процесс пошел, - вновь попробовала пошутить Рейвен, игнорируя нарастающее чувство тревоги. Образ Синклера, утопающего в белом свете, все не шел из головы. - Кто, когда, почему?_

_\- Когда возвращались из лагеря ФриКру, мы позволили им поселиться неподалеку от Аркадии. Несколько сотен людей, что прекрасно знакомы с опасностями этого мира, явно не стали бы для нас обузой._

_\- Отлично, полностью поддерживаю решение. Мне эти ребята понравились. А дальше что, Джексон? Мне все из тебя клещами тянуть придется?_

_\- На нас напали, - повторил он как заведенный, облизнув пересохшие губы. - Пожиратели появились словно из ниоткуда. Томас даже не успел ничего сделать, как упал с разодранным горлом, а эта тварь уже начала глодать его живьем… Финну это дало возможность вытащить оружие и начать отстреливаться. Мы с Синклером и Майлзом пытались найти хоть какое-то укрытие, пока Финн с Беллами прикрывали наш отход, но ничего не вышло. Они словно преследовали именно нас, словно…_

_Парень тяжело сглотнул и провел ладонью по лицу, будто бы пытаясь стереть картину бойни, выжженную в памяти. Но Рейвен настаивала на продолжении и нетерпеливо тянула его за рукав, как самые маленькие пациенты Ковчега когда-то._

_\- Что, Джексон?.._

_\- Казалось, что они целенаправленно пришли за мной. Я не могу этого объяснить. Оставив Финна и Беллами, они бросились за нами, не обращая внимания на пули, летящие в спины. – Он мотнул головой и взяв себя в руки, попытался вернуться к образу врача. Главного в этой комнате. – Но это все теперь не важно, нам удалось отбиться и это главное. А теперь отдыхай и восстанавливался. Все остальное я дорасскажу позже. Главное сейчас ваше с Эбби здоровье._

_Рейвен откинулась на подушку, чувствуя, что этот допрос лишил ее последних сил. И все же не могла остановиться, напряженными нервами чувствуя, что что-то здесь не так. Потому не отвлеклась и на упоминание о состоянии Эбби. За этим нападением явно скрывалось что-то большее. Как и за заплаканными глазами Октавии, говорящей загадками. И, чтобы скорее прекратить эту пытку неведением, она продолжила допрос._

_\- И все же, ты что-то не договариваешь, Джексон. Как вам удалось отбиться от этих тварей, если вы не были готовы? Мы видели их в действии. Вы же все выбрались? Джексон?_

_Но он упорно молчал, перематывая чистые бинты. Октавия, отвернувшись к стене, тоже избегала ее взгляда, тем самым порождая все более страшные подозрения._

_\- Да как же с вами сложно! – Рейвен скривилась и попыталась сесть в постели. На что спина и застуженная нога отозвались болью и судорогой. – Если не хочешь рассказывать, то просто дай мне рацию, и я свяжусь с Синклером. Уверена, что они сейчас с Монти возводят второй ряд электрозащиты у Аркадии. А она, знаете ли, и здесь бы не помешала. Я как раз прикинула, как удачно ее можно было бы пропустить вдоль стен._

_И, глядя, как еще сильнее осунулся и побледнел врач, она уже прокричала, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не встряхнуть его хорошенько вдогонку._

_\- Да что же случилось?! Что?! Кто не выбрался?!_

_По глазам, до рези, до слез, полоснули лучи белого, слепящего света._

_\- Это Финн, да? - Это было подло, это было предательством даже думать так. Однако Рейвен, давясь подкатившими к горлу слезами, вновь попыталась всучить смерти на подмену иное дорогое имя. - С Финном что-то случилось?.. Джексон?!_

_После этого выкрика, ожегшего гортань, на нее вдруг навалилась звенящая, ватная тишина. В которой невыносимо громко молчал Джексон, и, кажется, тихо глотал слезы, вспоминая, как Синклер раз за разом подставлялся под удары, закрывая его собой. Кривилась Октавия, вспоминая о состоянии брата. Кричала она, сама себя не слыша._

_Того, что на ее крики сбежались благодарные зрители, Рейвен даже не заметила. И, самое страшное, вдруг показалось, что она уже знает ответ на свой вопрос._

***

Природа, словно предчувствуя неладное, зарядила ненастьем. И на смену порывистому ветру вскоре пришел дождь. Первый по-настоящему весенний, но отнюдь не радующий слух или взор. Скорее уж нагнетающий своей серостью уныние в стенах гулких коридоров опустевшего здания лазарета. Вопреки ожиданиям, он шел долго, обрушиваясь с небес непроглядной стеной, хлестко разбиваясь о крыши и стены домов. Порой ослепительные молнии вспарывали низкие темные облака, а после с резким треском, будто выстрелы, в дрожащем воздухе разрастались раскаты грома. Под вечер же на смену ему пришел густой, грязно-белый туман, вязкой пеленой покрыв все вокруг. Даже ближайшие здания под его покровом угадывались по едва заметным силуэтам да отголоскам разговоров жителей, раздававшихся неестественно звонко и громко. 

Эбби всматривалась в силуэт Командующего, замершего у приотворенного окна. В мерцающем свете свечи лицо его казалось измотанным, осунувшимся и чрезмерно сосредоточенным.

После утренней ссоры они не сказали друг другу и слова. И сейчас, появившись на пороге ее палаты, Маркус все так же молча поставил шипящую от нежелательной влаги горящую свечу на подоконник, и начал отряхивать от дождевых капель свой костюм. Его лицо, обрисовываемое бьющимся светом, показалось ей бесконечно усталым и озабоченно-угрюмым. Словно все беды мира разом навалились на его плечи. И ей вдруг непреодолимо захотелось как когда-то давно (словно в прошлой жизни!) притянуть его к себе, прижать к груди, давая хотя бы минутную передышку, перебирая между пальцев непослушные жесткие пряди. 

Вместо этого Эбби, борясь с этой слабостью, лишь прикрыла глаза и горько выдохнула в пустоту, делая первый шаг. 

\- Война развязана, Маркус. И я уже не смогу натворить что-то, что ухудшит ситуацию еще сильнее. Потому просто объясни мне все. Я хочу услышать это от тебя, а не от одержимого психопата, жаждущего моей смерти. Потому что этот вариант приносит слишком много боли. 

\- Вряд ли моя версия покажется тебе привлекательнее и хоть что-то оправдает.

\- Мне не нужны оправдания, мне нужна правда. И начни с самого начала. Что даст моя смерть или смерть Джексона? В Аркадии и в Тондисе и без нас останутся медики, способные латать ваши раны, так какой смысл тратить столько сил и времени на нашу поимку или убийство? 

\- Лекари есть, да не те, что владеют секретом уничтожения их армии. 

Уточнять что-либо она не стала, лишь выразительно приподняла бровь и выжидательно воззрилась на не спешащего выкладывать все как есть Маркуса. Вик ничего не рассказал ей, слишком озабоченный побегом Рейвен и борьбой с самим собою. Так что все, что она вывалила на него в последней вспышке было не более, чем ее личными догадками. О том, что он всегда знал куда больше, чем говорил ей. И, черт возьми, только полная дура могла бы предположить, что хороший лидер мог быть настолько не осведомлен о том, что творится в его доме. Это осознание пришло к ней в один из долгих дней вынужденного уединения, за опостылевшим изучением покоробившейся краски на стене, разом разрешив все нестыковки, беспокоившие ее после освобождения все сильнее. Однако сейчас было не до пустых обид или упреков, да и, несмотря на его вырвавшееся признание, не было у нее на то прав.

\- Маркус, пожалуйста. Просто скажи, почему все это так или иначе оказывается завязано на мне, я имею право знать. 

Он наконец отвернулся от окна и приблизился к кушетке, тяжело опускаясь на стул рядом и начиная рассказ без лишних вступлений. 

\- Жнецов создают, искусственно обращают в одурманенных чудовищ в лабораториях Азгеды. Когда-то остатки персонала из горы Везер примкнули к ближайшему к ним клану... 

\- И правители Азгеды со временем нашли способ использовать их знания в своих интересах? 

\- Да. 

Эбби непроизвольно прижала ладонь к губам, словно сдерживая тошноту или крик, пока он продолжал свой рассказ, дополняя мозаику все новыми и новыми кусочками. 

\- Казалось бы, от объединения с более развитым кланом Азгеда должна была возвыситься над остальными, используя полученные знания горцев. Однако они, наоборот, ушли в тень на какое-то время, позволив остальным кланам расслабиться, излишне разнежиться, привыкнув к миру. В это время нам с братом и удалось начать воплощать в жизнь идею об объединении народов. Которая позже споткнулась о новую проблему – нового врага в лице Пожирателей. Никто не знал, что это новый за клан, и как он смогу так глубоко просочиться вглубь земель каждого из союзников нашего альянса. И с каждым годом этих тварей становилось все больше, пока они не стали представлять собой реальную проблему. И на момент, когда ее нельзя уже было оставлять в стороне, мы оказались заняты очередной нежданной проблемой - вашими детьми, свалившимися с небес новой головной болью.

Маркус уперся локтями в колени и сжал пальцы, удерживая взгляд на уровне ее глаз. 

\- Ты была права в своем обвинении – о тебе и твоих девочках, направляя тройку неподготовленных бойцов на территорию врага, я думал меньше всего. Но эта вылазка под предлогом лекарства для Моры необходима была мне и Алану как прикрытие. Невозможно было и думать о том, чтобы нарушить границы кланов без самых веских на то оснований, когда обе стороны готовились к очередной затяжной войне, внешне сохраняя хлипкое подобие мира. С нашей стороны это была не обыденная операция по осмотру лагерей подготовки или вооружения, что заготавливается противником, нужно было узнать наверняка связаны ли пожиратели с Азгедой, каково их количество, и к чему следует готовиться. Из-за того мы и нагнали вас далеко не сразу, сделав большой крюк. Как мы и боялись, количество пожирателей возросло значительно, и среди них преобладали отнюдь не бывшие соплеменники Ледяного народа. 

Он невесело усмехнулся, кривя уголок губ. 

\- Тогда-то и стал понятен повышенный интерес Азгеды к вашему лагерю и к тебе лично. 

\- Лично?...

\- Подготовка ваших людей оставляет желать лучшего, ведь за время с момента высадки вы даже не заметили, что Алан был отнюдь не единственным, кто беспрепятственно разгуливал по лагерю. Особенно после инцидента с Пожирателем. Пусть и по разным причинам, но и для них, и для нас крайне важен был человек, что мог обратить вспять этот процесс. Знаешь, даже земляне порой предпочитают спасение и милосердие полному вырезанию противника. В особенности, если раньше он был частью твоего собственного народа. 

\- Так все из-за друга Линкольна, - протянула Эбби, морщась не столько от упоминания беззащитности Аркадии в первые дни, сколько от воспоминаний о той ночи. – Из-за одной единственной реанимации…

\- Да. По сведениям Роана, королева сочла, что ты и твой помощник сможет легко поставить процесс обращения на поток. Или же научить этому и остальных, и все их многолетние старания пойдут прахом. И в тоже время она полагала, что ты можешь обладать и другими полезными для нее знаниями, не растеряв большую их часть, как потомки жителей горы за долгие годы дикарского существования. 

\- Господи... Как будто это так просто. В большинстве случаев лечение просто убило бы их!

\- Как бы там ни было, королевой ледяного клана был отдан приказ или захватить тебя, или уничтожить. На первых порах отдавая предпочтение все-таки первому.

\- Поразительное великодушие! - Эбби смерила Маркуса пристальным взглядом. – С вашей стороны это также было одной из причин, по которой и ты выбрал меня в тройку?

\- Да.

\- А Мора, ее болезнь?

\- Была настоящей. И за нее я вечно буду у тебя в долгу.

Эбби фыркнула и покачала головой. Не то осуждая, не то попросту не веря его словам. 

\- А Джексон? Почему они напали на него, стремясь убить, а не захватить? 

\- Предполагалось, что у вас та же дробная система хранения знаний, что распространена среди кланов. И только лидер знает всю цепочку целиком, остальным известен лишь отдельный элемент исследования, за который они отвечают. Потому его было проще убить, чтобы предотвратить распространение информации, чем захватить, не вызвав подозрений. По крайне мере, так считает Роан. 

\- Считает? То есть не знает точно? – От всего этого голова шла кругом и Эбби вновь не смогла удержаться о резкости. – Но вообще я смотрю, наше похищение принесло тебе отличного, очень полезного союзника.

\- Эбби...

\- Не надо. Не сейчас, - она предупредительно вскинула руки, удерживая его от ненужных откровений или оправданий. - Вернемся к объяснениям. Почему он вообще стал тебе помогать? Спас нас?

\- Боюсь, что у него на это куда больше причин, чем он озвучил мне. И все же основная… власть. Он единственный сын и единственная краснокровка в семье чернокровых, и это автоматически лишило его права на трон и расположения матери несмотря на то, что нет воина в клане искуснее. К тому же, он человек с обостренным понятием чести и бредит временами, когда Ледяной клан был не сборищем извращенных мясников, а непобедимыми воинами с кодексом чести. И союз со мной может помочь ему добиться этого трона после поражения Азгеды. 

\- Честь... Разве это понятие еще живо в наши дни? Арья и Вик, ты все это время знал о том, что они предатели? Что виноваты во всем произошедшем?

\- Не о том, что они устроят эпидемию. Этого бы я не допустил. 

\- И все же, ты знал. Так почему тянул? Почему не сберег жизни собственных людей?!

\- Мне нужны были веские основания. И уверенность, что это единственные крысы в моем доме. 

Она внезапно взвинчено рассмеялась и так же резко оборвала себя, сдерживая зарождающуюся истерику. 

\- Как же хочется сказать, что я больше не могу, что достаточно насмотрелась на вас. Что хочу, чтобы все это закончилось. Что презираю тебя…

Эбби вскинула на него взгляд, полный слез.

\- Так почему же какая-то часть меня считает, что ты поступил верно? Почему оправдывает тебя во что бы то ни стало? 

\- Потому что ты знаешь, что порой самые тяжелые и отвратительные решения могут быть самыми правильными. 

Маркус помолчал, изучая взглядом ее ставшие мягче черты, лишенные наконец болезненной бледности и худобы. Практически такая же, как в первый раз, когда Алан показал ее в толпе соплеменников. 

\- Так кто же мы теперь, Эбби, враги?

\- Не знаю. Нет. Но мне определенно нужно время, чтобы все это принять. Только одно…

\- Я слушаю.

\- После всего этого ты мне должен. И я прошу позволить мне проверить свою теорию про Вика и Рейвен. Что-то подсказывает мне, что он может быть полезным.

\- Одержимый психопат, истязавший тебя? Ты сама-то хоть веришь в это? Не нужно шантажировать меня моей же виною, Эбби.

\- Я не шантажирую. Я прошу у тебя позволения поступить по-своему. И если бы ты сам не верил в то, что он знает больше, чем говорит, то не держал бы его в живых столько времени. 

Он долго молчал, но в итоге все-таки кивнул и, не тратя больше слов, поднялся. За окном прорисовывалась розовата дымка заката, прореживающего туман. Сжав на прощание ее плечо, резко отдернувшееся, направился к двери. 

\- Знаешь, когда я тебя действительно заметил? 

\- Наведавшись под покровом ночи в наш незащищенный лагерь лично? – не удержалась она от язвительности. 

\- Когда ты бросилась к Олану несмотря на то, что его сестра уже занесла над тобой клинок. Словно твоя жизнь в сравнении с его не имела никакой ценности. Тогда я понял, что для моего клана ты не только постоянная головная боль, но и бесценное приобретение. И лишь намного позже пришло осознание, что, как и ты, я искал кого-то, кто будет выше, чище чем все мы. Того, кто вместо брата сможет помочь мне вытащить кланы из трясины войн и самоуничтожения. Ты была словно надежда на еще одну попытку, доказательство того, что не все потеряно. Надежда, которая так нужна была мне лично после всего, что пришлось сотворить, чтобы остаться на троне Командующего в темные времена. И что бы там ни было, я верю, что этот мир еще может стать лучше.

\- Лучше. Лучше…

В этом слове, смысле, заложенном в нем, столь недавно ею же самой втолковываемом Джахе, было столько горечи, что захотелось завыть в голос.

***

\- Рейвен…

Эбби никогда не думала, что можно так сильно ударить одним лишь взглядом. Рейвен смогла. Да так, что у нее перехватило дыхание, а на глазах выступили слезы. И все же помня, ради чего она начала все это, Эбби продолжала, не смотря на боль, причиняемую этим разговором им обеим.

\- Рейвен, начинается война. И пусть сейчас кажется, что тебе больше нечего терять - это не так. Подумай о Финне. О нас. Подумай о невинных людях, что чудом выжили при приземлении Ковчега. О тех что еле выкарабкались из эпидемии. Если мы можем хоть что-то сделать, чтобы предотвратить большие потери, то мы не имеем права не использовать этот шанс. 

Рейс не ответила, вновь отвернувшись к стене, впиваясь в скомканное одеяло руками и зубами. Закостенела, застыла в своей неловкой позе, напряженная, словно натянутая струна. А Эбби все продолжала и продолжала, порождая желание выть в голос, лишь бы ее оставили в покое. 

\- Послушай, Рейвен. Я знаю, что прошу о многом. И я знаю, чего это будет тебе стоить...

\- Знаешь?! Что ты можешь знать о предательстве?! Это не Джейк отправил тебя подыхать в открытом космосе за "преступление", что могло спасти многие жизни! 

Обернувшись, Рейвен глянула зло, явно намеренно вкладывая в свои несправедливые слова как можно больше яда. Лишь бы прекратить эту пытку, не слышать больше Эбби, не видеть ее искореженных рук и потухших глаз. Не чувствовать, как слезы снова закипают где-то в груди. 

\- Знаю. Я это заслужила. Просто, прежде чем прогонять меня, я хочу, чтобы ты выслушала, то, что я хочу сказать, - Эбби говорила тихо, но настойчиво, лишь дышала чуть более сипловато, загоняя вглубь собственную боль от упоминания былых грехов. - Пока нас тащили из того бункера, Вик сам сказал мне какие шприцы поменял, чтобы я поняла, что ввела тебе. И вполне возможно, что в тех катакомбах он специально не нашел тебя... Я не знаю почему, Рейвен, но мне кажется, что он не хотел твоей смерти. И не попадись он тебе за подменой в лаборатории, возможно, ты и не стала бы жертвой этого похищения. К тому же, ты видела, что сделали с его телом, и это не могло не повлиять на психику, потому просто сделай на это хоть крошечную скидку. И подумай над моей просьбой хорошенько еще раз, даже если это заставит тебя меня ненавидеть. Это все о чем я прошу. 

Эбби осторожно коснулась ее затылка, на что Рейвен никак не среагировала, и, тяжело вздохнув, направилась к выходу. Где ее и застал едва различимый даже в этой статичной тишине вопрос, заставив впиться ногтями в стену:

\- Почему же ты так долго не приходила, Эбби? Почему?

***

Очередная вереница всадников и повозок стремительно удалялась, все больше напоминая тонкую нить, исчезающую в потемках. В редкие проплешины на заволоченном облаками небе пробивался скудный, тусклый звездный свет. Над долиной висел тонкий полумесяц, красный, подернутый все той же дымкой тумана. Даже в природе чувствовалось что-то безнадежное, тоскливое, ждущее беды. Не кричали птицы, не трещали насекомые, приветствуя зарождающийся день. Куда ни взглянешь, всюду лишь тоскливая серость, подобная вязкой, изматывающей трясине, откуда не выбраться ни землянину, ни небесному жителю, ни самому красному полумесяцу...

Эбби стояла на краю площади, по периметру освещенной горящими факелами. Сложно было не заметить, что за день она пополнилась очередным бездыханным обитателем. В руке, судорожно сжатой, от редких порывов ветра порой трепетал измятый лист бумаги. Сколько она не пыталась, так ничего и не смогла изменить, и реальность в чем-то стала даже невыносимее сна. Вот только злости на весь мир это больше не вызывало. К тому же, если на кого и злиться в первую очередь, так на себя. Ведь если хоть раз признаться самой себе честно и без утайки, там, в глубине катакомб ей было страшно настолько, что Эбби впервые желала человеку гибели. Может потому эта казнь и казалась ей столь гадким исходом происходящего. Потому что была отголоском ее собственных мыслей в момент слабости? Или, более того, осознанием того факта, что с изменившимися условиями игры настало время менять и собственные принципы? Меняться самой? 

Ветер плеснул в лицо прохладой пропитанного влагой воздуха, и Эбби поморщилась. Неспешно скомкала бумагу и затолкала поглубже в карман накидки. Поближе к теплому пластику рации. Ныла нога, и стоять, перенеся весь вес на вторую, было все сложнее, но она не спешила уходить, стоя недвижимым изваянием уже не первый десяток минут. 

Город опустел. Затих. И пусть в нем оставалась еще не малая часть жителей, отсутствие отбывших воинов явственно слышалось в тишине спящих улиц и вялом потрескивании затухающего в бочках огня. Постепенно звезды начали гаснуть на небе. На востоке заалела заря, разрастаясь все шире и шире. Холоднее стал воздух. Эбби, совсем продрогшая от влажного ветра, напитанного росой, плотнее завернулась в накидку, в последний раз окидывая взглядом часть долины, где скрылись всадники. 

Когда Эбби добралась до дома Командующего, которому вновь надлежало стать ее пристанищем, уже рассветало. Сквозь щели в грубо сколоченных ставнях, втиснутых в проемы, некогда бывшие окнами зданий, сочился мягкий утренний свет. Погруженная в мысли, она медленно брела по улице лицом к свету, и нагонявшая ее Октавия видела лишь ореол распущенных волос, пронизанных солнечными лучами, да тонкий силуэт, припадающий на одну ногу да грубо сколоченный костыль.

_\- Как успехи с подготовкой лазарета?_

_Вопрос этот был обронен небрежным и холодным тоном, в то время как взгляд темных глаз Маркуса был устремлен куда-то поверх ее головы, на изгибающиеся ломанной линией человеческие массы. Словно он был одновременно и рядом и где-то очень далеко._

_\- Найко и Линкольн заканчивают с переносом мебели и переоборудованием. Несколько дней и мы будем готовы к первому поступлению пациентов._

_\- Жнецов. Помни об этом все время. И у вас есть день-два, не больше._

_\- Пациентов, Маркус. И мы будем готовы к сроку._

_\- Хорошо._

_Он кивнул и пристегнул к поясу рацию, выданную на прощание Рейвен. Еще минута-две и он присоединится к воинам, устремляясь всю в ту же тоскливую серость._

_\- Так ты все-таки уходишь вместе с отрядом? Зачем?_

_\- Людям сложно сражаться против тех, кого ты еще не готов воспринимать лишь монстром. И чтобы решиться, им потребуется тот, кто привык к тяжести совершаемых поступков._

_Маркус молчал, не спеша ни уходить, ни продолжать разговор, все так же не глядя на нее, и Эбби пришлось наступить себе на горло, чтобы вновь начать первой._

_\- Ты же вернешься?_

_Он лишь пожал плечами, равнодушно, мимолетно - собственная безопасность сейчас волновали его меньше всего. После чего коротко кивнул Индре, оповещающей о готовности людей к отходу, да на прощание скользнул по Эбби взглядом, намереваясь уйти без лишних прощаний. Но она остановила его, поспешно ухватив за руку и сжав холодные пальцы. Закусив губу так сильно, что во рту разлился солоноватый привкус крови._

_Взгляд его наконец обратился к ней, тяжелый, вопросительный._

_\- Я не могу отпустить тебя так, Маркус. Дай мне минуту, - торопливо, проклиная снующих поблизости людей, она вываливала на него итоги своих долгих размышлений, все крепче сжимая его руку, как свою единственную опору. - Я много думала обо всем. И я принимаю и этот мир, и тебя, такими, как есть, без лишних иллюзий. И обещаю, что в твое отсутствие буду образцовым гражданином. Только возвращайся, пожалуйста. Я буду ждать тебя._

_Маркус осторожно высвободил руку из захвата и поднес ладонь Эбби к губам, опаляя ее скупой лаской. Взгляд его на протяжении этой тирады постепенно менялся, становясь привычно мягким, с затаенной нежной грустью._

_\- Ты уверена? Чем бы все это ни закончилось, ничего не изменится вскоре. На это уйдут долгие годы. И я буду принимать все те же решения, сколь бы тяжело они ни давались._

_\- Я знаю. Значит, будем все так же часто ссориться, а потом мириться, - она выдавила из себя подобие улыбки, после чего вновь посерьезнела. - Как знаю и то, что кровь этих двоих на руках будет преследовать тебя всю жизнь, равно как и всех погибших в эпидемии. Все мы виноваты в чем-либо, и мои руки ничуть не чище твоих, вот только ты не ставил мне этого в упрек ни разу. Быть может, и мне пора перестать видеть мир в черно-белых тонах?_

_\- Эбби..._

_Он дотронулся пальцами до ее подбородка, приподнимая лицо к свету и внимательно всматриваясь в ее расширившиеся, наполненные влагой глаза. Коснулся в мимолетной ласке щеки большим пальцем. И Эбби почувствовала, что это все, что он может себе позволить сейчас. Что они могут... Губы ее задрожали. И, прежде чем он кто-то успел вмешаться, она резко сократила расстояние и прильнула к нему, касаясь губ поцелуем, отрывисто шепча что-то глупое и важное до боли, содрогаясь от прохлады ночи и рвущихся наружу слез. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, он не оттолкнул ее. Крепкие руки обвились вокруг талии и Маркус, перехватывая инициативу, уже сам целовал ее со все нарастающей страстью, заставляя прижиматься все ближе, едва ли не повиснуть на нем, являющим в этот момент собой единственную точку опору в обезумевшем мире, уходящем из-под ног._

_Когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга, переводя сбитое дыхание, Эбби увидела, что впервые за все это время он снова улыбается ей._

_\- Покажи верный путь всем нашим людям, Эбби. И когда решение Кларк изменится, я приму их в альянс на равных со всеми условиях, не вспоминая о прошлом._

_\- Так в тебе все еще жива та надежда?_

_\- Да. Ведь мы все еще дышим._

Октавия нагнала ее у самого входа и Эбби слабо улыбнулась, упрямо отказываясь от помощи и пропуская вперед. Перед тем как скрыться в здании, она в последний раз обернулась, окидывая взглядом оставленный за спиной свой опустевший, измотанный прощаниями город.


	26. Part 3. Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://sun9-38.userapi.com/c824602/v824602240/19120e/luoEn1K24nw.jpg

Глухая тишина, наполненная предчувствием неминуемой ссоры, тяжёлым коконом окутывала плечи. Давила непомерной тяжестью. И Эбби заставила себя рывком подняться из кресла, в которое опустилась не более десятка минут назад, игнорируя и усталость, и тяжесть в голове, и боль, что тягучими волнами расходилась по отёкшей ноге да теснила горло. 

Хоть она и не могла видеть этого из-за плотно сомкнутых штор, но по всем признакам за окном быстро собиралась гроза. И хождение из угла в угол, не смотря на дополнительно порождаемый физический дискомфорт, позволяло хоть как-то взбодриться, чтобы не сникать под его упреками (о, она не сомневалась, что они последуют незамедлительно), а парировать их. 

Однако пауза всё продолжалась и Эбби пришлось первой разорвать неудобную тишину.

\- Маркус?... - Её голос был непривычно хриплым, не скрывал волнения.

Ответа не было.

\- Маркус, ты ещё тут? - она встревоженно взглянула на кусок пластика в своих руках - соединение не пропало по её вине, батарея была исправна, да и вторая сторона не прерывала связь, об этом свидетельствовал редкий тихий треск помех. Он просто игнорировал её слова, и Эбби, приготовившаяся к определенной реакции, была растеряна из-за этого длительного молчания. - Командующий?..

\- Я здесь. Пытаюсь не высказать всё то, что ты заслуживаешь, чтобы не ухудшать ситуацию. - Ответ Маркуса был ровным и сухим, но ей, так явственно представивший его лицо в этот момент, не сложно было догадаться, что он сдерживает ярость. Увы, с его точки зрения вполне оправданную на этот раз. - О чём ты, чёрт возьми, вообще думала, когда отправилась к ним в одиночку? Эбби, у тебя там толпа в окружении! Я же предупреждал, что к пожирателям нельзя относить как к пациентам. Даже как к людям в первое время.

Эбби поджала губы, иррационально чувствуя и обиду, и правоту его слов одновременно. И в свою очередь попыталась продолжить разговор без лишних эмоций, чтобы он с первых слов не обернулся ссорой, подобной их стычке с Найко несколько часов назад. 

\- Я могу полагаться на свой опыт и знания, ты не находишь? Это была нетипичная ситуация и потому поспешное решение. Кроме того, Маркус, если вокруг меня двадцать четыре часа в сутки будет присутствовать охрана или команда врачей в полном составе, то толку от них всех в конечном итоге не останется. Все устают, а когда устают - допускают ошибки.

\- Мы сейчас не об этом говорим, Эбби. Не уходи от темы. Помнится, когда мы прощались, ты обещала быть примерным... гражданином. Полагаю, мы подразумевали разное, раз при первой же возможности ты ослушалась моего прямого указания. 

\- Нет. Я... Конечно, нет, - она сжала переносицу пальцами, стараясь отогнать приближающуюся мигрень. Вся эта тирада не далась ей легко и под конец слова буквально приходилось выдавливать из себя. И Эбби даже радовал тот факт, что рация и плохой приём в достаточной степени искажают их голоса. - Я правда имела ввиду, что ты можешь рассчитывать на моё благоразумие и хороший пример для остальных. И я держу своё слово. Но я сейчас о другом, Маркус. Этот вопрос важнее. Если я повсюду буду передвигаться с нянькой в лице Найко или неразлучного трио, то от меня будет ещё меньше толку. И это замедлит процесс, поверь мне. А это не то, что нам сейчас требуется. 

Временно прерывая их разговор, рация громко и противно затрещала, реагируя на разряды электричества. Вскоре послышался и гром, свидетельствующий о том, что буря быстро приближается к городу. Эбби судорожно переглотнула, чувствуя, как усиливается головная боль, заглушая всё прочее, и пользуясь перерывом в раскатах и треске наконец выдавила из себя слова, с которых собственно и стоило начинать эту часть разговора. 

\- Мне жаль, Маркус. Я поступила глупо, признаю. И мне правда очень, очень жаль, что всё обернулось так. Но моими сожалениями сейчас ничего не исправить. Я лишь хочу, чтобы наказание не пало на тех, кто этого не заслужил. И я обещаю, что подобного больше никогда не произойдет. Этого достаточно? 

Так как Маркус молчал, она поспешно продолжила, надеясь, что он не стал сердиться сильнее. Хотя бы до этого момента.

\- Но я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что причиной этому было не моё решение - девочки просто не смогли бы ничего изменить, даже если бы были там. Это просто роковое стечение обстоятельств. Ведь и ускользнуть от них я смогла лишь потому, что они смертельно устали. Все мы устали! Ты не видел, что здесь творится в те дни, когда прибывают ваши кортежи. И если я не буду давать им хоть немного отдыхать от того ада, что окружает нас лазарете, то они просто сломаются. 

\- Эбби, я понимаю твою заботу о своём окружении, поверь мне. И, да, мне тоже хотелось бы порой позволить Индре или Лексе поспать более, чем четыре часа подряд. Но я могу расставлять приоритеты. Тогда как твои поступки лишь заставляют меня усомниться в собственном выборе. Возможно, будет лучше, если я прикажу вернуться Анье.

\- Что? Нет! Это будет совершенно неуместно. Мы только действительно наладили взаимодействие в этом аду!

\- Да, это точно. На таком великолепном уровне, что я не могу понять кому из вас перестать доверять - тебе или им. И чья халатность наиболее преступна в нынешних обстоятельствах.

\- Маркус!

\- Скажешь, я не прав, когда предполагаю, что ты относишься к ним ни как к тем, кто бережёт тебя, а как к тем, кого должна оберегать ты, из-за того, что ваша новая стража - жёны Алана?

\- Вдовы, - с невольной горечью поправила его Эбби и прикусила губу. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

\- О чём я и говорю. В очередном своём стремлении исправить свершившееся зло ты забываешь главное - мне необходимо обеспечить твою безопасность в первую очередь. И если я отдаю какие-то указания, то продумываю их. Знаю, что могут выдержать те или иные люди. Не вмешивайся в это. Потому что этим ты ослабляешь меня, порождая сомнения. 

\- Маркус... - Эбби хотела было возразить, но он не дал ей продолжить.

\- Нет, хватит. У нас почти не осталось времени и сейчас я не хочу слышать от тебя чего-либо кроме того, что ты обещаешь впредь не нарушать данное мне слово и не окажешься с пожирателями один на один. 

Ответа нет.

\- Эбби...

\- Я обещаю.

\- Хорошо. Тогда я дам второй и последний шанс твоему слову. - Впервые за весь разговор тон Маркуса дал трещину, отдавшись болью в груди Эбби. - А сейчас передай рацию Море, она вряд ли спит из-за грозы, а мне нужно с ней поговорить. 

***

Из состояния сонного оцепенения Рейвен вывел тонкий, переменчивый звон стекла - порывы ветра, казалось, готовы были вынести окно своим натиском. Раньше она этого не замечала, то ли из-за липкого сна без сновидений, что наваливался на неё от препаратов, выдаваемых Эбби в принудительном порядке; то ли просто что-то сместилось в его конструкции лишь под конец зимы и теперь требовалось заполнить замазкой пазы рамы. В прежние времена Рейвен сразу же занялась бы этим вопросом, чтобы не испытывать свои нервы на прочность, однако при нынешних обстоятельствах это было даже не пользу - тревожный звон не позволялся забыться сном. И ей оставалось лишь надеяться, что непогода в их краях будет встречаться почаще, даже, если это значит, что нога её будет разрываться от пульсирующей боли.

Она подошла к окну, рывком приоткрыла соседнюю створку - в лицо щедро плеснуло смесью пыли, запаха дыма и первых капель дождя. Со стороны Аркадии небо заволокло тёмными грозовыми тучами, что время от времени прорезало световыми сполохами. Они достаточно быстро надвигались, накрывая пространство перед собой серой хмарью дождя, льющего стеной. Что ж, это хуже, чем бьющийся ветер, но возможно боль позволит скоротать долгие предутренние часы. 

В последнее время Рейвен стала бояться спать. Даже ползущей по обледенелым коридорам в полуобморочном состоянии не было ей так страшно, как становилось во сне. Словно всё пережитое умножалось, удесятерялось, прежде чем навалиться на неё давящей массой. И не было в конце всех мучений дорогого образа, окутанного теплым, исцеляющим светом. 

Обессилив, парализованная вдруг резко усиливающейся застарелой болью в ноге да собственным страхом, она проваливалась всё глубже в кошмар. Чувствуя, как пробирает насквозь смертельный холод. Слыша несмолкающие надрывные крики истязаемой Эбби по рации. Видя, как настигает, расправляется, паясничая в лучших традициях Азгеды, Вик то с Синклером, то с Финном, так подло продаваемым ею в момент слабости, то - с Эбби и О. Никогда - с нею. И так раз за разом, ночь за ночью; пока она вообще не перестала ложиться по вечерам, предпочитая отрубаться на пару часов на рабочем месте. К счастью, в эти короткие часы её сну сопутствовала лишь благодатная тьма. 

Поговорить с Виком она не собралась до сих пор, хоть и знала, что отведённое ему дополнительное время практически на исходе, и уже никакая настойчивость Эбби не поможет этого изменить. Рейвен не видела пользы в этом разговоре, не могла даже толком поразмыслить на эту тему - при первом же упоминании о Вике сознание заволакивало ураганом воспоминаний, а грудь словно стягивало железным обручем, лишая возможности дышать. Несколько раз став свидетелем этого дальше не решалась настаивать даже Эбби. И она продолжала гнать этот момент прочь от себя так же старательно, как и долгий сон. 

Вскоре под глазами: почерневшими, вечно хмурыми, залегли тёмные круги. Осунулось лицо. Но Рейвен продолжала работать на износ, заливая в себя чашка за чашкой какой-то местный аналог кофе, от которого стало порой предательски сводить и хаотично пропускать удары сердце. Не только потому, что это позволяло не сойти с ума. У неё действительно был ряд чётких и срочных задач, определенных перед отъездом Кейном (помнится, в том разговоре впервые у неё возникло чувство благодарности по отношению к Командующему): восстановление разгромленной Виком лаборатории, чтобы Эбби могла продолжить синтез необходимых лекарств, установка и наладка оборудования для лечения (хотя больше походило на пытки) пожирателей, и возведение электрической ограды по стенам города. К чёрту эту Азгеду и всех её фанатичных монстров, она больше не позволит им добраться ни до Финна, ни до Октавии, ни до Эбби. Тех немногих дорогих людей, что у неё ещё оставались.

Сегодня она как раз планировала заняться оградой, с которой возникли основные проблемы, но, судя по всему, планы придётся скорректировать. Рейвен высунулась в окно сильнее - тугие струи добравшегося до них дождя захлестали по голове и плечам, бросила взгляд за угол здания; однако в серой хмари невозможно было разглядеть что-то кроме одинокого светящегося окна в конце здания да крошечной вздрагивающей фигурки за ним, белеющей в окаймлении грубых штор. Какого чёрта?..

...

\- Так почему лучше никогда не влюбляться? - с недоумением поинтересовалась Мора, окидывая взглядом собравшихся подле неё девушек. Все трое усмехались, но как-то по разному. - Мама с папой были счастливы, я точно знаю. 

Однако этот аргумент, казалось, не произвёл на них должного впечатления.

\- Нет, ну я серьезно! И как вообще узнать, что это любовь? 

\- Ну... - протянула младшая в компании, заправляя за ухо непослушные светлые пряди, обычно закрывавшие изуродованное шрамами лицо. - Если он оглушает тебя дубиной, взваливает на плечо и тащит в лес, чтобы не сожрать, а подарить звезду с неба и поселить в какой-нибудь пещерке поприличнее, то точно любовь! 

\- Аиша!

Рейвен осторожно, так, чтобы та опустилась точно на колени, запустила в девушку подушкой. Которую тут же перехватила Найла, сидящая в обнимку с Морой, и подтолкнула себе под спину. Не хватало им ещё дополнительных травм из-за глупых шалостей.

\- Не слушай её, дорогая. 

\- А может быть, - хмыкнула вдруг Рейвен, восседавшая на краю постели, словно бы припоминая что-то. - Любовь, это когда вы месяцами не может оторвать друг от друга глаз, когда будто бы никто не замечает. Всё вокруг плавится от летящих между вами искр, так, что окружающие уже делают ставки, но вы притворяетесь что ничегошеньки не происходит и вы просто сотрудничаете во благо ваших людей. 

За окном в очередной раз свернула молния и тут же громыхнуло. Громко и резко, словно взрыв на мосту... И, как и каждый раз при подобных разрывных звуках, Рейвен непроизвольно вздрогнула. 

Ввиду её замешательства собралась было высказаться и Найла, но её версию прервало появление на пороге третьей стражницы в компании Эбби.

\- Так, и что это здесь происходит, кто мне объяснит? Почему все перепутали день с ночью? 

***

Эбби привалилась плечом к тёплому дереву и, глядя как бодро молодежь обменивается репликами, не смотря на долгое отсутствие нормального отдыха, впервые почувствовала себя старой. Изнурённой. Весь этот год, за малым исключением, был для неё исполнен утомительной работы и всё нарастающей усталости, от которой жгло глаза. Однако лишь сейчас она почувствовала себя так, будто эта усталость отняла у неё все последние силы, в то время как остальные готовы были и дальше вгрызаться в жизнь, отвоёвывая своё место в ней. 

Она молча смотрела на девушек, что, следуя её указанию, начали не спеша разбредаться по своим комнатам, не переставая при этом о чём-то приглушённо перешучиваться. И в какой-то момент, не смотря на смертельную усталость, не могла сдержать слабой улыбки - их разношёрстная компания явно благотворно влияла на Рейвен. 

Со всеми тремя они сошлись легко, больше воспринимая их не как стражу, а как кого-то близкого... Возможно, Маркус прав, и в этом и правда была проблема. Но сейчас Эбби не могла видеть ничего, кроме пользы, глядя на то, как Рейвен потихоньку выползает из своей раковины, болтая с ними о чем-то отвлечённом. Лучше всех Рейс сошлась с младшей, что изначально должна была присматривать за Октавией - Аишей. Возможно, она чувствовала, что та лучше всех сможет понять её боль. А может смешливость её просто импонировала острой на язык Рейвен.

Сама же Эбби ни на кого не променяла бы ту, что должна была по плану охранять Рейвен, а стала скорее не стражем, а её незаменимой помощницей в лазарете. Найла - умная, спокойная, сострадательная. Она схватывала всё на лету, и с каждым была готова поделиться своим теплом и вниманием. Эбби какое-то время даже недоумевала, почему ей вообще была поручена роль стража, пока не стала однажды свидетелем её тренировки. 

Главной же, судя по всему не только в отряде стражи, но и в их семье, была третья жена Алана. Самая ответственная, серьёзная и молчаливая. При этом всегда знающая что и когда сказать, где появиться. На удивление Эбби, готовая к разумному диалогу, а не только к исполнению приказов, как уверял Найко. Именно к ней обратилась за помощью Гриффин, когда они приняли решение о временном возвращении Октавии в Аркадию. Что, к слову, до сих пор не дала о себе знать.

Словно почувствовав беспокойство Эбби, стражница, что не спешила уходить со всеми, тронула её за плечо.

\- С ней всё будет хорошо, Эбби. Даже если непогода застанет Октавию в пути. Её конь хорошо обучен, спокоен и силён. Даже если она собьется, он сможет отыскать как вернуться к тропе.

\- Ты уверена?

\- Конечно. Я видела какого уровня достигла Октавия в тренировках с Линкольном, да и в освоении необходимых для жизни на земле навыков. Она справится. Но, если тебе станет от этого спокойнее, то я лично могу выехать следом, и ...

\- Нет. Не стоит. Это будет неоправданной тратой сил. К тому же, отведённое ей время ещё не вышло, ты права - нет повода для беспокойства. Так что иди, отдохни хоть немного, все вы проспали не более пяти часов, да и те урывками. А я не думаю, что непогода остановит Рейвен от решения проблем с оградой, и предпочла бы, чтобы с ней пошла ты, а не Аиша...

\- Я понимаю. Я буду в комнате Рейвен. Как только ты вернешься, я лягу, предварительно заперев уже вас всех для надёжности.

Эбби закатила глаза, но не смогла сдержать усмешки. Пожалуй, она была единственной, что умудрялась обойти любой её приказ, завуалировав свое упрямство, или зачастую приверженность долгу, просто под заботу. Впрочем, это не вызывало у Эбби отторжения, так как она всегда была честна в своих намерениях и говорила всё в лоб без обидняков. 

\- Хорошо. Я скоро. Заглянуть к вам по пути?

\- В этом нет необходимости, я услышу и узнаю тебя и по поступи.

\- Как будто это не звучит жутко, Эхо! 

Они обе устало посмеялись, прежде чем девушка отправилась догонять остальных, пусть для Эбби это и обернулось приступом хриплого кашля. 

Вскоре она осталась в коридоре одна, дожидаясь, пока стихнут голоса за дверью, попутно удивляясь самой мысли, что когда-то могла не доверять кому-либо из них...

_\- Аиша точно не участник заговоров и не одна из них, ей можно доверять, - мотнул головой Найко, когда они сидели в помещении лаборатории, занятые сортировкой того немногого, что уцелело во время погрома, тогда как Мора с Октавией избавлялись от всего непригодного, чтобы скоротать ожидание первых раненных. - Они её такой сделали._

_\- Какой? - не поняла Рейвен, занимающая поодаль наладкой оборудования, периодически подбадривая его пинками._

_\- Слепой. Девчонка из приграничной деревни, между ледяными землями и Речниками. Не особо богатая, не особо большая, потому долгое время не привлекавшая внимание ни одного из кланов, хотя относилась всё-таки к последнему. Последняя практически ничейная территория. Наверное, это и вывело из себя Нию, что намеревалась укрепиться на троне взамен погибшего мужа. Деревню тогда просто стёрли с лица земли, выжгли. Из выживших осталось от силы с десяток, и те каким-то чудом. Аиша одна из них. Когда её нашли наши разведчики, девочка несколько суток провела вблизи пепелища. Раненная, ослепшая. После я слышал, она рассказывала, как прямо у её головы, считая девчонку мертвой, все выхаживали войны Азгеды, похваляясь захваченной добычей, пока её деревня не стала пеплом. Мы какое-то время даже думали, что она не выживет, а если и выживет, то тронется умом._

_\- Господи. Но тогда почему её взяли в стражники?_

_Найко хмыкнул и бросил Октавии очередной мешок с непригодными образцами._

_\- Её тренировал лично Алан. Поверь, эта девочка может удивить._

_\- А остальные?_

_\- Найла хороший целитель, но ещё более лучший слушатель. Не будь она нужна здесь, я бы отправил её на передовую с Командующим. Вот вроде просто побудет с человеком часок-другой, подержит за руку, выслушает - а у того и всякое желание творить глупости с собственной жизнью пропадает. Ей там, где всё хуже некуда самое место. А Эхо... Она идеальный воин, идеальный страж - ни разу не ослушалась командующего или подвела его. Вроде, даже в каких-то хм... путешествиях с Аланом участвовала. Очень надеюсь, что она не позволит творить глупости тебе, раз уж Командующий её оставил главной._

_\- Найко!_

_\- Просто мысли вслух, не более, - хмыкнул целитель, как бы невзначай опуская взгляд на отёкшую от перенапряжения ногу Эбби. Повторять набивших оскомину лекций сегодня не хотелось - вряд ли они как-то помогут. А поводов для споров, а то и ссор, у них в ближайшие дни под чрезмерным давлением явно ещё найдется предостаточно. - Просто мысли вслух._

_К сожалению, он не ошибался._

_Тондис, пусть и являлся столицей земель лесного клана, представлял собой не самое большое поселение. По старым меркам - небольшой провинциальный городишко, где и зданий то многоэтажных не встретишь. Располагался он близи границы с ледяным кланом - слишком близко по нынешним меркам. В каждой стычке с представителями последнего потоки раненных проходили через город, отчего коренных жителей было не удивить искаженными страданиями лицами, приторным запахам крови смешанным с гарью да протяжными криками, что могли нарушить тишину любого часа._

_Для большинства раненых город оказывался перевалочным пунктом - сюда их по раскисшей земле на телегах да подводах свозили с мест столкновений, а дальше по старой ржавой узкоколейке, начинающейся к востоку от стен города, отправляли в ближайший крупный город центральной части - Полис. Там у Найко уже была собрана опытная команда, да при помощи Джексона и Монти чуть более сносно оборудован Линкольном госпиталь - тем, что представители небесного клана извлекли при расконсервации горы Везер и смогли выделить союзникам. Судя по всему, врачи ушли из неё с прочим персоналом в спешке, налегке. А наладить оборудование, пусть и столетней давности, для гениального малолетнего нарушителя не было чем-то непосильным._

_Основным грузом, что лёг на плечи оставшихся с Тондисе, стали Пожиратели, да тяжело раненные, практически безнадёжные пациенты, которых опасно было перемещать. Каждый день, когда им не приходилось прощаться с кем-то, был для Эбби маленьким личным праздником. А все те мучения, которым приходилось подвергать её пациентов, постепенно стали терпимыми. Привычными, как руки по локоть перепачканные кровью, даже если она и не стояла у операционного стола. Едва ли не рутинными, как с самого начала воспринимал их Найко. Единственное, к чему она никак не могла привыкнуть, да и понять, если быть до конца откровенной, почему пациенты так реагировали на её присутствие._

_Эбби больше не чувствовала себя главной в этой борьбе за бывших жнецов, хоть и раздавала указы всем и каждому. Ни электрод, ни скальпель за эти недели ни разу не сверкнул в её руке. Она больше не была той единственной, что не отходила от их кроватей - как было во времена эпидемии холеры._

_Её вообще сложно было увидеть задержавшейся на одном месте более, чем на десяток минут - Эбби то навещала Рейвен в лаборатории, создавая очередную порцию лекарств. То вместе с Найлой совершала обход раненных, что были размещены на третьем и четвёртом этажах здания. То помогала с кормлением или делила ненавязчивый отвлекающий разговор с уже бывшими жнецами, что проводили свои первые дни (а кто-то и недели) прикованными кандалами к стенам и кушеткам - она помнила по себе ужас этих оков. Во всём этом она была не единственной, однако, как и ранее, лица каждого в комнате невольно обращались к ней, стоило только показаться на пороге помещения. Даже в их импровизированном зале совещаний (кладовке при лаборатории), хотя теперь всем управлял Найко - с её настояния._

_Было ли дело в её показной уверенности? Или в том, что они до сих пор считали её чужаком? Или раны, все ещё не затянувшиеся, делали её ближе и понятнее, чем прочих её земных коллег? Эбби всё время перебирала в уме возможные варианты. То ли по привычке первых дней - чтобы отвлечься от дикого гула криков очередной жертвы дурмана Азгеды, то ли и впрямь ещё могла по настоящему интересоваться чем-то за пределами выживания._

_Единственное, что, вероятно, отличало её от остальных в команде - тот факт, что Эбби заучила, запомнила имя каждого из них. Обобщённого обращения Найко и Найлы - братец, она не выносила на дух. Историю каждого, если в горячке он хватал её за руку и спешил рассказать то немногое, что имело для него значение на кромке жизни. Знала наперечет их раны и как хоть немного облегчить их боль. Если могла - выясняла что-то об их близких за пределами этих стен (едва ли не самая распространенная мольба, обращённая к ней в последние дни)._

_Обращаться к каждому как к давнему хорошему знакомому - всегда по имени, было старой привычкой с Ковчега, где единственное, что она зачастую могла дать своим пациентам, сгорающим от болезни, которую в прежние времена можно было излечить за несколько дней, это осознание их важности. Что до последнего вздоха каждый перед нею остаётся не маленьким, никому ненужным винтиком системы, а человеком. Чья боль и жертва, страх и слезы, чья жизнь имеет значение. Этому её научил отец в самый первый урок медицины, когда она определялась кем быть в жизни - лет в пять. И эта привычка въелась намертво._

_И здесь, на земле, и там, в чёрной бездне космоса, половина её пациентов не успела даже пожить толком - едва дотянула до совершеннолетия. И вот уже их принимает в свои успокоительные объятия небытие. Словно их и не было, словно ничего и не томило несформировавшиеся души, не жгло юные сердца. И, глядя в их затеняемые невидимой пеленой глаза, отделяющей живых от мертвых, она хотя бы могла дать им это - осознание, что они важны. Что действительно существовали на этой планете, и даже после ухода память и о них и об их поступке останется жить в ком-то._

***

Из сонного оцепенения, в которое она погрузилась поддавшись воспоминаниям, Эбби вывел очередной разрывной раскат грома, раздавшийся, казалось, буквально у них над головами. Вынуждая Эбби вздрогнуть и неприязненно поморщиться - этот звук неотступно напоминал ей те, что издавал, разваливаясь на части, Ковчег при входе в атмосферу - 13 взрывов, 13 отвалившихся станций, судьба части которых не известна и по сей день.

Прислушавшись, она поняла, что голоса за спиной стихли, и толкнула увесистую дверь. Морщась то ли от боли прошедшей по руке, то ли от увиденного.

Вместо того, чтобы лежать в кровати, Мора снова вернулась к окну, взобравшись на табурет. Прижалась к нему максимально плотно, сплющив нос о прохладное стекло. И напряжённо смотрела в тёмную даль, каждый раз вздрагивая от ослепительных вспышек или раскатов грома. 

\- Зачем ты осталась? - Услышав шум за спиной, девочка повыше подтянула одеяло, свисающее с плеч, вцепилась пальцами в его края да молчащую рацию, прижатую к груди. - Я большая и мне не страшно. 

И тут же, противореча собственным словам, подскочила при очередной вспышке, побледнев сильнее, чем прежде. Эбби с трудом успела спрятать невольно зародившуюся улыбку под её настороженным, пристальным взглядом. 

\- А если боюсь я? Не против, если составлю компанию до утра?

Девочка глянула подозрительно, но страх и слабость после сегодняшнего дня пересилили недоверие.

\- Нет.

Эбби подошла ближе, аккуратно подхватив практически невесомую фигурку (особенно для её лет), прижала к себе. Мора тут же спрятала голову, увенчанную плотными слоями бинтов, в изгибе её плеча, скрывая и облегчение, проступившее на лице, и мокрые ресницы. Совсем, как несколько часов назад, когда Эбби в первый раз укладывала её спать после смены повязки и проверки реакций. 

_Вечер и ночь сегодня были на удивление тёплыми, но Эбби ощущала, что руки буквально сводит холодом, а по коже то и дело проходит волнами озноб. Возможно, так проявлялся недосып или сказывалось лёгкое недомогание, что она заработала из-за частых переходов из тепла в холод, но Эбби не чувствовала себя способной уснуть - из крыла лазарета, где располагались Пожиратели, обращение которых они только-только запустили, раздавались агонизирующие крики и стоны._

_Она знала, что это нормально, если так вообще можно было сказать хотя бы об одном этапе их лечения, и не была удивлена, что остальной персонал никак не реагирует, используя эти часы для отдыха или обхода палат с раненными на верхних этажах, в зависимости от графика. Но для Эбби эти крики, постепенно переходящие в хрипы, слишком явственно воскрешали в памяти картину собственных пыток в оледенелом подземелье. И ей хотелось.. Нет. Ей просто необходимо было предпринять хоть что-нибудь, чтобы облегчить их участь._

_Она знала, что большая часть их охраны вместе с Рейвен сейчас находится за соседней стенкой, тихо задремав на различных свободных поверхностях лаборатории, пользуясь часом покоя, что она им выделила, занявшись стерилизацией бинтов. Мора тихонько посапывала на кушетке в паре шагов от неё - после отъезда отца девочка следовала за ней неотступно, стараясь оказывать посильную помощь в работе с раненными и постепенно всё лучше осваивая основы медицины, что преподавали ей Эбби или Найко. Эбби редко удавалось отослать Мору, если только присутствие её самой не требовалось в палатах реабилитации, насмотреться на ужасные последствия этой войны девочка могла в любом уголке города._

_Придя к выводу, что на десятке метров одного здания, да ещё и в окружении толпы их людей, с ней вряд ли могло что-то случиться, а работе с этими пациентами от них толку не будет, Эбби предпочла ускользнуть в одиночку, давая хотя бы своему ближайшему окружению возможность выспаться, раз уж ей самой не суждено._

_В комнатах, где содержались бывшие жнецы, всегда был полумрак - яркий свет раздражал и пробуждал агрессию даже в тех, кто уже активно восстанавливался и приходил в себя. Свечей, заключённых в сосуды из тёмного стекла, здесь был лишь необходимый минимум. Потому Эбби, что прихватила с собой воды и чистые полотенца, шла медленно и осторожно, опасаясь наткнуться на разбросанные вещи. Стоны, что не давали покоя, к её удивлению раздавались из крайней палаты, где размещались пациенты уже готовящиеся к выписке, что вынуждало недоуменно хмуриться._

_На крайней койке, возле окна, скрючившись в позе эмбриона настолько, насколько позволяли фиксирующие повязки, лежала женщина, что лишь тихо и глухо рычала время от времени. То ли подавляя внутреннюю боль, то ли борясь с кошмарами. Она была из клана Реки и одной из немногих, что до сих пор не назвала им своего имени._

_Её сосед, сползший с койки и в данный момент бьющийся затылком о стену, вместо криков теперь издавал лишь утробные булькающие хрипы. Выглядел он совершенно измождённым. Потому вместо того, чтобы позвать на помощь Найко или кого-то из его парней, Эбби в одиночку бросилась на помощь пациенту, предполагая, что он мог что-то серьезно себе повредить в кошмаре и у неё нет лишнего времени на раздумья._

_Тех, кого только привозили к ним, вопреки всем протестам Эбби сразу же заковывали в кандалы по рукам и ногам, сдерживали цепями. Но для пациентов на средних стадиях лечения и далее она вытребовала их замены в палатах на широкие прочные тканевые ремни, обычно используемые для лошадей, и фиксирующиеся на лодыжках. Это позволяло не только быстро скрутить буяна при необходимости, но и давало куда более широкий диапазон для перемещения в обычные их дни. Позволяя человеку чувствовать себя не обречённым узником, не подопытным, а всё-таки пациентом. По крайней мере, она на это надеялась._

_И сейчас это решение в буквальном смысле спасло Эбби жизнь - в стенах эти ремни крепились на более тонких анкерах, и когда обезумевший пациент внезапно бросился на неё, размахивая вырванным из стены креплением, его острый край рассёк её одежду, но лишь немного задел кожу. А толстое полотно, которое обвилось вокруг горла удушающей петлей, не перебило моментально гортань при рывке, в отличии от цепи._

_Последним, что Эбби успела услышать, прежде чем лишенный кислорода мозг отключился, был громкий испуганный визг Моры, что очевидно проснулась при её уходе и почему-то пошла следом даже сюда._

_\- Эбби? Эбби, ты слышишь меня?_

_Пробуждение её было не самым приятным. Эбби поморщилась и что-то простонала неразборчиво, когда крепкая ладонь Найко в очередной раз коснулась её щеки, а ноздри заполнил противный резкий запах. Эбби непроизвольно отшатнулась от него, попыталась глотнуть воздуха ртом и тут же закашлялась, отчего горло обожгло резкой болью. Дьявол!_

_\- Она пришла в себя. Всё хорошо, малышка, не случилось ничего непоправимого, - проговорил Найко и обернулся к кому-то, одновременно поддерживая Эбби, что пыталась совместить попытки отдышаться и приподняться. То, что он не добавил безжалостного "пока" и не завёл лекции о её поведении - было не типично, и невольно заставило насторожиться. Хоть в голове у неё всё было спутано, словно в каком-то тумане, Эбби вдруг вспомнила последнее, что вырисовывалось в сознании чётко - крик, который, очевидно, спас ей жизнь. Прохрипев что-то едва различимо, она сделала рывок, который Найко тут же пресёк, мягко сгребая в охапку. Вынуждая приподнять и сесть плавно, оперевшись на него спиной. В отличие от Эбби его сейчас беспокоило состояние обеих новых пациенток._

_\- Мо-ра!_

_Девочка была рядом. Сидела, обессиленно прислонившись к стене, перепуганно поглядывая на бывших пожирателей, оттесненных людьми Найко дальше к окну, пока Найла стирала кровь с её светлых волос и обрабатывала рану, безостановочно нашёптывая что-то утешающее. На губах и щеках Моры виднелись подсохшие белёсые разводы. И Эбби содрогнулась, понимая, что очевидно увиденное спровоцировало очередной эпилептический припадок. И это именно сейчас, в начале весны, когда из-за погрома лаборатории у них практически не осталось запаса ни необходимых растений, ни лекарств ..._

***

Мутный, серый свет всё сильнее просачивался в её убежище - неторопливо наступало утро, и Октавия осторожно потёрла воспаленные глаза и сменила положение. Затёкшая спина и ноги тут же дали знать о себе резкой болью и мерзким покалыванием. Сжав зубы она ещё несколько минут неспеша разминалась, пробуждая собственное тело. 

На пару со светом в яму продолжала попадать и вода - то ли всё еще шел мелкий дождь, то ли обильная роса соскальзывала тяжелыми каплями вниз с отсыревшего валежника. Чтобы набрать её в перепачканные грязью и кровью ладони пришлось потратить ещё немного времени. И, хоть его было в обрез ещё вчера, Октавия сосредоточенно собирала в ладонях пахучую влагу и жадно втягивала разбитыми губами - жажда мучила её всю ночь. 

Земля по стенам яме этим утром заметно отсырела, превратившись в грязное месиво, расползающееся под пальцами, и, хоть в глубину яма превосходила Октавию по росту не более, чем на пару локтей, ей пришлось потратить около получаса, чтобы выбраться наружу, то и дело скатываясь в хлюпающую жижу. 

Не смотря на то, что движения её были максимально точными, Оу не удалось полностью избежать пересохших веток, с треском разломившихся под её весом. Каждый раз при этом она молниеносно вжималась в землю, не обращая внимания на острые края поломанных ветвей, которые рассекали кожу на открытых участках. Однако никакой подозрительной активности её неаккуратность не вызвала и вскоре девушка уже сладостно растянулась на пожухлом травяном ковре поодаль, переводя дыхание, белесыми клубами тающее в воздухе. На пару минут, не больше. 

Всю ночь она провела в напряжении, не позволяя себе ни расслабиться, ни отвлечься. Всматриваясь в темноту до рези в глазах, вслушиваясь в непривычные звуки ночного леса. Какие из них сулят опасность? Что лишнее, чужеродное в этом гомоне, проступающем, если погрузиться в эту тишину всеми нервами? Скрип деревьев на ветру, крик ночной птицы - вспугнутой ли человеком? Октавия не знала ответа, и, руководствуясь обострившимися инстинктами, лишь делала то, что умела лучше всего в этой жизни - пряталась. 

Измазавшись землей и зеленью, сливалась с окружающей обстановкой, скрываясь от преследовавших её войнов. Пока не начало казаться, что минута равна часу, а сама она представляет собой единый оголенный нерв. Один резкий звук, движение - сорвётся, разражаясь безумным криком, на радость загонявшим её преследователям.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://sun9-53.userapi.com/gVFfrc3zHufwTWReNTywExrdz8Qzrcjlt-YTPg/YTsZKdf5ISI.jpg

Она отчаянно хотела есть, но ещё сильнее пить - жалкие глотки воды, что Октавия смогла нацедить ранее, лишь разбередили жажду. И это в первую очередь заставило её оторваться от земли и, привстав, дотянуться до ветвей ближайшего кустарника, надламывая их непослушными пальцами. Терпкая горечь молодой ветки ударила в гортань, запершила в горле. Октавия скривилась, но продолжила активно двигать челюстями, размалывая тонкую древесину зубами, пока рот не наполнился слюной. В сложившихся обстоятельствах это было лучшим решением, чем снова пить из луж после дождя, увеличивая шансы подхватить какую-нибудь местную инфекцию, к которой у неё не было иммунитета.

И хоть жажда временно отступила, вскоре её челюсти начали ныть не меньше, чем тело, едва начавшее отходить после ночи, проведённой в скорченном состоянии. И Октавии с трудом удавалось сохранять сидячее положение. Однако, она знала, что стоит ей поддаться слабости и вновь лечь, и она больше уже не сможет подняться - от напряжения, физического и нервного, силы под утро были на исходе. И пока Октавия ещё могла преодолевать эту слабость, ей надлежало двигаться. 

Охотились ли эти войны Азгеды, от которых ей удалось ускользнуть лишь каким-то чудом, именно на неё? Предположение глупое, ничем не подкреплённое, однако, после всего произошедшего с ними, Октавия не могла избавиться от этой мысли. Не зря же, что Линкольн при отъезде, что Эбби настаивали на том, чтобы она ко всем вокруг относилась с подозрением. Всё это порождало неприятное чувство, словно она вдруг снова оказалась на Ковчеге, где каждый, кроме матери и Беллами, был её потенциальным врагом, что мог вынести одним своим любопытным взглядом за приоткрытую дверь их каюты смертный приговор всей её семье. 

То ли от слабости после болезни, то ли от нервного перенапряжения, то ли утренней прохлады Октавию, трясшуюся, словно в ознобе, всё сильнее охватывала усталость, клонящая в сон. В попытке противостоять этой смертельно сонливости, она, собравшись с силами, рывком придвинулась ближе к дереву, что было едва ли не шире её в диаметре. Опёрлась о его неровную, изъеденную мхом, кору спиной. На что бедро её отозвалось резкой болью, вынуждая крепче закусить губу, чтобы не выдать себя случайным стоном. Эта боль одновременно взбодрила и напугала её. Раньше этого не было: то ли все прочие ощущения затмевала боль судорог, сводящих мышцы, то ли рана попросту вскрылась от резкого движения. 

Октавия одёрнула штанину, пытаясь отвлечься от нового очага боли и сообразить, когда и как успела повредить ногу, и тут же почувствовала, как кровь липко потекла по коже. Вероятно, тяжёлое копье война Азгеды, что прикончило её вздыбившуюся лошадь - проткнув бедолагу буквально насквозь, прошло даже сквозь седло и достало её наконечником. Адреналин, насыщающий кровь, пока Октавия пыталась скрыться от преследователей, не дал ощутить ранение прежде, однако теперь она могла прочувствовать всю его болезненность. Дьявол! Это однозначно замедлит её ещё сильнее. И Октавия даже не знала, за что в текущей ситуации беспокоится больше: что ей вообще не хватит сил добраться до Аркадии, или что она доберётся туда слишком поздно, когда Эбби уже вынуждена будет отправить людей на её поиски, и те попадут ровно в ту же ловушку, что и она сама. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! 

Вымещая переполнявшие её страх и злость; досаду, кипящую внутри, Октавия изо всех сил саданула кулаком по стволу. Раз, другой, третий. Пока не запыхалась и не привалилась обессиленно к нему щекой, начав думать более трезво. Что бы ни было, ей нужно продолжать двигаться к Аркадии, к брату, ради которого она и решилась вернуться. И чем больше будет при этом её отрыв от войнов Азгеды, всё еще рыскающих где-то в этих лесах - в этом Оу не сомневалась, тем лучше. А, значит, пора перестать растрачивать силы без толку и начинать двигаться к лагерю.

Мха для того, чтобы заткнуть рану, вокруг было в избытке, и она потратила совсем немного времени на перевязку, изодрав на лоскуты остатки старой рубахи Линкольна, поддетой под кожаный плащ для тепла. Теперь утренний холод обжигал оголённые плечи в прорехах плаща, забирался в вырез майки. Но это не сильно её беспокоило - несколько миль бегом и она уже будет по нему скучать. 

К счастью, одно из нужных растений, что Эбби заставила её заучить, также обнаружилось неподалеку - стоило лишь сделать десяток-другой шагов, припадая на одну ногу. Раскопав ножом промёрзлую под слоем мокрого дёрна, плохо поддающуюся землю с остатками пожухлых растений, она выбрала и очистила корневище. Гортань вновь обожгло горечью, но в этот раз Октавия даже не поморщилась, усилием воли заставив себя проглотить изжеванную мякоть. Это должно было помочь и от возможной заразы и от кровопотери, хотя бы до тех пор, пока она не доберется до стен Аркадии и Джексона с нормальными препаратами.

***

\- Командующий?

Тихий треск рации в руке звучал монотонно, убаюкивающе - позволяя отрешиться от какофонии звуков, что обычно наполняла лагерь от рассвета до заката, и унестись разумом далеко за пределы настоящего момента, пока он не прервал соединение. Туда, где Мора - совсем ещё крошка, жмётся к нему изо всех сил, послушно отсчитывая тихие вдохи и выдохи после очередного приступа - одного из первых, с которым им доводится столкнуться теперь уже только вдвоём. Каждый её всхлип - как ножом по сердцу. И Маркус, стараясь отвлечь дочь от пережитого ужаса, тихо шепчет ей в самое ухо какие-то глупости, пока не зазвенит в полутьме комнаты звонкий смех. А в глазах, столь похожих в этот момент на глаза матери, не подсохнут слёзы, уступая место сонливой усталости...

\- Командующий! 

От резкого возгласа, ворвавшегося в его раздумья, Кейн вздрогнул и понял, что Индра стоит прямо за его спиной и зовёт, судя по всему, уже далеко не в первый раз. Её открытое недовольство - редкость, однако, когда он вышел наконец из транса, в который погрузился сразу после разговора с дочерью, оно так и сквозило в голосе. 

\- Что случилось?

\- В лагере Азгеды движение. Едва заметное, но всё же.

\- Не стоит рисковать, - привычно закончил за неё Кейн. - Очередной рывок. Поднимай людей - ты на левом фланге, Густус на правом. 

При первых же её словах он потянулся за перевязью с оружием, что оставил на лежанке подле импровизированного очага. Пресекая возражения Индры, что старому другу даже не нужно обличать в слова, движением головы. Отсутствие сна в течение последних пары дней сейчас не уважительная причина, чтобы не идти впереди своего войска.

Как ни старались поднятые по сигналу люди действовать по военному чётко, у них это до сих пор получалось плохо. И нарастающее движение в лагере было не скрыть при всём желании. То зазвенит оружие, что крепится у поясов непослушными со сна руками; то вдруг затрещит, заплюётся искрами костёр, в который по недосмотру подкинут влажное полено; то заартачатся, вставая на дыбы с истошным ржанием, заволнуются, чувствуя напряжение людей вокруг, лошади, до того мирно дремавшие на привязи.

Кейн непроизвольно морщился каждый раз, натыкаясь на что-то подобное, неспешно отходя к границам лагеря при обходе. Ругаться на кого-то, кроме себя, в данном случае было бессмысленно. Большая часть его нынешней сборной армии - не войны, а крестьяне. И требовать с них что-то сверхъестественное после всего лишь нескольких месяцев подготовки просто глупо. Это понимала и Луна, лидер речников. Её народ был подготовлен чуть лучше, однако разнежен долгим спокойствием на границах с Ледяным кланом, что сосредоточил всё своё внимание на землях ТриКру с момента приземления сотни небесных детишек. 

Река, через которую им довелось переправляться во время последней вылазки с Аланом, шумела чуть в стороне от лагеря - за нестройной стеной деревьев. Плескала волнами о прибрежные валуны, донося до него на пару с запахом сырости и размытой паводком земли, стойкий привкус дыма и лошадиного пота с другого берега. Однако подмечал всё это Кейн мельком, на автомате, мысли его всё ещё были далеки отсюда. 

Оставив свой город без человека, что мог принимать любые решения в его отсутствие, он допустил ошибку - сейчас Кейн видел это как никогда ясно. И не мог не чувствовать злости на самого себя. Да, изначально предполагалось, что уход его вместе со всеми военачальниками к границе - на краткий срок. Однако это вряд ли послужит оправданием, если с оставшимися жителями города, с Морой или Эбби, и правда случится что-то непоправимое - на сей раз уже не по их собственной вине. 

Он оставил город беззащитным без человека, что знает все его механизмы и тайны, и сейчас он и должен это исправить. Перераспределить своих доверенных людей. Вот только в этой сумятице, вызванной отказом Озёрного клана поддержать коалицию в последнюю минуту, все они кажутся жизненно необходимыми на своих местах. И это сводило его с ума, вынуждая балансировать на границе между собственными желаниями и долгом. 

Маркус нахмурился и потёр воспалённые глаза, пытаясь нащупать верное решение, что будет продиктовано не чувствами, которые в последнее время всё сложнее контролировать, а разумом. Подобное тому, что принял бы его брат - прерогатива принимать судьбоносные решения для всего клана всегда должна была быть его ношей, тогда как задачей Маркуса являлось получение информации. Он был разведчиком, переговорщиком - не военачальником, пока жизнь не принудила его снять эту непосильную для детских плеч ношу с Лексы - до подходящего момента. 

Однако, как он ни старался нащупать выход из сложившейся ситуации, кроме того, что ему уже известен, ничего не выходило. Такое не часто удаётся наскоком - однако он всё-таки надеялся, что прогулка на воздухе поможет хоть немного прояснить голову. 

Прежде чем направиться в обратный путь, Маркус вскинул взгляд к кронам деревьев, подсвеченных рассветом. Отмечая, что небо по краю начало высветливать, и вдали, над линией горизонта, появилось слабое свечение восходящего солнца, больше похожее сейчас на отдалённое пламя пожара или отсветы вспышек грозы - зарождающийся рокот барабанов на той стороне лишь ухудшал это сравнение. 

Медленно продвигаясь вглубь лагеря, он не мог не признать, что измотан - все они измотаны этим затяжным напряжённым ожиданием, бестолковым стоянием у линии границы, что лишь изредка прерывается стычками.

В этот раз Азгеда изменила своей излюбленной тактике непрерывного нападения, при которой армия лавиной продвигается вглубь территории противника, сметая и выжигая всё на своём пути. Уничтожая местных жителей изнутри - животным страхом, что внушает одно лишь название клана, ещё задолго до прихода войска на их земли. 

Кейн не знал, чем вызвана эта смена тактики, и это заставляло нервничать ещё сильнее. Они не были готовы, они не владели всей необходимой информацией, и в конечном итоге именно это и могло стоить им победы. 

Единственным преимуществом, что у них имелось на текущий момент, было даже не оружие, полученное при заключении первоначального договора со СкайКру; не сборный отряд, что обучен с ним обращаться. А тот факт, что с самого начала они не были застигнуты в расплох незаметным подходом армии королевы к границам. Мысль о выражении лица Нии в тот момент, когда её армию встретили не жалкие кучки войнов, разбросанных вдоль наиболее уязвимых частей границ, а объединённая армия двух кланов, порождает на губах Командующего мрачную усмешку. Практически оскал. 

Ежедневно то в одной, то в другой точке на протяжённой линии фронта происходят внезапные стычки. Всегда в разных местах, всегда непредсказуемо, но всегда по одному сценарию. 

Даже строение войск Азгеды теперь нацелено на деморализацию противника: первые ряды, изначально обречённые на уничтожение, сформированы сугубо из пленников, захваченных на прошлых столкновениях. Вторая волна - пешие войны, лёгкий отряд. Следом - тяжёлая конница. И все эти части движутся на его воинов под градом стрел, что летят нескончаемым потоком со стороны лучников, не разрывающих линию вплоть до финального удара - когда из недр лагеря Азгеды, прикрывая отход основных сил, исторгается лавина пожирателей, уничтожающих на своём пути всех без разбора. Ведомых единственным желанием - стереть по приказу со своего пути всё живое, чтобы после получить в награду очередную порцию наркотика, притупляющего нечеловеческую боль, что коряжит их тела и сознание ежесекундно. 

Не покидают в эти дни свой лагерь, противореча всему, что земляне знали об Азгеде ранее, лишь военачальники ледяного клана - впервые на памяти живущих управляя сражением удалённо: дымовыми сигналами, хриплыми взываниями труб и ритмами барабанов. Их палатки резко белеют в окружении весенней распутицы, выделяясь светлыми пятнами на возвышении поодаль от местоположения его лагеря. 

Основная задача каждого такого внезапного удара - прорвать фронт, разделить его на части, сочетая в себе нападения и по центру и по флангам. К счастью, пока без тыловых ударов. К сожалению - лишь пока. Судя по донесениям, что он получает от своих разведчиков, с момента начала наступления, разрозненные группы войнов Азгеды также принялись орудовать и глубоко внутри на территории обоих кланов. Стремясь уничтожить живую силу противника и не дать ему пополнять войска. Обостряя внутренние распри да выжигая хранилища провианта. 

Озёрный клан не пришёл, и потому у них попросту не было возможности выследить все эти группировки и покончить с ними раз и навсегда - итак приходилось растягивать людей вдоль границ. И это лишь ухудшало их текущее положение, всё более заостряя внимание на простой истине - двух кланов на их стороне в этой войне совершенно недостаточно. 

А, значит, это ещё одна проблема, которую следовало решить в кратчайшие сроки. В идеале - одним ударом. Вот только сработает ли это с Азгедой? С Нией и её новыми тактиками-стратегами? Теперь не угадать. 

За постоянной обработкой информации и разработкой планов Кейн вымотался похлеще своих людей. Он устал. Но это была далеко не та усталость, когда тело требует разрядки. Нет, его тело и разум, перестроившиеся на нужды военного времени, жаждали немедленного действия - перелома ситуации, превозмогая накатывающее бессилие. И это явно не играло ему на руку в условиях этого затянувшегося, осточертевшего ожидания.

Да ещё и эти события дома... Именно тогда, когда он никак не может позволить себе оставить лагерь - если королева сражалась с высоты, то Кейн всегда находился в самой гуще битвы, всегда на виду у людей, что он ведёт за собой. И его уход, пусть и на краткий срок, кто знает, что он поставит на карту? 

И в то же время, Маркус горько усмехнулся, поражаясь самому себе, - много ли толку от него сейчас, раздёрганного сомнениями и беспокойством, когда он то и дело ускользает из разговора в собственные мысли, вынуждая Индру и Лексу обеспокоенно переглядываться? 

Он чувствовал, что должен вернуться - хотя бы на пару часов, прежде чем воплотить в жизнь свою задумку. Назначить ответственного за город, знающего, что делать и как увести людей, если не выйдет прекратить всё это одним ударом. И... Маркус не скрывал этого по крайней мере от самого себя - он должен был убедиться, что с ними обеими всё в порядке. Что Эбби покинет город вместе с Морой, когда это станет необходимым, в самых первых рядах. 

Но всё это - после. А пока трубит горн, и он спешно приближается к своему месту в построении, спеша стать во главе людей, готовящихся к отражению очередного удара.

***

Монотонный треск рации заполнял комнату, показывая, что соединение активно, и всё же с той стороны никто не отвечал. Это не могло не тревожить - что, если всё куда серьезнее, чем просто повреждённый аппарат? Вариантов могла быть масса...

Сколько раз она не называла имя Кейна, столько раз ответом был лишь монотонный треск, делая под конец даже тишину, что раздражала её еще несколько минут назад, желанной. Поморщившись, Эбби непроизвольным движением коснулась шеи, сведённой от напряжения, прежде чем зашипеть от боли. Подживающие синяки и ссадины на тонкой коже выглядели устрашающе, но даже малейшее прикосновение ткани к гортани вызывало дискомфорт и боль, потому она довольно быстро отказалась от мысли об их маскировке. 

К тому же, сейчас этого особо и не требовалось - Найко зарёкся подпускать её к пациентам в ближайшие несколько дней, и Эбби уже знала, что в такие моменты с ним лучше не спорить. Да и Море её присутствие рядом сейчас было куда важнее, чем кому-либо ещё, а этими отметинами её не удивить. 

Едва подумав о девочке, Эбби оглянулась и обвела взглядом свою разношёрстную команду, занятую на работах по пересадке ростков лекарственных трав в теплице. Улыбнулась мимоходом, прежде чем отойти к одной из дверей. Не без труда приоткрыла разбухшую створку, не в силах пока сдаться и отключить безмолвствующую рацию, чтобы присоединиться к ним. 

Тяжёлый влажный воздух, пропитанный ароматом земли и зелени, разбавил порыв прохладного ветра, донёсший до неё запах дыма и свежеиспеченного хлеба. 

В сочетании с разноголосым гомоном улицы неизменный треск рации стал ещё более невыносимым, заставив сердце предательски сжаться в груди. Маркус не выходил на связь уже почти сутки и Эбби не знала, что и думать. Вновь непроизвольно поморщившись, она покосилась на Мору, которая в это время вместе с Аишей звонко смеялась над Рейвен, беспрестанно ворчащей и явно недовольной подобным времяпрепровождением, и переключила канал связи.

Эбби знала, что вне назначенных часов для связи вероятность застать Кларк у рации слишком мала. Однако, после того, как беспокойство из-за долгого отсутствия связи с Маркусом вышло из-под контроля, просто не могла не попробовать убедиться в том, что хотя бы у Октавии всё в порядке. Тяжёлое чувство внутри, что возникло с её уходом, не оставляло Эбби ни на минуту.

И всё же, когда вместо дочери ей ответил голос старого друга, она не смогла сдержать внезапной вспышки разочарования и раздражения. 

\- Эбби?

\- Телониус? Какого чёрта, почему ты на связи?!

\- Просто проходил рядом с комнатой Кларк, не игнорировать же ваш вызов, - не реагируя на её грубость, хмыкнул в ответ Джаха, судя по сопутствующим звукам, попутно отключив аппарат от зарядки. - Что-то случилось? 

\- Прости. Я сама не своя со всем происходящим, - поспешно поправилась Эбби и сжала пальцами переносицу, прикрыв глаза и шумно выдохнув в аппарат. Раз, другой. - Но ничего не случилось. Я просто надеялась услышать Кларк.

\- Я понимаю. Она сейчас на обходе с Джексоном - ещё несколько людей слегло с лихорадкой, и, не думаю, что смогу быстро её разыскать.

\- И не нужно. У вас что-то серьёзное? Вспышка?

Эбби невольно напряглась, едва услышала о лихорадке, не смотря на то, что голос Джахи при этих известиях был спокоен и будничен.

\- Я бы не назвал это так, в общей сложности заболевших не более десятка, и многие уже идут на поправку. Эмори говорит, что это закономерный процесс - пока все в лагере не переболеют, эта зараза так и будет проявляться внезапными всплесками. Но у Джексона и Кларк всё под контролем. Твоя дочь быстро учится и скоро даже тебе составит конкуренцию.

В его голосе звучала улыбка, и Эбби не смогла не отреагировать на неё, поддаваясь на мгновение сладости воспоминаний о тех временах, когда они с упоением делились друг с другом рассказами о первых успехах своих детей, а не перечислением бед. 

\- Да, Кларк всегда была такой. А Эмори, это?..

\- Лидер ФрикКру. Они часто бывают в Аркадии. Особенно Эмори и эта девочка... Руна. 

\- Точно. Это хорошо. Сейчас всем лучше быть друг у друга на виду. 

\- Твоя правда... Но ведь ты вызывала Аркадию не за тем, чтобы узнать о наших последних новостях, не так ли, Эбби? - Джаха действительно знал её, и потому перешёл прямо к сути. - Так что вернёмся к моему первоначальному вопросу - что случилось? 

\- Как там Октавия?

\- Блейк? - глупо переспросил он - будто у них есть ещё одна Октавия! 

И Эбби ощутила, как внутри снова начинает нарастать раздражение. Которое, впрочем, в этот раз ей удалось сдержать. 

\- Да. Она должна была прибыть в лагерь к утру и пробудет у вас какое-то время. Ей нужно побыть с братом после ранения.

\- Да, конечно, это разумно, - Телониус замялся, обличая в реальность её внутренний страх, и Эбби с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы вновь не сорваться, пока он не продолжил. - Но Октавия не появлялась - ни здесь, ни где-либо в районе наших границ, иначе дроны засекли бы её приближение.

\- Эбби?..

Тишина в ответ.

Вот и всё. Эбби изо всех сил стиснула в ладони тёплый пластик рации. Она знала, знала, что случилась беда! Знала, но в очередной раз позволила себя разубедить, вновь не поверив чутью. 

Голос Джахи на повышенных тонах болезненно ударил по барабанным перепонкам, возвращая её в реальность.

\- Эбби! Нам выслать поисковый отряд?

\- Да. И как можно скорее. Я тоже отправлю людей. И ... пусть они будут предельно осторожны, Телониус! Это могут быть те же воины, что напали на Синклера и Джексона.

\- Понял. Будь осторожна, Эбби. 

Он явно ждал ответа, но не получил его, так как Эбби, забывшись, лишь рассеянно кивнула головой, прежде чем отключиться. 

В её голове царил полнейший хаос из подозрений и страхов. Из возможных вариантов решений, которые точно не одобрил бы Маркус. Но с ним сейчас даже не связаться, и Эбби горько хмыкнула, понимая, что, видимо, вскорости окончательно лишится статуса законопослушного гражданина в его глазах. И это понимание отдалось тянущей болью в груди. 

Но их личные проблемы - лишь её дело. И Эбби пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не подать вида, что что-то не так, когда она вернулась к своим компаньонкам по пересадке. 

Солнечные лучи, преломляемые стеклами над головой, пронизывали воздух, заполненный тягучим букетом ароматов. Искрились на светлой растрёпанной шевелюре Моры, что теперь сидела в отдалении от всех - на краю одного из уже высаженных рядов зелени, обхватив руками колени, подтянутые к животу. Запрокинутое лицо было бледнее, чем повязки, белеющие на лбу. А в зрачках, не отрывающихся от глаз Эбби, нескрываемая тревога. 

\- Это был папа, да? Он в порядке?

\- Конечно он в порядке, Мора. Но, нет, милая, я говорила не с ним - с Аркадией. С твоим папой пока нет связи. Вероятно, в лагере сейчас слишком много дел, ты же знаешь. 

\- Угу, - откликнулась девочка едва слышно, и тяжело вздохнула, полоснув этим звуком, как ножом по сердцу Эбби. 

Не в силах придумать что-то лучшее, она опустилась рядом, притягивая Мору спиной к своей груди, и осторожно утыкаясь губами в её макушку. 

\- Всё будет хорошо, малышка. Он скоро свяжется с нами. А может даже вернётся, кто знает, как за день могли измениться дела...

\- Ты правда в это веришь?

\- Я очень на это надеюсь, - не смогла покривить душой Эбби. 

Но Море, кажется, этого пока было достаточно. Уткнувшись носом в колени Эбби, она дотянулась до растений, осторожно коснувшись ладошкой их чуть поникших верхушек. 

\- Знаешь, я люблю приходить сюда, когда ты уходишь к пожирателям. Здесь не пахнет бинтами или кровью. И так тихо, что можно ненадолго забыть... Это ведь не плохо? Что я хочу забыть о войне, пока папа находится там и делает всё, чтобы мы победили?

\- Конечно, нет, Мора. Никто не может жить в постоянном страхе или печали. И не должен! И если тебе хочется немного отвлечься, то в этом нет ничего плохого.

\- Но он ведь в порядке, Эбби? Ведь ты же сказала бы мне, если бы это было не так? 

\- Конечно.

\- Тогда почему же он не выходит на связь, как обещал?..

***

Рейвен знала, что это плохая - ужасная идея. Что она не принесёт себе этим ничего, кроме боли. И всё равно медленно брела вниз по тёмной лестнице - прямиком к сырому, затхлому помещению, расположенному неподалеку от выхода к туннелям, от одной мысли о которых Рейвен до костей пробирало холодом.

Октавия в беде, что с Кейном - не известно. А Эбби не похожа сама на себя. И, кажется, впервые не имеет под рукой приемлемого решения. И если у них в руках находится человек, у которого есть хоть какие-то ответы... то какое она имеет право не воспользоваться этим? 

Рейвен поморщилась, судорожно сглотнула, в последний миг застывая перед тяжёлой дверью, окованной железом. Упёрлась в неё лбом, остро ощущая проходящий вдоль позвоночника озноб. 

Если охранник по ту сторону дверей и удивился её приходу, то не подал виду. Без каких либо вопросов отпер камеру и глухо щёлкнул замком за её спиной после. Отчего по телу вновь прошлась волна дрожи, а дыхание стало поверхностным - слишком частым. И она на мгновение прикрыла глаза, стараясь совладать с накатывающим приступом. 

Звон цепей и её шумное дыхание были единственными звуками, наполняющими комнату. 

Рано или поздно ей придётся открыть глаза, Рейвен знала это, и потому старалась не оттягивать этот момент - долгое ожидание всегда всё усложняло. Однако, разомкнув дрожащие ресницы, в попытке приглядеться к полумраку комнаты, Рейвен с трудом смогла удержать крик внутри. Не в силах разобрать, что принесло ей больше боли: тот факт, что они вновь в тёмном подземелье один на один, или то, что от прежнего Кайла в этом скелете, покрытом кровавой коркой, не осталось ровным счётом ничего. Кроме, разве что, заплывших глаз, что всё также горят лихорадочным блеском в тусклых отсветах огня пары факелов, закреплённых по стенам. 

Поймав её взгляд, он усмехнулся нехорошей, ассиметричной улыбкой, приоткрывшей рот, полный тёмных провалов на месте некогда белоснежных зубов, и воспалённых дёсен, покрытых язвами. Прохрипел что-то. Но, то ли из-за его повреждений, то ли из-за пульсации крови в голове, Рейвен не смогла разобрать ни слова. 

Поймала себя на том, что утирает с глаз трясущимися пальцами солёную влагу, мешающую видеть ясно.

Если они и могли что-то узнать у него, то уже слишком поздно. Она потратила слишком много времени на преодоление себя. Судорожно сглотнув, Рейвен прикрыла ладонью рот, давясь тошнотой и слезами. Сжала виски, пульсирующие болью. 

Жалость - единственное чувство, что Кайл мог вызывать в ней в подобном состоянии. Бескрайнюю, болезненную жалость - отголосок даже не любви, что она некогда испытывала, а простой человечности. Той, что долгие месяцы до того вынуждала её выть в подушку, когда никто не видит, по тем людям, которых её выдумка сожгла заживо в волнах пламени от шаттла.

И, кажется, Кайл тоже понимал это, считывая всё по её глазам. Что причиняло ему куда большую боль, чем любое физическое воздействие теперь. Он хрипло застонал - завыл, захлёбываясь слюной и кровью. Попытался отвернуться, чтобы не видеть ни её искаженного болью лица, ни глаз, заволочённых слезами. 

Если бы он ещё мог говорить, то для описания всей своей жизни ему достаточно было бы одного единственного слова - боль. Боль от потери тех немногих людей, что когда-то были ему дороги. Боль от истязаний отца. Боль за него. 

Боль в отекающих от холода суставах и трескающихся пальцах, делающих его недееспособным на большую часть года; в сведённом голодным спазмом животе; в разодранной камнями спине, после позорного изгнания из деревни. Боль, разъедающая его разум, когда в темнице Азгеды тяжёлые капли всё падают и падают на его затылок с безжалостной методичностью. 

Боль от непреодолимого желания коснуться той, что является в его голове сосредоточением всего того зла, что разрушило его жизнь. Коснуться в тихой ласке, пока она мирно дремлет ни о чём не подозревая, а не сокрушительным ударом, что переломил бы тонкую шею, на которой так трогательно бьётся жилка... Боль, что рвёт на лоскуты его сердце, когда, зная всю правду, она всё равно смотрит на него с такой жалостью и теплотой. 

Кайл затрясся, безвольно обвисая в оковах, что должны бы отдаться резью, но его посиневшие, атрофированные руки уже почти ничего не чувствовали. Он протяжно выл, больше, чем обычно, ненавидя тот день, когда появился на свет. Мечтая лишь о том, чтобы всё кончилось. Ни через месяц, день, или час - сколько ещё было даровано ему проклятым Командующим. А в эту самую секунду. 

Как она оказалась по другую сторону двери Рейвен не помнила. Даже не сознавала, что свернулась эмбрионом на холодном полу под равнодушным взглядом стража, сотрясаемая приступами плача и рвоты, пока над головой не раздался знакомый голос, не терпящий пререканий. И землянин не скрылся с глаз долой тихой тенью. 

Тяжёлые руки на её плечах обожгли знакомым прикосновением, пытаясь приподнять её с перепачканного пола, и Рейвен непроизвольно попыталась вырваться. Рывком отбросила себя к стене в поисках иной опоры.

Командующий, тоже не понятно как и почему вдруг оказавшийся здесь, неопределённо глянул на неё, пытающуюся одновременно отереть с лица слюну и слёзы, прежде чем отойти на несколько шагов. И замереть, изучая её взглядом - всё без лишних слов или движений. 

С того дня, как Кейн выволок её на балкон и заставил смотреть на наказание Эбби, они мало пересекались, даже обитая на просторах одного дома. Разве что во время кратких осмотров лаборатории, что он совершал время от времени в вездесущей компании Эбби. Рейвен не держала на Кейна зла за тот поступок, давно признав суровую правоту его наказания - для неё в первую очередь. Однако это не делало его ближе или понятнее. Да и не должно было - Эбби всегда стояла надёжным буфером между ними, и это, казалось, устраивало обе стороны.

Вот только сегодня у неё не было выбора - не выбежишь же на негнущихся ногах из тёмного подземелья, лишь бы не ощущать на себе этого испытующего взгляда. В котором, возможно, даже проступит унизительная жалость, пока она будет неуклюже подниматься с проклятого пола сама. Да не отвечать на вопросы, что уже витают в воздухе. Ведь кого волнует, что у неё самой нет на них ответа?

\- Он сказал что-то полезное? 

Не комментируя состояния, в котором он её нашел, Кейн перешёл сразу к делу. И Рейвен не могла не чувствовать к нему на краткий миг благодарности, смешанной, впрочем, с изрядной долей презрения. Сказал! В таком-то состоянии!

В ответ она лишь фыркнула и помотала головой, опасаясь, что едва раскроет рот, как навлечёт необдуманной гневной тирадой ещё большие проблемы на их головы. Она не могла себе этого позволить, не сейчас, когда Октавия в опасности и Кейн был именно тем, кто мог им помочь.

\- Как я и думал.

Кейн нахмурился и задумчивым движением ослабил застёжку плаща под горлом. И это обыденное движение, почему то, сделало его в этот миг не более, чем просто человеком. Уставшим, печальным, погружённым в совершенно иные мысли. В оброненной им фразе не было ни намека на подтекст, однако Рейвен не могла не думать об Эбби и её длительных увещеваниях оставить Кайла в живых. К добру ли?.. 

Рейвен переглотнула, с трудом поднимаясь по стенке с холодного пола. И задала наконец вопрос, что всё это время бил набатом у неё в голове:

\- Что будет с ним дальше?

\- Кровь за кровь. Он умрёт от тысячи ножевых ранений, чтобы ответить за те жизни, что забрал - как и должен был.

\- Даже в таком состоянии? - невольно ахнула Рейвен.

\- Да.

Кейн не искал оправдания своему решению, не сыпал словами о правилах и нравах своего народа. Просто выдал безжалостную истину, против которой не пойдешь. И это было ещё хуже.

Рейвен поморщилась, лихорадочно прикидывая варианты. Прежде чем податься вперёд всем телом, встретившись взглядом с Командующим, что, кажется, смотрел в этот миг ей в самую душу. Вынуждая Рейвен спешно отвести глаза.

\- Могу я тогда поговорить с ним ещё раз? Быть может, всё-таки смогу узнать что-то полезное. Не зря же Эбби так старалась... - И, опасаясь, что он может что-то заподозрить, повела по ложному следу, тихо добавив себе под нос. - Час жизни - тоже жизнь...

Кейн долго молчал, изучая, оценивая её этим своим взглядом, что пронизывал почище лучей рентгена. И Рейвен не заметила, что сдерживает дыхание, пока он наконец не кивнул, выражая согласие.

\- Хорошо. Но не более десяти минут. Я должен с этим закончить сегодня.

\- Мне этого достаточно.

Грохот замка за спиной прозвучал в её ушах погребальным колоколом, когда Кайл снова забился в своих оковах. Промычал что-то нечленораздельное, ощущая нестерпимую внутреннюю боль от одного её присутствия, когда Рейвен сделала первый шаг к нему. Однако она больше не собиралась отступать.

Всё это - слишком. Ни один человек не должен выносить подобного, что бы он ни сделал. Потому что ни один из них не святой. Перед глазами, вытесняя текущую картину, пронеслись вспоминания о нечеловеческих криках Эбби, стоящей на том помосте, принимая удары из-за её спесивости. Финне, которого отправили на Землю - на верную смерть, за преступление, что совершила она - лишив жителей Ковчега бесценного трёх месячного запаса кислорода. 

За её ошибки всё время расплачивался кто-то другой, но в этот раз Рейвен этого не допустит.

Она остановилась лишь подойдя вплотную к Кайлу, что постепенно прекратил свою утомительную и бесполезную возню - силы в нём едва теплились. 

Понять, что Рейвен задумала на самом деле, не составило труда, едва скрестились их взгляды. И он ощутил, как в груди закипают слезы. Горькие, едкие - словно кислота. После всего, что он сделал, что он готов был сделать с ней! После в очередной раз преданного доверия Рейвен была готова отплатить ему вовсе не местью... Сердце в груди надсадно застонало, врезалось в рёбра. 

У него нет - во всем мире не было подходящих слов, чтобы выразить, что он почувствовал в этот момент.

\- Спасибо...

Скорее догадалась, чем смогла разобрать она его невнятный шёпот. Вот и всё.

Одинокая слезинка скатилась по её лицу, осев на плотно сжатых губах, когда Рейвен опустила дрожащую ладонь на щеку Вика, прикрывшего глаза от этой прощальной ласки, тисками сдавливающей сердце, уже не вмещающееся под рёбра. 

Он слабо улыбнулся - так искренне, как не улыбался уже много-много лет, когда острое тонкое лезвие, что она теперь всюду носила с собой, прошло точно между рёбер - прямиком в сердце, принеся вместе с секундной вспышкой боли ощущение покоя и ... свободы.

Когда Командующий появился на пороге камеры, она сидела у самой двери, уткнувшись лицом в колени, плотно прижатые к груди - напрочь игнорируя боль от протеза. Перемазанная кровью и слезами, что только всё больше размазывает по лицу в тщетной попытке совладать с собой. 

Взгляд его был мрачен. И Рейвен поторопилась расставить все точки над i, прежде чем он пришёл бы к каим-то своим выводам: 

\- Я знаю, что отвечу за это. Я готова. Но это было только моё решение! 

После чего вновь прикрыла глаза, из которых всё текла предательская влага. У неё не осталось сил, чтобы встать самой, и Рейвен ожидала, что вскоре появится кто-то из охраны, чтобы силком оттащить её на площадь - свято место пусто не бывает. Пусть так. Она не сожалела о своём решении, как бы страшно ни было теперь.

Однако Кейн всё молчал, кажется, даже и не думая вызывать кого-то. Она кожей чувствовала на себе его тяжёлый, испытующий взгляд. Тот же, что и перед уходом в камеру. Словно он всё это время знал, что было у неё на уме...

Рейвен непроизвольно вскинула глаза, поражённая этой дикой догадкой, готовая горько рассмеяться над собой по первому сигналу. Глаза, распахнутые настежь - полные не сожаления, но ужаса от предстоящего - что не скрыть при всём желании, как слезами. 

Кейн протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

\- Возвращайся к себе.

\- Но...

\- Возвращайся, и забудь, о том, что здесь произошло - если сможешь. Этой встречи никогда не было. Тебя не было здесь. 

Такой итог выбил у неё почву из-под ног похлеще, чем возможный рывок стражника. И пару мгновений Рейвен напоминала себе рыбу, выброшенную на лёд, тяжело опираясь на его руку, как единственную опору. 

\- Но...

\- Не тяни время.

\- Да. Да! Я не... Но, почему?..

Она вовсе не считала, что он должен ей ответ. Но не могла не поинтересоваться, впервые думая о том, что, кажется, понимает, почему этот тип привлёк внимание Эбби. 

\- Ты и без меня сполна получишь своё наказание, Рейвен Рейс. Уж поверь - у каждого решения есть своя цена. И каждая отнятая жизнь меняет нас, какими бы ни были наши мотивы или обстоятельства. И того, что тебе придётся с этим жить - достаточно. 

_Тебе придётся с этим жить..._

Эти слова всё крутились у неё в голове заевшей лентой, пока Рейвен с трудом поднималась по скользким ступеням, чувствуя, как с каждым преодолённым метром всё сильнее ноет нога. 

Последние слова Командующего, сказанные уже ей в спину, и неизвестно к кому из них двоих больше обращённые, медленно оседали в воздухе:

\- Да и имеет ли право на существование мир, в котором милосердие считается за преступление, не смотря на обстоятельства?


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to chapter - https://sun9-63.userapi.com/EnDniHJregv7-UwiT7dcZHthSGhHotFVIcYMoA/FstFZ1Ovhkk.jpg

Эбби проснулась после нескольких часов забытья, чувствуя себя по обыкновению притупленно со сна, которого было слишком мало. Рассеянно потянулась, не раскрывая глаз, и лишь на ещё один краткий миг натянула накидку до самого подбородка. Она сама установила для себя подобный распорядок, однако соблюдать его в летний период было бы куда проще, чем в серые затяжные дни, и без того порядком давящие на рассудок. Но выбор был не велик - Эбби совершенно позабыла, что сегодня ей не нужно было заставлять себя подниматься и отправляться на обход. 

И, после пары украденных минут дремоты, всё-таки уселась на краю постели, потирая заспанные глаза ладонями. Касаясь затёкшей за ночь шеи. Что тут же отозвалась резкой, пульсирующей болью, разом воскресив в памяти всё произошедшее за последние дни. Равно как и понимание, что её не должно быть здесь! Напрягшись, Эбби начала озираться по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что происходит. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, она находилась в своей комнате, в своей кровати, хотя точно помнила, что не покидала стен лаборатории этой ночью - даже не планировала, занятая внесением сведений о состоянии образцов в журналы. Однако, всё же каким-то образом она оказалась здесь. И, судя по слегка оплавившимся свечам в светильнике у двери, ночь была ещё в самом начале. 

Кто-то принес её сюда? Найко? Но зачем... Он, конечно, настаивал на том, чтобы она соблюдала режим сна, хотя бы пока была возведена в ранг его пациентов, однако ни разу не укорил её за то, что Эбби при этом не покидала здание лазарета, если её присутствие ограничивалось подсобными помещениями да лабораторией. Потому всё происходящее сейчас было... странным

Эбби недоуменно нахмурилась, не в силах сложить мозаику в голове. Только теперь осознав, что умудрилась менее чем за пару часов выспаться лучше, чем за несколько суток до того, как минимум благодаря тому, что провела ночь не в нескольких слоях неудобной одежды. При беглом осмотре на ней обнаружились лишь джинсы да её старая, любимая майка с ковчега. И это точно не могло быть делом рук Найко.

Так какого чёрта тогда происходило? 

Не успела она перейти к рассмотрению прочих вариантов, как что-то с грохотом рухнуло в соседней комнате, после чего за стеной раздались сдавленные проклятия. Ничего толком не понимая, Эбби поспешила к их источнику. 

Октавия вернулась? И вся её паника, поставившая Аркадию на ноги, была излишней? В голове крутилась лишь эта мысль, пока Эбби подходила к комнате по соседству, чувствуя одновременно тревогу и намёк на облегчение. Лишь мельком удивляясь тому, что никто из троицы их стражниц не встретился ей на пути. 

Однако, в трепещущем свете свечей, Эбби обнаружила вовсе не Блейк, а Рейвен что-то выискивающую в её вещах.

\- Рейвен? Что происходит?

\- Дьявол, я разбудила тебя, да? - скривилась Рейс, откладывая в сторону вещмешок Оу, из которого снова что-то выпало и с грохотом покатилось по полу, порождая проклятия на губах Рейвен. - Я искала кое-какие записи Линкольна по территориям вокруг стен города, но в их с Октавией бардаке чёрт ногу сломит!

\- Ладно... А почему ты делала это посреди ночи? Снова кошмары?

\- Нет. Я... Нет, всё в порядке, - мотнула головой Рейвен, ещё не готовая к разговору ни о своём походе к Вику, что Эбби так давно ждала от неё, ни о его итогах. - Просто пришла идея, которая не может подождать до утра. Как и ты, видимо?

\- О чём ты?

\- Ты же к Кейну шла? - изогнула брови Рейвен, явно радуясь возможности избавиться от Эбби, сверлящей её недоверчивым взглядом, без ссоры или лжи, да ещё и под благовидным предлогом. 

\- Мар.. Кейн вернулся?! Когда?

\- Точный час он мне не докладывал, однако поздно вечером точно уже был здесь. Ты что, совсем не помнишь, как он перенёс тебя сюда из лазарета пару часов назад?

\- Совершенно, - выдохнула Эбби в полнейшей растерянности, медленно пятясь к двери. - После поговорим, Рейвен. Я..

\- Ага. И я так подумала. Иди скорее, развлекайся, пока я буду разгребать эти вселенские завалы...

Эбби было всё равно, как это выглядит со стороны. Подходящее ли сейчас время, чтобы потревожить его, и стоит ли вообще без приглашения врываться в покои, откуда её уже вышвыривали когда-то. Желание увидеть Маркуса как можно скорее - прямо сейчас, воочию убедиться в том, что он жив и в безопасности, было куда сильнее доводов разума. 

Несмотря на то, что она старательно сдерживала шаг, дабы не перебудить остальных, минуя тускло освещённый коридор, Эбби подошла к дверям его спальни со стучащим сердцем и прерывистым дыханием. Словно миновала не несколько метров, а добрую сотню миль. Для соблюдения хотя бы видимости приличий даже постучала в дверь - один или два удара, прежде чем толкнуть тяжёлую створку.

\- Командующий?!

К её облегчению, он оказался в комнате один. И во взгляде не проскользнуло и намёка на удивление, когда она ворвалась в его комнату столь бесцеремонно. Как, впрочем, и улыбки. И это вынудило Эбби замереть у самого входа с тысячей непроизнесённых слов на губах. 

Он злился на неё? Конечно злился. Имел полное право. Вот только это ничуть не умаляло разочарования, что вязкой тяжестью оседало в животе. Ведь сама она так рада была увидеть его снова, даже понимая, что эта спонтанная встреча, вероятно, не сулит ей ничего хорошего в свете последних событий, что на миг позабыла обо всём остальном. В отличии от него...

\- Маркус.

Ей следовало извиниться. Объясниться. Но этот пристальный, словно видящий её насквозь взгляд, без намёка на теплоту, заставил почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Эбби растерялась, впервые за долгое время ощущая неловкость в его компании. И невольно потянулась рукой к шее, стремясь скрыть свидетельства собственной слабости, втягивая голову в плечи. 

Полагая, что вслед за затянувшимся молчанием разразится буря, она готовилась защищаться и совершенно не ожидала, что в ответ на этот непроизвольный жест с её стороны в его потемневшем взгляде отразится боль. Куда более сильная, чем сейчас испытывала она сама. 

Поднявшись, наконец, из-за стола, Маркус на мгновение замер, уперевшись кончиками пальцев в столешницу, заваленную каким-то чертежами и планами. После чего смёл всё с неё резким взмахом, прежде чем скривиться и с гортанным ворчанием отвернуться к стене, вымещая на ни в чём неповинной штукатурке клокотавшую внутри ярость. 

\- Ты _это_ называешь небольшим ранением, Эбби? Действительно? 

\- Но я..

\- Не вздумай даже говорить, что всё в порядке. Да что с тобой не так?!

\- Маркус.

\- Хватит повторять это, словно заевшая пластинка! 

Резко обернувшись, он шагнул к ней, в мгновение ока преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние. И Эбби и заметить не успела, как оказалась притянутой к его груди, ощущая, как гулкие, неровные удары сердца вибрацией проходят эхом сквозь её тело.

\- Маркус.

Снова выдохнув лишь его имя, Эбби поймала себя на том, что улыбается. Не смотря на полную неуместность в данный момент она тихонько улыбалась ему в грудь, сознавая, что всё это время, осматривая синяки на её оголённой шее, он злился не на неё - из-за неё. 

И пусть его медвежьи объятия сейчас причиняли ей боль, она чувствовала в них лишь одно - неконтролируемое, всепоглощающее желание укрыть её, защитить - от новой боли, ран. Всего того, что происходило вокруг. 

Эбби судорожно выдохнула, сотрясаясь всем телом, и уцепилась за его плечи, словно утопающий за соломинку. Растворяясь в этом ощущении и позволяя себе быть рядом с ним хрупкой и слабой. Она так давно не чувствовала этого, что успела позабыть, как это может быть приятно...

Его руки на её плечах, касание виска губами. И ей больше не кажется возможным даже представить, что в этой жизни может требоваться что-то большее, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливой. Пусть и всего лишь на краткий миг. 

\- Ты моя бесконечная головная боль, Эбби. Ты знаешь? Причина всех кошмаров. 

В его словах на пару с усмешкой сквозила затаённая горечь, но Эбби не могла вновь не улыбнуться, сознавая свою власть над этим удивительным человеком. Маркус. Её Маркус.

\- И ты ведь сейчас совершенно не собираешься за это извиняться?

Высвободившись из объятий, она чуть отстранилась. Опустила ладонь ему на грудь, словно бы хотела оттолкнуть, проводя пальцами другой по очертаниям его бороды. По растрескавшимся губам. Не сводя взгляда с его темнеющих глаз. 

Улыбнулась, уже не скрываясь.

\- Нет. Ни сейчас, и никогда. Но мне это не видится проблемой. 

Хмыкнув что-то неразборчивое в ответ, он толкнул её спиной к двери. Усилив хватку плечах, захватил губы в грубом поцелуе. Заставляя ощутить своё физическое превосходство, которое обычно Эбби не замечала. И это породило в ней секундный страх на пару с неизъяснимой, первобытной тоской, идущей откуда-то изнутри, разжигающей в ней так долго подавляемые желания. 

Эбби привстала на носочки, цепляясь руками за его плечи, позволяя поцелую стать ещё глубже. Ещё жёстче и откровеннее. Ладонь Маркуса, сминая тонкую ткань майки, двинулась ниже, прочерчивая огненную линию к изгибу её бедра. Пока его губы спускались требовательными поцелуями по её шее, заставив Эбби невольно застонать от боли в какой-то момент.

И в тот же миг Маркус отпрянул, словно её стон, в котором не было в этот миг и намека на удовольствие, отбросил его хлесткой пощёчиной. 

Отступив ещё дальше, что лишь усилило её замешательство, он хрипло выдохнул:

\- Прости, Эбби. 

\- Боже, Маркус, всё в порядке... Это ерунда. 

\- Нет, не в порядке, - он мотнул головой и прикрыл глаза, словно взгляд на неё, всё ещё доверчиво тянущуюся к нему, причинял ему боль. Сделал ещё один шаг назад, прежде чем тяжело опуститься на край кровати. - Этого не должно было случиться.

\- Ну, я не жалуюсь, если всё немного вышло из-под контроля. Так что, - Эбби постаралась обернуть всё шуткой, но Маркус прервал её на полуслове. 

\- Это вообще не должно было произойти, Эбби. Прости. Мы не можем - не сейчас. Я не должен был этого начинать. 

Она промолчала и лишь посмотрела на него долгим взглядом. 

Тот Маркус, что встретил её сегодня в этой комнате, был знаком и незнаком ей одновременно. И глядя на него, по привычке упершегося локтями в колени, хороня лицо в ладонях, чтобы в одиночку справиться с тем, что уносило его мысли слишком далеко от этого момента, Эбби была как никогда уверена в своём заверении ранее - она хотела знать каждую его сторону и личину. Даже ту, которой самое место в аду. У неё внутри тоже имелась таковая. И она не собиралась отступать лишь потому, что это усложнило бы ситуацию. Не сейчас, когда эта ночь могла быть единственным, что им осталось, пока всё не полетело к чертям. 

Но Маркус, казалось, совершенно не разделял её стремлений. И, стоило лишь вновь начать этот разговор, как он прервал её тем же тоном, каким заканчивал каждый их спор, в котором не было возможности разумного компромисса. Вынудив Эбби тяжело выдохнуть в попытке не выдать своего разочарования.

И всё же это вовсе не означало, что она и правда собиралась держаться подальше, смиренно глядя, как он вновь отстранялся, ускользал от неё, скрывая что-то явно разъедающее его изнутри за низко опущенной головой.

\- Как скажешь. 

Если ей прежде было более чем достаточно лишь тепла его рук на плечах, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше за какие-то мгновения, то что мешает ей сделать тоже самое для него? 

Приблизившись, Эбби привлекла Маркуса к себе, игнорируя его слабое секундное сопротивление. Прижала его голову к своему животу, путаясь пальцами в непослушных волосах. Обвила рукой напряжённые плечи, утыкаясь лицом в его затылок. 

Застонала едва слышно, когда позже уже он сам притянул её ещё ближе, обхватив руками бёдра. 

И время попросту перестало существовать. Только соприкосновение их тел. Дыхание в унисон да глухое биение сердца - не поймешь чьё трепещет сильнее.

Пока шумный выдох не обжёг кожу сквозь тонкую ткань майки. Отчего у Эбби перехватило дыхание и заскребло в горле, вынуждая вскинуть лицо, тускло освещённое свечами, к потолку, чтобы по щекам не потекли непрошенные слёзы.

Тёплое дыхание на коже куда острее, чем жадные касания губ ранее, заставили её почувствовать, что Маркус находится рядом, а не в сотнях километрах. Именно здесь и сейчас. Что это действительно происходит не во сне. И любимый человек - из плоти и крови, тяжело дышит, смиряя собственных демонов, в её руках. Живой и невредимый. И все те страхи, что преследовали её во время затянувшегося радиомолчания оказались пустыми. 

Не в силах более удерживать это внутри, она выдохнула вслух, наконец осознавая в полной мере насколько сильно смысл этих двух простых слов переполняет её сердце радостью:

\- Ты здесь.

\- Большая часть меня, по крайней мере, - глухо отозвался он через какое-то время, не отрывая губ от её живота. 

Что, впрочем, не могло скрыть улыбки в его голосе, свидетельствующей о том, что ему наконец удалось взять себя в руки, вернуться к прежнему состоянию - к сожалению. Или к счастью..

Вопреки её мрачным ожиданиям Маркус скользнул ладонями вверх - вплоть до изгиба её талии, прежде чем отстраниться. Лишь с тем, чтобы мгновение спустя притянуть Эбби к себе на колени. 

Его ладонь, вслед за взглядом, осторожно - едва касаясь кожи, прочертила линию по травмированной шее. Словно бы желая унять её боль этим прикосновением, исполненным благоговейной нежности. Порождая тем самым щемящее ощущение в груди. 

Как, как он мог был таким нежным с ней, после всех ошибок, что она совершила? Почему продолжал смотреть со всепоглощающим обожанием, когда она чувствовала себя такой разбитой, разваливающей на куски? Эбби вновь ощутила, как слёзы закипают на глазах, прорывая её тщательно выстроенный кордон самообладания и на сей раз всё-таки проливаются, продолжив адский аттракцион скачков эмоций этой ночью. 

\- Ты должен ненавидеть меня за это, - едва смогла выдохнуть она, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо, игнорируя саднящую боль в горле, лишь бы скрыть эти слёзы и дрожь губ. - Должен быть зол! Я могла погубить твою дочь, Маркус. И мне жаль, мне так жаль!

\- Шшш, я всё знаю, Эбби. Тебе не нужно повторять, - теперь уже он утешал её, прижимая к груди, пока слёзы окончательно не иссякли. - Ты обещала, что этого больше не повторится, а значит мы оставили это в прошлом. Не нужно вспоминать.

\- Но Мора могла...

\- Но не пострадала - я провёл с нею вечер. Она в порядке, Эбби. Даже лучше, чем я мог ожидать, с учётом обстоятельств. Она счастлива быть здесь, с тобой, даже если я пока не могу быть рядом. И то, что ты делаешь мою дочь счастливой, перекрывает любую ошибку... Особенно, если ты поклялась её более не повторять. 

Выбившиеся из сложного сооружения тонких кос волосы защекотали губы, когда он уткнулся лицом в её макушку, прижимая Эбби к себе ещё крепче - до рези в груди. 

\- И я никогда не смогу тебя возненавидеть. Даже если ты до глубокой старости будешь изводить меня своим упрямством и дерзостью.

Она невольно рассмеялась, с отголосками слёз в голосе, прекрасно понимая, что это и было его целью. 

\- О, я буду. Непременно.

\- Значит, я самый большой везунчик на этой планете. 

Отстранившись, он заглянул в её глаза, внимательно изучающие выражение его лица, чувствуя себя в этот момент таким слабым. Непростительно слабым. Всё было бы куда проще, если б он закончил всё моментом ссоры - чтобы Эбби даже не поняла её истинных причин. Если бы оставила его до утра, когда разговор уже не отложить. Было бы. Но не будет. 

И, прежде чем она потянулась к нему, сам коснулся её приоткрытых губ полной противоположностью их прошлому поцелую. 

После, когда она, едва дыша, приникла к нему, уткнувшись в грудь лбом, то с удивлением ощутила под тонкой тканью рубашки грубые слои материи, пересекающие грудь. В попытке проанализировать увиденное ранее, поняла, наконец, что многое в движениях Маркуса сегодня было неестественным. 

Опустив ладонь на отворот рубашки, она вопросительно подняла взгляд.

\- Это всего лишь царапина.

\- Позволь всё же мне самой решить это.

На его груди темнели бинты, пропитанные той же янтарной настойкой, какой Найко некогда залечивал её спину, и Эбби непроизвольно нахмурилась. Раз лекарь применил её, то рана явно была далека от царапины.

Судя по всему, повязки не менялись с самого утра и ткань крепко прилипла к коже. Как ни старалась она действовать аккуратно, чтобы не причинить лишней боли, выходило это плохо. Однако, Маркусу, кажется и вовсе не было до этого дела. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено лишь на движениях её запястий - уже куда более свободных и ловких, да собственной ладони, что методично скользила по её волосам, распуская тугое плетение кос.

\- Господи, Маркус!

Открывшийся грубый рубец, под углом пересекающий грудную клетку поверх предыдущей, едва затянувшейся раны, заставил её охнуть. Окружающие швы новые синяки ярко выделялись на фоне бледных ореолов от следов обработки прошлой раны. Но ни на одной из отметин не было видно ни гноя, ни воспаления. 

\- Я же сказал, что ничего смертельного, - начал было Маркус, но Эбби уже ускользнула из его объятий, чтобы разыскать в комнате что-либо пригодное для обработки и перевязки ран. - Эбби. Возвращайся.

И только рассмеялся, когда она огрызнулась в ответ, оторвавшись от исследования названий бутыльков, расставленных в открытой части шкафа в углу, одарив его сердитым взглядом: 

\- И этот человек мне что-то высказывал о неточности формулировок!

\- Что ж.. мы идеальная пара. 

\- Ох, Маркус! Лучше выкладывай сразу, чего ещё я не знаю, пока я ещё могу себя контролировать. Ты приехал потому что завтра у нас собрание лидеров всех кланов? Или ты отсылаешь меня в Аркадию? Или.., - фыркнула она, прерываясь на полуслове, когда вода из кувшина, что она наклонила слишком резко, полилась не в таз с куском чистой ткани, а на её ступни. 

\- Или ничего из этого. Я сопровождал Лексу, что с этого дня остаётся на управлении городом, просто потому, что хотел увидеть вас - этой причины для тебя достаточно?

Тусклый свет свечей падал на его серьёзное лицо, не смягчая черт, а лишь подчёркивая как оно осунулось за эти недели - Эбби не могла не отметить, что под глазами Маркуса залегли не просто тёмные - чёрные круги от усталости. Слёзы: то ли от его признания, то ли от его вида заскреблись в горле, и она промолчала.

Закончив с перевязкой, Эбби осторожно опустилась рядом, провела пальцами по его впалым щекам с отрастающей щетиной. По памяти очертила линии татуировки, наблюдая, как он с наслаждением прикрыл глаза от её прикосновения.

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Маркус. Хоть немного.

Однако, он, казалось и вовсе не расслышал этих слов, ответно скользнув пальцами по её распущенным, волнистым из-за долгого ношения кос, волосам, ниспадающим на плечи. Коснулся их губами, не тая усмешки. 

\- Что?

\- Не помню, говорил ли я тебе, как ты красива, Эбби? И как мне нравится, когда ты так упрямо морщишь нос, стараясь убедить меня в чём-то, в очередной раз.

Она рассмеялась и покачала головой, дивясь тому как легко ему этой ночью удается сбить её с верного настроя одной лишь фразой.

\- Какой дурак...

Он знал, что должен остановиться, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко. Пока он сам не сделал невыносимым ожидающий их разговор. Однако не было во вселенной такой силы, что заставила бы его сейчас выпустить её из объятий. К счастью, Эбби разделяла его точку зрения по этому вопросу.

\- Ты уже заговариваешься от усталости, - отшутилась она, прежде чем мягко глянуть на него тем взглядом, которому Маркус уже не мог противостоять. - Нам обоим нужно хотя бы немного поспать, пока не настало утро и остальной мир не обрушился на нас. И эта кровать кажется мне идеальной для хорошего, крепкого сна, для нас обоих... Что скажешь?

\- Звучит идеально. 

Однако заснуть им так и не удалось, так как они всё говорили и говорили, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Изголодавшиеся не только по теплу - просто по компании друг друга, по лёгкости быть рядом, вслушиваясь в звучание дорогого голоса. 

Октавия, что так и не появилась в Аркадии, не шла у неё из головы, и, к удивлению Эбби, Маркус уже не только знал об этом, но даже направил людей вслед за Эхо. И сделал ещё много чего, о чём она узнала почти случайно - из обрывков случайно оброненных им фраз. Словно готовился к тому, что...

Замерев на середине предложения, Эбби глянула на него с нескрываемым испугом. Она не готова была к ответу - не хотела знать его. И всё же не могла не задать единственный вопрос, что теперь зудел в мозгу. Даже зная, что ответ на него может разрушить её до основания. 

\- Ты ведь приехал, чтобы проститься, не так ли? 

\- Эбби..

\- Только правду. 

Маркус молчал, не отводя глаз и отрешённо перебирая её рассыпавшие по подушке волосы, и у Эбби судорогой перехватило горло от обрушившейся на неё, словно снег на голову, ясности. Его слова, его поведение. Это желание держаться от неё подальше, когда она...

\- Нет. Ты не можешь.. Я не смогу сделать этого снова!

\- Не нужно Эбби - всё уже решено. Прошу, не делай ещё сложнее то, что и так тяжело ...

\- Нет. Молчи. Ты обещал мне! - Она отстранилась и с вызовом глянула на него, стараясь усмирить дрожащие губы. - И если ты намерен так просто отступить от своего слова, то я не отпущу тебя одного - куда бы ты ни собирался пойти и что бы ни задумал. В полевой медицине я сгожусь и с такими руками.

\- Нет, Эбби.

\- Маркус! 

Она так хотела закричать на него. Послать ко всем чертям, что сейчас были явно самой подходящей для него компанией. Столь же сильно, как хотела сжать в объятиях и не отпускать. Никогда больше. 

Ей нужно было время, чтобы справиться со всеми этими эмоциями и попробовать мыслить трезво. Лишь внятные доводы могли бы переубедить его - Эбби знала это не по наслышке. Но Маркус не дал ей и шанса, ставя в тупик очередным непредсказуемым вопросом: 

\- Тебе нравится Земля, Эбби?

\- Конечно. Тут всё, о чём я когда-либо мечтала. 

\- Что именно? 

\- Господи, да какая сейчас разница! 

Она захлебнулась собственным вскриком, когда он нежно взял её руки и притянул к губам. 

\- Эбби, пожалуйста. Просто ответь. 

\- Здесь... Так много зелени, повсюду деревья... и вода, и воздух. Такой сладкий воздух. Тут так красиво. Но.. 

\- Никаких но. Это именно то, что и мы должны видеть и ценить в своём доме - ведь мы последние из людей. Но, увы, погрязшие в войне за территории, прелесть которых не можем даже оценить, мы снова совершенно позабыли об этом. 

\- _Маркус_ , - не желая ничего слышать или понимать более, она выдохнула его имя, словно молитву, задыхаясь от слез, любви и отчаяния. - _Пожалуйста._

Но он не остановился. 

\- _Эбби._ Милая моя Эбби... Думай об этом, если меня не станет. Думай о том, как всё равно прекрасен этот мир, даже когда человек больше не является его частью. И научи этому девочек. Покажи, что кровь за кровь - не единственный выход. Мы так привыкли выживать, что совсем не знаем, что значит жить. И это должно измениться. Так пусть эти перемены начнутся с тебя, с той, что действительно может оценить по достоинству красоту и ценность этого мира - каждой жизни в нём. 

\- Я не хочу.

\- Я знаю. И всё не обязательно обернётся так. Но тебе нужно быть готовой и к худшему исходу...

Эбби затрясла головой, глотая слёзы. Совершенно не согласная. До боли сжала руки в кулаки, что он всё не выпускал из тёплого плена своих ладоней. 

\- Что ты задумал? 

Маркус скопировал её движение, и по знакомой упрямой складке между бровями она поняла, что прочие расспросы бесполезны. 

\- Не это важно. Эбби, даже .. особенно если что-то случится со мной, ты должна оставаться здесь - в безопасности. Ты должна помочь моим девочкам найти путь к свету, когда у них больше ничего не останется. Кровь за кровь не приведёт нас ни к чему хорошему. Это важнее меня. Важнее даже того, что мы чувствуем. Так что пообещай мне, что, что бы ни случилось, ты останешься здесь пока это будет безопасным и после того, как всё закончится - чем бы оно не закончилось, ты поможешь им вернуться к свету. Обещай мне. 

\- О, чёрт побери, Маркус! Как ты можешь использовать эту карту! Я возненавижу тебя за это завтра, клянусь в этом.

Она рывком отвернулась, подтянув ноги к животу. Словно это могло хоть как-то уменьшить боль, пульсирующую внутри. И тут же почувствовала, как Маркус обнял её сзади, прекрасно зная, что ей не меньше, чем ему, нужно чувствовать их контакт, пока ещё могут. Переплетя их пальцы, притянула его руку к груди. 

Не смотря на всю тяжесть ситуации, он не смог сдержать улыбки, другой рукой стирая слёзы с её щек. 

\- Но не сейчас?

\- Сейчас слишком больно даже для этого, самодовольный ты идиот! 

Она фыркнула и вжалась ещё сильнее в его тело, напрочь игнорируя раны. Выдохнула, давясь собственным решением - единственным словом, встающим поперёк горла. 

\- Обещаю. Когда ты уезжаешь?

\- Утром.

\- Уже?!

Как будто и без того всё это недостаточно больно! До утра не более пары жалких часов. И это непроходящее, сосущее ощущение неизбежной беды внутри, что бы он там не шептал про все возможные варианты. 

Словно отражение старого, глубоко запрятанного воспоминания - глаза Джейка напротив. Его мягкая и чуть виноватая улыбка; большие пальцы рук, ласкающие её запястья. 

_\- Утром, Эбби. Это объявление нужно сделать завтра, больше некуда тянуть. Народ должен знать, что Ковчег разваливается._

Эбби застонала, вновь разворачиваясь к нему лицом. Не в силах что-то объяснить судорожно переглотнула, чувствуя, как соприкасаются их лбы. Крепкие, горячие ладони Маркуса - на её запястьях. Только не так, не снова! Проклятая война всё выворачивает наизнанку.

\- Маркус, останься. Один день ничего не решит там, на поле боя, но может быть здесь мы сможем что-то изменить. Переубедить Кларк и Совет - вместе.

\- Я не могу, Эбби. Мне жаль. Итак придётся задержаться, пока не вернётся Эхо с новостями об Октавии. Это максимум, что я могу себе позволить.

\- Нет. Маркус! Не один же ты решаешь всё там. Как говорит моя дочь - иногда стоит пропустить битву, чтобы выиграть войну. Так что, пожалуйста. _Я прошу тебя._

\- Не в этот раз, Эбби.

Он не знал всей правды, хотя догадывался о чём - о ком мог быть этот застарелый ужас в её глазах. Отчего сердце налилось тупой болью - за Эбби, что из-за него заново переживала худший свой кошмар. И Маркус с трудом сдержался, чтобы не застонать.

Всё это время он собирал силы, чтобы отстраниться, не мучить её ещё больше затянувшимся прощанием и .. не находил их в достаточном количестве. Кто знает, что будет завтра? И будет ли это завтра - послезавтра для них обоих? Всё слишком зыбко в этом мире, где способов умереть так много, что они оба давно сбились со счета.

\- Было бы лучше, если бы мы не узнавали друг друга, - сумрачно выдохнул он, в противовес своим собственным словам хороня лицо в её рассыпавшихся по плечам волосах. - Выбери я кого-то ещё в качестве заложника.

В ответ она, силясь справиться со спазмом в горле, смогла лишь яростно затрясти головой, крепче прижимая его к себе.

Не лучше. Ни за что. Вся эта боль стоит того. Всё то, что будет после - стоит, даже если сейчас всё происходящее и разрывает её на части.

\- Просто сделай всё возможное, чтобы вернуться ко мне.

Она хотела запомнить всё, что только могла. Его жёсткие, растрескавшиеся от ветра губы. Пропитанные солёной влагой, что так и течёт из её глаз. Его руки - крепким кольцом вокруг её ребер. Легчайшую, едва заметную дрожь в его голосе, когда он произносит её имя...

Звук горна, оповещающий о начале утра, заставил Эбби со стоном оторваться от груди Маркуса. Сквозь стёкла неплотно зашторенных окон уже вовсю пробивались первые отсветы восходящего солнца. 

В этот последний час Маркус спал тяжело, беспокойно. То ли тому способствовала горечь, с которой они наконец замолчали; то ли растревоженные раны - белая повязка, стягивающая рёбра, резко выделялась на фоне смуглой кожи.

Эбби осторожно коснулась рукой его запястья. Отчего Маркус моментально проснулся - стоило лишь дотронуться. И только её голос удержал его от резкого, инстинктивного рывка.

\- Всё в порядке, это лишь я.

\- Эбби... Уже утро?

Она смогла лишь кивнуть с похоронным видом. Однако в его глазах, всё ещё мутных со сна, вопреки разумному засветилась улыбка, стоило лишь увидеть её лицо столь близко. Плохой день просто не мог начаться так...

Это могло быть долгим прощанием. Могло. С которым они оба не смогли бы совладать с достоинством. 

Но Эбби просто подошла и уткнулась лицом ему в плечо, когда Маркус замер на пороге в последнюю секунду. И они стояли так и молчали - минута за минутой, целую вечность, пока он не выскользнул из её безвольно упавших рук. Чувствуя всё, что не сказано - в каждом входе, каждой дрогнувшей жилке. Какие-либо слова теперь были попросту излишни.

**Author's Note:**

> Cover for the first part of the story - https://pp.userapi.com/c637223/v637223343/1541b/yusgtRAxuGY.jpg  
> Cover for the second part of the story - https://pp.userapi.com/c638619/v638619343/d5d2/OQV2I51FS9A.jpg  
> Cover for the third part of the story - https://pp.userapi.com/c834304/v834304401/f4bdf/8YLdM3rcQKs.jpg


End file.
